The Eternity Star
by EventHorizon6
Summary: Book 2 of the Sky Sailors, Jim and Alice are newly acquainted with the Academy when they find out Alice's necklace leads to a legendary star that could bring the galaxy to its knees. Now it's up to Jim and Alice with their friends old and new alike to discover the mystery of the Eternity Star while battling pirates, Procyons, and ghosts from the past while staying true to eachother
1. Prologue

Part 1: The Other Necklace

_**Prologue**_

Glass shattered against the wall followed by the sound of wild laughter. A band in the corner struck up an animated tune as barmaids hurried about the crowded tavern attempting to please their customers in more ways than one.

"Take me home, Johnny!" a man whooped, jumping from his seat as he stared at the numbered dice on the table in front of him. The men opposite of him grumbled and attempted to call a rematch.

The bar was loud and repugnant as men and women spilled drinks down their front, tossed coins back and forth, or had a jolly good time breaking the law. Seldom would a man drop dead but when such an instance occurred, the bar would look at the murderer in keen interest before returning to its normal noisy state. Nobody meddled in anyone else's private affairs, even if those affairs dealt in death.

It was because of this filth and abhorrence that the particular tavern was chosen. A corner table was occupied by a dark figure puffing out smoke from a pipe the man held in his hand. He observed the racket with care, every so often taking a sip of rum from a dirtied bottle that looked like it had sat in a cellar far too long.

The man's long legs were propped up on a wooden chair next to him revealing expensive black boots, which contrasted with the other customers' clothing. As if to emphasize the man's class, he would occasionally pull a gold pocket watch out from under his shirt and glance at the time. Just as the man was taking another swig of his drink, the bartender approached him.

"Sir, there's a woman here who'd like to speak with you," he whispered despite the bombastic sounds. The man gave a curt nod as the bartender left. A few moments later a slender woman in a ripped, bloodstained shirt covered in a black vest walked over. Her appearance was rugged and grimy. A belt secured around her waist contained a lethal cutlass and two loaded pistols. Her hair was a natural blonde, falling well past her shoulders. She might have been considered pretty had it not been for her eyes. They were cold blooded blue and hardened as if they had seen many a dark day.

"You surprise me by coming here. Is there not a bounty over a hundred drubloons on your head?" the man released a soft chuckle. His voice was like a snake, slithering in and out of her mind, infecting it like poisonous venom.

"I'll take my chances," was her brisk response.

The man gave a wry laugh.

"You come to ask a favor."

"You owe me a favor."

"You desire a favor, but I owe you nothing," he replied, casually shifting his weight. The woman pulled a knife from her boot, twirled it around in her fingers, and jammed it into the wood of the table.

"You owe me your life," she whispered, her tone dark.

"Hmm, but I'm afraid my life is too important to give. I'll be glad to let you kill my cabin boy. The insufferable child doesn't know anything about a ship's handling." The woman bared her teeth in a sort of snarl.

"You owe me," she repeated. "And if it's not going to be your life, then it's your ship."

"I owe you my ship?" the man spoke as if contemplating this.

"I'll take your ship, even though your life is worth more than a thousand juggernauts on the Empire's frontier. I'd much rather just take your black heart and add it to my collection."

"What is your destination?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you're stealing my ship, you're going to need a captain, I just so happen to come along with the package," he mocked.

A clash of steel reverberated around the tavern as both of them had drawn their swords and crossed them.

"How about I kill you and take your ship?" she sneered. The man laughed.

"Then you'll have to deal with my crew, and let me tell you, love, they're not loyal to just anyone."

"Don't play games with me, Dancer, you know you owe me."

"I can get you there if you reveal your destination," he said seriously. She hesitated before sheathing her sword and watching him do the same.

"I'm after a treasure, larger than the queen's armada."

"Sounds promising."

"You get me to where I'm going, and we'll rule the galaxy."

"And where exactly is your starting point?"

The woman cast him a wicked smile.

"Somewhere very unexpected. First stop: Montressor."

**A/N: The preview image for this story was done by the amazing JessyHeick! Check out her DeviantArt at 95JEH and her fanfiction stories please! Thank you very much!**

**Got the first chapter up pretty quick despite homework, but now it's the weekend and so I've had time :)**

**Hope you guys like it. Dancer and the girl will play a very important role, if you haven't deduced that already.**

**Man even with my other story complete I've had a handful of people really supporting me!**

**Thanks goes to: lazyX1000, Knight of Wings, HeartsTrial, Chersti, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Jess036, and Pain Girl!**

**You guys are great! Hope you enjoy the excitement in the upcoming chapters!**

**Also check out PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid's story because she finished and is planning on writing a sequel!**


	2. Face Your Fears

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Face Your Fears**_

She was unsure of how she got there. Everything around her was in chaos. The ship lurched from the continual buffeting of the winds which caused Alice to slam against one of the masts. Black figures darted about in the edge of her vision, but she couldn't quite make them out. It was a storm that had occurred unexpectedly when the star Pellucid went supernova and the crew of the space galleon RLS Legacy was caught in the undertow.

"Alice!" Alice's head snapped up. Over the rumble of bedlam she heard her name being called. She spun around to see Captain Amelia pointing to the shrouds. "Secure the sails!" Alice caught sight of the sails that had been pulled loose from the erratic solar waves. If she didn't close them they'd tear, destroying their central source of power and leaving their ship stranded in space. Her heart rate accelerated as she gazed at the looming shrouds buckling under the weight of the wind. She couldn't do it.

"Alice, protect our sail lines!"

She had to do it.

She ran for the nearest shroud and pulled herself up onto the rope ladder. She allowed herself to catch her breath before she began to climb. Alice held on tight as the wind battered her back and forth. Sweat beads erupted on her skin the farther she ascended. She tried to ignore the dizzying space between her and the safety of the deck, but it did her little good. Halfway up, Alice faltered. Her hands were raw, her skin clammy, and her breathing shallow. Her mind shut down as if immobilized. Panic seized her when Alice caught sight of the black hole far below the ship, its darkness reaching out to their vessel.

Her ears rang, the world became muted, and her grip slackened just enough for her to lose her balance. Alice's mouth opened in a silent scream as time seemed to slow down. Within seconds she was falling while watching the masts shrink above her. As a final instinct, she closed her eyes and waited for impact.

* * *

><p>"Jim we have to hurry!" Jim felt Alice grabbing his hand, pulling him across the catwalk inside Treasure Planet. He knew where they were going. He had traveled this route before. B.E.N and Morph followed close behind as they ran across the walkway that led beneath B.E.N's home. It was the same path that would lead up through a secret door to the campsite the pirates had constructed on the surface. From there all they needed was to find the longboat that would take them back to the Legacy. "Hurry, Jim!" Alice cried as she pulled him forward. He followed her, sensing the rising alarm. For some reason they were running out of time.<p>

As if to voice Jim's terrors, B.E.N shouted, "Fifty eight seconds!"

Jim sprinted to the end of the passage, tripped through a wooden door, and fell into a compact circular room. He reached for the ladder he knew would lead them up and out, but it no longer remained. He glanced around the small room in dismay. Perhaps they had taken a wrong turn. Jim made to direct the others out of the chamber when he noticed his friends were gone.

They weren't the only ones that had disappeared.

The door, which he had pushed open upon entering, no longer existed. Jim slammed his hands against the walls, feeling for a way out, pounding mercilessly against his prison.

"Let me out!" he yelled. There had to be a way to escape. His body gave a forceful convulsion when he turned around to see the wall across from him sliding forward. "No," he choked, beginning to understand what was happening. He tried to put his hands up to calm down, but they collided with the top of the room that was now as high as his head. "No!" Jim shouted, beating the stone wall as he crouched to avoid the ceiling that had lowered once more. The sides constricted, packing him within the tight fortress.

Jim couldn't breathe. Sweat clung to his skin as he curled up on the ground and felt the ceiling and walls compressing him. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of the black stone condensing him, swallowing him like a predator swallows prey. He tried to twitch, but found there was no room to even shudder. Another spasm hit his body. Jim opened his mouth and released a violent scream as the walls began to close off the remaining space, reducing his air supply so he was suffocating and there was no way out.

His eyes squeezed shut as he prayed for the end.

The darkness lifted.

The stone walls disappeared as his eyes flew open. He was lying on a table with wires attached to his bare chest. The ceiling was high above his head, right where it should be. He could breathe again. Jim sucked in a deep lungful of precious air as he turned his head to stare at the heart monitor to his right. His pulse was returning to normal. He sat up and pulled the cords away from his skin, running his hands through his hair as he tried to stop his pathetic shaking.

"Terrible, Mr. Hawkins. I expected better results." Jim looked up to see his instructor standing there. The woman was tall with long green snakes for hair. She wore high heeled black boots and an olive colored uniform. Under one arm she balanced a clipboard with her students' scores and test results.

"You're calling me terrible? That test was terrible! How can anyone pass that?" Jim demanded, furious that he had felt so powerless. Professor Ingram stared back.

"It is put in place to assess you, Mr. Hawkins. You must face your fears."

"Why?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Why do I have to face them?"

"Because if you don't you could die," she stated. Jim finally relaxed, but a worried expression was set in place. Professor Ingram noticed. "Think of it this way," she said, "Suppose you were on a ship and this ship had been taken over by an outside force, otherwise known as pirates. Your chance for survival rested upon hiding in one of the smallest spaces on the ship. If you could not conquer your fear of tight spaces, you would be slaughtered, Mr. Hawkins. It is difficult to face your fears, but if your life or someone else's is threatened, your own weaknesses must be ignored until the wellbeing of your passengers and yourself is secured."

Jim nodded in understanding, but that didn't make the simulation any less terrifying.

"Professor, how did you know what Treasure Planet looked like?" he asked. "Everything was exactly how it was on that voyage except for the room almost suffocating me."

"I did not build the simulation, Mr. Hawkins, you did."

"Huh?"

"The machine steals ideas from your memory and uses them to construct a virtual reality. It locates your number one fear and incorporates that into the dreamscape," she explained.

"How do I beat the machine?"

Professor Ingram smiled.

"That is a very good question, Mr. Hawkins. The answer is you don't."

"What?" he gasped.

"If you show signs of conquering your fear, it will shift so that you are facing your additional prevalent horror. The machine will continue to place you in incredibly taxing situations so that every flaw, fear, or weakness you retain must be faced."

"So no one has ever beaten it?"

"Nobody is without imperfection, but there is a way to set aside your anxiety for a short amount of time. Instead of panicking about the walls closing in next time, Mr. Hawkins, try taking deep breaths and imagining yourself some place where there are no restrictions. Is there anything in your memory that pertains to wide open enclosures?" she asked. Jim smiled.

"I like to solar surf."

"Perhaps imagine yourself on your solar surfer then. The walls will not crush you if you do not want them to," she hinted. Jim nodded as she tossed him his shirt and academy jacket. "We'll try again tomorrow. You're dismissed, Mr. Hawkins." Jim pulled on his white undershirt and academy jacket as he grabbed his books and left the room. The hallways were empty save for a few students walking about as they enjoyed time between their classes. Jim found Alice leaning against the wall outside the classroom. She dabbed at the perspiration on her brow, but when Jim approached she straightened up.

"So how was it?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Her façade didn't fool Jim.

"Judging by your body language you didn't have much fun either," he replied as the two of them started for the dining hall.

"No," Alice sighed. "It was terrifying being up that high."

"Heights?"

"Yes. I'm assuming yours had to do with your fear of tight spaces."

"Yeah," Jim answered, trying to shake away the feeling of suffocation.

"Good thing we have lunch now. At least it gives us a break," Alice said, hoping to sound optimistic.

"Yeah," Jim repeated, not paying her much attention. They had been at the academy for two weeks now and were getting used to the dangerous simulations in every class. They had target practice with genuine ammo, fencing matches every weekend, flying lessons, navigation, and much, much more. On top of their hands-on activities they had book work to complete similar to short answers or essays.

Every Wednesday Jim and Alice had customary classes such as mathematics, literature and composition, history of the galaxy, and astrology. It was a lot to process, and the small amount of free time they had in between classes was dedicated to their homework. The teachers were strict and did not tolerate any tardiness or untidiness. Every morning, the students would be expected to line up outside of their dormitories for role call in which an instructor would make sure they were dressed according to uniform criteria – shirts tucked in, shoes shined, hair and teeth brushed. If addressed by any of the professors or higher ranking officers at the school you were to salute and appear dignified in your mannerisms.

It was so different from Jim and Alice's previous schools where the students could get away with almost anything and the teachers would turn a blind eye. Here they weren't just learning how to read or complete basic algebra, no, here they were learning to be a spacer of the queen's armada. Jim knew there was no screwing up in this school. So far his instructors highly respected him and Alice. It was a good start if any.

"You know, Alice, I've actually got some things I need to study for my next class. Do you mind if I skip lunch today?" Jim asked. Alice looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I'll sit with Doug and Ray," she smiled. Jim thanked her and headed off down a different corridor. Luckily Douglass and Raymond were assigned as Jim's roommates. He had met his two new friends when he had been taking entrance exams back on Montressor's spaceport, otherwise known as Crescentia. It was not long after that when he and Alice had boarded a ship and sailed to Planet Terebellum where the closest Interstellar Academy was located. There was more than one of these esteemed schools within the galaxy.

Truthfully, Jim just wasn't interested in eating after his experience with the shrinking room. He wanted to relax and get his act back together before he conversed with any of his friends. He was so lost in thought Jim didn't notice where he was walking until he bumped into someone and sent their books flying.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to –" Jim stopped when he realized who he had bumped into. It was a girl with short, black curly hair and a pink bow clipping part of it behind her ear. She had a slim physique with charming gray eyes that caught Jim's when he looked at her.

"No, it was my fault," she chuckled as she attempted to sort her papers.

"Ah, let me help you with that," Jim said, bending down and helping gather up her books. Once the girl had her materials back in her arms she stared at Jim and cocked her head.

"You're Jim Hawkins, right? The boy who found Treasure Planet?"

Jim rubbed his neck. He and Alice had been very popular when they had arrived at the school.

"Yeah, that's me," he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Josephine Lozenge! It's a pleasure to meet you Jim," she winked. Jim felt his cheeks burn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, but I should get going. I've got a lot of work to catch up on," he said.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. Where are you headed?"

Jim pointed down the corridor.

"I'm headed that way too! Why don't we go together?" she suggested.

"Er, alright," Jim shrugged as they walked down the hallway side-by-side. Jim didn't want to ask why Josephine was headed toward the boy's dormitories.

"So what was Treasure Planet like?" she asked, jolting Jim out of his thoughts.

"Uh, it was interesting," he struggled, not wanting to elaborate.

"I heard you saved the crew on a makeshift solar surfer. That is an incredible feat."

"Thanks."

Josephine wasn't ready to let the conversation die, "You should tell me about it."

"It's a pretty long story."

"I have time," she smiled. Jim pursed his lips. He shortened the story as much as he could and was relieved when his dorm came into view.

"Well this is my room," he cleared his throat, taking his room key out of his pocket and fitting it into the lock.

"Hey, what classes do you take? We might have some together," she grinned, leaning casually against the door frame.

"I have flying lessons at eight AM, target practice at noon –"

"Really? So do I," she gasped, excitement evident in her expression. "What a coincidence. I can see you're busy now and I'll leave you alone, but I'll see you in class tomorrow morning, won't I?"

Jim wanted to shoot back some quick remark but all he managed was a nod.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! Bye, Jim," she waved taking off back down the hall. Jim unlocked his door and shut it quickly behind him. Already he was dreading the coming morning.

**A/N: Drama! Ahhh! I'm terrible at writing drama, but I'll try to keep it up in the upcoming chapters to spice up the boring: "they went to this class and then this class and then this class" chapters. I'll try to get the plot moving quickly.**

**Also, any thoughts on that dream machine thing in the beginning? Do you guys think that was a bit much for the Treasure Planet universe? Let me know if you didn't like it. I just wasn't sure how to start out, and then the idea came to me like that so I hope it fits because I'm lazy and don't feel like rewriting it.**

**Anyway many thanks goes to all my readers!: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Pain Girl, 4evrPyro, Jess036, gr8ydolphin, SmarahSmarshmellow, and last, but certainly not least, redfox-akatsuki!**

**Check out PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid's story: The Real Treasure and her sequel! :D**

**Thanks a lot for reading everyone! :)**


	3. Target Acquisition

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Target Acquisition**_

Alice stared at her necklace that evening as she sat on her dorm's windowsill under the light of the stars.

"What's that?"

The young girl looked up in surprise to see her roommate, Dalia, watching her carefully. Alice had very much enjoyed getting to know Dalia better over the course of two weeks. The girl was thoughtful and approachable, but she didn't care much for 'normal' girl talk. In fact Dalia prided herself on her boisterous demeanor. This was much to Alice's liking for Alice herself had never grown up with fancy clothing or the opportunity to fawn over feminine products. She was also unsure of what type of creature her friend resembled.

Dalia had long orange colored hair, but she had no humanistic qualities. Her skin was a grassy green with lime speckles here and there. Her nose was a rounded snout and her hands and feet strongly resembled wild cat paws. Dalia told Alice she looked the way she did because she came from a planet known as Zeno 13 where swamplands (and the occasional jungle) were prominent. Most of the inhabitants had evolved over the centuries to blend with their surroundings due to it being a predator planet.

"Oh, this?" Alice asked, holding up her necklace. Dalia nodded. "Nothing, just something Jim gave me a while back for my birthday," she shrugged. Dalia stared at the obsidian rock attached to the thin leather rope.

"It looks cool, where'd he get it?"

"A guy in the Benbow marketplace on Montressor sold it to him."

"That's sweet that he'd buy you a necklace," she grinned, dropping her boyish attitude for once. Alice smiled in return.

"It was one of my first birthday presents, since…well, you know." Dalia did know. Alice had told her roommate about her life before she met Jim.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Turn off the lights when you're done, Alice," Dalia sighed, stretching as she closed her textbook and slipped under her bed sheets. Alice nodded as she continued to turn her necklace around and around in her fingers, memorizing the feel of the stone. When she was sure Dalia was asleep she reached over and flipped off the lights, but remained next to the window.

As she gazed at the stars that seemed so far away her thumb traced over the very tiny notch on the back of the necklace. No matter how many times Alice studied the insignificant indent she could not understand why it was there. It hadn't happened by accident. This Alice construed because of the precise depth of the rectangle. She couldn't help but feel there was something else that pertained to the simple piece of jewelry. When she brought up the subject with Jim he'd scoff and tease her with their private joke that it was cursed.

Alice sighed, seeing the soft glint of the star imprinted on her necklace. What star was it? When her eyes began to droop, Alice decided to forget her questions. Maybe Jim was right. Maybe it was just a necklace. Her imaginative mind often got away from her anyway. With a final yawn Alice slipped into her own bed and pulled the covers tight around, enjoying the warm blankets as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aeronautical Studies was Jim's favorite class by far. It was a class where he really got to stretch his legs and show what he was made of. Their professor was laid back and hadn't yet given his students any book work which was a great relief to the class who had enough work as it was.<p>

"It's about ability," their professor had explained on the first day. "So you can read and write and jot down numbers on a page, oh please, tell me something I don't already know. Your goal is to impress me. Show me how well you can fly."

It hadn't been very difficult for Jim. Douglass shared the class with him and the two had a great time goofing around high up above the grounds of the school. Even Josephine's sudden interest in him couldn't dampen his spirits as he and Doug walked out onto one of the many fields beside the academy.

"Beautiful day for flying don't you think?" Doug mentioned. Although they were roommates, their relationship was still raw and it often left room for awkward situations or small talk. Jim returned a jubilant nod as he observed the crystal blue sky mixing with the greenery. A slight breeze ruffled his jacket as he and the other students waited for their professor's arrival. _Perfect winds_, Jim thought wistfully.

"Hi, Jim." Jim was startled at the sudden exclamation and turned around to see Josephine standing beside him with a few of her own friends further off.

"Hey, Josephine," he replied.

"Flying lessons are a lot of fun, aren't they?"

Doug snickered behind his wing as Jim shot him a glare.

"Yeah, loads of fun," he said, scratching the back of his neck. He still wasn't very good at talking to girls. Josephine looked ready to reply when their Professor ran onto the field calling the class' attention. He was a short, stubby man with a tuft of white hair on his rounded head. A pair of spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose which was a large trunk that hung down over his mouth. All in all his skin was a speckled brown and instead of five fingers, he had three.

"Good morning, class," Professor Dubs greeted.

"Good morning, Sir!" the students echoed.

"Good, good," he smiled, rubbing his hands together. "You've all done very well on your own and I've been taking notes of each of your weaknesses and strengths. I thought today we could mix things up. Everyone grab a partner!" Jim turned toward Doug when he felt a gentle pull on his arm.

"Will you be my partner?" Josephine pleaded.

"Actually, I was going to be Doug's partner," Jim said, when Doug intervened.

"That's alright, Jim. Colin looks like he still needs a partner. I'll let you two bond," he teased, giving Jim an amused look as he approached another boy in their class. Jim's shoulders slumped. He would have to get Doug back somehow. He supposed he could talk to Ray about pranking the boy later. At the moment, however, he had to concentrate on Josephine who smiled in his direction, seeming pleased she had gotten him on his own. Jim sighed under his breath as their professor began the lesson. It wasn't that he thought of Josephine as a rude person it was more that Jim wasn't comfortable around her and he couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was her clingy personality?

"Does everyone have a partner? Capital! Today you and your partner will be learning to fly together. Please approach a longboat and get situated, but if I see one skiff rise before I give the signal, your evaluation will be an automatic fail," Dubs announced. The students understood that this was no empty threat as they each claimed a longboat and situated themselves on the wooden benches.

Jim took up a seat next to the control panel and he was pleased to see Josephine was forced to sit on the other side with the switch board between them.

"These longboats are not like regular longboats," Dubs announced, walking back and forth in front of the row of skiffs. "They cannot be flown by one person. As you can see, the tiller is gone." Jim noticed, as he peeked over the edge of the boat, the tiller was indeed absent.

"But these skiffs are still able rise and make passage like that of any lifeboat aboard a naval galleon. Mr. Hawkins, would you please take a look at the sail?"

"Yes, Sir," Jim said, looking up at their longboat's sail, curious as to what his professor was getting at.

"Mr. Hawkins, can you tell me what is different about your sail?" Dubs continued. Jim squinted at the sail, and was silent for a while.

"Er…it's not different, Sir. It looks like any other sail."

"Incorrect, Mr. Hawkins. I expect a student of the finest academy to have better observational skills," Dubs sang. Jim colored when he heard Josephine stifle a laugh beside him. He wished Alice was with him, she was better at noticing things. "There is a rope connected to the fine points of your sail. If certain places on the rope are pulled, the sail's depth, position, and height are altered. What does this accomplish, Ms. Mortz?"

"The sail acts as a tiller, Sir?" a girl in another group suggested. Dubs nodded.

"Yes. While one partner controls the longboat's acceleration, the other controls the tuning of the sail. This is a lesson in what to do if your skiff has ever lost a tiller. The sail can stand in as acting rudder until you are able to pilot the boat to safety."

Jim thought this knowledge would have been helpful on their voyage to Treasure Planet not so long ago, but then he figured it had all happened so quickly and, Amelia being the only one with this knowledge, had been injured in the attack. Still, Jim had to wonder if the captain had just forgotten about it at the time, or did not think it was their best option. Besides, their sail had been burnt away in the fiery impact.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" Dubs asked, seeing Jim raise his hand.

"What if the sail is gone? You can't pilot a ship if the sail is torn off as well," he argued. Dubs smiled.

"Good thinking, Hawkins. Yes, for today I had these shaped for your benefit, but in the coming week we'll learn how to string up a sail ourselves and within a desired time limit."

"Sorry, Sir, but where would one get extra solar cloth to string up a new sail while under attack?" Jim pressed.

"You're certainly making up for your unsavory answer earlier, are you not, Jim?" Dubs teased. "Most skiffs nowadays carry an extra sail and a pair of rope in a small compartment beneath one of the benches of the lifeboat. Older vessel designs may or may not carry these artifacts, it all depends on whether the captain ordered them to be placed there before the voyage. Any more questions?" When the rest of the students remained silent, Dubs clapped his hands together. "Very well, each of you choose an area of expertise. You are to fly two laps around this field without any sudden dips, flips, spins, or increases and decreases in speed. I will be grading you on how well you work together and how well you are able to maintain your skiff. Begin."

Jim stood up, taking the rope lines in his hands. He glanced down at Josephine who was already powering up the engine. In a way, by loosening and tightening the rope, Jim felt it wasn't much different from his solar surfer. Both vehicles required the sail to be handled at all times in order to maneuver with little error. This provided Jim with a small sense of security. As they began to rise, Jim could feel his heart expanding with the swells of the wind. This was his domain. Josephine kept the boat steady as they began their first lap around the field. For a while they flew in silence, focusing on their tasks.

"You're good at sailing, Jim," Josephine commented, taking Jim by surprise. He shrugged.

"I've been solar surfing most of my life. There's still a lot for me to learn."

"You're handling this boat better than the others," she smirked, nodding to their fellow classmates that were either gaining altitude too fast, or spinning into accidental sharp turns. A few students were taking it slow just as Jim was. Doug and his partner, Colin, were starting to pick up on it.

"You're not so bad at maintaining the engines," Jim pointed out, relaxing his grip to release a bit of line before tightening it once more.

"This isn't difficult for me. Keep a clear mind, and you've got a steady engine," Josephine shrugged. "But you're modest about your skill. I like that," she concluded as she turned back to the control panel. Jim felt uncomfortable. There was something about the way she had said 'like' that rubbed him the wrong way.

It took a while before he and Josephine cleared the first lap, and as they began their second, the flight became smooth with less turbulence. Josephine powered down the engines as the longboat hovered a foot off the ground once more. Jim released the ropes and dropped down onto one of the wooden seats with a small exhale. It was hard work managing the lines. He had not expected to feel the weight of the exercise at all. Josephine touched his arm to get his attention as Jim looked at her, curious as to what she wanted now. She smiled and twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"What class do you have next?" she inquired as they waited for their classmates to finish. Some were landing, others were still completing their first lap. Jim followed them with his eyes as he answered.

"Target practice."

"That's right, so do I," she smiled. "I remember you mentioning that yesterday. Want to walk together?" she asked as Jim turned to look at her at last. He was starting to dread Josephine's company. He wasn't good at making friends, or maybe he just wasn't comfortable with her. Still, he could think of no logical reason as to object.

"Sure," he replied, scratching the back of his neck when a thought occurred to him. Alice shared that class as well. A smile threatened to tug at Jim's mouth. Suddenly nothing Josephine did could dampen his spirits.

When all of the other students had managed to land their skiffs, Dubs addressed the class once again, clapping his hands together.

"Alright, listen up cadets! I'll be handing out your assessments tomorrow at the beginning of class so do not be late or you will not be receiving your score. I would also like to address the question as to why we partake in these activities. Again, out there you never know what you might face. You need to be prepared and it's my job to make you so. This exercise was also to enhance your ability to work with others to accomplish goals. No man or woman is useless on board a galleon or other vessel. Up there you will face challenges, challenges that could mean the difference between life and death. However, with academy training you will have the ability to make the right choices. Food for thought, students. Class dismissed."

Jim hopped out of the longboat and Josephine climbed out after. He tried to ignore the way she followed him as he approached Doug walking from the opposite direction.

"Nice flying, Jim! You guys did a great job," Doug praised, stopping in front of them.

"Thanks, you too," Jim smiled. "I'm going to head to my artillery class now, want to walk with me?"

Josephine gave a slight cough causing Jim to turn in the slightest.

"I mean 'us'," he corrected, dearly hoping Doug would say yes and add a third voice to the conversations Jim was about to share with the girl beside him.

"Sorry, Jim, I'm actually heading to the observatory now. I'll have to catch you later," Doug gave him an apologetic look. Jim shrugged it off.

"No problem. I'll see you later."

By now most of the class had dispersed and Jim was left to walk beside Josephine toward the artillery range. They talked about mind-numbing topics, nothing out of the ordinary. He was beginning to wonder if maybe his initial judgment was flawed and he was just being queasy. After all, girls had never shown interest in him before. Jim was woefully out of practice. As they entered the gunnery, a massive open room with target ranges at the far back, he broke his conversation when his gaze found Alice. She was across the room already at a table, reading as usual.

"Alice," he sighed, making his way across the room to take a seat beside her. Alice looked up, startled out of her reverie when she spotted Jim.

"Hey," she greeted as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was your flying lesson?"

"Good, um, Alice this is Josephine. Josephine, meet my girlfriend, Alice," Jim introduced, turning to see Josephine still standing behind him. Jim knew then and there why she had given him a bad feeling. The look she shot in Alice's direction was composed of absolute lividness.

"Hi," Alice extended her hand, attempting to stay courteous despite Josephine's obvious distaste.

"Hey," she answered, her voice hoarse. She cleared it quick and straightened up, giving Jim a sideways glance before turning on a dime and taking a seat at one of the far tables. Alice returned her attentions to Jim with a confused expression.

"Well, she seemed delightful," she muttered. Jim smirked and shrugged.

"She's been nice to me all morning."

"Hmmm…" Alice trailed off, narrowing her eyes as she straightened her books.

"And I know this may sound crazy, but I think she might have a massive crush on me," Jim teased. Alice's head snapped up, her mouth opening and closing, much like a galactic fish.

"When did you meet her, again?" she demanded at last.

"Alice, relax, I'm joking. I met her yesterday on the way back to my dorm." He wanted to talk about how Josephine had annoyed him, how she had done something, anything, to make him feel uncomfortable, but the feeling was unjustified and Jim could think of nothing logical to say about it. Telling Alice he didn't like Josephine for no reason at all was a senseless argument. Still, he could not understand Josephine's reaction when he introduced her to Alice. _Girls will be girls_, Jim thought with a snort.

"Oh. Right, yes," Alice cleared her throat, her hands fiddling with her stray papers. Jim grabbed her hand to still its movements and planted another quick kiss on her cheek just in time for their professor to walk in. It was no secret to Jim that Alice became very defensive around him when others threatened to intervene in their relationship. He noticed it much more around girls and he had to wonder if she was…jealous?

Jim shook these thoughts away when their instructor called attention to the front of the class.

"Afternoon," he greeted, clapping his burly hands together as the general hubbub of the classroom died down. When he was sure he had the attention of his students, their professor continued. "Now, last week we spent time practicing gunfire with laser pistols, the most common form of artillery. Looking at your scores, I'm pleased to announce this week we will be able to move on." Excited chatter broke out around the classroom, some students gesturing to the gun cabinets around the room, curious as to what they might be firing next. "Settle down. I am afraid the muskets are not yet available to us, due to them being utilized in my advanced artillery class. This means we're going to work with the next best weapon."

At this he reached beneath the podium he stood at to retrieve a gun just smaller than a musket with seven small cylindrical barrel tubes grouped together. Jim counted each opening. There were seven in all. Whatever gun it was, it could fire more than one laser blast at a time.

"Can anyone tell me what form of artillery this is?" their professor continued, holding it up so it could be viewed by the rest of the class. Some students looked around, but remained, otherwise silent, save for one voice.

"It's a nock gun, Sir," Josephine answered.

"Very good, Ms. Lozenge. Can you tell me what a nock gun does?"

"It is meant to be fired from the rigging of a ship. There are seven barrels designed to discharge seven laser blasts at once. This can be used to hit packed groups of enemy spacers if they manage to board a vessel," she concluded.

"Well I can see someone has done their research. Good for you, Miss Lozenge. That is correct in that these guns can be especially helpful during combat when an opponent manages to board your ship. As stated, these guns are primarily used in the rigging. Not to worry, we'll be practicing with them on the ground this week, but next week I hope to use the rope course to train you in handling them from a new height."

At this, Jim could see Alice visibly tense up. He reached over and grabbed her hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"Now, these guns are heavy and provide a nasty kick that may bruise your shoulders for a day. Before we head back to the range, I'd like all of you to practice loading them with me…"

So it was that much of the class was spent loading and cocking a nock gun. Jim realized quickly that their professor wasn't lying when he said they were heavy. Because of the extra lead barrels, they were difficult to lift let alone keep steady against the crook of one's shoulder. There were several times when Jim had to help Alice straighten out her arms to hold it high. He could see her shoulders shaking from the strain. He wasn't doing much better himself. He couldn't even imagine firing these and was filled with dread when their professor suggested heading to the back of the enormous room and firing a few shots at the collapsible targets.

As Jim loaded his live ammo, he noticed Josephine taking up a position beside him. This time she didn't bother making conversation as she slipped the ammo clips into the gun and lifted it to take aim. Jim watched her out of the corner of his eye and it was the first time he realized how well toned Josephine's arms really were. He glanced at Alice to compare as the difference in the two girls' physique became quite apparent. While Alice was thin with little upper body strength, Josephine had well curved hips and broad shoulders. It was difficult not to watch her as she raised the gun with ease and fired off a few rounds.

There was no denying she was skilled in this area, and Jim had to wonder if she had practiced before. Each shot she fired knocked at least three targets to the ground, stopping Jim from bombarding a few. She was quick, accurate, and didn't seem to mind each kick as the gun was brutally punched back into the crook of her shoulder. After five shots Jim was definitely feeling it. His shoulder would have a bruise for sure, and he had to lower his gun at one point to give his arms a rest. He couldn't imagine firing this while balancing in the shrouds.

At last, mercifully, their professor called the class to a close. As they dismantled their weapons and returned them to the gun cabinets, he addressed his students.

"Well done indeed, all of you! I know you may not feel as if you succeeded today, but as I stated earlier, this form of artillery is hard to maintain. Rest assured, we'll be practicing with these until you've convinced me you're ready to move on. Let your arms stretch and release their tension and come prepared for next week's lesson! Have a good rest of the afternoon."

There was a screeching of chairs and shuffle of feet as the classroom surged forward to empty into the hall. Jim finished putting his gun away and was about to cross the room to Alice's side when he felt someone brush past.

He barely had time to see who it was before Josephine stalked forth, her chin held high and her gray eyes smoldering. She appeared rigid but proud and as feisty as the weapons around them. She certainly had a right to; her aiming that day had been magnificent.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she had nudged him on purpose as she left the classroom. One thing Jim was sure of: he was going to need a lot of practice when it came to using nock guns.

**A/N: Once again I'm swinging back to the idea of the necklace which will come into play soon! I'm trying to move the plot along without making it seem too hasty. So by slowing the plot up a bit and letting my readers digest this information I added a subplot which would be the intriguing admiration Josephine has for Jim. Also notice that she is not a typical flat character trying to steal the heroine's boyfriend. I actually gave her a strong point! Gasp! She is very good with guns unlike Alice and Jim. I mean Jim's okay with weaponry but Josephine can kick his butt in that department haha.**

**Anyway! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I had finals all last week.**

**To: (), or anonymous reviewer, thanks so much for the comment! I'm happy you like it! I'm glad I don't suck at writing drama haha :D**

**And Special thanks to the rest of you too!: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Pain Girl, Jess906, gr8ydolphin, and of course anonymous reviewer! :D**

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!**


	4. Mops, Buckets, Gunners

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mops, Buckets, Gunners**_

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Josephine. Their artillery class was still struggling with heat guns. Jim was excelling at his flying lessons and Alice was doing rather well in the extra fencing classes she'd taken up. She never thought she'd find an interest in the sport, but she had proven to be rather good at it.

Alice was chewing her food slowly and talking to Dalia next to her one afternoon at lunch when a plastic tray slammed down on the table across from her. She and Dalia both jumped as Ray and Doug took a seat across from them while Jim slid into the empty seat on Alice's left.

"Can you two believe it?" Ray began excitedly. Alice and Dalia shared a look.

"Believe what?" Alice asked.

All three boys gawked at her.

"Didn't you tell her?" Ray demanded of Jim.

"Hey, I haven't had time!" he argued.

"Haven't had time! She's your girlfriend don't you two make out all the time or something?" Ray exclaimed. Doug smacked the boy over the head with his wing.

"First of all that's private, second of all we don't just make out!" Jim snapped.

"Yeah, Ray! Now could someone please tell Dalia and I what's going on?" Alice grumbled. Ray looked between the two girls before leaning in excitedly.

"There's a mass fieldtrip the Academy is planning. It's going to be a year round fieldtrip since of course you can't just have the entire school leave," he scoffed. "That would be strange, and slightly difficult considering –"

"Just get on with it!" Dalia interrupted, though her eyes shown with amusement.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! So anyway, every week a group of kids gets to sign up together to head out on a ship. The school records how well they work together and who excels at what position. The ship isn't that big, of course, and we'll only be taking it out for about a week or so before we have to come back, but think about what this could mean! I think we should sign up! Jimmy here's been training to be a Captain, hasn't he?

"Alice, you're good with swords and didn't you say you're getting better at climbing shrouds?"

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Loads better. Those classes with Professor Ingram are really paying off," she said, remembering her last attempt to climb the shrouds. Her fear was still there but it didn't get in the way of her work this time. She had almost closed up all the sails when she had, of course, tipped and fallen again, but at least hooked up to the dream machine it wasn't dangerous. Alice didn't want to think about what would happen if she screwed up on a real ship.

"Great, so we have a rigger. Dalia you're good at navigation, Doug you're a pretty good rigger too if I recall, and I'd be our specialist since I'm great with mechanics," Ray concluded.

"We're missing a gunner, though," Jim pointed out, taking another bite of his sandwich. "We need a full set if we're going to sign up for this thing, don't we?"

"Rats!" Ray hissed, slamming his hand down on the table. "I was really hoping to go."

"So was I," Doug agreed.

"Well, there is one person…" Jim trailed off, catching Alice's eye. Both of them knew, but they were unsure they wanted her to join the team. Josephine had been a real snot to Alice lately and despite Alice and Jim's obvious relationship, the girl had continued to find ways to flirt with Jim at every interval possible. "Only if it's alright with you," Jim said hastily. Doug, Ray, and Dalia all looked between Jim and Alice questioningly.

"No, I think she would make a valuable asset," Alice nodded, not meeting Jim's eyes as she twirled some noodles around her fork. "Granted, if she even wants to come."

"Oh she'll come," Jim replied.

"Only because of you," Alice snorted. She had never seen herself as the jealous type, but Josephine had really begun to get on her nerves. Jim took Alice's hand under the table where his friends couldn't see.

"Hey, we just need a gunner. Just this once, Alice," he said softly. Alice sighed but relented.

"Fine. Okay then, we have a gunner," she announced, turning back to her friends.

"Who?" they echoed.

"Josephine Lozenge."

"What?" Dalia gasped.

"No way!" Ray argued.

"Are you out of your blooming mind?" Doug grumbled, crossing his wings.

"Guys, look, she's the best gunner in our artillery class, besides it's only for a week. If we can get along with her for a week then we can get along with anybody and it proves how well we work together," Jim explained.

"Yeah, but, why does it have to be her?" Ray whined. "She and her posse poured milk in my boots the first week of school!"

"How did they manage to do that?" Doug asked curiously.

"Long story," Ray waved him away.

"She told me to brush the algae off my skin when I first met her and ever since she and her gang of floozies have been calling me Dirty Dalia," Dalia chimed. "You know my parents named me after the dahlia flower, right?" she demanded, suddenly on the defense.

"Dalia, there's nothing wrong with your skin," Alice assured her.

"Well, she plucked one of my feathers just last week as a joke to see if I would squeal. I don't like her, Jim, not one bit," Doug shook his head as he crossed his wings grumpily.

"I don't like her either. She insults me every day and attempts to steal my boyfriend," Alice agreed, catching Jim's eye. She could see how badly he wanted to go on this trip. For a moment she kept quiet as everyone waited for Jim to call it off. "But," Alice started again. "I think, that Jim's right. We need a gunner. Come on, guys, this is our only chance," she pleaded, looking at them all happily.

The others tried not to meet her hopeful expression but when they saw Alice's innocent smile they couldn't help but give in.

"Fine," Ray sighed. "I'm in, but don't expect me to come up from the engine room much."

"I'm coming too, someone has got to keep you out of trouble," Doug added, nudging Ray jokingly.

"I suppose you need a navigator to get back to the bloody school, but I refuse to talk to her," Dalia relented, standing up and going to throw away her remaining lunch.

"Great, Alice and I will go find Josephine and talk to her," Jim grinned, standing up as well.

"Well tell us what she said tonight," Doug replied as he, Ray, and Alice also stood up.

"Will do," Jim assured them as he took Alice's hand and led her away from their lunch table. Once they had thrown out their leftover food and stacked their trays neatly on the cafeteria counter, Jim squeezed Alice's hand and gently guided her out into the quiet halls. "Thanks, Alice, for taking my side back there," he said once they were alone.

"Eh, I want to go on the trip too," she chuckled, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Jim smiled, stopping her to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Alice looked at him as he pulled away and flushed.

"I uh," he swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I – I'm not very good at this am I?"

"At what?" Alice asked. Jim jammed his hands in his pants' pockets.

"You know, the being a boyfriend thing." Alice laughed as she leaned up on her toes. Her lips were dangerously close to his now.

"I think you're doing just fine," she whispered before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. Jim's heart sped up, banging against his chest the way it always did when Alice so much as smiled at him. His hands slid out of his pockets and wrapped around her waist as Alice's arms found their familiar place around his neck.

They were so wrapped up in their happy kiss they didn't hear the pair of footsteps coming toward them.

"Mr. Hawkins!"

Jim and Alice jumped sky high, pulling out of the kiss immediately. Jim spun around to see Professor Dubs staring at the two of them testily.

"Professor!" Jim gasped, stumbling back and knocking into a soapy bucket and mop the janitors had left behind. Alice covered her face in her hands as Jim tripped and fell against the wall as the bucket and mop tipped spilling dirty water all over the floor. By the time the damage was done Jim was scarlet faced with soggy boots and an irritated professor staring back at him.

He laughed nervously and swallowed hard.

"Right, I'll just clean that up," he mumbled, scrambling to grab the mop and bucket.

"Indeed you will," Professor Dubs nodded and turned to leave when he stopped. "Oh and Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes – yes, Sir?" Jim stuttered, stopping in his descent to pick up the mop.

"You have a wee bit of spittle on the corner of your mouth," Dubs smirked before turning and heading down the hall. Jim wiped his hand over the spit from his recent kiss quickly before leaning against the wall and groaning.

"I looked like a complete moron, didn't I?" he sighed. Alice patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"No you didn't!"

"Alice, don't lie."

"Yes. Yeah, you kind of did," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have initiated that kiss."

"Nah, I liked it. Maybe we should kiss in the gardens next time, or in our dorm rooms when the others aren't around," Jim replied.

"Or a broom closet," Alice suggested. Jim looked at her. "What? It's a private place!" she argued. He chuckled under his breath as he picked up the mop and bucket.

"I better go fill this up. Think you can handle Josephine on your own?"

"I'll drop your name and she'll eat it up like a chocolate spheroid," Alice sighed.

"Whatever works," Jim smiled weakly. "Come on, Alice, she and I will never be together."

"Yeah, yes, I'm sorry," Alice apologized. "Guess I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't, now hurry before our next class starts."

"Good luck!" she called over her shoulder as she and Jim departed. Alice squared her shoulders and headed off to find Josephine.

**A/N: I've decided to probably just update weekly instead of trying to get it out sooner, because I suck at putting up the next chapter fast enough for you guys! I am so sorry!**

**But good news, I have two chapters to upload this time! I've been working a lot on my stories that aren't fan fiction related and so I decided I owed it to my fans on here to post two chapters to keep you all satisfied for a while. I'll still try to get out the next chapters soon, though, but I've been working intently on this other story because I just have all these great ideas.**

**So yes, I decided to put in some funny moments at the end of this chapter here, hope it made some of you laugh. The next chapter is more exciting, but tell me if it's too rushed. I feel like I rushed it a bit. Anyway I'll post it right after I upload this chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

**Check out PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid's stories! Her sequel to her first treasure planet fan fiction: The Real Treasure, is pretty intense! So go find her and read it and review it!**

**Special thanks to: lazyX1000, Pain Girl, Chersti, and of course PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid! You guys are amazing! **

**Oh and check out my deviantart page for a picture of Jim and Alice. My account name is Eventhorizon6, same as my fan fiction name! :D**


	5. Shut In Place

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Shut In Place**_

Alice sucked in a deep breath as she walked past the fountains depicting ships and famous spacers wielding weapons. The grounds of the school were flawless. The grass was nicely cut and a light green. Flowers and hedges were trimmed pleasantly as they lined the paths or buildings, but the garden was one of Alice's favorite places. When she and Jim had first come to the Interstellar Jim had been amazed by all the greenery. He'd grown up on a planet with rocks and mud with a few pocket gardens here and there.

Alice had never visited such a lush garden before, but she was used to greenery. As she walked under the stone arch that led into the heart of the beautiful garden she could hear peals of laughter coming from deep within.

Alice followed the sounds until she found herself standing amongst a group of girls laughing and talking as they worked on their homework. Josephine was among them. Alice cleared her throat to announce her presence.

The girls all looked up curiously, but when they saw who it was their expressions hardened.

"What does the oh-so-famous Alice want from us?" one girl sneered. Alice blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, has she come here to rub her filthy fame in our faces?" another quipped.

"No, I've just come to talk to Josephine," she responded politely.

"Why would I talk to you?" Josephine spat, looking at Alice in loathing. Alice sighed.

"It's about Jim."

Josephine was on her feet in a flash, following Alice behind a wall of the garden, ignoring her friends.

"What about him?" she asked excitedly. Alice clenched her fists and pursed her lips.

"You need to back off of my boyfriend," she announced coldly, amazed at her sudden firm demeanor.

"Scared, cupcake?" Josephine smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I just want you to stop. We're dating, and you can't keep flirting with him that way."

"What if he likes it?"

"He doesn't!" Alice snapped, her eyes narrowing before she shook herself remembering why she was there. "Look, I came to talk to you about something else, not get into an argument."

"What?"

"You've heard about the academy allowing student ships out and about all year round, right?"

"Of course, do you think I'm a moron?" Josephine grumbled, crossing her arms. Alice swallowed back her rude response.

"Well, our ship needs a gunner. We were hoping you could come along."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Raymond, Douglass, Dalia, Jim, and I," she responded, though she muttered Jim's name.

"Jim's going?" Josephine grinned.

"We need a gunner. We're going to be working, not lying around," Alice reminded the girl.

"Sign me up," Josephine smiled, giving no indication that she'd heard Alice's last sentence. "I'll be your gunner any time." Before Alice could utter another word, the girl had returned to her group of chatty friends leaving Alice on edge. What was she supposed to do if Josephine didn't stop trying to steal her boyfriend? She wasn't one to be very assertive nor was she violent.

All she could do was let out a puff of air and hope Jim didn't return the feeling.

* * *

><p>Jim was in trouble.<p>

Not the sort of trouble that would get him kicked out of school or back in Juvenile Hall.

It was the sort of trouble that would chip away at his grades.

"Mr. Hawkins!"

Jim jumped, lifting his head up off his desk where he realized he'd fallen asleep. His astronomy teacher, Professor Mondaine, was glaring down at him.

"Sorry, Sir," he apologized quickly, yawning in the process.

"This class is not nap time. I suggest you get better rest from now on."

"Yes, Sir," Jim nodded.

"As I was saying, the remnants from the supernova can be seen here on this slide…" Mondaine continued. Jim tried desperately to keep his eyes open, and he was grateful when the class ended. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and it was affecting his grades immensely.

He yawned again sleepily as he left the astronomy tower and headed down the winding staircase. As he moved through one of the halls he ran into Alice who looked up and smiled.

"I've been looking for you. Ready for a study period?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of homework," Jim smiled tiredly.

"Great, let's go to the library. It'll be quieter there and I need to look up a few things for a research paper." Jim agreed halfheartedly as he and Alice found a quiet place in the library to do their work. As Jim bent over his astronomy problems the words seemed to blur on the page. He rubbed his eyes weakly and shook himself, but the numbers and diagrams all mixed together in a starry blend. Jim's eyes drooped and he set his head down on his book. He'd only rest for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Jim! Jim, wake up!" Jim sat up groggily.<p>

"Huh?" he gasped as Alice's face swam into view. She was looking at him in concern as she squeezed his shoulder. "Alice! What time is it?" he demanded, packing up his papers.

"You slept the whole hour, Jim. We have ten minutes before our next class starts," she explained.

"Ugh!" Jim groaned, rubbing his eyes blearily. "I'm going to be up all night finishing my homework."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, as she and Jim left the library. "You seem really tired every day. Aren't you getting any sleep?"

"Yes, I'm getting enough sleep," Jim grumbled.

"You sure don't seem like you are. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, okay?" Jim suddenly snapped. Alice looked surprised at his sudden outburst. "Maybe you're the one that's bothering me! It's none of your business if I'm getting any sleep or not, okay?" With a final glare he turned down another hallway leaving Alice completely bewildered.

"Where did that come from?"

The girl turned around to see Dalia behind her.

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "He's been really edgy all week, and I can't figure out why."

"Doug and Ray told me he was cranky, but I never expected him to blow up at you, Alice," Dalia responded.

"He's not getting any sleep, and if I know Jim it's got to be because he's sneaking out somewhere. He's always on top of his homework," Alice announced.

"It's against the rules to sneak out, though," Dalia said. "Do you really think Jim would jeopardize his second chance by sneaking around the school at night?"

"I don't think he would, but I'm going to find out," Alice replied confidently. Dalia's brow creased.

"How?"

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Alice hissed that night as she crept down the dark corridors toward the boys' dormitories. "Why am I doing this? Why don't I trust him? Maybe he's just really busy lately." But Alice knew, deep down this was not the case. If there was anything Jim had taught her over the last couple of months it was how to break the rules.<p>

She kept as quiet as possible as she finally found Jim's bedroom door. She debated knocking but quickly realized how ridiculous of an idea that would be. Instead she hugged the shadows and leaned against the wall silently, occasionally checking Dalia's pocket watch the girl had borrowed her. When the clock finally struck midnight Alice was ready to give up. She was losing valuable sleep and someone could be along any minute. As she took a step forward a very faint click caught her attention.

Alice froze and spun around to see the doorknob to Jim's room turning very slowly. She hurriedly pressed herself against the wall as the door opened silently. Alice held her breath in astonishment as Jim stepped over the threshold. The boy gently closed the door behind him before tiptoeing down the hall. Alice hurriedly followed him, but kept her distance. As they wove through the corridors Alice knew her predictions had been true. Jim seemed to know exactly where he was going and when to take lighter steps.

Alice almost gave herself away a couple of times but managed to duck out of view right as Jim turned around. He'd shrug it off and keep going. Eventually they came upon the destination. Alice saw Jim take out a letter opener and paperclip as he silently picked the lock. There was no doubt about it. Jim had done this before. He unlocked the door before pocketing his tools and slipping inside. Alice caught the door just before it closed and wiggled in behind him.

Why did he want to break into Professor Ingram's room?

As Alice let the door close the answer dawned on her.

He was using the dream machine.

She ducked under a table as Jim powered up the machine. Alice put a hand to her mouth to slow her breathing as Jim stripped off his shirt and took the wires. She watched him lie down on one of the tables before taking a deep breath and hooking the suction cup like wires to his skin. Once all of them were in place Jim leaned over and pressed a blue button on the heart rate monitor.

Alice stood up and hurried to his side, but it was too late. Jim was at the mercy of the machine. She swallowed hard, realizing what she had to do. In order to solve the mystery Alice had to join him. She quickly took off her academy jacket and lay down on the table beside him. She grabbed some new plugs and hooked them up to her arms and stomach before tapping the blue button again.

Immediately the world around her disappeared. Alice woke up on the floor in some sort of room. She looked around curiously finding no door or window just Jim sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked calmly. Alice sat up.

"Because I was worried." Jim nodded in acceptance, not saying anything. "Jim, why did you sneak into Professor Ingram's study? Why are we even in here?" she asked, gesturing to the small, circular room. Jim didn't respond at first, he simply closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

"I failed," he whispered.

"What?"

"I've been failing, Alice. You're steadily conquering your fear of heights. Well, I'm not."

"You're still scared of tight spaces?" Alice asked curiously. As if in answer the walls bent and moved closer.

"Yes." Jim's voice switched an octave higher before he hurriedly cleared his throat. "Yes. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to think I was weak," he mumbled, averting his eyes as the walls got closer.

"I don't think you're weak," Alice said. "I think you're stupid for sneaking out," she chuckled, scooting closer as the walls got tighter. Alice could see that Jim was beginning to tremble and look around at the walls in terror. "Relax," she ordered, reaching out and taking his hand. Jim shook his head and let out a yelp when the walls bent closer. "Jim, you can do this. You can do this. Just hang on, and breathe," Alice ordered, shifting closer so that their bodies were pressed together as the walls began to pack them in.

"I-I can't, Alice. I can't," he replied shakily, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes you can. Remember the time we were on the Legacy? Remember how we were chasing Morph and we ended up in the purp barrel together? You weren't scared that time."

"That time was different!" Jim shouted, losing his calm demeanor as the walls tightened and the ceiling got lower. "It was different, Alice!"

"How? How was it different?" Alice asked as she and Jim were forced to lie down next to each other due to the ceiling lowering steadily.

"Because I was with you, Alice!"

Alice blinked as Jim scooted closer as the walls closed in around them.

"Because I knew you were there, and I liked being pressed against you, because I liked you, Alice. I liked you a lot," Jim admitted weakly. Alice smiled as they lay crammed against each other.

"I'm here now. Is this any different?"

The walls widened.

"No," Jim whispered.

The walls pulled back again giving them more space.

"I'm here," she whispered. Jim closed his eyes as she took his hands. For a moment he seemed almost relaxed, then his body shuddered and the walls were immediately there, packing them back in. Jim's breathing was erratic and sweat beads erupted on his skin. "Jim, relax. I'm here. I'm here, and we're on the Legacy. We're on the Legacy with Silver and we're laughing," Alice said breathlessly, putting a hand against the opposite wall as if to hold it back.

Jim kept his eyes closed but his breathing slowed.

"We're laughing together. Do you remember the way Silver used to laugh?" Jim smiled.

"Yes."

The walls pulled back.

"His laughter was like a clap of thunder, but it never foreshadowed a storm. It was jolly and bright. He'd laugh at the silliest things, cracking the most ridiculous jokes, yet the two of us would laugh because that salty cyborg was a great man with a heart, even when it wasn't painfully obvious."

The ceiling rose.

"Do remember one of the jokes he pulled on us?" Alice continued.

"He asked us how much the pirate paid for his piercings."

"And do you remember what the answer was?"

"A buck an' ear," Jim chuckled. The walls widened, steadily returning to their normal round shape.

"There's nothing to be afraid of in this room, Jim. Absolutely nothing," Alice whispered. Jim opened his eyes and stared at her softly. Alice helped him sit up and look around at the room that was back to its normal shape. "Think of solar surfing. The wind in your hair. I don't think this room is big enough," Alice winked. Jim helped Alice to her feet and grinned sneakily as he imagined himself solar surfing.

The room disappeared.

The ground left their feet. Alice let out a scream as they fell into the abyss. They were falling into darkness.

"Alice!" Jim yelled as he reached out for her hand.

"Jim, what's happening?" she shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I don't know!"

They landed with an uncomfortable thud on a rocky outcropping. Both of them sat up weakly and looked around.

"Well, that hurt," Alice muttered, rubbing her neck and adjusting her shirt. Jim didn't answer, simply taking in the view.

"We're on one of the cliffs back home, on Montressor," he finally announced. Alice got up and dusted the dirt off her pants.

"Did you use to solar surf here?"

"Yeah I –" Jim's answer was cut off when the ground gave a sickening crack. Alice looked at Jim in terror as cracks shot across the ground between them. With no warning the cliff split. Alice gasped as her chunk of cliff tipped backward, completely breaking off.

"Alice, no!" Jim yelled, staring helplessly as the gap widened and the small plateau Alice stood on rocked unstably.

"Jim!" she cried when the plateau tipped. Alice screamed as she nearly slid off the rocky pedestal. She landed on her knees and grabbed the edge.

"Alice! Alice!" Jim hollered looking around for anything to help save her.

The rock shuddered violently as fissures began to spread across the surface. Alice tried to hang on when something caught her attention. Jim's rocky outcropping was surrounded by similar platforms, each with a person Alice recognized. There was Jim's mother, B.E.N, Silver, Delbert, and even Amelia. She saw the panic in Jim's eyes and realization struck Alice like a blow to the side.

"Jim!" she bellowed. Jim looked over desperately. "Jim, it's your weak point! It's a test! We're not really going to die! We're all alive!"

Alice cried out as part of her platform crumbled. The height was dizzying, and despite being in a dream Alice's fear was beginning to escalate as well. She needed to get Jim to think straight otherwise her structure would fall apart.

"Jim, it's a dream!" Jim didn't look convinced in the slightest. Alice's structure groaned and suddenly tilted.

"Ah!" Alice shrieked as she held onto the edge, her legs dangling over infinite darkness. She tried a new tactic. "Do you remember our longboat ride on the Legacy? Do you remember how I thought I would fall, but it turned out I didn't fall? I didn't fall because you were there, Jim! I didn't fall because you didn't want me to! Do you want me to fall?"

"No!" Jim yelled in horror.

"Then give me something to stand on!"

Alice was sure he was going to let her fall as her platform crumbled further, but suddenly there was flat ground beneath her, stretching on for miles. Alice pulled herself to her feet and realized she was back at the Benbow on Montressor. She could see the town in the distance, but the Benbow looked older and much smaller. She looked at Jim who was breathing heavily beside her.

"You did it," she smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I didn't," he whispered, looking around at the early morning sun that made Montressor seem like such a morose place. "No, there's more," Jim said slowly as his eyes widened. "I know this, I know this place. I remember this moment."

"What?" Alice asked as Jim suddenly took off running down the path toward the crude wooden docks. Alice followed after quickly, but something told her Jim had completely lost it. She got her answer soon enough.

"Dad!" Jim screamed, tripping and landing on his hands and knees just like he had when he was eight years old that fateful morning. Alice helped him up as he took off running again. "Dad! DAD! Don't leave!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wait! Wait!"

Alice saw his father ignoring his son as he walked up the gangway onto the ship. Once the vague figure of the man disappeared aboard the wooden vessel, the ship immediately began to pull away. Alice followed Jim as he ran to the very edge of the dock and reached out desperately.

"Wait! Dad! Come back! I'm here! I'm older! I'm smarter!" he screamed, but his hand clasped a fistful of air.

"Jim," Alice panted, sliding to a stop behind him. "Jim, it's okay. Stop, it's a dream!" she ordered, but Jim didn't stop. He didn't stop screaming as Alice grabbed him and pulled him back. He couldn't stop the tears that formed behind his eyelids as he began to sob, pressing his face into Alice's shoulder desperately.

His violent shakes made the girl nervous and she hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him.

Just like that it was over.

Alice's eyes flew open and she sat up to see Jim tearing the wires off his bare chest.

"Argh!" he cried, getting off the table and shaking it violently before pushing a pile of books off of a nearby desk.

"Jim, stop! Stop!" Alice ordered, leaping to her feet and grabbing his wrists, forcing him to look at her. Jim caught her gaze and saw her soft green eyes boring holes into his. "I'm here, it's okay."

A whimper escaped Jim's lips as he bent his head and let it rest on her shoulder. Alice wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her back, crushing her to his chest and burying his face in her long brown hair. Alice silently cursed the machine. She cursed it for putting Jim through the agony of watching his father leave, she cursed it for making him feel weak.

"You're not weak, Jim," she shushed him as his body gave little chest-chokes before finally going still. At last Jim pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"It doesn't bother me in the slightest," Alice smiled, keeping a tight grasp on his shoulders. "Skip your classes tomorrow and just sleep. I'll cover for you."

"But –"

"Jim, we board our assessment ship in four days. If our captain isn't ready to go, we're going to fall apart real fast," she said seriously. Jim was silent for a moment before he nodded sleepily. "You're not weak," she repeated. "Not to me."

Jim cracked a tiny smile.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. Jim grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head as Alice took his hand and led him out of the room. Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they snuck back to their dormitories. Just before Alice bid him good night Jim stopped her.

"You sure you can get back to your room without getting caught?" he said quietly.

"Don't worry about me. Just promise me you won't sneak out to get to the machine again," Alice pleaded.

"I promise," Jim sighed. Alice smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Alice, be quiet as you head back."

"I will, Jim. I will."

As Alice departed she couldn't help but think over what she had seen in Jim's dream. Obviously he was scared of small places, and it seemed he was terrified of losing the ones he loved, but he'd been able to conquer those fears with Alice's help.

The only flaw that had shut him down completely was his father's departure and Alice couldn't help but wonder if Jim was telling her the whole truth.

On the surface he seemed to have gotten over the fact that his father left him thanks to Silver, but deep down Alice now knew that it still troubled the boy. The hurt of his father's leave was the third flaw the dream machine found which meant that it was still fresh and just under the surface. His emotional wounds had been stitched up, but not healed.

And Alice knew that if Jim could not find a way to conquer that weakness, it could very well jeopardize his chance at a successful future.

**A/N: As promised, the next chapter. Hope it was exciting enough until I get to the more awesome parts of the story! :D And if it felt too rushed or needs change, please drop a review by clicking that cute little button below.**

**See it?**

**See it?**

**Yeah, ain't it cute?**

**Yeah, you know you want to press it.**

**Thanks again to all my fans :D**


	6. Embarking on the VESA Magna

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Embarking on the VESA Magna**_

_Dear Jim and Alice,_

_ I hope you two are doing well at the academy. I'm glad to hear your grades are doing well, especially yours Jim. Heaven only knows how many times I had to prod you toward getting your homework done in the past. Well, I'm happy for you both. The inn's business is booming as usual. B.E.N and Morph miss you two. I keep trying to tell them you'll be home in a couple of weeks for a visit, but they still think the two of you are never coming back._

_ A few interesting things have been happening around the town of Benbow lately. By interesting I mean good and bad. I'll give you the good news first. Delbert proposed to none other than Amelia! Can you two believe it? I could easily believe it. Those two were so infatuated with each other, and would drop in every day at the inn to have breakfast together. But despite this new happy affair, there's been a terrible accident._

_ A man was discovered dead the other day in one of the alleyways in town! As the two of you know, us Benbowians are such peaceful and gentle people, I can hardly believe one of us would murder another. The man was small and upon further investigation they found that he was not a resident of our town! Amelia is working with some upstanding officers at the moment to figure out where the man came from and who killed him._

_ I hope the two of you are doing better and all of us can't wait to see you home again soon! Good luck with training and say hello to your new friends for me._

_Love,  
>Mom, B.E.N, Morph, Amelia, and Delbert<em>

Jim smiled as he finished reading the letter. He missed his friends and family, but in particular he missed Morph. The little shape shifter hadn't been able to come with him due to the Interstellar's policy on pets. Even though he was living out his future with Alice, he couldn't wait for the student vacation coming up where they'd be able to head back to Montressor for a week.

Jim was happy for Delbert and Amelia upon their new engagement. He never thought the Doc had it in him since Delbert Doppler was an incredibly nervous canine who stumbled over his words every other sentence. He was an ingenious astrophysicist, but very underdeveloped in socializing with someone rationally. Jim just couldn't help but wonder how Amelia, the sterling battle-scarred feline, had ever fallen for the doctor. The two were almost complete opposites.

As Jim skimmed over the letter again the idea of a murdered man on the streets of Benbow troubled him. The only deaths that occurred in their quaint town were the deaths of older men and women or an occasional mine collapse, and the information given just didn't compute. Jim knew the townsfolk of Montressor. They enjoyed the lively gossip and rumors spread, but they were very welcoming to new comers since Benbow, Montressor was not a place one would call a 'tourist attraction' let alone attractive at all.

The only person who would murder a newcomer was another newcomer. Jim was sure Amelia was already checking into this. She hadn't been awarded the Green Badge of Honor for nothing. For some reason Jim couldn't stop picturing the man who had sold him Alice's necklace. He had been a newcomer, hadn't he? But why would an old merchant be the victim of foul play?

Jim leaned back in his desk chair and gently folded the letter back up.

Whatever was happening on Montressor, he was sure it would straighten out soon. With Amelia on the case Jim was certain the police would have the killer locked up in no time. In fact the criminal was probably locked up right now. It did take a few days for the mail from Montressor to reach Planet Terebellum. Jim relaxed and was just about to start writing a return letter when the dormitory door banged open.

"Jim, man, are you ready?" Raymond demanded, adjusting his buckle bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," Jim nodded, tucking the letting into his pocket.

"Let's go. The others are already waiting and the ship's ready, Captain," Raymond saluted teasingly. Jim stood up and grabbed his own knapsack before giving Ray a playful nudge.

"I'm no captain yet."

"Yeah, but you are in charge of the ship aren't you?"

"Hardly. We're working together, remember?"

"Aw, don't give me that garbage, Hawkins! Everyone knows you're really in charge," Ray chuckled as the two boys walked down the hall and toward the landing grounds where some of the academy's ships were kept. Despite Jim's dream to one day captain his own ship, he was nervous. He had never been in charge of a group of people. What if he screwed up? What if they expected too much of him and Jim didn't meet those demands?

The boy let out a silent breath as he and Raymond stepped out of the school building and walked quickly across the grounds toward their ship. It wasn't a large vessel. In fact it was rather insignificant with only two sails, one on top of the other and two trivial guns on either side set for firing small laser balls.

Yet, Jim had been informed that it had an excellent turning degree and the maximum speed capacity was first-rate. As they moved closer to the vessel the lad could distinctly pick out the words VESA Magna painted near the bow.

Jim's cheeks suddenly warmed when he realized what professor would be seeing them off.

"I see you found Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Peters. Capital! Capital!" Professor Dubs grinned as he checked off their names on a clipboard. "The rest of your crewmates are already on board. Mr. Hawkins, I'd like a word with you before you set sail."

Raymond gave Jim a friendly pat on the back before scampering up the gangplank leaving Jim to turn to his professor in embarrassment. Judging by the twinkle in the man's eye, Dubs had not forgotten the incident pertaining to Jim and Alice's kiss a week before.

"Yes, Sir?" Jim asked confidently, attempting to maintain his role as leader.

"I wanted to give you a bit of advice about the ship before you cast off. Space is a dangerous place, Mr. Hawkins, even if this is only a week long assessment. Every captain is well prepared before they set sail. See the hull here?" Professor Dubs led him under the hull of the ship and tapped the wood. "It's hollow, that's because in this compartment there is a very specific type of weaponry in here that can only be found on War Sloops like the one you will be commandeering.

"There's a green switch at the helm and if that switch is toggled an array of grotesque weapons of destruction will be released such as hooks, saw blades, and drills. These are only to be used in times of emergency since the ship is very capable of outrunning another."

Jim nodded in understanding as he then led Jim to the keel where the large metal jets could be found.

"What type of engine is this, Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim was silent for a moment, studying the design.

"I don't know specifics, but judging by its appearance I'd say it was constructed to be almost invisible to oncoming ships."

"You are correct, Mr. Hawkins. Capital work! Yes, the ship was designed to be quick and allow its occupants to get in and get out of a certain area. They were constructed long ago in the first Astral War," Dubs explained. "Now you may be curious as to why I'm telling you so much about your ship. Again it's because every captain must know their ship inside and out before they set sail, and the Etherium is teeming with dangers. You never know when you may need this knowledge."

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied courteously as Dubs led him back toward the gangplank.

"I believe that is all, Mr. Hawkins. Your journey begins now. Do not disappoint me," Dubs smiled.

"I'll do my best, Sir," Jim saluted, puffing out his chest.

"At ease, Cadet," Dubs responded as Jim lowered his hand and turned to head up the gangplank onto the ship. It was a beautiful day for sailing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Jim turned around in a slow 360° motion, inspecting his ship. When he turned back around he saw his group of friends all awaiting orders. He noticed Josephine standing far off to the side, examining her pink nails.

"What are your orders, Captain?" Doug grinned.

"First, I'm not the captain. We're all in this together and I'm pretty sure you all know your stations so can we get started?" Jim groaned, crossing his arms. His friends all smiled.

"Alice and I have got the rigging," Doug announced, as he and Alice raced each other to the shrouds.

"I'll be in the engine room. Just tell me when you're ready, mate!" Ray waved and sprinted below deck eagerly.

"I'll chart a safe roundabout course," Dalia announced, carrying her maps up to the helm.

"What do you want me to do, Captain?" Josephine asked, batting her eyes at him.

"You can help Doug and Alice unfurl the sails if you want, but just call me Jim," Jim replied.

"Whatever you say, Jim," she winked making Jim shudder as he headed for the helm to check the ship's status.

"Oh great," Alice muttered as she and Doug reached the first mast.

"What?" Doug asked. Alice pointed below to where Josephine was climbing up after them. Doug groaned.

"Well, she is a part of our crew. Let's just open the sails and try to ignore her. Do you think you can get to the top boom, Alice?" he asked.

"No," Alice shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Doug, I'm still working with my phobia."

"No problem, I'll get it," he assured her and scaled the next shroud to the sail above.

"Wimp." Alice turned her head from where she sat on the boom to see Josephine kneeling next to her. "Scared of heights? You're a terrible spacer," she sneered. Alice overlooked her as she inched out to the opposite end of the boom. There the two of them began to release the solar sails, watching as they caught the sunlight. Alice secured hers quickly. She didn't want to be up there any longer than she had to be. The ship began to gain altitude as the solar power charged down to the engines.

Just as Alice was reaching for the shrouds she heard Jim call her name from on deck.

"Alice!"

"What?" she called down and saw him point back to the mast. Alice looked up and saw that her knot had come undone and the sail was flapping loosely in the breeze. She cursed under her breath and began wobbling back toward her sail. When she once again secured the rope Alice finally made the long climb down. She released a shaky breath when her feet touched the deck, happy she had only made a minor mistake on her first try. Josephine and Doug landed next to her as Jim grabbed onto an open pipe at the helm.

"Let her go, Ray!" he hollered. Alice felt the familiar hum as the ship's engines prepared to cast off. She followed her friends' examples by grabbing onto the shroud as the ship blasted off into the stars. Alice felt the wind comb through her hair as she was met with the same feeling of bliss she had felt on the Legacy. She never thought she'd sail on a ship again so soon. Jim let Dalia take over the helm for now before joining Douglass, Alice, and Josephine.

"So how do you guys feel?" Jim grinned, his eyes twinkling in the light of the passing stars.

"Brilliant! I can't believe we have an entire week out in space to ourselves," Doug exclaimed. Alice opened her mouth to share her happy comment when Josephine interrupted.

"I think it would have been an excellent take off had it not been for someone's sloppy mistake," she snorted, passing Alice a rude glare. Jim and Douglass both turned to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Alice stammered. "I thought I had secured it. I'll do better next time," she assured them.

"No big deal, we got the ship running didn't we?" Jim smiled.

"Yeah, Alice, you did good for your first time," Douglass added. Alice looked at her friends thankfully, trying to ignore Josephine's sneer.

"Alright, well, we should probably find something to do eh? Josephine, you can check out the cannons and make sure they're in good condition. I'll take the helm, Alice you can go find us some lunch and Doug you can make sure Ray isn't getting into any trouble down below," Jim announced. They all agreed to their tasks and split up in different directions. Alice couldn't help but notice how easily Jim fell into the role of captain. He had excellent leadership qualities and she knew he'd make a great captain one day.

"And hopefully," Alice mumbled as she entered the dimly lit galley, "someday I'll be able to join him."

* * *

><p>The first two days on the ship went relatively well for Alice. She had fun with her friends in the afternoons and counted constellations each night. But as they reached the third day all hell broke loose between her and Josephine.<p>

Alice was enjoying some lunch down in the galley with Raymond and Dalia that afternoon when Josephine decided to join them. Alice didn't think much of the girl's presence as she made herself a sandwich and went to sit down when she pretended to trip and fall right into Alice. The girl froze as Josephine's sandwich and cottage cheese went all over Alice's shirt, hair, and even part of her face. Josephine pulled back as Alice sat there for a few minutes in shock.

Josephine had been insulting her nonstop for the past two days, but it had never amounted to anything physical or especially fight-provoking until now.

"I'm so sorry," Josephine said, but judging by the tone in the girl's voice she wasn't sorry at all. It took a moment for Alice to understand what just happened but when she did anger built up beneath the surface like an erupting volcano. She was sick of Josephine calling her names and getting away with it.

"You rapscallion!" Alice snapped, leaping to her feet at once. "Real nice subtleness there!"

"Alice, it was an accident," Dalia spoke up.

"Yeah, calm down," Ray agreed.

"Me calm down? Why should I calm down? All I've heard for the past two days are insults constantly being fired my way! I have the right to be angry," she grumbled, trying to wipe some of the cheese off her shirt.

"Insults, I was just trying to be friendly," Josephine scoffed.

"Yeah right!" Alice spat.

"Well if you're going to be so unforgiving you can add this to your mess!" Josephine smirked, grabbing Alice drink and throwing it in her face. The black haired girl began to walk away when Alice grabbed both Dalia and Raymond's drinks before throwing them at the girl's back, drenching her curly hair. Alice crossed her arms in satisfaction as her friends stared at the two of them in shock.

"You little –!" Josephine never finished her sentence as she grabbed Ray's plate of food and leapt at Alice, pinning her to the ground and shoving the food against her face. Alice struggled in vain before pushing the girl off of her and returning the favor. Dalia ran to find Jim as Ray tried to pry the two girls apart, but it was no use.

"Everyone stop!"

Josephine and Alice looked up from their mess of food on the ground to see Jim standing over them furiously.

The two girls released each other and backed away.

"Guys we're supposed to work together, not fight! Now we've probably gotten points docked off and the floor is a mess!" Jim huffed. "Who started it?"

Everyone pointed to Alice whose jaw hung open in shock.

"But she –"

"You started it, Alice?" Jim asked, staring at her helplessly.

"No!" Alice argued. "Jim, I – I didn't mean to! She –"

"It was an accident," Josephine cut her off. "I tripped and my lunch fell on her and she just blew up at me!" Jim's gaze hardened as he looked at Alice.

"But I –"

"Then you can clean up the mess," he announced coldly. "Josephine, you can help Doug check the sails for now since we currently don't have a rigger."

"Sure thing," she smiled, getting to her feet and following Jim out of the galley. Dalia and Ray looked at Alice sympathetically.

"We know she's a jerk, Alice, but you didn't have to egg her on," Ray said.

"Just go!" Alice snapped, feeling hurt her friends had taken Josephine's side on this. The two left Alice alone in the galley as she spent the remainder of the day cleaning up the cheese and sandwich pieces that had gotten stuck in the cracks in the floor.

* * *

><p>Jim sighed as he leaned over the rail of the ship that night on lookout. Maybe he had been too hard on Alice, but she had started the fight and he had to be fair even if she was his girlfriend. He just couldn't believe Alice would do something like that.<p>

"Jim?" Jim looked up to see Alice standing behind him nervously. She still had dried food on her clothing and in her hair. "Jim, I swear I didn't mean to yell at her, but she's just been calling me so many names lately!" she argued, stepping closer.

"Alice, I hate her too, but couldn't you have just put up with it for a couple more days instead of starting a fight?" Jim asked.

"What, so now I can't stand up for myself?" Alice snorted.

"Not if it takes points away from our grade," Jim retorted.

"All you care about is the grade? What about the fact that your girlfriend is being called names every day! She'll call me names in front of you too, but you never even stand up for me!"

"Because there are more important things that I care about than getting stuck in the middle of a pointless argument," Jim snapped.

"Since when?" Alice demanded haughtily. "The Jim Hawkins I know would've been proud I stood up for myself for the first time!"

"Yeah well, I guess you're thinking of the wrong Jim Hawkins. That guy is long gone. Sometimes you just have to put up with stuff whether you like it or not!" Jim grumbled, his voice elevating.

"I have been putting up with it!" Alice shouted. "Fifteen years!" she yelled. "Fifteen years I've been putting up with it! I never stood up for myself in my boarding school, not once! When I met you I realized I was smart and did have a right to look after myself! I thought you'd stick up for me when she would call me names!"

"Yeah, well I had to put up with it too, Alice! Since I was eight I'd been getting into fights at school!" Jim shouted back.

"But you got into fights defending yourself! I never picked a fight, I never even opened my stupid mouth! Not once! The one time I do, I'm shouted down," she finished in a wavering voice.

"Our grade is at stake here, Alice, not just your ego!" he spat. Alice blinked in astonishment.

"I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"Yeah, you obviously don't. The old me is gone, okay? I'm not a rebel; I actually care about my future."

"So do I!"

"Yeah, you care about wrecking it," Jim sneered.

"Well then maybe I kissed the wrong Jim Hawkins," she retorted coldly, turning on her heel and storming away furiously before Jim could see the tears in her eyes. Alice wiped them away crossly as she went back down to the dark galley and settling in on one of the wooden benches. She hated crying. She felt weak, but she was hurt that everyone wanted her to shut her mouth and succumb to the affronts being fired at her. After an hour of fuming over her situation Alice fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

**A/N: Once again, I am not a drama writer. Blergh, there are things I might change in this chapter later. The cottage cheese thing…yeah I hate that stuff, but I couldn't think of another messy food off the top of my head so I just decided to go with cottage cheese because I'm lazy. I don't think I wrote Josephine and Alice's fight very well, but whatever I'll let my readers be the judge of that.**

**The VESA Magna doesn't sound like a very good ship name, but I chose it because I felt sneaky. See I have three best friends: Veronica, Emma, and Amanda. The S stands for Sarah, or me, because that's my name. So VESA was chosen to sort of represent my friends. I will sometimes drop secret things in my stories like that. Of course, then, Magna in Latin means "Great" so…**

**Veronica, Emma, Sarah, and Amanda Great! :D**

**…**

**Anyway…**

**Rapscallion. Yes that is a term I used because I thought it was funny, appropriate, and I think Mark Twain might've used it in his book Huckleberry Finn (which is one of my favorite classic novels)**

**So review everyone and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Special thanks to: LazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Pain Girl, Jess036, Crazyfrog41, and Ryadai!**

**You guys mean the world to me! Thanks so much!**


	7. Rise of the Wolf Rayet

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Rise of the Wolf Rayet**_

"Okay, I'm sick of this," Dalia sighed, slamming down her fork one evening at dinner. Ray, Doug, and Jim all looked at her curiously. She pointed to Jim menacingly. "It's been two days, Hawkins, you need to make this right with Alice!"

A glare appeared on Jim's face as he stared down at his food.

"It's about team work! Not doing the job mindlessly! Come on, Jim, how could you do this to her? So she got in a fight with Josephine, but personally the girl acts like a Uropian Saddlefuzz at times. We all know Alice shouldn't have picked a fight, but she did have the right to stand up for herself," Dalia argued.

Jim didn't respond, looking away.

"Talk to her, please? You two miss each other, I know you do and it wasn't right for you to shut her down like that. Heck you didn't even stand up for her!"

"What do you want me to do, Dalia? Apologize? What about her, she hasn't been making the effort either!" Jim snapped.

"Jim Hawkins, I never thought I'd say this, but you're a great big coward," Dalia retorted icily. There was a long moment of complete silence. "At least go talk to her, even if you're not going to stand by her side when people make fun of her."

Jim blinked as her words seared into his brain before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright," he agreed, standing up and depositing his plate in the sink. Jim jammed his hands in his pockets and slowly headed up the stairs onto the main deck. He wasn't sure what to say. He felt guilty. He'd felt guilty ever since he found Alice asleep in the galley the morning after their fight, but he just couldn't find the nerve to apologize. The more he'd ignored a confrontation with her the more he began to realize how he had been a jerk to her. A small smile appeared on his lips when he thought about the defensive nature Alice had learned from him.

He should have stood up for her.

He had been a coward.

Their ship was so small he spotted Alice almost instantly. She was sitting on one of the shrouds near the bow, staring at the stars silently. Jim flashed back to the night he'd sat in a similar position on the RLS Legacy as they ventured to Treasure Planet. He stuffed his fists in his pockets nervously and stood below her.

If Alice had heard him approach she didn't show it.

Jim cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Alice?" he began.

"I don't want to talk to you," she whispered.

"That's too bad, because I was hoping to talk to you," he smiled weakly, hoping she'd catch on to his teasing like she normally did. Alice remained silent. "I guess all I wanted to say was I'm sorry. I was trying to be…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I'm not a good captain, okay? I admit it. I was so worried about being a bad leader on this expedition that I ended up doing just that. I should have stood up for you, Alice. I shouldn't have yelled at you. There are a lot of things more important than a stupid grade. One of those things is my girlfriend's feelings."

Alice still didn't say anything, but Jim knew she was listening.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, studying his tall, crisp boots in interest. For a moment he wished they were his old boots that he'd use to solar surf with. He even almost wished he could burrow into his old black jacket and hide away in shame like he used to, but his academy jacket was form fitted as if it was forcing him to stand up and take responsibility.

"S'okay," Alice finally mumbled, still not looking at him. "I shouldn't have started the fight. I was angry."

"I know, but I don't blame you for defending yourself. If anything, she deserved it," Jim chuckled. He saw the corners of Alice's mouth twitch upward. "Do you want to come down?" Jim asked softly. Alice's head bobbed once as she climbed down the shroud and stepped down next to Jim. He gave her that familiar half smile as the two of them automatically fell into a hug.

"I kissed the right Jim Hawkins," Alice said, her voice muffled by the folds of his shirt. Jim chuckled, thankful she had forgiven him as they remained in each other's arms for a long time. Jim closed his eyes tiredly, just enjoying being next to her again when an excited cry interrupted the silence.

"Ship ho! There's a ship up ahead!" Josephine called from the crow's nest. Jim and Alice pulled back and leaned over the wooden rail as Dalia, Douglass, and Raymond ran up from the galley.

"That's a ship all right," Jim nodded. "Josephine, can you see the flag?" he called up to her.

"No, it's too dark!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the flag is black – oh no!"

"Oh no is right!" Alice gasped, seeing the familiar skull and crossbones flapping in the breeze. "Pirates!"

"Josephine, get to the guns! Raymond we need maximum fire power and fast!" Jim ordered, running to the helm.

"I've got the weapons ready!" Doug called, equipping himself with two loaded pistols. Josephine slid down the shrouds and sat down in the cannon's seat.

"O-o-o! I love target practice," she grinned wickedly. Alice ran to Doug's aid and grabbed a cutlass and her own laser pistol. Dalia came to Jim's side at the helm as she immediately began charting the fastest course around the pirates judging by their route.

"Do you think they've spotted us yet?" she asked, holding a compass in one of her hands. Jim saw the pirate ship begin to turn, its degraded sails catching the Etherium wind as it set its sights on the VESA Magna.

"Oh yeah," Jim nodded. "But our engines are built for speed we can outrun them."

"I sure hope so," Dalia replied. Douglass and Alice helped toss pistols and swords around just in case the pirates boarded the ship.

"Keep her steady!" Jim told his friends as he kept his thumb and forefinger against the green switch. If the worst happened they had a backup plan. Dalia told him where to go as Jim spun the wheel hard, watching their ship maneuver out of the pirates' way quickly.

"They're turning away!" Alice announced excitedly, seeing the pirate ship begin to turn so its side was exposed. Jim let out a silent breath of relief when out of nowhere their ship rocked precariously. He was thrown backward, hitting the wooden deck hard. Jim shook himself and jumped to his feet, seeing the pirates' cannons trained right on their ship.

"They're moving in for the kill!" Jim gasped. "We can only outrun them! This ship wasn't built to attack!"

Another boom interrupted him as a laser ball nearly missed the deck.

"Jim, what do we do?" Doug cried.

"We fight!" Dalia answered firmly, looking at Jim. "There's something aboard this ship that will help us, isn't there?" she asked, a knowing look in her eye. Jim didn't respond as he stared back at the pirates with a calculating expression.

Down in the engine room, Raymond was doing all he could to keep their ship's engines running at full speed. The tiny room was sweltering as the boy grabbed levers and yanked them forward, closing valves and opening new ones. He read the small screens displaying information on the engines' capacity. One of the thrusters was blinking wildly. Raymond wiped the sweat from his brow as he grabbed a wrench nearby and ran to one of the quivering pipes. He tightened the bolt before slipping the wrench in his pocket.

Just as he ran over to one of the levers to push the ship back into high gear four of the main pumps containing solar energy exploded in a burst of fire and steam. Ray was lobbed forward with so much momentum he slid into the far wall before leaping back to his feet. Raymond had been interested in mechanics ever since he was a boy, and he had learned very quickly that an emergency fire extinguisher was not a bad thing to have on hand. He quickly grabbed his small tank, aimed the hose at the flaming pipes and sprayed them down. Once he was sure nothing else was aflame he turned back toward the tiny monitors.

The pictures depicting the engines were all blinking rapidly and when Raymond checked the other screen he saw that the thrusters were at 0% capacity.

"Shoot!" he hissed, toggling a few switches and pulling several levers to kick start the engine, but it remained lifeless.

Back on deck Jim and the others were recuperating quickly. Jim grabbed the wheel to keep the ship from doing a complete three hundred and sixty degree rotation.

"What just happened?" Alice demanded. Jim bit his lip, feeling anxiety building up. He had a bad idea. As if to voice his unspoken fears Raymond came running up from the boiler room frantically.

"Jim! Jim, they got our engines!" the boy gasped. The cold truth slowly washed over Jim as he caught Dalia's eye.

"We have to fight!" he announced. "Raymond, grab a weapon. Josephine train the guns on them, Douglass take the cannon on the starboard side!"

"On it!" Doug cried, firing up the cannon on the other side of the ship. Douglass Vance was not exactly a pro guerilla shooter. In fact he hadn't done very well in his artillery class, but he trusted Jim. Doug couldn't help but smile at the way Jim's leadership skills kicked into action right away, and if Jim wanted him to man the guns than he would do it. The boy was strategic, that much Doug figured out rather quickly.

He powered up the cannon that made a loud humming noise as a laser ball was transported up from lower deck and loaded into the cannon using some sort of air-tight tube. Once the laser ball was loaded, Doug aimed the cannon toward the pirates and fired. He realized he would miss even before it happened.

His beak turned red in slight embarrassment before he fired again and again and again, but no matter how much Doug tried, he barely nicked the ship. Josephine, on the other hand, was hitting each of her targets with ease. The pirates seemed to realize who the better gunner was for they kept their engines away from Josephine's cannon in case she decided to aim there next. Doug felt his feathers bristle. He was letting his friends down and he knew, but he never gave up. His eyes narrowed as he tried again.

Jim watched the pirates steadily getting closer at the helm. He kept his fingers firmly pressed against the green switch on the control panel, knowing the pirates were having a difficult time striking their tiny craft. The only way to do serious damage would be to get closer, and that's exactly what they did. Jim kept the ship at an angle so they would remain as small of a target as they could.

"Steady, steady," he said. Jim watched as the pirates pulled up right alongside their ship. They shook their fists and let out loud cries of delight, waiting for the opportunity to board.

"Jim," Dalia said nervously as the ship pulled closer. Jim was now able to make out the name painted on the bow. Wolf Rayet.

One pirate actually had the nerve to swing over. Alice quickly set her laser pistol to 'stun' so the man would be hit with an electric discharge strong enough to knock him out. Cocking her pistol she shot him from point blank range the minute the man's feet touched the deck. "Jim!"

Jim grabbed the green switch and toggled it three times. Immediately four large metal appendages shot from the hull. There were two hooks, a drill, and a saw. The hooks dug into the pirates' deck and before any of the ruffians knew what was going on, the drills and saw went to work. Jim watched in amazement as the drill went right through one of their cannons while the saw dragged itself across their deck, slicing the wood like sushi in a fish market.

The pirates had no idea what had just happened as they ran around frantically, trying to pull the ship back, but the hooks kept the two ships locked together. Alice and the others actually smiled triumphantly.

Jim enjoyed watching the pirates scramble about in confusion, but their luck didn't hold.

A new person had joined the party. Their features were fox-like with a long pointed snout. The fur was a flaming orange and a long bushy tail with a blackened end poked out from the pirate's pants. Jim didn't have to be told the man's rank. He knew immediately this was the man in charge. Even from his place at the helm Jim could see the ferocity in the man's grey eyes like two steel swords piercing his heart.

A woman followed behind him shouting orders as she pushed her long blonde hair out of her face. The pirates were grouping together now, teaming up as they hacked at the drills and hooks clinging to their ship.

"Jim, mate, we got trouble!" Ray called as he saw grappling hooks being flung over and latching onto the shrouds.

"Don't let them swing over!" Jim ordered, taking out his pistol and shooting one of the ropes as a pirate tried to swing across. The man let out a scream of horror as he fell between the two ships and was lost in space. Alice grabbed her sword and ran across the rail of the ship, slicing through the rope of any grappling hooks that were attached there.

Jim set his pistol to stun as the second pirate managed to swing over. He was about to shoot when Dalia knocked the man out with her own laser pistol.

"Thanks," Jim smiled breathlessly.

"Don't mention it."

They were holding them off for now, but it wouldn't be much longer. Jim could see that the captain of the pirates' ship was training his last undamaged cannon toward the metal hooks and drills sawing away at his ship. With a sickening explosion the metal hooks weakened and with two more shots fired the hostile appendages broke off completely tumbling into the starry field below.

"We've got to fight!" Jim called as more pirates began swinging over.

"No duh, Sherlock!" Josephine retorted coldly as she shot a pirate who jumped down in front of her. Jim wasn't sure who Sherlock was but he ignored it as he loaded his weapons and tried to hold off the oncoming mass of pirates.

Alice, on the other hand, found herself in a tight situation. She felt comfortable using a sword rather than a gun, but she wasn't ready to dice anyone! Her heart pounded when the first pirate landed in front of her with a sinister smirk. It let lose a low growling noise as she grasped the hilt of her sword tightly.

The pirate laughed as it took out its own sword.

"Swordplay, eh?" he snorted, turning his head to the right and spitting. Alice stumbled back, perspiration dotting her forehead. The man took another threatening step forward, and just as he was about to swing a sense of complete and utter calm washed over Alice. Her eyes narrowed, watching his muscles bunch and where his small beady eyes were located.

It all happened so fast Alice was unsure if any of it was real. She felt her muscles strain against the weight as the pirate's lethal weapon connected with hers. She raised her green eyes to stare into his shocked expression, but a smirk quickly grew in its place.

"A worthy opponent," he sneered, pulling his sword back and slicing the air in front of him. Alice jumped back and held up her sword as their blades crossed once more, but this time her opponent did not hesitate.

Within seconds the two of them were locked in a heated battle. The pirate continuously tried to throw Alice off balance, but the girl surprised him by countering each attack. Alice had always been afraid to try new things. She had been afraid of the longboat ride on the RLS Legacy with Jim and Silver, she had been afraid to climb the shrouds, she had been afraid to open up to Jim, she had been afraid to leave her boarding school, she had been afraid of entrance exams, and she had been afraid of solar surfing for the first time.

But when Alice tightened her hold on the hilt of her sword it was as though she had fenced her entire life. Her arm directed itself. She felt like someone was right beside her, guiding her parries and counter-attacks and keeping her safe in the heat of battle. She felt unusually calm, and Alice wasn't sure if that was a good or bad feeling to have in this situation.

At last Alice feinted right and cut the man's left shoulder.

The pirate howled in rage, clutching his wound as Alice pointed her sword as his throat. The man lowered his sword right as Douglass knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

"Thanks," Alice panted, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Douglass gasped, staring at the girl in shock. Alice didn't reply as more pirates joined their scruffy comrades. Alice pulled out her sword, getting ready for her next bout. It wasn't long before she was beating back her rivals.

As the girl pushed another pirate to the ground she couldn't help but grin. She was preforming advanced moves even the academy hadn't taught her. A gruesome pirate landed in front of her, but Alice flipped her sword and jammed the hilt into the man's face knocking him out and leaving the rogue with a growing bruise.

"Ha! How do you like a sword to the face?" she smirked, feeling a bit on the cocky side. In fact Alice felt almost powerful. There was nothing she couldn't accomplish with her sword. The girl was seeking out another adversary when two clammy hands wrapped around her throat from behind.

"Augh!" Alice gasped as she felt her sword ripped from her grasp. The arms secured her tightly, before pulling her pistol rudely from her belt and shoving her forward into a tight circle. Her back slammed into Jim and Douglass' and when she shook off the suddenness she realized what the pirates had done. There were too many of them.

She and her friends were completely surrounded. The pirates sneered and spat, crying out delightedly and still others salivated as if the academy's students were an inviting meal.

"Got any ideas?" she whispered to Jim as they stood back to back. Jim still had his weapons raised but one shot and their bodies would be mutilated by all of the pistols, cutlasses, and muskets pointed at their hearts.

"Not at the moment," he replied. The pirates seemed to naturally part as the fox-like man Jim had seen earlier stepped forward. He was even more intimidating close up.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered. All of them shot each other wary looks. "Now!" he barked. There was the sound of metal hitting wood as their weapons were dropped onto the deck. "Where is your leader?"

Alice met Jim's nervous gaze.

"Alright then," the man grunted, grabbing Josephine and pulling her close as he pressed a sword up against her throat. The girl let out a shriek. The fox took a deep breath as Josephine trembled against him. "Tell me little girl," he smirked evilly, adjusting his sword against her neck. "Who is your captain?"

"Him! He's the captain! He's in charge!" she sobbed pointing a shaking finger toward Jim. The fox nodded toward the pirates as three of them reached forward and grabbed Jim by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Jim snapped. Alice started forward defensively when three muskets and two cutlasses were pointed at her heart, nudging her back in line. The men dragged the squirming boy over in front of their captain who had released Josephine and allowed her to press back into her group of friends. Alice held her breath as the fox-like man examined Jim in interest. Jim glared back defiantly.

For a long moment nobody breathed as the two of them penetrated the other with their steely glares. At last the fox pulled back and began to laugh loudly. His laughter became hysterical as he threw his head back in sheer delight. The other pirates followed his example by letting out their own nervous laughs, but the minute the captain put his hand up they stopped abruptly.

"You're a devilish little thing aren't yeh? You put a lot of holes in my ship," he said, staring at Jim in cold amusement.

"I'd be happy to do it again," Jim responded darkly. The captain let out another laugh.

"We got ourselves a spitfire mates!" The crew hooted and snickered accordingly.

"Can we just raid the ship and be done?" a voice spoke up coldly. The pirate captain and all of his cronies turned to stare at a tall woman behind them. She wore a dark black vest over a cream colored shirt that looked like it had seen better days. She was taller than most of the pirates with long, straight blonde hair falling down her back and a three corner hat on her head.

But Jim's attention was drawn immediately toward her hardened expression and her icy blue eyes that seemed to radiate malice and contempt. If Jim hadn't looked away he had a feeling she could have made him jump right off the ship just by staring him down.

"Leah, Leah, Leah," the fox man tutted, slinking toward her like he was stalking prey. "My beautiful accomplice in crime," he smiled.

"This isn't a game, Dancer! We're here on a mission, not to terrorize academy students!" she spat, pushing him back. The captain's, Dancer's, features darkened.

"It became clear to me your plan was not well-thought out when we ventured to Montressor."

Jim looked up in shock, his ears ringing.

Had the man really said –?

"Why not hold the students for ransom? That way we won't leave completely empty. Heck, if the academy doesn't want them, we could sell them on a slave market somewhere in the Coral Galaxy," Dancer said.

The pirate named Leah grabbed Dancer's arm in a vice like grip.

"The treasure I'm offering you is larger than the queen's armada," she muttered so Jim had to strain to hear.

"The treasure you offer me is a legend, and if you don't provide a reliable lead soon, the next dead body will be yours," Dancer whispered, pulling away and walking back toward Jim whose arms were beginning to go numb from the pirates' tight grasp.

"Throw them in the brig for now, these brats still have to pay for wrecking my ship," Dancer chuckled as Jim and his friends were shoved forward. Jim dug his heels into the deck, but it was no use. No matter how much each of them struggled they could not free their limbs long enough to escape, and if they were able to, there was nowhere to run anyway.

Just before the pirates managed to tow them aboard the Wolf Rayet a nervous man with mouse-like qualities jumped forward.

"Hang on a second! Isn't he Jim Hawkins? Isn't she Alice? Aren't they the kids that found Treasure Planet?" he stammered nervously as Dancer held up his hand to stop his mates from locking them up just yet.

"By Neptune! It is! That's where I recognized them!" another pirate cried. Jim and Alice were thrust in front of Dancer who reached forward and grabbed Alice's face in his grimy palm. She tried to pull back but he held her face firmly in his grasp, turning it from side to side.

"She does look like the girl in the papers," Dancer agreed, excitement evident in his expression. He then turned to Jim who remained rigid as he was looked over. "Ladies and gentlemen we have ourselves a couple of heroes!" the fox called out mockingly. "Toss their petty friends in the brig, but these two tie 'em up and keep them in the galley until I'm ready," Dancer ordered as the pirates cheered and laughed. Jim and Alice watched their friends being dragged off helplessly before their arms were twisted behind their backs and double knotted with weathered rope.

"Destroy the ship. Burn the evidence," Dancer ordered his comrades as he stalked off toward his stateroom. Alice struggled in vain as she and Jim were each tied to opposite tables in the musty galley. A guard was posted at the top of the stairs, but no matter how hard each of them twisted and turned and tried to gain some sort of reaction from their captors, the galley remained empty and silent save for their pointless shouting which eventually died down as the ship took off into the stars.

All that was left of the VESA Magna was the crumbling frame in a lonely starry sky, and no matter what Jim thought to convince himself otherwise the cold truth bit into his skin.

They had been kidnapped by pirates on their very first assessment.

And Jim knew, without a shadow of a doubt, it was entirely his fault.

**A/N: Okay so I finally got this chapter up! Like I told many of my readers I had a lot of homework this week and didn't have time to post this. I now have a three day weekend break so I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday, maybe even tomorrow or Sunday. Whenever I finish it. This chapter was a lot more adventurous and the plot is now in motion. It's going to get more epic and more epic and more awesome as we go along now :D **

**So everyone get ready! **

**Oh, and the blonde woman and Dancer…did you guys recognize them? Yes they were the two in the Prologue if you recall. See? I tie everything back in! You're going to find out why they were on Montressor shortly.**

**Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**lazyX1000, dragonmaster12, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, delphigirl689, Jess036, and Ryadai!**

**You guys are so awesome! You're the reason I continue to write! And Happy Late Valentine's Day! You all get chocolate hearts! :D**


	8. Edward Bloody Dancer

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Edward "Bloody" Dancer**_

Jim shifted silently in his seat, his mind reeling.

How could he have let this happen to his friends?

He had failed as a captain and a leader on his very first try.

"Don't beat yourself up, Jim," Alice spoke up. Jim met her gaze. Her expression was caring. "It wasn't your fault."

Jim opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him.

"We were outnumbered, okay? Even the best military captains still fail, but they don't mope about it."

"I'm not moping!" Jim argued defensively.

"No, but you've got that look that suggests you're going to start." Jim rolled his eyes at Alice's amused expression. "We can get out of this, but we all need to keep on our toes and think straight," she said. Jim nodded.

"So we need a plan to escape," he agreed. "Do you see anything sharp?" Alice took a cursory glance around the room. There were some knives on a counter in the small circular kitchen behind them, but they were far out of reach.

"Nothing in our vicinity," she replied. Jim twisted his wrists around and stood up tugging at the rope that secured his wrists to a leg of one of the wooden tables. The tables had been bolted into the floorboards like any well-built ship, but even so Jim wasn't sure he would have been able to drag the picnic-size table over to a counter just using his wrists.

He sat down in defeat, his wrists aching and burning from the friction of the rope.

"I think someone's coming," Alice whispered as she stilled her movement also. Both of them looked up to see the pirate captain, Dancer, entering the room followed by the blonde haired woman from earlier. Alice's body shivered as the woman's eyes locked on her face intently.

"So you're the two who found Treasure Planet, eh?" Dancer asked, standing in front of them casually. Jim and Alice remained silent. "I won't bite…yet." He let out a harsh laugh. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. The Bloody Dancer at your service," he bowed satirically.

"That's not your real name," Alice argued. "Who name's their kid Bloody?" She kept her eyes focused on Dancer's since she was afraid to meet the woman's intense stare behind him.

"Well I'm already a wanted man, what's the harm in handing out a name? See, it's just a name, darling," he purred, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulder and gazing at the far wall. "A name is but a name, it doesn't mean anything. A name with a reputation to back it up, however, is golden," he sighed almost dreamily, patting Alice's back before hopping up to sit on one of the other tables. "Edward "Bloody" Dancer," he finally answered.

Alice was unsure of how to act around this man. He seemed far too cheery to be such a bloodthirsty criminal, and yet he carried an air of authority and radiated fear. She decided not to let her guard down.

"You're name is Alice?" the woman suddenly asked. Alice snapped a surprised look up and saw what could only be described as fury in the woman's eyes.

"Yes," she whispered nervously. Jim was watching the scene curiously. He saw the blonde woman's fists clench as if she was ready to lunge at the teenage girl before her.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my delighted comrade in crime, Leah," Dancer spoke up, gesturing to his friend.

"What's your last name?" Leah suddenly barked, taking a menacing step toward Alice.

"I – I don't have one."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

Leah laughed darkly, towering over Alice who cowered in fear.

"Where've you been all this time, Alice?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," Alice gulped when Leah suddenly grabbed Alice's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You know exactly what I mean, girl!"

"Get your hands off of her!" Jim roared, leaping to his feet. Alice was sure Leah was going to murder her on the spot when Dancer put a rough hand on Leah's shoulder, prying the woman away.

"Return to my stateroom." His tone was simple but forceful.

"But –"

"Go!"

Leah gave Alice a final dirty look before she left the galley. Dancer turned back toward Jim and Alice with a grin.

"Excuse her odd behavior. She's not normally like this toward guests."

"Guests?" Jim uttered sarcastically.

"Guests who will give me some very nice information. Where's all the treasure you found, boy?" Dancer smirked.

"Treasure?" Jim echoed, looking confused.

"Don't play dumb, I'm not an idiot! The treasure you retrieved from Treasure Planet."

"There's none left," Jim replied.

"With the Loot of a Thousand Worlds, you expect me to believe you spent it all already?" Dancer snapped.

"But he's telling the truth! It blew up along with the planet," Alice piped up, while Leah's words were still rolling around in her mind.

"An entire planet blew up? When pigs fly," Dancer grunted, putting a hand on his hip as he leaned against one of the tables.

"It's true. Flint booby-trapped the core of the planet so the whole mechanism would explode," Jim said.

"Mechanism?" Dancer arched an eyebrow.

"The planet was built, not made. We're still not sure by who, probably an ancient civilization."

"An ancient civilization couldn't build something that advanced! We don't even know how to do that and it's been over a hundred years since Flint's death!" Dancer spat.

"But it's true –!"

"I'll tell you what's true. Gold is true. It's the only thing that's ever been true. It's there for you when your friends abandon you. It takes away the pain of a severed family. It protects you. It feeds you. It shelters you. Gold is my friend, don't you dare try to take that away from me!" Dancer growled.

_Is this man crazy? _Jim thought.

"So let's try again, shall we? Where's the gold?"

"I told you, there's none left!" Jim retorted.

"Lies! How are you affording the Interstellar, busboy?" Dancer sneered, pointing to Jim's cadet emblem sewed into his uniform's white jacket. Jim looked at it before his head whipped back up.

"Busboy?"

"Oh yes, I know a lot about your past. You're mother runs an inn and you're a tad bit intrusive and dictatorial when it comes to getting what you want," Dancer smirked. Jim spluttered.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"I read a very nice column in the Montressor Tribune upon my stay in Benbow written by a cheeky man known as Maximillian White," Dancer replied smugly. Jim's fists clenched at the mention of White's name.

The reporter had threatened to taint Alice's name in the papers if Jim did not give him the true story of how he had found Treasure Planet. Jim had told him nothing and ever since then the man had been dropping subtle sentences about how Alice was an orphan thinking only about herself and how Jim begged for attention by making up stories.

"Tell me where you hid the gold," Dancer demanded, his demeanor becoming far more imposing.

"I spent the few jewels I had on rebuilding my home, okay?" Jim snapped, his own anger elevating.

"You fool!" Dancer snarled, grabbing a fistful of Jim's hair and yanking his head back.

"Stop it! He's telling the truth!" Alice begged.

"Where's the treasure?" Dancer whispered darkly, his clawed hands digging into Jim's scalp.

"Ah!" Jim gasped in agony. "I told you I don't have it!"

"You're a fool boy! You'd die over this?"

"I'd die telling the truth – ah!" Jim cried wincing in agony as Dancer tightened his grasp. Jim tried to reach his arms up to pry the man's hand away from his head that seemed to be pulling and piercing with everything it had, but his arms were still tied behind his back. He tried scooting back, but the pirate kept him firmly in place.

"Don't touch him! Don't hurt him!" Alice begged, leaping to her feet.

"Where's the treasure?" Dancer whispered in a deadly tone as the pain around Jim's head increased.

"I swear I don't have it! I don't! Stop!" Jim pleaded; the pain was almost unbearable now.

"Get off of him!" Alice continued to shout helplessly. Dancer's other hand wrapped around Jim's throat and began to squeeze.

"You're a pitiful liar, Hawkins. Beg for mercy."

"No!"

"Beg for mercy!"

Jim let out a yell of pain, finally unable to cope.

"Please! Please! Stop! I'll do anything, just stop!" Jim whimpered, his eyes watering. Dancer released him roughly as the boy fell back and remained still except for his rapid breathing.

"Either you tell me where that treasure is by tomorrow morning, either of you, or this will be the last anyone sees of the heroic Jim Hawkins," Dancer growled before calling to a guard and leaving the galley. A few of the pirates came down and untied Jim and Alice's wrists from the table before towing them out of the galley and down into the musty brig.

Jim was too dazed to fight back as they threw him into his cell so forcefully he tripped and fell against the opposite wall. Alice was shoved in behind him before the door was slammed shut and locked leaving the two alone in the dark space. Alice immediately went to Jim's side as he sank to the floor and clutched his tender scalp.

"This is all my fault, Alice," he whispered in quiet resignation.

"No it's not," she replied firmly, looking over his wounds. There was a bit of blood mottled in his hair now, but it was nothing too serious.

"Jim, Alice? Is that you?" Raymond called, pressing his face up against the bars separating their cells.

"Yes," Alice said, taking Jim's hands and holding them tightly the way he used to do to her when she was scared.

"What happened?" Douglass gasped, suddenly appearing through the gloom. Dalia and Josephine pressed forward behind them.

"Dancer wants us to tell him where the remainder of Flint's trove is. He doesn't believe us that it blew up," Alice explained.

"And Dancer is…?" Ray trailed off.

"The bloody captain you moron!" Josephine snapped.

"Oh, excuse me. I apologize for not remembering the captain's name. I'll make sure to do that the next time we're approached by a pirate," Ray quipped.

"Yeh can start by remembering mine."

All of them jumped to see a dirty pirate on guard in one of the dark corners. He had a scraggly beard and was drinking a bottle of rum heavily. He burped suddenly and cackled crazily.

"What's my name, shorty?"

"It's Ray to you, pal," Raymond grumbled, crossing his arms.

"No, it's Jook!" the man cried before bursting out in rude, obnoxious laughter. When he finally calmed down, he took another swig of his drink and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Ignore him," Douglass ordered Raymond who was staring at the man in disgust.

"Yeehah! Ignore an old spacer like Jook? Yer gonna miss the dinner time mates!" he laughed heartily again, taking another gulp of his drink. Jim, who had been studying his feet trying to think of a plan, slowly looked up in annoyance.

"Will you be quiet?" he griped.

"T'ain't no one that can silence ol' Jook!" Jook exclaimed, chugging the remainder of his bottle before falling flat on his back, intoxicated and quite possibly unconscious.

"That was…weird," Dalia said. "So how are we going to get out, and why is Jim's head bleeding?"

Jim wiped the trickle of blood away from his forehead quickly.

"All I know is that we've got to escape before tomorrow or Dancer might literally kill us," he replied.

"Yeah, let's all think pleasant thoughts," Ray muttered sarcastically.

"We're on a pirate ship, Ray-_mond_. There's nothing pleasant about the situation," Dalia grumbled, stressing the last part of his name mockingly. "Now does anyone have any idea of how to get out?"

"Not a clue," Douglass sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. All of them looked at Jim and Alice who stared back.

"What?" Jim demanded at last.

"Well you two have dealt with pirates before, don't you have a plan?"

"We weren't locked in a brig last time," Alice pointed out.

"You've still dealt with pirates," Josephine mumbled, before catching Jim's eye. "But, no pressure, Jim. I know you're smart enough to get us out of this," she grinned. Jim rolled his eyes and Alice tightened her hold on his hands.

"You're really going to start that again?" Alice snarled, leaping to her feet.

"Start what?" Josephine snapped back.

"Flirting with my boyfriend!"

"Oh no, not this again," Dalia groaned.

"For your information, Alice," Josephine hissed, "I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Stop it! Just stop fighting!" Jim yelled, getting to his feet. "Josephine, I'm dating Alice, okay? You can't keep invading my personal space."

Josephine harrumphed as Jim then turned to Alice.

"And you need to stop assuming she's flirting with me at every interval."

Alice crossed her arms as her lower lip stuck out and she glared at the floor. There was a moment of awkward silence before Raymond stretched and yawned.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of fighting. I'm taking a nap," he grunted, pulling off his jacket.

"You're taking a nap?" Dalia retorted icily.

"Yeah."

"Our lives are in danger."

"All the more reason to rest up." As Ray took off his academy jacket and laid it on the floor something tumbled out of his pocket. He blinked in surprise before reaching down to pick up the metal tool. It was the wrench he had slipped into his pocket earlier when the engines blew out. He turned to tell his friends, but their backs were to him and they were arguing again. Instead the boy shrugged and fitted the wrench to the bolts in the door hinge, slowly beginning to unfasten them.

When he had loosened the very last bolt he turned back to his crewmembers.

"Uh, guys?" They ignored him so he cleared his throat. "Guys!"

"What?" they all demanded simultaneously turning to look at him. He picked up his jacket, dusted it off and pulled it back on before bowing low and pulling out the last metal bolt. The barred door squeaked loudly as it tipped forward and crashed onto the floor. He stood back up and twirled the wrench expertly around in his fingers, passing his shocked friends a devilish grin.

"Now, would all of you stop arguing for a few minutes so we can get out of here?"

"Raymond, I could kiss you right now," Dalia laughed.

"Well go on then," he smirked, puckering his lips and leaning in. She pushed him back.

"In your dreams, shorty."

"Hey, I'm not that short!" he argued.

"You're shorter than everyone here," Douglass snickered. Raymond huffed as Jim and Alice pressed against the bars of their cell.

"Could the two of you just get us out and quick?" Jim whispered.

"On it, man," Ray grinned, taking his wrench and going to work on the door hinges. Josephine wandered over and nudged the drunken Jook on the floor. He was still out cold even when Raymond pried away Jim and Alice's door.

"Some cell guard he is," Josephine grunted.

"Luck is on our side, and I'm not complaining," Jim said as he gently laid the metal door on the ground. "Okay, we need a plan. We have to get to their longboats below deck."

"But the ship is so small they'll spot us in minutes," Alice pointed out. "Especially with our white academy uniforms."

"Alice is right, we need a change of clothes," Jim agreed. "Well, we guys can probably take off our shirts I guess," he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah the guys can take off their shirts, but I'm not taking anything off," Dalia scowled. Alice looked at her attire and was glad she'd worn her academy pants instead of her uniform skirt the past week.

"Well," Jim mumbled as he pulled off his jacket. "At least let's all take off our jackets, that might help somewhat."

"Barely," Josephine snorted, but she removed her jacket with the others just the same. They laid their attire in a corner as Jim crept forward up the stairs.

"What do you see?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Nobody seems to be on deck," Jim replied, surprise evident in his expression. "Okay, here's the plan. We go by pairs. Alice and I will go first to scout it out. Once we reach the stairwell leading to the longboats, we'll signal you," he explained, turning around to face his friends.

"Why does Alice get to go with you?" Josephine whined. "Why can't someone else go?"

Before Alice could snap back, Jim took her hand and faced Josephine with an even gaze.

"Because Alice is very observant. Anyone else have any complaints?" The others shook their heads. "Good, come on Alice." Jim squeezed her hand as they crept up on deck, keeping low so as to be smaller targets. They stuck to the shadows and constantly looked around for any watchmen on guard. The deck, however, remained vacant. As they reached the stairs leading to the longboats a cheer made both of them jump.

Jim tapped Alice's shoulder and pointed to the galley where all the voices were coming from. She smiled. Luck was on their side. Jim kept Alice's hand in his as he signaled to his friends across the ship. Two by two they began to scurry across the deck. Once they were nearly to the stairwell, Jim and Alice turned to make a run for the longboats when they crashed right into something sturdy, tall, and imposing.

Two icy blue eyes gleamed down at them under the rim of a three cornered hat.

Alice caught her breath.

Jim's body stiffened.

The woman herself wore a carnivorous smile.

"Going somewhere, kiddies?" Leah asked.

**A/N: I am so sorry! Sheesh! Not even kidding, I've done sixteen hours of work every day for the past two weeks. I counted. That should be marked as child labor :P And I nearly started crying the other day in my English class when we had to write a paper (Mental breakdown time)…yeesh! **

**My teachers are evil! Well, hopefully it won't be like that any time soon, because this week has been pretty relaxing. Which means I was able to get the next chapter out! Yay! And to reward your patience, I'll post the next chapter up this weekend :D**

**Also, I started a blog to talk about my stories, writing tips, and ideas, check it out if you can! h t t p : / / e v e n t h o r i z o n 6 . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

**I spaced it out because otherwise it doesn't show up. If you don't want to type it in just go to my profile the link will be there at the top of the page.**

**And trust me, if this chapter wasn't epic, the next one will be, I promise! :D**

**Special thanks goes to:**

**lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and Color-de-la-Musica! You guys are the best! :D**


	9. The Keeper of the Keys

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Keeper of the Keys**_

Jim's eyes widened as he pushed Alice back up the stairs.

"Move!" he ordered as he and Alice scrambled back the way they came. Jim felt Leah's cold hand clamp down on his arm and he struggled in vain. She pulled him back against her chest and put her blade against his throat.

"Jim," Alice gasped, turning back toward Leah who was having a difficult time restraining the boy when Alice too was grabbed from behind. Her arms were twisted behind her back making her cry out as a grimy hand clamped down over her mouth. She was dragged back onto main deck with Jim and Leah behind her.

"I would stop squirming, if I were you, Hawkins," Leah snarled in Jim's ear as she forced his head back, pressing the blade of her knife against the tender skin of his neck. Jim was breathing heavily and his face was contorted with a sneer, but he stilled his movements.

Alice looked around frantically and saw her other friends had been caught as well. All of them had their arms tied behind their backs and were forced to kneel on the ground. Alice saw Leah twist Jim's wrists and tighten them furiously with rope.

"You are smart for your age, kiddie," she chuckled, but no humor was evident as she gripped Jim's shoulder and forced him to kneel like the others. Jim bit his lip to contain his grunt of pain from the harsh wood striking his knees. Alice awaited the same fate, but the pirate holding her kept her standing. "How did you escape?" Leah continued innocently, standing in the middle of their small circle.

When nobody gave an answer Leah shrugged casually.

"Kill them."

"No!" Alice screamed, ripping her mouth free from the pirate's hand.

"You're not dying, Miss, just your friends," Leah cackled, walking toward Alice and making the girl shrink away. "You're too good to kill yet." Alice watched in horror as Leah cocked a pistol and pointed it toward Jim ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't shoot!" she pleaded as the other pirates did the same to her friends. "Please! I'll do anything!" Leah froze and slowly turned to look at Alice.

"Anything?" Leah smirked. Alice remained silent as Leah pulled her gun away from Jim's forehead and issued for the others to do the same. "Well, then. I need some information. If you don't give it, your boyfriend dies." Alice caught Jim's eye and saw him give his head a slight shake warning her not to do it.

"I swear we don't have any more of the treasure," she said, looking back up at Leah.

"Not the treasure, girl," the pirate woman spat. "I want your last name."

"Why do you want that?" Alice asked. Leah pointed her pistol back toward Jim. "I don't know my last name," Alice hastily responded.

"Really?" Leah sneered. "Why not?"

"I grew up in a boarding school, I never knew my parents." Leah blinked several times before lowering her gun from Jim's head.

"Throw these space rats in the brig, keep their hands tied. I'll be having a little chat with Alice down in the galley," Leah announced. Alice watched in relief as he friends were dragged away, but her heart leapt into her throat when she felt Leah's clammy hands pushing her down the steps to the kitchen quarters.

Alice landed painfully on her hands and knees as Leah dragged her back to her feet.

"I want every detail about your past, Alice," she sneered, pushing Alice against the wall so hard the wind was knocked out of her.

"I grew up in a boarding school. I was dropped on the steps as a baby, I never knew my parents," Alice replied.

"Really?" Leah demanded, grabbing Alice arm and shaking her.

"Yes! It's true!" Alice snapped, trying to pry her arm away when Leah pushed her to the floor. Alice looked up defiantly, a technique she learned from Jim.

"What's the boarding school's name?"

"Why do you care so much?" Leah pulled out her dagger and pointed it against Alice's chest while her hand kept a firm grip on the teenager's shoulder. "Haney's Boarding School," Alice whispered in defeat. The look that came over Leah confused her. The woman appeared to be far away, lost in thought as her skin paled in color.

"What planet?" Leah rasped, her icy eyes locking back on Alice.

"Hora," Alice said. Leah clenched her teeth.

"It is you."

Alice was silent, too baffled to say anything. Leah pulled her arm back, the knife poised above Alice ready to strike. The girl struggled, backing up hurriedly when Leah's boot pressed down on her stomach keeping her in place. Alice swallowed hard, her breathing ragged as she stared up into those two icy eyes locked on her face. This was not the way she planned to die. The knife glinted in the air as time seemed to stand still.

Alice closed her eyes, not realizing Leah's gaze had slid down a few more inches toward the girl's neck. The pressure on Alice's chest was slowly released. Alice dared to open her eyes when she felt those sticky hands against her neck. The fingers pinched the tiny metal chain and pulled hard. Alice gasped as the necklace was pulled away from her neck. She looked up to see Leah studying it.

The black obsidian stone dangled before Alice's nose and the girl could detect the greed emanating from Leah's body. The blonde haired woman looked back down at Alice sharply.

"A curious thing that such a necklace would fall into the hands of my nemesis' daughter." Alice snapped a look up at the pirate, but the blonde said no more. She dragged Alice to her feet and bound her wrists behind her back. Alice was marched back down to the brig and thrown into the last cell (the only one Raymond hadn't tampered with).

Leah shut and locked the door tightly before nudging Jook who still lay in the corner, his snores now filling the brig.

"Jook!" Leah snapped, kicking the ruffian. Jook snorted and sat up quickly.

"I'm awake Cap'n!" he cried before staring up at Leah. "H'lo," he grinned showing off his rotting teeth.

"Make sure the prisoners don't escape this time," she snapped, storming off as Jook called after.

"Can do, highness!" he cackled. Alice watched Jook pull out another bottle and begin to drink.

"Are you okay, what did she want?" Jim asked, going to Alice's side as the girl jumped and spun around.

"Jim, I think she was going to kill me," Alice breathed as her friends crowded around her.

"Why didn't she?" Douglass asked. "Why you?"

"Alice, what did she want?" Jim demanded. Alice looked at all of her friends and their anxious faces. She almost felt as though something had just chewed her up and spat her back out. Her mouth felt dry and her skin tingled.

"She said I was the daughter of her nemesis," she whispered, meeting Jim's startled expression. Alice pressed forward, encouraged by the silence. "And she took my necklace, the one you gave me for my birthday. She was going to kill me, but it must have slipped away from under my shirt, because when she saw it she froze." As Alice relayed this information her pulse quickened. There was something about that necklace, she was sure of it now, but why did Leah want it? Was it valuable? As far as Alice could remember from the many books she'd devoured at her boarding school, obsidian was only treasured in certain parts of the galaxy.

"Well, whatever is up with that necklace it saved your life," Dalia said, jarring Alice from her thoughts. Jim looked contemplative.

"Why didn't she kill you after she saw it?" he pondered aloud. Alice was about to reply when a voice cut her off.

"Because Leah's a gold digger." Alice and the others turned to see Jook, staring at them with his beady black eyes.

"What?" Alice asked, pressing her face against the bars.

"Leah don't jus' kill 'em and take the prize, she take the prize an' figures out if there be more. She wanna know where yeh got it," Jook replied, his face completely sober. As if to prove the old man true a slow clapping came from the shadows. All of them turned toward the gloomy stairwell.

"Well done, Jook, but in this case, I'm the one that wants to know where a pretty girl got such a stone," Dancer grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"It's just a necklace, why is it important to you?" Ray grumbled.

"Yes," Douglass agreed in his usual sophisticated manner. "If you're going to put up such a fuss about a silly necklace we all have a right to know what sort of cherished object Alice has been carrying around."

A flicker of annoyance crossed Dancer's features, but it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"I believe I'm addressing the necklace carrier. Alice, where did you get this?" Dancer asked sweetly, holding up the piece of jewelry.

"If I'm going to tell you," Alice started, "you're going to have to set us free." Dancer's smile turned into a scowl.

"And if I disagree?"

Alice blinked and raised her eyebrows.

"It's what you've been searching for. I'm not sure for how long or why, but you want it. I know just by the way your partner's eyes lit up when she saw it for the first time," she responded.

"Quite the observant one, aren't you?" Dancer grunted. Alice simply shrugged. "Very well, we have been searching for it."

"Then you have what you want, and you may let us go," Alice said. "Simple."

"Not as simple as you may think, Miss Alice. To confirm this necklace is the one we've been searching for, you need to tell us where you got it."

"How about another deal? You tell me what's so important about that necklace and I'll tell you where I got it," Alice responded innocently. Dancer fingered the necklace with his grubby fingers.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," he smiled. When Alice continued to look at him, he leaned in. "Means no."

"Aw, jus' tell us what's so great about the ruddy necklace, Cap'n! The girlie deserves t' know!" Jook cackled, taking another swig of his drink. Dancer ignored the drunk and gazed down at Alice.

"I'm not telling you, until you set me and my friends free," Alice huffed.

"The hard way then," Dancer sighed, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at Raymond. The boy froze.

"Why me?" he demanded. "Why not Jim?"

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed.

"Because you're short. I don't like short people," Dancer replied. Raymond looked appalled and furious.

"Ray…" Douglass warned, but the boy was nearly blowing steam out of his ears by now.

"Just who do you think you are?" Ray demanded, bullying his way forward so the only thing stopping him from leaping at Dancer was the bars between them. The pirate captain looked surprised such a reaction would spew from the boy. "I'll have you know that short people are just as good as tall people! I have rights! I go to the Interstellar Academy, pal! And I bet I could kick your butt at engineering, but no, you're too scared, eh? Why I outta kick you to kingdom come! Come on, man, unlock this door if you dare," Raymond spat, hopping from one foot to the next as if he was getting ready to beat Dancer in a boxing match.

"Oh, brother," Doug groaned, rolling his eyes.

Dancer stared at Raymond in fascination for a moment before snapping out of it and cocking the pistol.

"Nice try, kid, but your brain must be as small as your height." Raymond looked ready to lay another 'short person' speech on him, but Doug, Josephine, and Dalia nudged him behind them as quickly as possible.

"Dude, _shut up_!" Dalia hissed toward Ray who was still glowering at Dancer.

"Your decision, please, Alice," Dancer said. Before Alice could turn him down again, Jim stepped forward.

"I bought it for her," he announced, his eyes narrowed as if sizing Dancer up.

"Jim," Alice rebuked.

"For her birthday," Jim continued, ignoring Alice. Dancer smiled.

"Where did you buy it, Mr. Hawkins?"

"From a man, I don't know his name. Probably a merchant. He wasn't from around Montressor, and he looked eager to get rid of it."

"Describe this man in great detail please."

"He was tall, lanky, I can't remember much else," Jim admitted. Dancer looked as if he had just discovered the Loot of a Thousand Worlds.

"And now he's dead. Thank you, Mr. Hawkins, that will be all," Dancer grunted, turning to leave.

"Wait! I gave you the information, let us go," Jim snapped. Dancer hesitated as if pondering this.

"No. I'd get more money selling you at market in the Coral Galaxy, but if that's too much of a hassle, I'll probably just kill you."

"Wait," Jim called again. Dancer turned around in irritation.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?"

"At least tell us what's so great about that necklace." Dancer smirked.

"You're smart enough; I'll let you solve the mystery just like the Loot of a Thousand Worlds."

"You're willing to just drop the subject of the treasure from Treasure Planet all of a sudden?" Jim demanded.

"If this necklace is all it is acclaimed to be, I'd own Treasure Planet," Dancer said before tucking the necklace in his breast pocket and leaving the brig. Jim kicked the metal bars furiously.

"This doesn't make sense," he said, struggling with his arms still tied behind his back. "None of it does. What is so magical about your necklace, Alice?"

"Beats me," Alice sighed. "But Dancer said he killed the man that gave it to you." Jim who had begun to pace stopped and looked up.

"Well at least that's solved."

"What's solved?" Douglass inquired.

"Before we left on this expedition my mom sent me a letter about a man being killed in Benbow on Montressor. She said the police found he wasn't a resident and were speculating on how he died. He must've been the man that sold me Alice's necklace. He was in a hurry to get rid of it because Dancer and Leah were after him," Jim explained.

"That's great, but we're still locked in the brig on a pirate ship," Dalia annunciated.

"With no way to get out," Jim muttered in defeat, leaning against the wall.

"Yeh think yer the ones trapped?" All of their gazes snapped over toward Jook who took another swig of his drink. Burping loudly he nearly fell off the barrel he was sitting on. "Yer all a salty bucket o' barnacles, yeh are!" he sneered.

"Oh just shut your keeper, you fool. Nobody needs a drunken lecture," Josephine snapped. Jook jumped to his feet so Jim and the others all scrambled back.

"Jook? Yeh callin' ol' Jook a fool, girlie? Jook know this ship better than teh Cap'n. Jook could find his way around with his eyes in backwards-es," he bellowed. All of them blinked in astonishment. "Jook is keeper o' the keys," he grinned, groping his bedraggled clothing before pulling out a set of silver keys.

"What?" Ray gasped. "_You're_ in charge of the keys?"

"M-m sonny, tis right," Jook smirked, finishing off his last bottle of rum before smashing the bottle against the bars causing the glass to shatter everywhere.

"Jook," Jim said, thinking fast. "You wouldn't mind helping a few, ah, desperate students, would you?"

"Oye, now yer interested, eh? Nobody like Jook unless he got me keys," Jook grunted, eyeing Jim with a cold expression.

"Jook, we need your help. Please, if there's any heart under that scruffy appearance, set us free," Alice begged.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, Jook."

"Please?"

"It would be great, man." The others chimed in.

"I ain't want no more pirating. I jus' wanna retire with me rum. Yeh stooderntz of teh acadameh take ol' Jook with yeh, an' he'll promise ta bust yeh out."

"What?" Dalia exploded, pushing her orange hair back. "Take you with? No way."

"We need weapons, Jook, and something to cut our bonds," Douglass added. Jook passed a dagger through the bars. Jim's eyes widened as he turned his back to the door and grabbed the hilt with his bound hands.

"Okay," he grinned, cutting the rope free. He rubbed his wrists, before helping his friends. "Where are the weapons, Jook?"

"I got meself a key to the armory right here," Jook said, holding up a silver key. "But I ain't bustin' no one out until yeh promise to take me with yeh."

"No –"

"Deal," Jim agreed, cutting off Dalia's argument.

"Jim," the girl huffed. "Taking him with is a bad idea."

"He's setting us free, I don't see a better escape plan as of right now," Jim replied as he freed his friends' hands and tossed the knife to Raymond. Jook easily slipped a key in the lock and flung open the door. "Okay, where's the armory, Jook?"

"Beneath teh helm. Here's the key, mates," he grunted, passing Jim a key longer than the rest. Jim clutched it in his fist protectively before nodding to his friends.

"Let's go, guys. Jook, you better keep up. I'll scout ahead."

"I'll come with you," Josephine exclaimed, jumping at the opportunity. She hurried to Jim's side and slid her arm through his. Jim cleared his throat, pulled his arm away from Josephine and wrapped it around Alice's waist instead, bringing her close so she stood against his side. Josephine scowled at Alice's pleased smile.

"Should we go by pairs again?" Alice asked, looking at Jim and her friends.

"I say we just make a run for it," Doug said.

"Yeah, the casual thing didn't really work last time," Dalia agreed.

"And we all know Leah's probably hiding in the shadows waiting to toss us off the back of the ship," Ray added.

"Okay we make a run for it then," Jim agreed, looking at Jook who stroked his scraggly beard. "Jook, do you think you can run?"

"Shoot, 'course I can, run, boyo!" he retorted. Jim smiled as he and the others quickly crowded in the stairwell leading onto the main deck. Jim peeked out to see that the deck was empty once more, but he wasn't deceived. He knew that at least one pirate was lurking around, waiting for any exciting activity. His eyes locked on the door beneath the helm. The armory. If only they could get there without the helmsman sounding an alarm. Jim's lips pursed. The only way to go was to run for it and hope they got the armory opened before any pirates could lock them up again.

_Or worse, kill us_, Jim thought, but quickly shook that idea away. He looked at all of his friends' expectant expressions and Jook's baggy eyes.

"When I say three, let's do this," Jim whispered. The others nodded, setting their feet. "One…" he began, adjusting his stance. "Two…" He caught Alice's eye and she smiled in reassurance. "Three!" On the last word Jim sprang from the shadows of the stairwell, feeling Alice right behind him. They had barely gone three feet when the deck flooded with pirates. Jim gasped as he ducked a dagger being flung at him. "Run!" he ordered, grabbing Alice's hand and towing her toward the armory.

Within minutes the crew of the VESA Magna was spread out across the ship, tackling pirates and trying to survive. It seemed this time the pirates were in for the kill. Jim slammed into the wooden door and pushed the key into Alice's hands.

"Get the door open, I have an idea," he panted. Alice nodded, fitting the key into the lock. Jim turned around just in time to feel two porky hands pushing him against the wall.

"Jim!" Alice gasped, as Jim's feet left the ground. The pirate clutched his throat and squeezed with all his might. A memory resurfaced in Jim's mind of all the times he had been bullied at the Benbowian high school.

_"Hey Slim Jim, what's cooking?" Jim ignored the voice over his shoulder, knowing who it was and desperate to get away. "Hey, Slim, I'm talking to you!" It was Robert, Rob the Slob for short. Jim and Rob had been enemies the minute they set foot in the same classroom. Rob was a pudgy alien who always had a bit of food on the corner of his mouth, which is why Jim had begun calling him Rob the Slob. In retaliation, Rob had called him Slim Jim because of Jim's baggy black jacket he used to wear giving the illusion that Jim's frame was smaller than normal boys his age. "Running home to your mom, Slim?" Rob taunted._

_ Jim knew he should've let it go, but Rob infuriated him to no end._

_ "Shut up, Slob," Jim sneered, whirling around to face the boy towering over him. _

_ "Oh, you a momma's boy, huh?" Rob laughed. "Don't know why you care about her so much, as far as I can tell she has to put up with a delinquent and, oh yeah, she can barely afford underpants for you." Within moments Jim had pushed Rob up against the side of the school building, curling his hand into a fist. Needless to say the fight didn't end up well. Jim got more bruises than he expected and was rewarded with an automatic detention. His mother had not been pleased._

Jim wasn't sure why he was thinking of the recollection now. Maybe it was because of all the times he'd been pushed up against the school building or gotten into fights, having to stare at his mother's disapproving expression as his grades slipped below a D. Reminiscing on those moments Jim felt a surge of anger pulse through him.

Before Alice could do anything to help, Jim had brought his legs up and kicked the pirate hard in the stomach making the man fall over with a grunt. Jim landed on his back feeling pain creep up his behind.

"Get the door open," Jim told Alice. She hurriedly turned back around and twisted the key as Jim grabbed the pirate by his shirt collar and punched him in the nose. Jim's blows weren't nearly as powerful as he had hoped, but it would leave the pirate winded for a moment.

"Got it," Alice said, yanking the door open and grabbing the hilt of the first sword she could find. Jim pulled out a pistol as he and Alice turned to find their friends.

Because the other academy students were currently weaponless, they had to get as creative as they could. When the pirates had swung down, Douglass and Raymond had run one way while Dalia and Josephine ran the other.

"Really? Out of all my friends, I'm stuck with you?" Dalia snapped as they were cornered against one of the shattered cannons.

"As if I want to be stuck with you, green skin," Josephine sneered. Dalia had no time to reply as four of the pirates closed in on them, cocking their guns and pulling out daggers.

"Oh, I wonder what academy students taste like," one pirate, who looked a lot like a dingo, laughed, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Alive or dead?" another pirate asked.

"Alive!"

"Dead!" The four pirates looked at each other.

"I say we kill 'em and feed the remains to a Garfunkle!" the dingo pirate cackled.

"I say we keep 'em alive and sell 'em for more money," another piped up.

"Torture them!" the third exclaimed. Josephine reached behind her back desperately. She knew there was a slim chance the lever of the destroyed cannon would still be operational, but at least she could say she tried.

"Enough arguing, kill them," the fourth pirate cried as he pointed his pistol at Dalia's heart. Josephine's fingers curled around the lever and pulled it forward. The broken cannon gave a low hum as a force of heavy wind exploded from the broken air tube that was once used to suck the laser balls up from below deck and load them into the cannon. Dalia, Josephine, and all four pirates were thrown backward, across the deck. The pirates landed into others knocking them down like dominoes. Dalia and Josephine landed hard on their backs.

"You know," Dalia panted, pushing hair out of her face as she watched Jook take on three pirates at the helm. "You're not so bad," she grinned. Josephine returned the lopsided smile.

"Truce?"

"Truce," Dalia agreed as they leapt to their feet and ran to retrieve their own weapons as Jim and Alice joined the fight.

Meanwhile, Ray and Doug sprinted down the galley stairs and hid beneath one of the tables near a stack of enormous kegs.

"Think we lost them?" Ray panted. A gun shot ricocheted off the table.

"Guess not," Doug cringed. The pirates stormed into the galley.

"Come out and play, kiddies," one snarled. "Or we'll have to do it the hard way." Raymond's breathing sped up as he stared at the enormous vats filled with rum. That had to be over a hundred gallons at least. He nudged Doug and pointed to the casks. Doug looked at Ray who wore the familiar devilish grin.

"You know, Raymond, sometimes I think you're brilliant," the boy whispered. Raymond laughed as both of them jumped up from behind the table. The pirates pointed their weapons at them, but before any of them had time to react Raymond had stabbed Jook's knife into one of the kegs. The burgundy colored liquid shot from the keg and slammed into one of the pirates full force. Ray ran to the other kegs and began stabbing each one in turn while Doug ran about opening all of the taps and letting the alcohol flood the galley.

The pirates squealed and lost their balance, crashing into others, losing the grip on their weapons and swallowing large gulps of the drink. Raymond laughed as he cracked open the last keg allowing the rum to shoot forward knocking another one of the ruffians on his butt. Just as some of the pirates were beginning to recuperate, Douglass climbed to the top of the barrels and used the wall for support as he pushed the towering wall of vats down. Two more pirates ran into the galley to help their friends when they were overpowered by a wall of tumbling rum barrels.

When Doug and Ray were sure the six pirates were knocked out they gathered weapons and sloshed through the sticky liquid before heading up on deck, high-fiving in the process.

Back on deck, the pirates were nearly being overrun as Jim and Jook grabbed a long coil of rope, each gripping an end as they ran toward three of the pirates and trapped them against one of the masts. They pulled the rope tight and secured the snarling pirates to the wooden sail before helping their friends with the others.

Dancer and Leah had even spilled into the fight, a little too late, however, seeming as half their crew was almost completely disabled. Leah's eyes locked on Alice as she sprinted toward the girl, drawing her sword, leaving Dancer to go another way. The fox man growled low in the back of his throat as he spotted Jim who knocked another pirate out with his frying pan (heaven knows where he got it).

Jim looked up, wiping perspiration from his brow and smiling. They had almost single-handedly taken on an entire crew of lawbreakers, but more were appearing from nowhere and Jim knew that if they were ever to escape it would have to be now. He spun around to find Alice when he saw Leah already locked in a ruthless battle against her. Alice was tiring, her movements were slowing down, but before Jim could run to her aid, he felt a clawed hand dig into the flesh of his arm.

"Going somewhere, Hawkins?" Dancer sneered.

Alice panted, desperately trying to keep up with Leah's maneuvers, but the woman was fast.

"You're a little too good at swordplay, Alice," Leah spat. "I think I'll have to change that." Alice blocked her blow, but Leah's sword immediately turned and slid across the back of Alice's hand.

"Augh!" Alice gasped, losing the grip on her sword as Leah pointed her own blade at Alice's throat. Alice stumbled back nursing her bleeding hand when her gaze spotted the necklace hanging around Leah's throat. She noticed the way Leah leaned to her left exposing her right side.

"So what's it going to be, Alice? Death like your father?" Alice hesitated, her mind reeling. Her father…?

She shook herself.

"I choose life," she retorted, diving to Leah's right catching the woman completely off guard and sending both girls to the floor. Alice pushed Leah's sword out of her grasp as she reached forward and ripped the necklace away from Leah's throat.

"No!" Leah screamed as Alice scrambled back just in time to see Ray punch Dancer in the face freeing Jim's arm.

"To the longboats!" Jim ordered as Alice sprinted after her group of friends to the longboat hold.

"Stop them! Get that necklace!" Leah screeched in mortification. Alice pocketed the piece of jewelry as a group of pirates charged after them. As they skidded into the longboat hold, Josephine slammed and bolted the door shut, but it wouldn't hold for long. That Alice knew from experience. Jook hobbled forward and tossed his heaving body into one of the longboats as Alice pulled the lever opening the hatch. She and Jim followed their friends as they hopped into the longboat and reloaded their weapons.

"You guys ready to get out of here?" Jim panted, grabbing the controls as the hatch finished opening.

"Yes!" all of them shouted. Jim laughed and the cables snapped just as the pirates broke down the door. By then it was too late. The seven of them were already soaring away, hoping to seek refuge on the large planet whose atmosphere the ship was hovering in.

"Phew," Alice panted, wiping her forehead. "That was some adventure I never want to have again."

"Are you sure it's over?" Ray whimpered.

"Yea-"

"Because there's a flaming laser ball about to smash us to smithereens!" Ray screamed. All of them spun around to see the purple cannon ball rocketing toward them. Jim grabbed the tiller and turned the boat, but not before their engines were completely destroyed. Jim had a fleeting moment of déjà vu as their boat was thrown forward and began a steep descent toward the planet.

"Ah-h-h!" the seven of them bellowed as the longboat fell toward a small town. The boat bounced against the tops of the roofs rattling Jim's bones and making him bite his tongue. Jim scanned the ground desperately for any clearing to land in, but all he could see were roads and buildings. He looked up and caught Alice's eye. Her brow creased and her lips turned down at the corners. It was in that very instant that Jim knew they might not survive this time.

The boat gave a violent shudder and Jim clutched the tiller just as the craft smashed into the side of a building, splinters flying everywhere as wood ground together and glass shattered.

The mutilated craft came to a sudden stop and tipped on its side. Dust and debris began to settle.

The brave crew of the VESA Magna lay silent.

**A/N: I am a horrible person for continuously giving you guys cliff hangers! I'm so sorry! Well, I'm posting this chapter now because I took a sick day from school. I finally had my serious mental breakdown moment because I had just finished writing this paper for my AP Lit class when I forgot to save it and it deleted the whole thing after working on it for two freaking hours! I pretty much just broke down since I had a ton of other homework I still needed to get done.**

**Ahem, anyway, sorry to always be burdening you guys with my problems, but that's the reason I'm posting this entry now, to just take a break and relax and get this off my chest before I forget again and you guys are left hanging for another week. **

**So what did Leah mean, "My nemesis' daughter"? What happened to the crew of the VESA Magna? What is so special about Alice's necklace? Where is this adventure going to take our heroes? You'll just have to wait and see! :D**

**Thanks for all the support everyone! I hope this chapter was epic enough, and I'm kind of stuck on the next chapter so I'm sorry if it takes me a while to get that one out too…**

**I appreciate the patience! But then again, you don't really have any say in when the next chapter comes out so you can't be anything but patient…hehe, I'm sorry again *sheepish smile***

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000 and Jess036! You guys are so awesome! Free virtual cookies for everyone! :D**


	10. Losing a Son

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Losing a Son**_

Mrs. Sarah Hawkins clutched the piece of paper as if it were a lifeline that would keep her from drowning. Ironically, the letter seemed to be the reason she felt like drowning. The letter had been specifically delivered to her that morning and the young boy that had delivered it told her it was urgent and was to be opened immediately. When Sarah had studied the letter she noticed it had the official stamp of the Interstellar Academy, ISA, for short.

It read:

_Dear Mrs. Hawkins,_

_ This letter is being sent because of a recent quandary that has surfaced. About a week ago, your son, Mr. James Hawkins, and the young girl Ms. Alice (who, we respectfully understand, is under your care via warden papers) signed up with a group of friends to spend a week sailing in space aboard a small War Sloop known as the VESA Magna. As the students, six total Jim and Alice among them, were setting course back to the Academy they were overtaken by a band of fiendish rogues. _

_Our tracking system attached to the ship allowing us to grade the students based on their work efforts and interaction with other crewmates picked up a small pirate vessel known as the Wolf Rayet. The VESA Magna was destroyed shortly after, but our team of highly trained officials on the scene says there are no sign of bodies. _

_It is with a heavy heart that I must notify you your child has been abducted, and the ISA are doing all that we can to track down the pirates and help your child._

_Sincerely, _

_Sergeant Coleman _

_Principal of the Interstellar Academy Terebellum_

Sarah's hands shook as she stared down at the letter. Why must it always be Jim and Alice? She thought they'd be safe at the school at least, and yet even there danger stalked them.

"Mrs. H, the Captain and Doc are here," B.E.N announced, waltzing into the kitchen, carrying a stack of dirty dishes. Sarah automatically wiped the tears that had been forming in her eyes. Morph, who had followed B.E.N in, floated to her side and released a worried coo. Sarah stroked Morph as he and B.E.N stared at her. "Gee, you don't look so good, Mrs. H. What's wrong?" B.E.N asked, coming to her side.

"Jim and Alice have been…kidnapped," she choked out. "By pirates."

"What? My best buddies are gone?" B.E.N yelped. Morph squealed and zoomed around the room in horror.

"Both of you, calm down," Sarah ordered before either of them could make a mess of her kitchen. When B.E.N and Morph froze in the midst of their panic, Sarah swept from the kitchen to greet Amelia and Delbert who were getting comfortable in their normal seats next to the window.

"Amelia," Sarah said, marching over with the letter in her hand. "Do you know anything about this?"

Amelia looked surprised as the worried mother slapped the letter down on the table. The feline casually took the note and read it over. Sarah rocked on the balls of her feet until Amelia finally set the note down.

"I did not, Sarah," Amelia responded. Sarah's heart sank. Amelia knew a lot about the Interstellar Academy and what went on there. She even visited on rare occasions.

"I received it this morning. We've got to do something. I can't just wait around here while Jim and Alice are in trouble," Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, I don't believe there's much we can do in this situation," Delbert said, having also read the letter.

"Delbert's right. The Interstellar will do all that they can to get your son back, I'm sure Jim and Alice are fine. They're quite cunning," Amelia agreed. Sarah looked at her appalled.

"That's my son! Amelia, please, couldn't you do something? You are one of the best captains in the Navy," Sarah pleaded. Amelia's lips pursed.

"The pirate ship is known as the Wolf Rayet, correct?" she inquired.

"Yes," Sarah replied. Amelia's eyebrows furrowed before she got to her feet.

"Delbert, I need your help," she announced, looking down at her fiancé.

"Why me? What can I do?" he asked, standing up as well.

"I'm going to need a map and you're going to have to give me the coordinates of nearby planets closest to Planet Terebellum," she announced.

"Are you thinking of sailing after Jim and Alice?" Delbert asked in surprise. Amelia nodded.

"The Legacy is well prepared for another voyage, and I am not about to leave our friends to a band of conniving pirates," she spat, her eyes narrowed. Sarah was breathing heavily, smiling at her two friends.

"Thank you, thank you so much for trying to find them," Sarah responded.

"We cannot guarantee we will, Sarah, but we will try," Amelia said. Sarah nodded in understanding as B.E.N and Morph hurried out of the kitchen.

"We're coming to find Jimmy and Ally too," B.E.N announced, putting his hands on his hips. Amelia cracked a small smile.

"Of course, we're going to need a navigator." When she looked at Morph she cocked an eyebrow. "And I suppose we could find room for a shape shifter." Morph squealed and buzzed around Amelia's head. The woman smiled as Delbert spotted Sarah's apprehensive expression. The canine put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them, Sarah. Jim and Alice are brave kids. I know they'll find a way to escape," Delbert reassured her. Sarah was grateful for her old friend and returned the weak smile.

"I sure hope they're okay," she sighed, gazing out the window at the October sky. "I sure do hope so."

**A/N: So this is a relatively short chapter, I know, lame, right? Well don't worry, I finished writing the next chapter as well so all of my readers get a lucky bonus of two chapters uploaded :D**

**Oh, so now Amelia and the rest of the gang are being thrown into the equation, we'll have to see how that changes things.**

**Special thanks to: Jess036, lazyX1000, and PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid**

**Thanks again and again everyone! :D**


	11. An Unexpected Reunion

**_Chapter 10_**

**_An Unexpected Reunion_**

Alice's head felt like it was filled with fog. It was a thick yellow fog that dulled her senses and wrapped around her head squeezing, squeezing, squeezing. Her mind filled with memories but it felt as if she was watching them all through the opposite lens of a telescope.

_"It is you."_

_ "…My nemesis' daughter."_

_ "Death like your father?"_

_"What planet?"_

_ "Haney's Boarding School."_

_ "…too good to kill yet."_

_ "…your last name."_

_ "…let you solve the mystery…"_

_ "It's what you've been searching for."_

_"Alice."_

_"Alice!"_

_"Wake."_

"Up!"

Alice's eyes blinked open as an image swam into view. She met two cerulean eyes and felt the warmth of Jim's rough hand against her shoulder. She saw him release the breath he must've been holding. His face was covered in ash and dirt and his cropped brown hair was sticking up in odd places. Alice parted her dry lips and coughed up some dust.

"I'm okay," she assured him, taking his hand as he helped her sit up. "I'm okay. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just a scratch," he shrugged. Alice was puzzled when she saw him pull his left arm behind his back.

"What scratch?" she demanded. Jim didn't respond. Alice reached forward and pulled his arm away from behind his back making Jim release a cry of pain.

"Alice, watch it," he grumbled as Alice's eyes widened. She glared up at him.

"Just a scratch?" she sneered, seeing the deep cut on his upper arm.

"Just a scratch," he said again, trying to pull his arm back, but Alice held him firm.

"We need to clean this," she told him.

"We can do it later. We've got to make sure the others are okay," Jim retorted. Alice rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him. Him and his ridiculous pride, Alice thought. The two of them got to their feet, pulling away the wreckage. They had landed on the second floor of an abandoned building, successfully knocking out an entire wall and completely shattering their longboat. Alice pulled back a piece of wood to find Raymond pushing himself into a sitting position. He had quite a few bruises but looked otherwise unharmed.

"Whoa," he panted, brushing dust off his clothing as Alice helped him to his feet. "That was quite a landing, eh?" he teased seeing Jim helping Dalia and Jook up.

"No kidding," the girl grunted, smoothing back her hair.

"Tha's the most fun ol' Jook's had in years," Jook cackled, letting out a loud burp and falling back into the rubble, just as Josephine let out a scream from where she sat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but you're not," Josephine exclaimed pointing to Jim's arm. She leapt to her feet and flitted around him like a mother worried about her child.

"Josephine, I'm fine," Jim said. Alice let out a small sigh as she saw Josephine's hands wrap around Jim's arm. "In fact," Jim added. "Alice has already offered to bandage it for me," he announced. Josephine let a glare seep forth.

"Oh Alice get's to do everything, doesn't she?" she sneered.

"Yeah she does, because she's my girlfriend," Jim spat, ripping his arm away. Alice stepped between the two of them. "That's enough fighting from both of you. We've got to find -"

"Doug!" Alice, Jim, Josephine, Jook, and Dalia looked up as Ray began throwing splinters of wood from the damage over his shoulder, clearing away the space as he tried to reach his friend. "Help me you nimrods," Ray snapped, trying to lift a large piece of the longboat off of Douglass. Jim and the others ran to the boy's side, overturning the wreckage and revealing Doug lying on the ground taking in shallow breaths. "Doug, can you hear me buddy?" Ray gasped, shaking his friend. Doug groaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Ray?" he stammered.

"Yeah?" Ray grinned, tears entering his eyes.

"My wing," Doug moaned, setting his head back. "It hurts."

Dalia and Alice kneeled down next to the boy's blue wing to see it bent at a very odd angle.

"Oh Doug," Alice whispered, gently running her fingers over his feathers.

"It's broken all right," Dalia agreed. "He needs medical attention. Unless any of you are doctors." The others shook their heads.

"I was a doc-ter once," Jook grunted, getting to his feet and stumbling over. "'Course I was a handsome fellow o' age back then when I –"

"We should find help," Jim interrupted. The boy didn't think it was a good idea for Jook, the drunken pirate, to put his 'doctoring' skills to the test.

"We're going to have to lift him," Alice announced. Jim and Ray made to move forward, but Alice stopped Jim. "Not you, I'll do it," she said. Jim nodded in response as his arm continued to throb. Ray and Alice helped Doug weakly to his feet. The boy groaned and sucked in a sharp breath as Alice cradled his broken wing.

"Come on, Doug, you can make it," Ray said, the worry evident in his expression. "Hey, maybe those doctors will give you a new wing. Ones where you can actually fly," he joked. Doug cracked a frail smile.

"In your dreams, Ray. I happen to like my wings very – ouch! Alice, careful," he scolded. Alice apologized as the seven of them limped down the stairs of the old general store. Dust covered everything and several tables were upturned as cobwebs littered the shelves.

"Where do you suppose we can find help?" Dalia asked.

"There, maybe," Jim pointed toward three men who were walking toward the building. As the three of them got closer Jim pulled open the door.

"Oye! Laddie, you alright? We saw your longboat crash and we were coming to investigate." The man was a peculiar alien breed. His head was shaped like a hammerhead shark but tinted a green color. His eyes blinked and focused on Jim's wound and the seven other injured people behind him.

"Yeah, um, we could use a bit of help," Jim replied.

"Hey Smithy! Get these kids and er, their _friend_ –" when the man said 'friend' he was referring to Jook, "into the pub across the street. Bouler and I will go get some medical supplies," he told his friend. The alien behind him gave a curt nod. He had humanoid characteristics but his skin looked as if it had been splattered with different colored paint and instead of hair he had long feathers sticking out of the top of his head. "By the way, my name's Miller. Francis Miller. That there is Bouler," the shark man said, pointing to the man behind him that looked a lot like Mr. Arrow. "And Smithy," he finished, introducing the technicolored man.

"Are you kids Academy students?" Bouler asked, observing their uniforms.

"We are," Jim nodded.

"Herm," Bouler huffed, turning away and marching back down the street.

"You'll have to excuse Bouler. He's had a grudge against Academy Students ever since he didn't get accepted," Francis explained.

"A stuffed up ol' hag if yeh ask me," Jook grunted, pulling back and spitting on the ground. Josephine wrinkled her nose but kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, well," Francis coughed. "I'll let Smithy here show you all to the pub –"

"Pub! Oh, glory be, rum!" Jook laughed, pushing over several citizens as he ran toward the tavern in search of a drink.

"– while I run to get some first aid," Francis finished lamely.

"Don't worry, he does that," Jim said. Francis looked curious.

"How did the seven of you end up in such a predicament?"

"Long story," Alice replied. "Can you go find that first aid now? I hate to press you, but our friend's wing is broken."

"Yes, of course," Francis nodded. "Smithy I'll let you take it from here. I expect the full story when I return," he smiled, hurrying down the cobblestoned street. Jim looked at Smithy. The man said nothing as he led them across the street toward the tavern. Jim waited for all of his friends to go first before taking up the rear. Just before he entered the building he felt Smithy's cold hand on his arm. Jim watched in amazement as the man's body rippled a shade of blue and gold.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Jim. Jim Hawkins," Jim replied, feeling wary of the man's hold. Smithy's eyes widened.

"You're not the Jim Hawkins, are you? The one that discovered Treasure Planet?"

"I am," Jim replied, pulling his arm back. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Smithy said rather quickly. "I just thought I recognized you from the papers, but what about the Alice girl?"

"She's inside," Jim answered.

"Oh, wow, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawkins," Smithy smiled, extending his hand. Jim took it.

"Just call me Jim," he replied as they entered the pub. Jim spotted Jook at the counter, already drinking his fill while his friends huddled near a back table. He hurried over to see how Douglass was doing. The boy seemed to be in a lot of pain as his broken wing hung limply at his side.

"You'll be okay, Doug, we'll have you patched up in no time," Ray assured him. Jim couldn't help but smile. His roommates were inseparable. They acted like brothers despite coming from two different planets. The others didn't appear to have any serious injuries except Jim's arm that hurt every time he moved it.

It wasn't long before Bouler and Francis were back with medical supplies. Francis admitted that he wasn't a doctor but wrapped Doug's arm up tight while Bouler applied antibacterial cream to Jim's arm and wrapped it up with a bandage. They proceeded to tell the three men their names and explained how they had ended up crashing into an abandoned building. As they talked Smithy came back with drinks for everybody explaining it would dull the pain.

Jim had never thought about drinking alcohol before. Some of the pirates aboard the RLS Legacy used to drink it, but Jim had never tried.

"Try it. It will numb some of the pain," Smithy pressed. Jim took a small sip and crinkled his nose.

"It tastes gross," he coughed. Smithy, Bouler, and Francis laughed.

"So you really are Jim and Alice?" Francis asked in fascination once he had stopped laughing.

"Yes," Alice nodded, taking a sip of her own drink. She shuddered and set down the glass. "We need your help. I have no doubt those pirates are still after us, and we need to find a way back to the Interstellar, or at least send out a message."

"I see. Well, I'm sure that can be arranged," Francis nodded. "In fact I happen to have a radio transmitter back at my apartment. What say we give it a go?"

"Absolutely," Dalia and the others all agreed nodding their approval. Francis was just making to stand up when Jim spotted something over his shoulder.

"No!" he yelled, diving at Francis and pushing the man to the ground just as a shot whizzed over his head.

"What in the heavens -?" Francis gasped as Jim rolled off of him and looked up to see Leah across the room holding a smoking pistol. The bar was completely silent.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you, kiddies?" she smirked. Jim's eyes widened as all hell suddenly broke lose. Screaming customers ran about trying to head for the exits but were blocked by the pirates now swarming the tavern. Jim leapt to his feet just in time to slam into a pirate creeping up on him. Both of them fell into a nearby table sending bottles, cups, and other dishware flying. Jim grabbed a nearby bottle and knocked the pirate out as he grabbed his pistol and scrambled back to his feet.

The bar was in absolute chaos as Jim tried to locate his friends. A small band in the corner that had been playing earlier suddenly struck up a lively tune as spacers, customers, and pirates scrambled about smashing anything and anyone they could get their hands on. Jim dodged a few flying plates and tried to shoot at as many of the pirates as he could. One pirate pulled out a musket and began firing relentlessly toward Jim who ducked behind the bar counter, covering his head as glass rained down on him. At last the boy looked up to see the bartender hiding next to him.

"Pirates in my tavern? Yer mad to fire back at them boy!" he scolded.

"Gotta fight for something don't I?" Jim shot back as he fired blindly over the counter. Meanwhile Alice had successfully managed to grab ahold of a sword from one of the unconscious pirates and was now battling another swinging ruffian. She faked a blow to his right before slicing his knee just as Ray threw a bottle at the man's head knocking him into oblivion. Alice grinned.

"Nice shot," she praised when something knocked her into a nearby table sending her summersaulting backward across the wooden surface and landing with a thud on her back. She looked up to see the furious blue eyes of Leah herself.

"You have something of mine, Alice," she spat. Alice's hand automatically reached into her pocket where she felt the familiar stone necklace. She pulled back and rolled to the side as Leah let out a caterwaul and slammed her blade down. Alice stumbled to her feet just in time for Leah to swing at her again. This time the girl caught the blow with her sword as the two of them fenced. Alice was grateful for her lessons at the Academy and her natural talent for swordplay. She jumped up onto a chair and stared down at Leah as their swords clashed. Leah's boot kicked the chair out from underneath Alice as the girl toppled to the floor.

"Well done, but I'm afraid there's a lot more you must learn," the pirate sneered.

"I think she's doing just fine," a voice cried as Dalia grabbed the chair Alice had been standing on earlier and rammed it into Leah making the woman let out a grunt as she landed next to Alice.

"It's mine!" Leah shouted tackling Alice back as the girl tried to sit up.

"Get off of me!" Alice screamed, trying to keep Leah's hands from reaching into her pocket. The woman let out a crazed laugh as she stared down at Alice.

"Never as tough as your mother. You'll die like your father –"

"No!" Alice kneed Leah's stomach and rolled on top instead, pressing her sword into Leah's throat. "What about my father? What have you done to my parents?" she demanded, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Oh little Ally has some spite in her yet," Leah chuckled.

"Tell me, or I'll slit your throat," Alice roared, pressing the sword deeper into Leah's throat. Leah only grinned when Alice felt two strong hands pulling her off of the pirate woman. She gazed up at the person gripping her arms to see the furry face of Edward Dancer. The fox man held her tight, digging his nails into her arm. Alice released a cry of pain

"Tisk tisk, Alice. I can't have you killing my benefactor now can I?" he shook his head. Alice's breathing was shallow, but not because of Dancer's grip. Something else had caught her attention. Hanging around the captain's neck was a black obsidian stone with the faint glimmer of a bright star on the surface. Her mouth went dry. Impossible. It was still in her…

Alice's hand slipped into her pocket to feel her own necklace against her thigh.

…pocket.

Alice tried to escape but Dancer held her firm. The man pulled back his clawed hand to strike the girl when a new voice joined the party.

"Gotcha!" Jim shouted, tackling Dancer back as the three of them all landed hard on the floor.

"Jim," Alice gasped, sitting up and seeing him wrestling with Dancer. The pirate captain grabbed Jim's throat and rolled over him, slamming Jim's back into the hard wood floor. The boy let out a gasp as Dancer gripped his throat tighter.

"You're a fool, Hawkins," Dancer sneered. "A fool!"

"Jim!"

"Run, Alice," Jim gasped, trying to catch his breath as his face turned a shade of purple. Alice let out a cry of horror as Leah suddenly grabbed her from behind and pointed a gun at her head.

"I'd kill you, but then you wouldn't get to see your boyfriend die," she cackled. Alice struggled in vain as Dancer squeezed harder and harder. Jim's eyes were wide as his legs kicked out, hitting nothing. Alice's screams turned into a shrill whistle ringing in his ears as his eyesight faded. Then, as if by some miracle, Dancer was pulled off of him. Jim panted, sucking in deep breaths of air as he saw Dancer and Leah look around in confusion. Jim saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Dancer let out a howl of pain and clutched his now bleeding lip.

"Show yourself!" Dancer yowled, waving his pistol around when it was snatched from his hands. The four of them watched in amazement as the gun floated above their heads pointing straight at Dancer. It released a discharge strong enough to knock the pirate captain out for a few hours. It then pointed at Leah who released Alice and ran for the nearest exit calling to her cronies.

"Get out while you can, you fools!" she yelled. The gun suddenly turned on Jim. The boy scrambled back when it flipped around and the butt was offered to him instead. Jim reached out a shaky hand and took it when Smithy suddenly shimmered into view.

"Smithy?" Alice asked in surprise.

"You can –"

"Camouflage?" he chuckled. "Yes I can. Now get up, we've got to get you two out of here." Jim and Alice gathered up their friends as they escaped out a back door into an alley. They didn't stop running through the side streets until they were sure they were far away from the pub.

"Hey, wait, what about Francis and the -?" Jim stopped when Josephine dropped to her knees.

"Josephine?" Alice cried, rushing to the girl's side.

"I feel so…tired," she yawned.

"Me too," Ray sighed, falling over unconscious.

"Raymond!" Jim cried when Doug toppled over next.

"What's happening guys?" Dalia sighed, her eyes drooping as she curled up on the ground next to Josephine.

"I don't know," Alice yawned, leaning against Jim who felt fatigue wash over him as well. He sank to his knees as Alice rested her head in his lap and passed out. Jim tried to fight the sudden weariness that was overcoming him as he glared up at Smithy who was looking down at him unfazed.

"You drugged us," he accused. "You put something in the whisky."

"Quite the clever one, aren't you?" Smithy smiled. "But I had to. Just close your eyes, Jim, you'll understand soon enough." Jim groaned, shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not gonna…fall…asleep…" he trailed off his eyes slipping closed in defeat. The last thing he saw was Smithy's grinning expression before he passed out.

* * *

><p>When Jim awoke the first thing he felt was a massive headache. He moaned and tried to blink away the sleep but the room still seemed to be shifting in and out of focus.<p>

"Don't yeh be movin' now. Take it easy. Here this'll help." Jim felt someone set a couple of herbs on his palm. He took them and brought them to his lips but he didn't dare eat.

"How do I know you're not going to drug me again?" he croaked. He tried to sit up but a wave of nausea overcame him forcing him to lie back down. "Where's Alice? Where are the others? What have you done to them?" he demanded.

"The others are fine. Jus' take a breather for a second an' I'll tell yeh everything," the voice responded. Jim didn't believe in taking a breather. Whoever these people were he didn't want to stick around. If Dancer or Leah so much as touched his friends…

Jim rolled over and landed with a painful thump on the wooden floor. He tried to sit up as a massive shape came into view. It towered over him and Jim crawled forward weakly, collapsing at the person's feet.

"Lad! Yer as stubborn as a barnacle stuck to a hull. I told yeh to rest. Not collapse at me feet," the voice scolded. Jim felt a gentle hand helping him sit up again. He blinked blurry eyes at the image before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The man sighed, removing his hat and jacket to reveal that their left side was completely made out of metal.

"It's good to see yeh again, Jimbo," Silver smiled.

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write! I had the bar fight idea a long while back and finally got to write it. I came up with the idea after listening to the Sherlock Holmes Soundtrack. The song is called Fight, I don't think it's an official song on the track but I found it on youtube and this idea just came to me. So every time I heard that song I imagined the bar fight a different way. That's usually how I come up with such vivid ideas for my story :)**

**Although I admit I added the whole drug thing while I was writing it so it may not sound as good as I'd hoped. I designed Smithy's character in my Human Geography class haha since I thought it would be cool to have a camouflaging character. **

**And Silver, I just had to add in Silver. Yeah…**

**Anyway, review and enjoy your spring break if you're on it, otherwise enjoy school (as impossible as that sounds) :D**


	12. The Other Perspective

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Other Perspective**_

Jim stared up at Silver in shock.

"Silver?" he gasped. Silver smiled, putting his cybernetic hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Aye, lad, tis me."

"Silver!" Jim cried, pushing himself into the cyborg's arms despite his dizziness. Silver laughed.

"Easy, lad, easy. Yer still a bit rough around teh edges." Jim didn't care. He simply hugged the cyborg back as tight as he could.

"I've missed you, Silver," Jim whispered, content to feel the man's arms around him again, his fatherly embrace, the steady whir of his metal appendages, and the smell of freedom, the smell of adventure, clinging to his clothes.

"It's good ta see you too, Jimbo," Silver whispered, hugging Jim back before he lifted the boy up and set him back on the bed. "But yeh need to slow down for a minute. Take this. It'll help yeh." Jim took the strange plant and ate it. Within moments his headache ebbed and the last of his fatigue disappeared. He let out a content sigh.

"Silver," he began again. "What happened to the others? We were drugged by a man named Smithy after a band of pirates –"

"I know, Jimbo. Alice told me," Silver interrupted.

"Alice? Then she's here? Is she alright?" Silver couldn't help but laugh at Jim's wide eyed expression.

"Yer still starry eyed over tha' lass aren't yeh?" he chuckled. Jim's face turned a rosy pink. "She's fine, Jim. Now if yeh come with me I'll explain everythin'." Jim got off the bed and followed Silver out of the stuffy bedroom and down a hall toward a large kitchen. As Jim walked in all of his friends jumped up from their seats around the wooden table.

"Jim, you're okay," Alice laughed, catching him in a tight hug. Jim stumbled a bit but grinned and hugged her back. Silver leaned against the doorframe watching the two of them with an amused expression. When Alice finally pulled back she turned to Silver. "So what happened?" she asked. Silver cleared his throat.

"Yeh all might want ta 'ave a seat," he said. Jim was just about to join his friends at the table when he saw Smithy leaning on one of the counters. His eyes narrowed.

"You! You drugged us! Give me one good reason…" Jim began, marching over to Smithy whose expression turned into fear.

"Jimbo, stop, lad," Silver ordered. Jim hesitated, but continued to glare at Smithy who shimmered out of view, camouflaging with his background. "I'll explain it if yeh jus' sit down." Jim swallowed but slipped into a seat next to Alice. Immediately the kitchen was silent. Silver tried to start again when Jim interrupted once more.

"Wait, you all know Silver?" he asked his friends.

"He was the pirate that tried to kill you on your voyage to Treasure Planet," Raymond shrugged.

"But he helped Alice save you. And in turn the two of you let him go. We know the whole story, Jim. Alice told us before you woke up," Dalia said.

"We're cool with it. It's actually pretty awesome. And he hasn't tried to kill us yet," Doug added. Jim looked at his friends and smiled.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked, a crease forming on his brow. They all shook their heads.

"No way, man. Alice made us swear to secrecy," Dalia chuckled. Jim looked at Alice who grinned.

"Yeh got yerself a couple o' good friends there, Jimbo," Silver remarked, taking out his pipe.

"So Alice told you what happened to us?" Jim asked, turning to face Silver again.

"Aye, lad, she did. From what I've heard, teh six o' yeh had a rough couple o' days," he nodded.

"You can say that again," Ray snorted.

"An' I suppose yeh all want an explanation as ta why Smithy drugged yeh."

"That'd be sufficient," Jim agreed.

"Well, Smithy is not yer enemy. I met the lad a while back when I landed here on this moon Oberon –"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're saying this is a moon?" Jim gasped. Silver pursed his lips.

"Aye it is, now would yeh stop interruptin' an' let me tell me story?" he teased. Jim was silent as Silver continued. "I met Smithy in a pub down the road. He was a right good gambler at that. Me money drained faster than me glass o' ale," Silver chuckled. "Anyway, as we played through the night I told 'em the story of Treasure Planet. I left out the mutiny jus' as a precaution an' always kept me cyborg parts covered. Well, Smithy began telling me about his adventures as well. As yeh all can see one thing led to the next and ever since t'at night Smithy's been helpin' find me a safe place to stay. I told 'im all about yeh two," he said, pointing to Jim and Alice. "So I guess when he saw ya enter teh pub earlier taday he wanted to find a way t' bring yeh all back to me," he finished.

Jim and the others all shared a surprised look.

"That, and I didn't want any of you to be found again by those pirates," Smithy announced, shimmering back into view right behind Jim who jumped.

"Aye, now Alice told me yeh were all attacked by pirates on yer roundtrip ta the Academy," Silver nodded.

"Yeah, we were attacked by a man named Edward Dancer," Jim replied.

"But he calls himself Bloody Dancer," Alice added.

"Hm, I don't believe I ever heard o' him. I suppose you're goin' to need a radio ta signal yer school, eh?" Silver rubbed his chin with his cyborg hand.

"Wait, those pirates wanted more than to just kidnap us, that's why they keep coming after us," Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, they're after her necklace," Dalia agreed, jerking her finger toward Alice who pulled the black obsidian stone from her pocket. Silver leaned forward in his chair as Alice held it up.

"What makes yeh t'ink they want yer necklace?" Silver inquired as Alice handed it to him so he and Smithy could observe the cursed piece of jewelry.

"They almost killed us over it," Jim grunted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "They kept saying something like it led to a treasure bigger than the Queen's armada." Silver looked at Smithy who shrugged.

"Well, Alice, I t'ink it's right up yer alley," he chuckled, handing it back to Alice. Her eyebrows rose.

"Me?" she questioned.

"Aye, it beats me what tha' might be, but I'm sure a book would suffice," he chuckled, handing the necklace back to Alice. She blushed and laid it out on the table.

"Well before we go to the library, there is one more thing I saw before Dancer nearly strangled Jim," Alice announced, her hands shaking. Everyone's eyes turned on her in interest. "He has the same necklace," she choked out.

"What?" Josephine demanded, having been silent until that moment.

"Alice, are you sure? Maybe you just thought you saw a similar necklace," Jim argued.

"No, Jim, I know what I saw. He had the exact same necklace around his neck. I even checked my pocket and mine was still there," she explained. "There are two of them."

"But, why would Dancer be after yours if he already has one?" Doug inquired, trying not to bump his injured wing.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "I don't know anything anymore," she whispered, looking down at her feet. She couldn't help but think about what had happened in the bar. Would she have killed Leah? She had felt so angry, and what did Leah know about her parents? Jim noticed her look but said nothing as Silver got to his feet.

"Well, let's just start by getting yer injuries checked out an' some food in yer bellies. This here's Smithy's apartment an' we agreed yeh can all use it for now. He's got a radio for yeh all t' use as well," Silver said.

"Yes, but it's old and I have yet to put some of the pieces together," Smithy admitted.

"Oh, I love fixing things. I can help," Ray exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Smithy chuckled.

"Really?"

"He's the mechanic out of all our crew," Jim grinned.

"And a darn good one," Ray agreed, following Smithy out of the room and back down the hall.

"Now," Silver grunted, getting to his feet. "Who wants ta help me fix dinner?" he smirked, his eyes looking between Jim and Alice who rolled their eyes, knowing there'd be a whole lot of dishwashing that night.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quite eventful that night. Jim and Alice were both glad to be in the presence of their old friend again. They told Silver all about their lives at the Academy, how unfortunately Morph had to stay behind because of the No Pet rule, and how they had used the remainder of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow. Silver seemed glad to be back with them too, for he continued to crack jokes about how different they looked in Academy uniforms and how Jim's haircut made him seem taller. Silver even entertained their friends with stories and warm cider after they all ate just like all the times back on the Legacy.<p>

Although Alice was happy to be in the safe company of her friends again, her mind kept turning over and over about all the things Leah had mentioned connecting to her past. At last she felt a need for fresh air and stepped out onto a balcony connected to Smithy's apartment room. She leaned against the rail and took a deep breath before her eye caught sight of a drainpipe. Alice knew it was a silly idea, but she wanted somewhere a little more private.

Wringing her hands she grabbed onto the drainpipe and climbed a few feet up onto the roof of the apartment complex. As Alice turned around to find a suitable place to sit, she suddenly spotted Josephine who sat on the edge of the roof, letting her legs dangle over the side while she observed the stars. Alice made to climb back down the drainpipe when Josephine called her back.

"You can stay a while, if you'd like," Josephine whispered. Alice looked around before slowly approaching the girl and taking an uncomfortable seat next to her. They were silent for a long time.

"I'm not going to come out and say I'm sorry for being so rude to you," Josephine began, not taking her eyes off the stars. Alice shrugged.

"I don't expect you to," she muttered. There was another long moment of silence in which Alice heard silent sniffles escape Josephine. She wasn't sure if the girl was crying or not, and if she was crying whether Alice should comfort her.

"It's my mom," Josephine spoke up before Alice had a chance to say something. "I come from the Planet Fillius. I'm an only child. I've never had any brothers or sisters to look up to like all my friends at home did." She stopped and took a deep breath. Alice listened as Josephine began again. "Everyone on my mom's side were really interested in beauty. You know, perfect hair, making sure your nails and skin are polished. Having a beauty queen daughter has been passed down for generations in her family. She thought that when I was born I'd be the next in line."

Josephine broke off giving a sad little laugh.

"From an early age I was pushed to be the best in beauty pageants, to have the loveliest skin, or manicured nails. I took after my dad instead. I was more interested in artillery. My parents got into a fight over it. My dad wanted me to have a future on a ship at the Interstellar while my mother wanted me to become a beauty salon worker. I got to the Interstellar, but my mom is disappointed in me now. She hardly responds to my letters anymore," Josephine finished in a whisper.

Alice was shocked the girl was telling her this.

"I wanted to prove that I had it in me to be beautiful, to attract boys, to be what my mother wanted –"

"A floozy?" Alice questioned. "Did she want you to attract men in particular?"

"No!" Josephine snapped before taking another deep breath. "No, I guess…that was my undoing. I like Jim, Alice. I'm not going to lie to you."

"I don't want you to," Alice replied, giving the girl a sincere smile. Josephine snorted.

"Yeah, well, don't think I told you this to kindle a friendship. I just wanted us to get our stories straight," Josephine grumbled as she got to her feet and turned to leave. "And for the record, I'm not backing off of Jim," she spat, storming away. Alice turned back to the stars and sighed. Her mind was so flustered about everything, especially the hatred she'd felt earlier. She gazed up at the stars in longing. Where were her parents? Were they somewhere out there, thinking about her as much as she was thinking about them?

A hand on her shoulder made Alice jump.

"Sorry," Jim chuckled, sitting down beside her as the two of them dangled their feet off the roof.

"How'd you know I was up here?" Alice asked, feeling his hand slide across the ledge and grip hers.

"Lucky guess," he smiled, their fingers lacing together. They were silent for a moment. "What's bothering you?" he asked, turning to look at her. Alice pursed her lips.

"I was just, thinking about…my parents. Leah keeps bringing them up and I can't help but wonder if they even remember me," she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. She looked away and swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady. "Or if they ever cared about me."

"They do," Jim replied.

"How do you know?" she asked, turning to face him so Jim could see the tears racing down her cheeks. "What if they're in trouble? Leah said my father was dead," Alice blubbered, her vision blurring from all of her unshed tears. "What if they don't remember me? What if they're both dead? What if I never get to meet them, never get to feel a parent? What if I'm always this alone?" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey," Jim whispered, gently pulling her hands away from her face. "Look at me. Look at me, Alice." Alice looked at him. "You are never alone. I can't say anything about your parents because I don't know either, but wherever they are I'm sure they love you. Who couldn't love you, Alice?" he teased, giving her that familiar half smile. Alice returned the smile through her tears as her face flushed. "And no matter what, you'll always have me," he finished in a voice barely above a whisper. Alice's heart stopped as he leaned in so their foreheads were pressed together and their hands intertwined. Both of their eyes slipped closed as they sat like that for a few minutes.

"I'm just scared, Jim," Alice breathed. "I'm scared to be forgotten." Jim tightened his hold on her hands and leaned in so their lips brushed.

"You won't be," he muttered, closing the distance as their lips met. Their kisses had certainly come a long way in the past couple of months together. No longer did they kiss with the awkward shortness as before, but their emotions remained the same whenever they kissed. Jim's heart started up that familiar rhythm as Alice's pulse quickened. Their bodies gravitated closer together as their arms wrapped the other in a tight embrace. When they finally broke the kiss both of them were finding it hard to breathe.

Jim grinned and pulled back as his eyes opened. Alice followed suit.

"I don't want to go back down yet," she admitted.

"We don't have to." Instead Jim wrapped his arm around Alice as they lay down on their backs and curled up together watching the stars that seemed so close and yet so far away.

"That's Gemini," Jim whispered, pointing out a star constellation after a while of silence. When he received no response he craned his next to see Alice already fast asleep curled into his warmth. Jim smiled reminiscing on the first time she'd fallen asleep against him back on the Legacy. Just like last time he adjusted his position so he was more comfortable before closing his eyes as well, a smile lingering on his lips.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping teenagers a space galleon had just launched from Crescentia spaceport making its way to the Interstellar Academy Terebellum in search of the brave lost spacers.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so late guys. Almost two weeks late! Sheesh! I really am sorry. Things have been a little hectic lately. This is like a little filler chapter to add some more romance and really let others see Josephine's perspective. It seems she's being pressure by her parents a lot. And sorry if I didn't portray Silver's character very well. I was being lazy and I wasn't sure how he would act here.**

**I'm not sure when I'll write again. I'm struggling a lot lately, so I apologize if the next chapter isn't for a while.**

**Review please! It would mean a lot to me :D**

**Special thanks to: lazyX1000 and PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid :)**


	13. A Hopeful Transmission

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A Hopeful Transmission**_

"Hey, Jim?" Jim sighed, moving his head and pressing his face into Alice's shoulder. "Jim?" The voice sounded so far away, and yet so close. "Jim!"

"What?" he groaned, blinking his eyes open before closing them when the sun overhead blinded him.

"You know I hate to break up this cuddle fest, but the radio is working again," Raymond announced as Jim and Alice groggily sat up.

"Great, so that means breakfast?" Jim yawned, his stomach rumbling. Raymond rolled his eyes as Alice snickered.

"I hate to tell you this, Jim, but you're not that smart in the morning, are you?" the dark skinned boy grumbled.

"Radio the Academy. I know, Ray, I was joking about the breakfast," he smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching. "Does Silver have any extra toothbrushes, though?" he inquired.

"Or a bar of soap? I smell," Alice added. Raymond sighed.

"Okay you two, go take a shower, eat some breakfast, and then meet everyone else in the radio room. I mean, c'mon guys, wake up! We're getting out of here, today," the boy rolled his eyes before climbing back down the drainpipe and entering the apartment.

"Think we made him mad?" Jim teased. Alice giggled.

"Just a bit," she sighed as Jim helped her to her feet. "Next time, let's not fall asleep on the roof," she groaned, stretching her back. Jim agreed as they climbed back down the drainpipe and entered the apartment. After the two had freshened up and grabbed some breakfast laid out on the table, they headed down the hall toward the radio room where all of their friends were currently residing.

Raymond and Smithy were the ones closest to the large static box. They turned dials of different sizes and attempted to find a frequency that traced back to the Academy. Silver stood near the back of the room as Jim and Alice entered, holding hands.

"Did we miss anything?" Jim asked Silver. The cyborg shook his head.

"Not much. Still a'ven't found teh right radio trajectory," he explained. For a while everyone was silent before Silver smirked, nudging Jim. "I see teh two o' yeh are still gettin' along," he teased, letting out a chuckle when Jim and Alice's faces colored. Jim was about to make a sarcastic retort when Raymond let out a satisfied holler.

"I got it!" he cried, turning the dial a little to the left so that the radio blared static feedback. Smithy looked at Raymond expectantly who understood and grabbed the headphones along with a small speaking device. He pressed a blue button on the side of the radio and spoke into the contraption.

"This is Raymond Peters, student of the Interstellar Academy Terebellum, over and out," he announced through the radio. For a moment everyone was still as all Raymond received was more static noise. Then, despite being very faint, a voice croaked back through the large speaker allowing the others to hear.

"Peters? Raymond Wesley Peters?"

Raymond blushed furiously at the mention of his middle name, but cleared his throat and tapped the blue button again to respond.

"Yes, this is him you're speaking to. I am part of the crew of the VESA Magna the ship that disappeared a week ago. I'm here with Douglass Vance, Jim Hawkins, Alice, Dalia Robinson and Josephine Lozenge," Ray reported. Alice tried not to let on how much it stung her to be the only person without a last name, once again marking the differences between her and her friends.

There was a moment of noise again before the voice responded clearer than before.

"This is Admiral Amelia Smollet you are now speaking to; may I please speak to Mr. Hawkins and Miss Alice?"

Jim and Alice's faces lit up as they pushed their way forward. Jim grabbed the headphones and speaking device before pressing the blue button.

"Captain, this is Jim and Alice," Jim responded.

"Oh thank heavens. Mr. Hawkins, I'm here at the Academy on account of your mother who received the letter that you had been kidnapped by pirates. Accompanying me here is B.E.N, your pet, and Delbert. Would you -?"

There was a moment of static feedback so that Amelia's voice died and was replaced by a shout of glee.

"JIMMY! ALLY!"

Jim, Alice, and everyone else in the room cringed at the obnoxious voice.

"Jimmy, Ally, where are you? Is Ally with you, Jimmy? Morph and I are real worried. Uh-oh, the Captain doesn't look too happy. Eh-heh. Hold that thought, Jimmy." Alice giggled as Jim picked up the speaker.

"B.E.N?" he asked, unable to hide his own grin. Despite the robot being a bit eccentric at times, Jim had to admit it was great to hear B.E.N's voice again. He and Alice had rescued the marooned robot just a couple of months ago on their voyage to Treasure Planet. Ever since then he had adopted the nick-names Jimmy and Ally for the couple.

"This is Captain Amelia, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia's irritated voice responded. "In what shape are you and the others in?"

"Well…" Jim hesitated, looking around at all of his friends. "The only serious injury we have is Douglass. He broke his wing in a longboat crash."

"Mr. Hawkins, I am here with the Interstellar's principal please describe in great detail what happened and where you are now located."

So Jim and Alice took turns describing what happened. When they finally reached the question about their location, Alice's voice died.

She turned around to look at Silver.

"This town is called Covetell," Silver explained. "I t'ink it would be best, lass, if yeh didn't say anythin' about me or Smithy's whereabouts," he added as an afterthought. Alice nodded before relaying the information to Amelia.

"And are you somewhere safe? It may take a day for us to reach Oberon," the captain replied.

"Yes, we're safe," Alice said.

"Very good. I would like all of you to stay where you are. We'll launch the Legacy as soon as we can, do not do anything rash, especially you, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia annunciated. Jim could almost imagine the pointed look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," he spoke into the device.

"Very good, lie low and stay safe. We will deal with the prospect of those blasted pirates when I arrive."

"Yes, ma'am," Jim repeated as he switched off the radio and turned to his friends. All of them stared at him and Alice. Silver eventually spoke up.

"I t'ink it's time we find out more about tha' necklace o' yers, Alice."

"How? We're supposed to lay low," Alice refuted. "And anyway, I just want everything to go back the way it was. No more pirates," she sighed, rubbing her temples. Jim stared at her.

"You're turning down the opportunity to learn more about this inestimable piece of jewelry you're carrying?" he asked.

"Not turning down the opportunity, just…"

"Just what?" Douglass demanded.

"Just…" Alice stared at all of her friends awaiting her decision. The anticipation they felt contrasted wildly with hers. She had no idea what her necklace was about; she didn't seem to know anything anymore. Ever since Leah had walked into her life it was as if her world had been dumped upside down. Alice struggled to make sense of her chaotic thoughts and it didn't help that everyone expected her to find out what was so valuable about her necklace. "Just stop," she finally exploded. "Just, all of you stop!"

They gawked at her, even Silver looked surprised.

The teenage girl set her jaw as her stomach twisted into knots.

"I need a moment."

* * *

><p>Alice threw open the door to the balcony and stood leaning over it breathing hard. To be honest she felt like throwing up. She wanted things back the way they were. She had never thought this much about her past until Leah had brought up information on her parents. Now Alice couldn't stop thinking about them.<p>

Was her father really dead? Was Leah lying? Had her mother reached the same fate, or was she still alive? Alice sucked in a deep breath. Most importantly, what connection did Leah share with them?

Alice's hand dug into her pocket and pulled out the obsidian necklace. She turned it over and over in her hands unable to stop the flood of emotions that hit her. Why was her necklace so special?

"Ahem."

Alice's head snapped up as she turned to face Silver standing in the doorway smoking his pipe.

"Yeh alright, Alice?" he inquired, his gaze searching her face.

"Yes," Alice whispered, turning away before feeling her throat constrict again and her eyes burn with unshed tears. "No," she admitted, touching her forehead as Silver closed the door behind him and joined her on the balcony. "No, I'm not."

"Jimbo told me what Leah said about yer mum and pap," the cyborg sighed, leaning on the rail of the balcony next to Alice. The girl remained silent. "Tis a curious t'ing. One's emotions t'at is," Silver continued, puffing his pipe. "What do yeh feel like doin', lass?"

Alice said nothing for almost a whole minute and was glad when Silver didn't push her.

"I don't know what to do, Silver. I'm torn between stay and find out and go back to the way things were. Fight or flight, you know?" she muttered.

"Aye, I do, lass," Silver replied. "But yeh just got ta do what feels right in there," he said, pointing to her heart. Alice blinked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what my heart wants me to do. I don't want to dive into danger just for some information on my past, but I don't want to miss the opportunity. And Jim won't like it if I don't find out more information on this necklace," she concluded, her face crestfallen.

"Let me ask yeh something, lass. Whose necklace is tha'?" Silver asked, pointing a mechanical finger toward the necklace lying on the balcony rail.

"Mine," Alice whispered.

"So tis not Jimbo's decision. It's yers." Alice stared at him.

"But Jim –"

"Lass, Jimbo don't make up yer own mind. Yeh can decide, and if Jimbo really cared about yeh, he would support yer decision no matter what," the cyborg interrupted.

Alice was quiet again before she wiped away her remaining tears and gave Silver a tight hug. She pressed her face into his round belly and breathed in his familiar smell. She felt his arms wrap her in a tight hug, both his organic and cyborg one. Alice was thankful at least one person would listen to her.

"Hey, Alice, you ready?"

Alice peeked open her eye and spotted Jim standing in the doorway. She regretfully let go of Silver.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"To go to the library. We are going to find out about your necklace, right?" The way Jim said it made Alice reconsider Silver's speech. It was so obvious that Jim thirsted for another adventure.

"I guess so," she sighed.

"Great, come on. And we better put on some different jackets so we don't stick out with our uniforms," Jim smiled, stepping back as Alice grabbed her necklace and walked back inside.

"Whatever," she mumbled in reply as she passed him. Jim frowned, a quizzical look on his face. He was about to follow after her when Silver called him back.

"Jimbo, can I talk wit yeh, lad?"

"Sure," Jim shrugged, joining Silver on the balcony.

"Jimbo, yeh need ta give her some space. Let her make her own decisions," Silver advised.

"I am giving her space. She wants to find out about this necklace. Besides, Alice knows she can talk to me if anything is bothering her," Jim retorted a little harsher than normal. Before Silver could say another word, the boy had left the balcony, determined to prove to Silver that Alice wanted this just as much as he.

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to deeply apologize to everyone for waiting forever for this chapter. I tried to upload it sooner, but fanfiction wasn't working. I am so incredibly sorry! But to make it up to everyone, I'm uploading the next TWO chapters :D**

**Ahem, anyway. Does anyone else smell the drama? Hehe, yes drama in the next chapter and actually the next few chapters. It's going to get verrrrryyyy intense coming up. Well, maybe not that intense, but it'll be pretty hectic in the next couple of chapters. :)**

**Also, everyone should check out my deviantart account! I'm doing a book project a lot like PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid has done (By the way, check out her stories and her book project! It is really cool, especially all the pictures she's gotten!) anyway, I'm recruiting people to draw me pictures for this story and if you'd like to draw or just see what people have drawn so far, go to my deviantart account. The link shall be on my profile :)**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, Jess036, mahem, angelgirl116, and of course PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid :D**

**You guys are just so awesome! Enjoy the next chapter!**


	14. The Opposition

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Opposition**_

Alice didn't say very much as she and Jim followed Smithy's directions to the library in the small town of Covetell. Both of them were wearing some large overcoats Smithy had borrowed them to cover up most of their uniforms.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked, taking Alice's hand as they walked down the side of the street.

"Yeah, I'm…" She never finished her sentence, but she didn't pull her hand away from Jim's either. The boy took this as a reassuring sign. When they finally reached the small library, Alice was overwhelmed with where to start. "How are we ever supposed to find something on a tiny little necklace?" she whispered as they entered the quiet atmosphere.

"Dunno. Let's start with the legends and folklore," Jim suggested, leading her down one of the aisles. The two of them spent all day in the library, searching for any clue about a mysterious necklace, but with little to go on they had a difficult time discovering the answers they sought.

"I don't get this," Jim complained, throwing down another book. "It just doesn't make sense, Alice. We've searched everywhere, but there is absolutely nothing on your necklace!"

Alice was nonchalantly flipping through a star book, having given up on their quest a while ago. When Jim spoke she didn't look up, content with the peaceful quiet around her and the smell of paper.

"Are you even listening?" Jim grumbled. Alice looked up from her book.

"What do you want me to say, Jim?" she inquired, remembering to keep her voice low. "I'm as lost as you are."

"Yeah, but you haven't exactly been helping," Jim snapped. "All you're doing is looking at that dumb star book."

"Shh!" Jim and Alice looked over to see the librarian, an old wrinkly alien, glaring down at Jim. "Keep your voice down, young man," she ordered, disappearing down an aisle close by. Jim rolled his eyes and looked up to see Alice staring at him.

"What?"

"I just don't think learning more about my necklace is going to help, Jim. We'll be back on Terebellum in two days. What's the point of digging deeper?" she inquired.

"Um, I thought the point was that we would figure out why in the stars people are trying to murder you," Jim retorted, his gaze hardening. "Particularly, Leah."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see Leah try to kill me inside the Academy," Alice huffed.

"If you have what she wants she'll do anything to hurt you. What happens when you're outside of the Academy? You can't live behind those walls. I thought the whole point of leaving your Boarding School was freedom, but now you want to lock yourself back in," Jim growled.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about being locked up, James Hawkins," Alice spat. "Maybe I'll just give Leah the necklace. I don't care anymore, Jim. It's not worth fighting for."

"Really? It's not worth fighting for? It seems pretty important that people were willing to kill you over it. Don't you at least want to find out where it leads?" he demanded rather loudly. The librarian from earlier peeked around a corner and gave Jim a hard stare.

"Shhh!" she emphasized, before turning back to her work. Jim ignored the lady as Alice lowered her voice, but kept it as sharp as a whip.

"The necklace leads to gold, Jim. That's all there is to it."

"How do you know that? They tried to kill us for it, Alice; it leads to more than just gold."

"Yeah? Well Silver tried to kill us for Treasure Planet too, Jim."

Jim was silent as Alice gave him a furious look.

"I just want things back the way they were," she sighed, looking at the book in her lap.

"Did you ever think that maybe you can't go back, Alice?" Jim barked, making Alice jump. "You're acting like a coward."

"Well, then, please, Mr. Jim-Smarty-Hawkins, don't hesitate to shower me with your knowledge. How do you think I should act?" she sniped sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Alice, maybe you should _not_ give the most important piece to a band of conniving lunatics," Jim responded with an equal amount of sarcasm in his tone.

"Young man, if you cannot be quiet I am afraid you are going to have to leave," the librarian announced, creeping up behind Jim and putting a leathery hand on his shoulder.

"But I didn't do anything," Jim argued. The woman's grip tightened as Jim groaned. "Fine!"

"I'll leave too, but I'd like to check this out," Alice smiled half-heartedly, giving the lady her book on stars. The woman nodded, marching Jim to the front desk with Alice following after.

"Did you ever think, Jim," Alice continued as the woman handed the book back to her who tucked it under her arm and left the library with Jim matching her pace. "That perhaps there is no logical reason as to continue with this voyage, it's only your selfish desire to go on another adventure. We do need to go back to school sometime."

"Oh, yeah, academics are top priority over a life-threatening situation."

"Nobody said it was life-threatening!" Alice snapped as they headed down the crowded streets, not even bothering to lower their voices and button up their coats.

"Okay, where in the Etherium were you when I was being nearly choked to death, and a gun was pointed at your head?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be life-threatening anymore."

"Oh that's rich," Jim scoffed.

"Well you know the solution then, don't you?" Alice sneered as the two of them walked with vigorous speed toward Smithy's apartment.

"Yeah, next time maybe I won't buy you a birthday present, seeing as you don't appreciate them," Jim growled.

"Appreciate them? Jim this has nothing to do with that! You're twisting everything!" Alice shouted.

"Because that's what I do, don't I, Alice? Twist things? Maybe you should look in your conscience mirror for once to see how bad you are too!" Jim yelled back. They were climbing the stairs to Smithy's room number now.

"You're being stupid," Alice retorted as they finally reached Smithy's door and knocked.

"Stupid? What about you?"

"This is my necklace, I will decide what to do with it."

"Well, I bought it. And I can take it back just as quick," Jim growled.

"You wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Idiot!" The door was flung open just in time for whoever was inside to see Alice taking her library book and hitting Jim hard on the shoulder. The boy covered his head with his arms as Alice swung at him.

"Ow, hey!" Jim argued futilely, but Alice didn't listen.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Fine, Jim, take the necklace. If I had thought my present would come to this I would never have accepted it," she choked, her eyes filling with tears. She reached into her pocket and thrust the piece of jewelry into Jim's hands. Jim fumbled with it as Alice pushed through her friends that were staring at the two of them and ran to Smithy's bedroom at the far end of the hall where she slammed the door and sank onto the bed, sobbing into her arms.

Jim, on the other hand, was standing in the doorway with everyone's eyes now trained on him. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door silently behind him.

"Jim," Silver began.

"Don't," Jim ordered, rubbing his face as he walked onto the balcony and climbed the drainpipe to the roof. He wasn't in the mood to hear Silver give him a lecture. As Jim situated himself back on the roof, he let Alice's necklace slid through his fingers. Was Alice right? Was this necklace just not worth all the fuss?

As much as Jim wanted to believe it was so, he couldn't bring himself to agree with her. Alice just didn't understand. She was being ridiculous in not wanting to find out more.

_ "Did you ever think, Jim, that perhaps there is no logical reason as to continue with this voyage, it's only your selfish desire to go on another adventure?" _

Jim scowled as her words twisted around his mind. He wasn't being selfish, and she had no right to accuse him as such.

Jim hunched his shoulders as he thought more about it.

He did want to go on another adventure. The stars were so compelling.

Was he being selfish if he anticipated another trip to the sky?

"But how many times do things like this just happen?" he uttered aloud. Jim admitted that sometimes he could be a little insensitive, especially since his and Alice's personalities clashed like thunder and lightning. She was quiet, reserved, a book nerd. Jim was rebellious, adventurous, an adrenaline junkie. How had their relationship ever taken off?

Jim cracked a tiny smile as he thought about her. She kept him grounded, helped him see things that he normally would have paid no attention to. Jim sighed as he clutched Alice's necklace tight in his fist. She was right to some aspect. It wasn't very logical to skip classes at the Academy.

But the adventure…

Jim tilted his face to the sky as a breeze tousled his hair. He could not see the stars in the late afternoon light, but surely they were there. And along with them were mysteries and treasure troves.

He was resolute in convincing Alice that this was what they should do.

Somewhere out there was another treasure trove.

Jim was determined to find it.

* * *

><p>Alice stormed around Smithy's bedroom as if a raincloud were hanging over her head.<p>

"Stupid. He is so stupid," she huffed. "Him and his bloody pride!" As she said this she knocked over a bookend on Smithy's dresser before stopping in her rampage and going to pick it up again. Breaking Smithy's belongings would not ease her anger, nor help the situation. Alice sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

She was sick of Jim and his continuous craving to get back to the stars. It almost felt to Alice that his whole life was about returning to the Etherium, forgetting anyone who tried to hold him back. She just couldn't keep up with him. She loved the stars just as much as he, but she also wanted the ability to make her own decisions, to go where she wanted. If she wanted to stay on the planet one day, she could. If she wanted to journey to the stars the next, she could.

But that wasn't life, and Alice knew.

She knew all too well that things never worked out the way she planned.

_Except Jim_, her mind whispered.

_Well what about Jim?_ She thought. Jim, Jim, Jim. It was always about Jim, and she could never stop herself from thinking about him. She couldn't bring herself to forget about him for one stinking minute.

Because he had helped her. He had been there for her.

They had been there for each other.

When Alice had left her Boarding school that fateful day she had never expected to discover something beautiful inside her. She had expected herself to gather some treasure and return to her boarding school, eventually paying her way out.

She had not intended to meet a boy just as lost and confused as she had been. She didn't intend for him ever to talk to her. She did not intend for their friendship to blossom into a romance, she did not intend for a lot of things to happen.

But they _had_ happened.

Alice took a deep breath. She knew now why she and Jim had gotten along so well. They had each helped each other discover something within, a magic that they never knew existed.

_"You just seem to like to hide yourself away –"_

_ "So do you."_

Alice was sucked back into a memory of a night she'd spent with Jim on the RLS Legacy while they ventured to the legendary Treasure Planet.

_"I don't like to talk much," she had admitted, trying not to meet his gaze because she had been embarrassed she had ever said anything._

_ "You talk to me all right," Jim had responded, and Alice remembered the way those words rang in her ears._

_ "You're easy to talk to."_

_ The laugh Jim had admitted did little to quell Alice's uneasiness around him._

_ "Are you serious?" he had scoffed. When Alice had said nothing in return Jim's mood softened. "You think I'm easy to talk to?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "But why?"_

_ "I don't know, maybe because we both have parent problems."_

Alice groaned as the memory left her. Was she the one acting without thinking? Should she apologize to Jim?

Her lips pursed.

No. Why did she have to apologize? She was sticking behind her answer, no matter what. Even if that meant continuing the argument with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>That night Silver had prepared another handsome dinner. Everyone sat down to eat when Douglass noticed Jim and Alice had not yet come out of their hiding spots.<p>

"Do you think someone should go talk to them?" he spoke up.

"Yeah, at least tell them there's dinner and stuff," Ray added. Silver opened his mouth to reply when Jim jumped off the drainpipe he had climbed down and entered the room. Everyone watched him as he sat down and began to prepare himself a plate of food. He tried to ignore his friends, but after a minute he matched their looks.

"What?" he demanded.

"Jus' glad yeh came t' join us, Jimbo," Silver responded. Jim rolled his eyes as the door at the end of the hall opened and Alice walked out. She joined them at the dinner table purposefully dragging the empty chair next to Jim to the opposite end. Jim said nothing, pretending not to notice this gesture as he continued to eat his fill. Instead of the normal garrulous atmosphere, everyone was rather tense.

"Well, Silver, I never thought a pirate could have such a knack for cooking," Smithy grinned, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

"Eh, I had ta 'ave a job tha' would support me when I wasn't pirating," Silver chuckled. The conversation dwindled after that. Even Josephine had the decency not to exacerbate the situation by shooting Alice dirty looks or making snide comments.

"So, Alice, did you guys find anything at the library?" Dalia inquired. Everyone at the table shot Dalia a glare except for Jim and Alice who pretended not to hear. Jim was pushing his worrls (a vegetable similar to a pea) around on his plate and Alice had her spoon hovering over her mashed potatoes.

"No, we couldn't find anything, Dalia," Alice finally answered.

"More like I couldn't find anything…" Jim muttered, keeping his head down. Alice heard the comment and glared at him.

"But, you see, I don't really understand the need to get so involved with this necklace. Tomorrow we'll be rescued. Why should any of us worry? We have to return to the academy anyway," Alice finished. Jim snorted.

"She's just saying that because she doesn't want to go on another adventure."

"I don't think it's very logical."

"Logical?" Raymond griped. "Logical, Alice? When has anything been logical? I'm going to have to agree with Jim on this one. This necklace could lead to mounds of gold!"

"Gold? What is more precious? Academics and friends or gold?" Doug scoffed. "I think Alice is right."

"I'm with Jim," Josephine suddenly said, passing Jim a flirtatious smile, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

"You're only on Jim's side because your petty brain can't think beyond your desire to get with my boyfriend," Alice snapped.

"Hey, Alice, maybe once in your life start thinking about other people's opinions," Jim growled, pushing his chair back as he stood up.

"She is thinking about others' opinions, Jim. You're the one that doesn't," Dalia retorted as she too got to her feet.

Within moments the whole table was in an uproar as everyone got to their feet and began bickering with each other. Smithy shimmered out of view to escape the riot so it was up to Silver to calm everyone down.

"Hey," he called, but when nobody heard him he leapt to his feet and pounded his metal hand on the table. "Hey!" Everyone fell silent as he stood there, glaring all of them down with his organic eye and blood red metal eye. "All o' yeh pups need ta settle down this instant! Nobody is takin' sides. Now yer all gonna get yer bums on tha' ship tomorrow whether yeh like it or not, an' from there, yeh are goin' ta discuss all o' this with Cap'n Smollet. Do I make meself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim and Alice were the only ones who didn't say anything, each of them were glaring in opposite directions.

"Jimbo, yer gonna do dishes ta'night. Alice, yer sweepin'. Ray an' Doug, I want this table spotless. Josephine, help Smithy lay out the blankets again for yer sleepin' arrangements. Dalia, put away the leftover food," Silver ordered. Everyone got to work right away except for Jim and Alice who remained motionless. "Tha' includes you two," Silver growled, clamping his hands down on their shoulders. "Now I understand why each o' yeh is upset, but yer gonna end this right now, yeh hear me? I won't tolerate any misbehaving in Smithy's home. An' if the two of yeh so much as glare at each other yeh'll be scrubbing these floors til yer backs are breaking, yeh hear?"

Alice and Jim both nodded, but refused to look at each other.

"Good, now get ta work."

They spent the rest of the night cleaning up Smithy's kitchen. The man himself was helping Josephine lay out the blankets and pillows in the sitting room for everyone to have another spot to sleep. After Silver was sure the kitchen was spotless he and Smithy turned into their own bedrooms for the night while the academy students each picked a spot on the floor and made themselves comfortable.

Alice lay on her side as she stared at the wall across from her. Jim was close by staring out the balcony door toward the stars as he fingered Alice's necklace in his palm. It was late at night but both of them couldn't seem to sleep. At last Jim took the opportunity and scooted over next to Alice.

"Alice? Are you awake?" he whispered. Alice pretended to be asleep as Jim let his finger trace designs on her shoulder a moment. She kept her eyes closed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm –" Jim bit his lip, unable to let the word 'sorry' escape him. Instead he sighed and rolled onto his back. Alice listened intently for a few moments and when she was sure he had fallen asleep, she rolled onto her back and searched for his hand beside her.

Closing her fingers over his warm skin again made everything okay for now. Alice took a deep breath as her body slipped into sleep. What Alice did not know was that Jim was still awake, and when he felt her hand in his he couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: I guess I'm adding hints in this chapter as to what happened in the first book to jog people's memories a bit, and just have my characters reminisce. I told you there's be drama! I hope everyone like this chapter! I really did love writing the dialogue it was just so much fun to write :D**

**Thanks to all my fans of this story! You guys are great, and check out my deviantart account!**


	15. Fragile Things

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Fragile Things_**

"This belongs to you."

Alice looked up from where she was examining the fresh fruits around her to see Jim standing beside her, holding out her necklace. She shook her head.

"I think you could find more use for it."

Silver had woken them up before dawn to send the two into market to pick up some groceries for breakfast. Smithy had found that his supply of food was rapidly decreasing due to six growing teenagers regularly looting his cupboards. When Jim and Alice had protested and had demanded why they were the only ones going, Silver had responded that they needed to talk things out alone and a quiet morning walk was the way to do it.

Jim and Alice had kept their heads low and Smithy's jackets pulled tight around them as they went from stand to stand paying for more food. After the events from the previous night they were both a little tense. Jim was unsure if Alice had accepted his half-apology and Alice was unsure if Jim even felt sorry.

Despite Silver's attempt to get them to talk it out alone, both of them had remained tightlipped until Jim held out Alice's necklace.

"So you're not accepting my gifts anymore?" Jim grunted. Alice sighed. She hated this. She hated fighting with him, but she wasn't ready to give up her opinion either.

"Can we at least call a truce until we talk to Captain Amelia?" Alice pleaded, turning to face him as they hovered beside the fruit stand. The bronze skinned man running the stand waited patiently for them to make a decision.

"Fine. Truce," Jim smiled. Alice looked relieved, but bit her lip when she thought about Amelia. Would they fight again soon? Alice was jarred back to the present as Jim pushed her hair over shoulder and clipped her necklace back on.

"How did you -?"

"I fixed the chain," Jim answered at Alice's questioning look. "When I was on the roof yesterday. I saw it was broken, so I fixed it," he shrugged.

"Thank you," Alice muttered, touching the necklace that was back around her neck. Instead of feeling reassured, Alice felt overburdened. She felt as if a weight was now hanging around her neck. Her necklace had once been a symbol of happy days, it was one of her first birthday presents ever and it had been given to her by a boy she loved dearly.

Now, however, it felt as though the necklace were a fragile thing that weighed too much. She felt as if it might shatter into a million pieces upon touching the smooth surface. Jim watched as Alice fingered the jewel, a worried look on her face.

"If you don't want it, I can hold it for a while," he suggested snapping her out of her reverie.

"No it's fine," she waved him away, picking up some purps from the fruit stand and loading them into the bag she had next to her as Jim paid the bronze skinned man. The man grinned and tipped his hat as Jim and Alice headed up the street. They were just about to buy some bread from the baker when Jim grabbed Alice's arm and leaned in close to her ear.

"Don't look now, but someone's following us," he whispered. Alice turned to look, but Jim turned her around quick so she wouldn't be so obvious. "I said don't look," he hissed.

"Well what do you think I'm going to do when you say something like that?" she threw up her hands. "Now, Jim, we'd better head up the street toward the pub if we ever want to meet up with our friends again," Alice replied, her voice elevated just enough so that the man over their shoulders could hear. Jim smiled as he took her hand and lead her up the street. The market was filling up now as the morning sun rose in the sky, bathing the town in a red-orange glow.

"Come on," Jim said, keeping a tight grip on Alice's arm as he led her away from the crowded streets. They walked in silence, taking turns at random streets, but the two of them both could hear the consistent click of the boots on the cobblestone behind them.

"We've got to lose them," Alice muttered.

"This way," Jim replied, taking a sharp corner so the man behind them was temporarily out of view. "Run," he ordered, looking behind him and putting a hand on Alice's back. "Run!"

The two of them took off into a run down the back street. For a moment Jim thought they had lost their shadow, but the squeak of the boots was right behind them. They turned another corner, trying to shake off their follower when Jim pulled Alice behind some rather large trash bins. He pressed a finger to his lips as they hid behind them, the click of the footsteps getting closer.

"When they get closer I'll jump them," Jim said.

"What? Jim, no!" Alice whispered, her face expressing her mortification as the footsteps rounded the corner right as Jim jumped out from behind the trash cans.

"Argh!" he cried, diving into the person who let out a scream as they fell back. Alice jumped out from her hiding place and gasped at the sight before her. Jim had grabbed the person's shoulders and was now pressing them firmly into the ground when he realized who it was.

It wasn't any pirate following them. It was –

"B.E.N?" Jim asked, panting hard from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Oh, please don't hurt me, sir, missus, madam, mad man, er – heh, did I say mad man? I meant, gulp, ah, friend! Please don't kill me pirate man!" B.E.N wailed, not opening his eyes as he thrashed about in Jim's grip.

"B.E.N? B.E.N, it's me," Jim smiled, getting off of the rusted robot who stopped quivering and peeked open an eye.

"Jimmy?" he gasped.

"Yeah, B.E.N," Jim grinned, getting to his feet and trying to help the robot back up when B.E.N laughed and launched himself back at Jim pushing them both to the ground in a tight bear hug.

"Jimmy!" he cried. "I never thought I'd see my best buddy again."

"I'm alright, B.E.N, I'm alright," Jim laughed, patting the robot's back. Despite the metal death grip B.E.N now had on him, Jim couldn't help but hug the robot back. It was great to see him again. "Where's Morph?"

"Right here," Alice giggled, tickling Morph who squealed and zoomed around her head. "Okay, Morph, you're making me dizzy." B.E.N pulled off of Jim and grabbed Alice in a tight hug next as Morph flew over to Jim bursting into a million little fire crackers and licking him all over.

"Morphy, hey, it's alright," Jim chuckled. Morph flew in front of his face and gave his best pouty look. "Hey, I know. I wanted you to come with too, but the Academy is really strict about rules, Morph," Jim apologized. Morph chittered and cooed as he rubbed against Jim's cheek affectionately. The boy laughed under his breath before turning to Alice who was gazing past B.E.N's shoulder down the street.

"B.E.N, have you been following us?" she asked.

"Nope! The Captain sent me and Morph into market to pay for more barrels of food. She told us she was going to radio you to see where you were when Jimmy jumped me," B.E.N explained, grinning at both of them. Alice tapped her chin.

"Did you see anyone as you were walking up the street?" she asked again.

"Not that me and Morph could see," B.E.N replied with Morph shaking his head over the robot's shoulder.

"But if they're going to radio us that means that the others might lead them back…" Jim trailed off as the realization hit him. "Silver," he gasped. "Come on!"

Alice, B.E.N, and Morph followed Jim back up the streets as fast as they could toward Smithy's apartment.

"Where are we going?" B.E.N asked as they raced up the stairs and banged on the door. Smithy opened it as Jim launched himself over the threshold toward the radio room.

"Mr. Hawkins? Do you read me?" he heard Amelia's voice over the speaker.

"Don't answer!" Jim called right before Raymond's hand came down over the blue button. "Don't answer," he said again, pushing Ray back and pulling the wires out from the radio.

"Jim, what's the matter?" Dalia asked when she was interrupted by a squeak of delight. All of them turned around to see Morph flying at Silver and attacking him with licks just as he had done to Jim and Alice earlier.

"Morphy? Morphy, tis great ta see ya," Silver chuckled as Morph buzzed around him faster than a hungry Candarian Zaftwing.

"Dude, what's going on?" Raymond demanded, staring ruefully at the wires Jim had dislocated. "And did you really have to break the radio?" he whined. Jim waved him away as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow, Jimmy, we found your friends," B.E.N exclaimed. "That was quick."

"Who's he?" Douglass inquired, nodding toward B.E.N.

"I'll explain," Alice said, gathering everyone's attention. Morph rested on Silver's broad shoulder as Alice introduced them all to B.E.N. The robot in turn thought it was necessary to shake everyone's hand rather forcefully. When he got to Silver, however, he stopped short.

"Hey, you look familiar," he accused. "I swear I know you somewhere."

"Right, um, I think you're just imagining things, B.E.N –"

"Oh I know!" B.E.N exclaimed, snapping his metal fingers and interrupting Jim. "You're the pirate who tried to kill us on Treasure Planet," he grinned triumphantly before suddenly releasing a small hiccup. "Oye, you're the…pirate…who…eh-heh…quick, Jimmy, Ally! Run for your lives!" he cried, turning and trying to bolt for the door when Jim and Alice grabbed him back.

"It's alright, B.E.N. Silver won't hurt you," Alice assured him.

"Are you sure about that, Ally?" B.E.N squeaked out as he forced to turn and face the wanted man in front of him. Silver smirked and stretched out his fleshy hand.

"Pleasure ta see yeh again, er…?"

"My name is B.E.N," B.E.N replied, anxiously taking a hold of Silver's hand. Instead of his usual obnoxious hand shaking, B.E.N allowed his hand to lie limp as Silver gave it a firm shake.

"Right," Silver smiled. Jim could tell the cyborg was a little embarrassed. After all, the last time he'd seen any of them was when he started a mutiny and threatened to blast them all to kingdom come.

"Can both of you please start explaining what's going on?" Dalia demanded as Jim and Alice turned to face all of their friends.

"Yeah, why don't you want the captain to radio us?" Doug inquired, adjusting his wing that was still in a sling.

"Because, B.E.N and Morph came with Captain Amelia. If we were to radio her back she'd discover our location and Silver and Smithy would both be in trouble," Jim elaborated.

"Good point," Doug nodded.

"But-but you didn't have to destroy my radio, did you?" Ray whined, still clutching the wires of the radio as if he were cuddling a dying pet. Jim rolled his eyes.

"So now what?" Josephine demanded.

"Now, I guess we get rescued," Jim shrugged, his eyes lingering on Silver. It felt as if someone had knocked all the air out of his lungs. He didn't want to leave salty sea cook/pirate again. It had felt great being around a father figure once more.

"Yeh all need ta get ta tha' ship," Silver announced, putting his hands on Jim and Alice's shoulders.

"I don't want to leave you behind again, Silver," Alice said, staring up at Silver with raw emotion on her face. Jim couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Silver had been the one to calm them both down during their fight, and they still, technically, had not made up.

"Ah, lass, it's safer for me 'ere," Silver smiled his toothy grin down at Alice who nodded in understanding. She knew they had to depart again, as did Jim.

That didn't make it any easier knowing it was the right thing to do.

Smithy went around the room and said goodbye to everyone while Jim and Alice hugged Silver tight, refusing to let go. As Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath enclosed in the embrace his mind began to wander. He could almost hear the gears turning as his mind experienced an information overload.

The ship.

Captain Amelia.

Back to Terebellum.

Alice's necklace.

But if he could convince her…

If it was possible…

Jim gasped struggling away from Silver and Alice who stared at him curiously.

"That's it!" he cried. "That's it, it's perfect!" he grinned.

"What is?" everyone inquired.

"Silver can stow away!"

"I'm sorry, _what?_" Alice demanded upon hearing Jim blurt this out. The boy himself was no longer paying attention to anyone else as he paced around the room.

"It's a perfect idea. That way, Silver and Smithy can help us find out wherever Alice's necklace leads –"

"Jim, we're not –"

"And Captain Amelia would never notice –"

"Jim, this is a really bad –"

"Of course, we'd have to take turns watching out for Silver –"

"But –"

"I think it might –"

"Jim!" Alice shouted over him. Jim stopped and stared around at all of his shocked friends. "This is the riskiest idea you've ever had. We don't even know where my necklace leads, and even if we did, it's still a dumb idea," she pointed out. Jim blinked.

"But if we find out where it leads and Amelia agrees to lead another expedition…"

"Who said she'd agree?" Alice demanded. Jim's face darkened at her answer. "If we can't figure out this necklace in that short amount of time we'll be heading back the Interstellar Academy and practically dragging Silver with us in chains. He'd fall right into the hands of some of the most upstanding naval captains and officers. Is that really what you want?"

Everyone was silent, awaiting Jim's answer.

"Alice is right, Jim. Smithy an' I are better off 'ere. I should be movin' along soon anyway, so as not to attract attention ta meself," Silver commented.

"But you can come with us. That way you won't have to find another place," Jim reasoned, even though he knew Alice had already won. Silver shook his head.

"Jimbo, lad, we'll meet again soon, tha' I can assure yeh," Silver chuckled, placing a warm hand on Jim's shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave again," Jim whispered, his blue eyes searching Silver's. Silver gave Jim a warm smile as he pulled the boy into a hug. Alice, despite feeling a small seed of smugness at the idea that she'd finally talked some sense into Jim, also felt the gloomy reverberations of another goodbye.

"Oh, I'm tearing up," B.E.N choked from where he stood next to Alice. The others took this as their cue to say their goodbyes as well. They courteously said goodbye to Smithy, shaking hands with the peculiar camouflaging man.

"It was an honor to meet you, all of you," he smiled, looking around the room as Jim finally pulled away from Silver and Alice was given a turn. She hugged the cyborg tight, unable to grasp the idea of losing another father figure.

"Yeh take care o' Jimbo, Alice," Silver said. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to let the few loose tears leak out.

"Do you think my parents are alive?" she whispered into his warm black coat.

"I know they are, lass," Silver replied as they finally drew away. Morph, who had been so excited to reunite with his old master, now looked a complete mess of heartbreak. Before anyone could try and cheer him up, the little shape shifter broke down in Silver's hands. "Aw, Morphy. Yeh know we'll meet again and soon. I jus' need yeh ta keep an eye on these here pups," Silver winked at Alice and Jim who grinned, reminiscing on the last time he'd said such words.

Morph blubbered and sniffed hard, giving Silver's cheek and affectionate lick before dutifully flying toward Jim and Alice and resting in the girl's hand. Alice and Jim thanked Smithy for all of his hospitality and after making sure B.E.N would keep this reunion a secret they left. Despite the excited chatter of finally getting to return to the Academy both Jim and Alice were silent as they walked along behind their group of friends. Even Morph was rather solemn. The only belongings they carried were the clothes on their backs and the library book under Alice's arm. She knew she should return it, but the young girl couldn't muster the courage to depart from the withered pages. Books had always been her safe haven, because they allowed her to enter a world apart from her own. Just keeping the book tucked under her arm gave her courage.

Jim didn't meet Alice's gaze as they walked along. In fact the distance between their bodies, although in reality was only a foot, felt like a chasm to the girl whose stomach clenched.

"Jim," she began, trying to coax a word out of him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but Jim shrugged it off and hurried to catch up with their friends leaving Alice alone with Morph. The shape shifter gave her a sympathetic glance before curling against her neck for comfort.

Alice's lips barely twitched into a smile. There was no comfort to be found when she'd lost her father figure again and her boyfriend – best friend – shunned her very touch.

* * *

><p>Jim was so lost in thought he didn't realize they had reached the ship until he collided with Doug who had stopped in front of him.<p>

"Wow, she is a beauty," Doug whistled, ignoring Jim who apologized and looked up to see the flapping solar sails of the one and only RLS Legacy.

"This is the ship, isn't it?" Dalia gasped, turning to Jim as she pointed at the name printed neatly on the bow. "The one you took to Treasure Planet?"

Jim smiled and nodded.

"Yup. The RLS Legacy." Jim's hunger for the stars inflated like a balloon threatening to pop in that moment as memories rushed his mind. He swallowed hard, trying to push out the memories of Alice and Silver while focusing on the desire to once again sail the skies.

"We better find the Captain," Doug announced, following B.E.N up the gangplank. The others hurried after. Jim lingered at the bottom, looking over his shoulder to see Alice catching up.

"The Legacy," she grinned upon seeing the Imperial Heavy Scout. The frame was sleek and easy to maneuver. The sails opened like flower blossoms as they took on the form of half circles and arches to acquire more solar energy. The solar crystals sewn into the cloth material shimmered and sent sparkling rays of light across the deck. Alice could distinctly make out the closed hatch on the underbelly of the ship where the longboat hangar was located.

Without another word the two of them followed their friends on deck to where members of the crew were already gathering around.

"What's going on here? Back to your stations, ladies and gents," came the all too familiar accent of Captain Amelia Smollet. When the other spacers backed off Amelia was able to survey the scene in front of her.

"Captain, I found Jimmy and Ally, they were –"

"Walking through the streets, keeping low of course, when B.E.N found us," Jim explained, talking over B.E.N before the robot could reveal anything else. Amelia's ears twitched as Delbert walked up from the galley. He yawned, carrying a load of star charts as he usually did, but upon spotting the cadets a grin plastered itself on his face.

"Jim! Alice! Thank the maker you're alright," he laughed, hurrying over and struggling to keep track of his charts.

"B.E.N found you then? It's a good thing he did, I was worried when the radio transmission failed that something else had happened," Amelia commented. Her eyebrows knitted together and Jim suspected that was about as much warmth as he'd get out of the captain.

"You're all here then?" Delbert asked, putting two gentle hands on Jim and Alice's shoulders as he surveyed their appearances. All of them had plenty of scratches and bruises, their uniforms were ruffled and dirt streaked, but Doug was what caught the Doctor's attention.

"All here, Doc, but Doug's wing broke when we escaped from the pirates and crashed," Jim explained, nodding to Doug.

"Mr. Vance may precede down below, our medical officer Mr. Torres shall patch him right up. The remainder of you may rest in the crew's quarters for now, until Mr. Torres can treat you for minor injuries. We'll be launching later this evening," Amelia said. Doug turned to leave with Ray following after explaining that he wanted to stick by his friend.

"Are you going below?" Dalia asked Alice, turning to face her. Alice shook her head.

"I think I'll stay up here a bit."

"Want me to take your book down there for safe keeping?"

"Yeah, thanks," Alice smiled, handing Dalia her book as the green skinned girl headed below with Josephine on her heels.

B.E.N waltzed to the galley saying something about oil, but before Amelia and Delbert could return to the captain's quarters Jim stepped in front of them.

"Captain, Doc, Alice and I actually had something we'd like to discuss with you," he said. Amelia arched an eyebrow in interest as Delbert adjusted the charts in his arms. Both of them glanced at Alice who looked rather defeated.

"What is it, Jim?" Delbert inquired.

"I'd like to discuss it privately," Jim replied, shuffling his feet. Amelia gazed around at her crew. She had hand-picked the spacers herself this time, so she didn't see a reason to be wary.

"Very well, Mr. Hawkins, follow me," Amelia agreed. Jim took Alice's arm to drag her along but she pried his grip off of her.

"I can handle walking myself, Jim," she snapped. Jim rolled his eyes as Amelia led them to her quarters where she pulled the door shut behind them.

"What is this about, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia began, taking a stance behind her desk as Delbert set his charts before her.

Jim cleared his throat and looked at Alice who refused to meet his gaze, staring past Amelia and out the windows behind her desk and the cloudless sky.

"The pirates didn't just kidnap us," Jim started as Morph slipped off of Alice's shoulder and into Jim's pocket. "They attacked mainly to loot our ship, but when they found out Alice and I were the ones that discovered Treasure Planet they decided to keep us around."

"Because they figured you could lead them to the treasure," Amelia nodded. "Yes, that's logical, but I don't see the relevance of you telling us this, Jim," she said, using his first name for once. Jim shook his head.

"Let me finish. Dancer was going to kill us; in fact Leah had me by gunpoint if it wasn't for Alice."

"And Leah is the…?"

"Leah is Dancer's benefactor. She's, the brains of his mission for now," Alice explained instead. Everyone stared at her as she looked back down at her feet. "She's the one that knows about my parents."

"Come again?" Amelia demanded at the same time Delbert asked, "Your parents?"

Alice was silent as Jim took over once more.

"Leah has been trying to kill Alice, and we don't know why. She's threatened Alice a couple times and each time she's betrayed recognition for her by talking about Alice's parents," Jim explained.

Amelia and Delbert looked amazed.

"How does she recognize you, Alice? As I recall you were a baby when you first entered your boarding school," Amelia commented.

"I don't know," she whispered, the dull ache returning to her chest now. Her stomach gurgled and twisted into knots from the sinking realization that the only connection to her past lay in the calloused hands of a murderous pirate.

"But that's not all," Jim charged on, determined not to lose track of what he originally wanted to say. "The pirates are after this." Alice held still as Jim unclasped the necklace from around her and laid it on the table in front of Delbert and Amelia.

The Captain and Doctor leaned in to examine the piece further.

"It's Alice's necklace I bought for her birthday. A man in Benbow, a traveler, sold it to me cheap like he was ready to get rid of it. We think that's the man that was killed," Jim explained.

"Over a necklace?" Amelia inquired, her expression one of puzzlement.

"There's something about this necklace, Captain. Alice and I can't figure out what it is. All we know is that Dancer wants it, and Alice said that when he attacked us in the pub he had an exact replica of this one," Jim concluded.

"That seems inconsistent. Why would this pirate want this necklace if he already has one exactly like it?" Delbert asked, adjusting his spectacles on the bridge of his rather large nose. "I do not mean to sound skeptical, Alice, but are you sure that is what you saw?"

"With my own two eyes. I was standing right next to him, not even an inch away. There's no way I could have mistaken it," she responded. Amelia's brow furrowed.

"This necklace is why they are after you, and you have no idea why?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Jim said.

"And you did not know the man that sold it to you?"

"No."

It was silent in the room for a long moment. Alice wasn't paying much attention to the curiosity Jim, Delbert and Amelia shared about her necklace. Her heart pounded a soft rhythm in her ears and for once Alice did not feel as if she had her new life figured out. All she wanted was to lie down and pretend none of it was real. She felt indecisive at the moment. She wanted her parents, yes, but it had been less painful not knowing about them and not being presented with an opportunity to learn more.

"We'll keep this necklace under lock and key until we return to the Academy," Amelia announced shattering Alice's thoughts as her captain scooped up the necklace and turned toward the familiar cabinet where they had once kept the map that led to Treasure Planet.

"What do you mean when we return to the Academy?" Jim asked, his voice brittle. "I thought we would find out more about it and why it's so important."

"We shall, in time, but for now you and Alice must return to the Interstellar to finish your schooling. I shall discuss in private the necklace and what to do about the pirates with some of the other officers," Amelia replied. Jim clenched his fists.

"But we should find out now, before Dancer and Leah are far away. We could find out why they want it and get there before they have a chance to take the necklace back," he argued.

"Your tone and elevation of voice, Mr. Hawkins, will not be tolerated," Amelia growled, her eyes flashing. "The necklace is quite safe, that I assure you."

"But –"

"You are dismissed, Mr. Hawkins." Jim looked aggravated, but knew better than to argue with Amelia. Instead he left the room with Alice following after.

"I don't understand why this upsets you so much," Alice said as she followed him onto main deck and away from B.E.N who was singing, 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. "We don't know where the necklace leads, Jim, so why should it concern you now?"

"It's not just the bloody necklace," Jim spat, whirling on her. "It's the stars," he said, his mood softening as he stared out at the sky. "And I just wish I could be up there, you know? Sometimes I wish I was free, and I could just…" he trailed off and sighed with a defeated look on his face.

"You can't just turn off reality when you don't want it, Jim," Alice stated matter-of-factly. Jim's eyebrows furrowed as he turned back toward her.

"I know it's not –"

"And if you ask me, I think you're being a little self-centered," Alice continued, her own anger rising. She was mad, and not entirely at Jim. She was mad about her own indecisiveness and Jim was an easy target to take it out on.

"Do you think I don't know that, Alice?" Jim demanded. "At least it's a way for me to pretend!"

"Pretend what? Escape from what? Your father? Because he's gone, Jim! And so are my parents, and so is everybody else!" Alice shouted, her throat constricting as fury pulsed through her. She was burning with rage and for once Alice didn't care who knew.

Jim was shocked. Not only at the memory of saying something similar to Alice on their first voyage, but also at the raw emotion that had bubbled up behind her like some creature he was unfamiliar with. A completely different person. It was obvious she was conflicted about her parents, but what she said about Jim's father stung like a knife reopening a wound.

"I know my dad's gone." The words were quiet as they fell off of Jim's lips like invisible raindrops each one a wave washing away the ground between them. Alice controlled her breathing, but the urge to scream didn't go away. She had wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for sixteen years of her life, but she had never allowed herself to lose control, not once.

Her mind was in chaos. Instead of letting out the self-satisfying cry she so desired she choked on the air and glared back at Jim.

"But you know, Alice, my dad has nothing to do with this and neither does your need to be coddled by some people that abandoned you," Jim continued.

"Coddled -? Abandoned -?" Alice spluttered.

"We're not so different. They left you just like my dad left me, and you should remember that next time," Jim snapped, nudging his way past her toward the bunk house leaving Alice alone on deck with her tumultuous thoughts and the eventual realization that she had screwed everything up.

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Woot! And boy is it long. I was going to make it longer, but decided to cut it off. I have just finished the next chapter as well, but I think I'll post that later tonight since I'm going swimming right now :D**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! More Jim and Alice drama in this one haha. **

**Special thanks to all my wonderful fans and supporters especially:**

**lazyX1000, angelgirl116, Nyghtfang, Jess036, doctor-emily001, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and EternalRandomChick!**

**You guys are the reason I keep writing :D**


	16. A Book of Stars

**_Chapter 15_**

**_A Book of Stars_**

Captain Amelia had decided that they would launch the ship at dawn due to some problems they had had with the Legacy's engine. The poor ship was never quite the same after their dangerous voyage to Treasure Planet. In that time Jim and Alice had barely spoken two words to each other or their friends who were beginning to get worried. Josephine was the only one who seemed rather cheerful about the situation.

She took it as an opportunity to place herself in Jim's company.

"I think you're right Jim, about the necklace," she commented as she followed Jim into the longboat hold where the boy hoped for solitude.

"Well maybe you could convince Alice for me," Jim grunted, pulling himself into the longboat to relax. Josephine followed him in.

"Alice is being stuck up, she's always been that way, thinking she's better than everyone else," Josephine snorted. Jim said nothing and the girl took this as an invitation. She scooted closer to him so their bodies were pressed tight together. Jim sighed thinking about what it would feel like to have a different girlfriend. What if Josephine was his girlfriend?

Jim swallowed back the bile in his throat. The one thing about Alice that he loved was that she told him what she was feeling, she expressed some sort of difference of opinions whereas Josephine followed Jim around like a loyal lap dog who only agreed with him to get his attention.

"Be honest, do you really agree with me, Josephine? I don't mind if you don't," Jim said.

Josephine pursed her lips.

"Why would you think I don't agree with you?"

"Because you only agree with me to catch my attention," Jim retorted.

"I agree with you because I believe you," Josephine sighed, resting her head on Jim's shoulder. Jim caught the scent of flowers and for a moment his heart lurched. He wanted to be sitting next to Alice again. They had barely had any warm physical contact at all since they started fighting.

Jim shrugged out of Josephine's grip and got out of the longboat.

"C'mon, I think the cook has dinner ready."

* * *

><p>When Jim entered the crowded galley he scanned the room until his eyes rested on his friends in a corner. He took a seat next to Alice who looked at him.<p>

"Have fun?" she muttered, nodding to Josephine who had followed Jim there.

"Yeah, actually," Jim sneered, despising her distrustfulness. Doug and Ray shared a look.

"Hey, um, Alice, after dinner do you want to play some cards? I heard one of the spacers talking about a deck of cards he had brought with," Dalia commented, hoping to separate Jim and Alice until they cooled off.

"Yeah, sure," Alice shrugged figuring a game of cards would do her good.

"Jim do you want to –"

"No, I'm…I think I might just spend some time alone," Jim shrugged, not looking up. He knew exactly what he wanted to do after their meal, but he didn't want Doug or Ray to follow him or alert the captain that he was secretly abducting a longboat for a few hours. Jim let his vegetables balance on the edge of his fork, already lost in thought about the freedom he'd experience again. The rush of the wind, the stars encasing him like a pair of loving arms welcoming him home.

Jim hadn't felt the itch to fly in a long time. He hadn't needed to escape after he'd met Alice and Silver who'd taught him how to live. Now Jim was uncertain. He didn't want the old walls to close in on him, but he didn't want to spend so much time on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Jim looked up catching Josephine's eye.

"Nowhere," he grumbled.

"You can't be going nowhere. I'll come with you," she suggested.

"No," Jim snapped making Josephine blink in astonishment. "I don't want you coming with me, okay?" Everyone looked rather tense around the boy as though Jim were a time bomb ticking down. He rubbed his face and stood up, leaving the galley in a hurry. Alice watched him go, a silent desire to run after him and hug him and tell him she was still there and that, yes, she agreed with him just so that they would stop fighting.

But she didn't. Alice remained silent, and only occasionally joined in on the laughter echoing around the galley as a game of cards started up and Raymond began singing an old song from his home planet while downing a pint of warm cider.

"Alice, you don't need Jim to put on a smile," Dalia commented. Alice looked at her friend.

"I know, I just feel guilty and…and worried," she admitted, staring down into her own mug of cider.

"Jim will come around and so will you, but let's celebrate tonight. I think you've earned that much, we all have after those pirates," Dalia said, pushing a strand of her orange hair out of her face. Alice cracked a tiny smile that grew as Doug challenged her to a card game and one of the sailors pulled out his small string instrument to consult Raymond about familiar music. They both found out they had migrated from the same planet.

"Sure I know that one," Ray laughed as Alice seated herself to a game of cards with Dalia.

Needless to say it was a long night in the galley and before anyone knew what was happening Raymond was dragging them into a chorus of song.

_What will we do with a drunken spacer?_

_What will we do with a drunken spacer?_

_What will we do with a drunken spacer?_

_Early in the morning_

_Way, hay, and up she rises_

_Way, hay, and up she rises_

_Way, hay, and up she rises_

_Early in the morning_

At this point one of the men pulled out a dagger from his boot and laughing he began:

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rust razor_

_Early in the morning_

Alice peeled over with laughter as Dalia took a swig of her cider and followed Raymond onto one of the tables as they danced about, kicking the plates off the surface and linking arms as they danced about, Alice joining in with Doug on her heels.

_Put him in a longboat 'til he is sober_

_Put him in a longboat 'til he is sober_

_Put him in a longboat 'til he is sober_

_Early in the morning_

_What shall we do with a drunken spacer?_

_What shall we do with a drunken spacer?_

_What shall we do with a drunken spacer?_

_Early in the morning!_

When the song finished everyone cheered, and Alice had to admit she could smile easy when she had such friends beside her. She took another long drink of her cider and sat down. Later that night she would worry again, about her parents and Jim, but not now. Not when there was happiness in the air again, even if it was only brief.

* * *

><p>Jim stood over the open hatch to stare at the dark ground below. It would be tricky to drop the longboat out of the hanger and pull up just before he hit the ground. If Jim missed he'd be dead. He did not have a death wish, but secretly the boy liked the suspense and adrenaline the accompanied the dangerous trick. It would be like learning a new stunt on his solar surfer. Jim reached for the ropes securing the boat and untied the knots as he grabbed ahold of the small skiff and pulled it over the opening.<p>

He smiled as memories of this hold sped through his mind. Memories of Silver. Memories of Alice. Jim pushed away that last thought and swallowed hard as he leapt in and seated himself next to the controls. He powered up the boat with ease unfurling the sail and grabbing the directional stick. Taking one last deep breath Jim let the cables snap as he was released into open air. Not even a second swept by before Jim had tapped three of the buttons on the control panel and gunned the engines.

He let out a whoop of delight as he narrowly missed the ground and swooped upward toward the sky. Jim didn't slow down. He didn't want to slow down. He flew as high as he dared without losing himself in space and shot forward through the cloudless sky. The stars rained down on him with their twinkling, mischievous grins and Jim returned the smirk. He was free now, if only for a little while. The wind tossed his hair about his face, his expression was one of total elation.

And then the spark.

It came fast like two flint stones scraping together and igniting the flame in his heart. He knew he had to go higher. The engine rattled as Jim pushed it to its maximum, flying high and turning in an arch as he began speeding toward the ground in a nosedive. Anyone else would have called him suicidal, but Jim felt weightless, alive in a small manner.

"Woo-hoo!" he screamed, yanking hard on the tiller just before he hit the ground and zooming between houses and buildings, down alleyways of every sort, scaring several pedestrians half to death.

The soaring sensation in Jim's heart didn't cease as he flew through the sky. At last he calmed down out of breath and laughing hard to himself as he leaned back and enjoyed a gentle cruise through the stars. He reached out of the boat and touched the chilly clouds that moistened his hands and chilled his fingertips.

Alice just didn't understand this, or maybe she did and Jim was being selfish like she told him. The boy sighed as he settled back with a moody expression. He thought about the repercussions of his actions if he didn't return to the Academy. He would miss out on a lot of his classes, his grades would slip, and where would any of that leave him? Back to where he was just a year ago. He did want to graduate from the Interstellar, he just wished he could have another adventure in the process.

Jim's fingers tapped out a rhythm on his leg. Alice was right. Jim knew, and he shouldn't have treated her so bad. Truth was he missed her a lot, and he hated fighting with her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to return to the Academy, because then he'd finish schooling and perhaps Amelia would let him in on a voyage if they ever did find out about the necklace.

Jim realized then what he had to do to make things right. He had to file away his own cravings for the good of himself and others. Jim cracked a tiny smile as he turned the longboat back to the Legacy. Perhaps this was what it meant to be a captain. He was getting there. Someday he would be a captain and a noble one at that, but at the moment he had much to learn.

And a wonderful girl who he needed to apologize to.

* * *

><p>Alice sat on a step of the stairway leading to the galley. The kitchen was vacant now. It was late and everyone had retired to bed after helping clean up their mess. Alice, however, hadn't been willing to sleep quite yet. She wanted just the quiet air of the night and her book to calm her down. She had flipped through the book nonchalantly for a couple of chapters until she had finally put it aside so that it now rested upon one of the clean table tops.<p>

She had abandoned the star book and had decided to observe the celestial beauties herself. Now she sat on the steps staring up at the stars and the creaking masts, waiting for Jim to return. She knew where he had gone. It was obvious to her because she knew what he did when he needed a way to escape. He had to fly, and since he didn't have his solar surfer a longboat was the next best thing.

As Alice sat there she pondered their conversation earlier and released a small breath. She had been angry, and she hadn't meant to take it out on Jim. She needed to apologize, but if he'd accept it was a different story. Her heart sank as Leah's words still echoed in her ears about her parents.

If only they knew why the necklace was so important.

Alice frowned pressing the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"Think, Alice, think," she whispered. "The necklace. There are two of them."

She began to make a mental list of all the information they'd learned about the artifact. It was obsidian, there were two, it had a dent on the back, pirates were after it, and if turned in the right lighting it had an image of a very bright star imprinted on it.

Alice's head snapped up.

A very bright star…

"Bless the maker," she gasped, leaping to her feet and grabbing her book on stars. Her heart raced as her mind fogged over.

A very bright star.

Obsidian stone.

There was a story…

A story that needed telling…

Alice yanked open her book almost feeling the magic surge through her blood as she began flipping the pages as fast as she could, scouring the book for a hidden detail, something she had never thought of before.

Alice's breathing became ragged as she pushed her hair behind her ear and attempted to light one of the kerosene lanterns hanging above her head. Her fingers slipped on the matches but eventually a dim light spilled over the table illuminating the text on the page as hot wax spilled and hardened on some candles she had also managed to ignite.

Her green eyes became greedy black irises as they searched the pictures, the descriptions, her fingers skimming the table of contents until at last, with one last careful flip of a page she found it.

Time seemed to stop. Everything froze. Even the flames beside her appeared immobile in her peripheral vision.

Imprinted on the page in large, elegant script were the words: **The Eternity Star**

And just below the title was a picture.

It was Alice's necklace.

**A/N: END PART ONE! **

**I know I never mentioned this book being split into two parts, but it is. This is the end of Part One: The Other Necklace. **

**Now we begin Part Two: Voyage to a Brighter Star**

**So the song I found on youtube. It's called: What Will We Do with a Drunken Sailor, but I changed Sailor to Spacer for the sake of my story :)**

**And now we are finally beginning to understand how this story is going to go, eh? Or maybe not, I have quite a few more tricks up my sleeves and it's just going to get more and more intricate from here my friends so hold on :D**

**I listened to quite a few songs for this chapter, and I know I've never mentioned this either but music really affects my writing. I actually come up with more ideas when I listen to epic music or other songs. These songs made me come up with this part of the story :)**

**Lonely Boy – Black Keys**

**Searching for Peeta – (Hunger Games Soundtrack) James Newton Howard**

**Yeah, it's strange that the Hunger Games song helped me come up with this, but quite a few of the Hunger Games' score songs have helped me come up with ideas. It's strange, but now I have better ideas for all of you :D**

**Anyway, special thanks goes to:**

**PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Jess036, and lazyX1000! Thanks so much for the constant support, free virtual cake for everyone! XD**


	17. A Change in Decisions

_Part Two: Voyage to a Brighter Star_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**A Change in Decisions**_

Jim knotted the longboat back into place as fast as he could before pulling the hatch shut below and running down the hallway. He had to get to Alice and make this right before he made another stupid _mistake._

"Alice!" he called, not even bothering to be considerate of his other sleeping cabin mates. Just as he sprinted up the stairs from below deck he crashed into something solid, teetered for a moment on the top step before wrapping his arms around the person as they fell backward, summersaulting down the steps and landing with a thud on the wooden floor.

Jim groaned blinking open his eyes as he lifted his head off the ground and saw Alice sprawled out on top of him. The girl rubbed her head before realizing who she had fallen into.

"Jim," she exclaimed, excitement evident in her expression.

"Alice, I need to talk to you," Jim began, taking her arm as he too sat up.

"Jim, you have to see this. I just –"

"No, Alice, I really need to –"

"– Found out about the Eternity Star."

"– Talk to you about…wait, what?" Jim stammered as they tried to talk over each other.

"I just found out where my necklace leads, and the information has been under my arm the entire day," Alice explained it slow enough for Jim to comprehend. The boy blinked as his breathing sped up.

"Alice I think the term is that it's been under your nose the whole time," he laughed.

"No, I mean it literally has been under my arm the whole time! It was in that book I borrowed from the library."

"Where does it lead?" he asked. Alice stared at him.

"You need to see this."

Five minutes later the two of them were back in the galley. Alice slid the book over to Jim who stared down at the sketched image of Alice's necklace and the words: The Eternity Star printed above.

"How did you find it in here? This book is huge," Jim commented, scratching his nose as he smiled down at the information.

"I was thinking over the facts, and I remembered the table of contents and some of the images I had flipped through earlier," Alice replied as Jim wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You did it, Alice," he chuckled, unable to take his eyes off the book.

"I wanted to apologize, Jim, for the things I said to you," Alice whispered, not meeting his eyes. Jim looked up. "I was the one being selfish. I don't mind the necklaces, or another adventure. I'm so sorry," she breathed. Jim gazed at her with a new sense of understanding. He smiled, placed one hand on her neck the other on her cheek and turned her face to his while leaning in.

Alice was shocked that he had not provided any witty comeback, instead reveling in the soft caress of their lips that remained unbroken, held together by salvaged trust. He wound his arms around her waist and hugged her close as Alice slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It felt so good to hold each other again. When their lips parted Alice pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," Jim whispered in her ear. "I should not have been so pushy, I know we should go back to the Academy. I know that," he sighed.

"Whatever happens we'll figure it out together," Alice assured him. Jim smiled, his heart reaching new peaks as he wallowed in Alice's arms. "We should tell Amelia about our discovery," she sighed, pulling back and nodding to the book after a while of silence.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. I want to find out a little more about it before we tell her," Jim said. Alice agreed as she scooped up the book. The two of them found a comfortable corner in the galley and sat down there as they began to read in the dim candle-light. What they read that starry night made all of the puzzle pieces fit together. Every question they had had was now answered.

But the more Jim and Alice read the story the more they began to realize the dire situation they were in as well as how close they'd come to losing a very valuable piece of jewelry.

"So there are two of them," Alice whispered, staring down at the words. "Two necklaces. One map."

"I guess you weren't seeing things," Jim said. Alice shot him a look. "Well, not that I didn't believe you I just –"

"It seemed improbable, I know," Alice nodded. "But listen to this. The Eternity Star doesn't hold any gold drubloons or shining sapphires."

"What does it hold?" Jim asked, following her gaze as he too read the text.

"A – a weapon," Alice choked, the horrible realization beginning to dawn on her. She reached for her neck when she remembered the necklace was locked away in Amelia's cabnet. Instead she met Jim's worried gaze. "Jim, my necklace leads to a weapon." Jim glanced back down at the book.

"Not only that, but a weapon that can supposedly bring the galaxy into chaos," he whispered, his finger underlining the words. "If someone were to get ahold of this necklace, Alice…if it fell into the wrong hands…" Jim trailed off in a mortified stupor.

"Absolute power," Alice finished for him. "This can't be true. One would think that if such a thing did exist the Queen –"

"What if the Queen doesn't know?" Jim interrupted, regaining control of his turbulent thoughts. "What if she has no idea such a weapon of destruction exists?" he continued, getting to his feet and pacing around the galley.

"What if this is all a legend? It says right here no one has ever proven it to be true and many astrologists have argued over potential evidence," Alice said, referring to the book once more. Jim shook his head as he walked back over.

"Did your necklace look like a legend to you?" he asked as her eyes met his. "We need to let Captain Amelia know," he sighed.

"Well of course we need to let her know, but whether she'll agree to gallivant off to a distant supposed legend is beyond me," Alice said, standing up and closing her book. Jim turned to look at Alice.

"So you agree? Do you think we should look for the Eternity Star?" he asked.

"Well I don't think it would hurt to find out. If there is a weapon of mass destruction in the galaxy I don't suspect it's such a bad idea to find out," she smiled. Jim grinned back before his smile faded.

"We don't have the other necklace," he commented. Alice blinked as she remembered the tiny indentation on the back of her necklace.

"That's true we don't. Maybe we could fit something into the indent on the back so we won't even need the other necklace, because I'm sure that that nick in the stonework unlocks a map," she announced. Jim's lips pursed.

"Yeah I think we better consult the Captain. She'll know what to do," he nodded just before a yawn escaped him.

"Not tonight. I'm going to sleep. I'm sure we'll need lots of rest for tomorrow," Alice smiled tiredly. Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off, both of them felt more than exhausted. Jim couldn't help but smile when he thought about all that had happened in just a few short hours. He walked over to Alice before she extinguished the lights and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a tight embrace. Alice stood still for a moment before she laughed and hugged him back.

"No more fighting," she mumbled into his shoulder. Jim heartily agreed as they left the galley hand in hand that late night on the moon Oberon.

* * *

><p>"Well you and Alice seem to be in a better mood," Ray commented as Jim and Alice sat down beside each other in the galley that morning for breakfast. Alice took Jim's hand under the table and smiled at their friends as they ate their meal.<p>

"Yeah, I guess we just needed to talk it out," she shrugged, ignoring the look of disdain Josephine shot her. Morph chirruped, glad that his masters were happy again and turned into a straw as he slurped up his own bowl of oatmeal Jim had specifically requested so he wouldn't go after anyone else's.

"That's not all we found," Jim added. "Last night Alice found out more about her necklace."

Doug choked on his food as Ray stopped mid bite. Dalia stared at them in surprise, and Josephine sulked, seeming uninterested in anything remotely close to the topic of Alice.

"Well? What is it?" Dalia pressed, pushing her bowl away. Alice and Jim shared a look before they relayed all of the information to their friends.

"Stars above, that must have been why Alice saw the same necklace around Dancer," Doug gasped. Alice nodded.

"It leads to a weapon of mass destruction? That seems a little farfetched, mind you," Dalia interjected. "Wouldn't the Queen already know about this?"

"That's what I thought," Alice agreed. "But Jim thinks the Queen might not have any clue. It is supposed to be a legend, and it's not a legend as great as Treasure Planet that's for sure."

"Whether it's true or not we need to notify the Captain immediately," Jim said.

"Notify me what, Mr. Hawkins?"

All of them spun around to see Amelia standing behind them as tall as ever in her royal blue captain's attire.

"Why are you down here?" Ray demanded. Doug smacked him over the head with his wing as Amelia's lips tightened.

"I would prefer it, Mr. Peters, if you'd address me as Captain or ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am," Ray quickly corrected.

"As for your daft question as to why I am down here, might I reply with the fact that the RLS Legacy is my ship?"

"I think he's curious as to why you've come down to the galley, ma'am, when you never share meals with your crew in the galley," Jim covered for Ray.

"Well as you can see, Mr. Hawkins, I currently do not have a cabin boy or girl to bring me my breakfast every morning, so I must retrieve it myself. I would ask you and Alice once more, seeming as you both were quite excellent cabin kids, but now that you are cadets in training I find it rather demeaning to lower you to such a rank. Now what is it you would like to notify me about, Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim let a small smile escape him. That was probably the most appraisal he'd ever get from Captain Amelia.

"We found out about Alice's necklace, ma'am," he composed himself. "You need to see this."

* * *

><p>Amelia read over the legend a second time just to make sure she had cemented all of the details before she looked up at Alice and Jim. Delbert stood close by, seeming quite flustered.<p>

"Are you sure your necklace, Alice, is the one?" she inquired.

"See for yourself," Alice said, tapping Amelia's cabinet door with her finger. The feline walked over and unlocked the cabinet, extracting Alice's necklace and observing it with Delbert over her shoulder.

"All my years of being an astrophysicist, I never dabbled much in legends, but what I have researched seems to go hand in hand with this story," Delbert announced.

"Are you suggesting this fairytale is true?" Amelia asked him. Delbert adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Well if you ask me, it seems very plausible that there could be an Eternity Star. Alice's necklace is proof of that. Whatever's on the Eternity Star, I do not know," he said. Amelia hummed, tapping her fingers upon the wooden surface of her desk.

"And I suppose the other necklace must be in the hands of Edward Dancer, is that right, Alice?" she asked. Alice nodded, petting Morph who rested on her shoulder.

"That's correct, ma'am."

Amelia looked at Delbert who seemed to be glowing with the opportunity to go on another adventure.

"I do not wish to go globetrotting off into space on a mission that might not even be true."

Jim, Alice, Morph, and Delbert's faces fell.

"However I think it would be a good idea to uncover the mystery of the Eternity Star just as a precaution and as duty to the royal empire and the Queen," she concluded. Morph cheered and zipped about the room as Jim, Delbert, and Alice all shared excited looks.

"But if Dancer has the other necklace, how are we to find this star?" Delbert cleared his throat.

"I do intend to return to the Interstellar Academy. We must have permission to on board this voyage and it will help if we have a stellar crew this time. Doctor you may also converse with several other astronomers that live on campus to gather as much information as you can on the star. I will talk to the other naval officers and we will discuss what to do about Dancer. Hopefully the fiend will not have gone far by the time we begin to search for him," Amelia announced.

"But Alice and I are allowed to come, right?" Jim asked. Amelia's ears twitched.

"That all depends, Mr. Hawkins on whether you will obtain permission from the academy. Alice is most likely to be handpicked because the necklace is rightfully her property, but I could put in a good word for you, Jim, and your friends," Amelia nodded. Jim grinned.

"Thank you, Captain," he inclined his head, trying not to let out a cry of delight.

"If this is all settled we will prepare to launch immediately," Amelia said.

"Wait, Captain. I'd like the opportunity to return the book to the library before we leave," Alice interjected, pointing to the library book on Amelia's desk. The Captain nodded.

"Very well, but I'd feel safer if you went with your group of friends and were equipped with some weapons for self-defense. You never know where those blaggered pirates might be hiding."

"Yes, ma'am," Alice agreed as Amelia handed both her and Jim loaded pistols before dismissing them. When Jim and Alice had stepped down from the helm where Amelia and Delbert followed them out onto, Jim dragged Alice in the crevice between the gravity generator and the helm's stairs.

"Alice. If we're going to hunt for the Eternity Star I want Silver to come with us," he whispered.

"Silver!" Morph cheered when Jim and Alice shushed him quick. The blob giggled and flew over to Jim's shoulder.

"Jim, we've talked about this. It's too dangerous. He could be caught when we return to the Academy," Alice warned.

"He doesn't have to stow away. He could hide out near Terebellum, and when we get the chance we'll message him and let him know what ship we're taking on the voyage so he can follow," Jim explained. Alice chewed her lower lip and shifted the book in her arms.

"I just don't think it's safe, Jim. If Silver gets caught –"

"He won't."

"But –"

"Alice we're going up against some pretty ferocious pirates here. Silver is a good ally to have," Jim reasoned. "Besides," he sighed and took her free hand. "I know you miss him as much as I do."

Alice hesitated before she at last relented.

"Fine, but we have to tell our friends. They'd be able to help, and we've only got a small period of time to let Silver and Smithy know," Alice said, pointing to her library book. Jim smiled.

"Great. Let's get the others." Jim started forward when Alice called him back.

"Jim?"

The boy paused and turned to face the grinning girl behind him.

"This is our new adventure."

Jim laughed and took her hands.

"When we're together, Alice, I can't help but think there will always be an adventure."

**A/N: WOW! I can't even begin to apologize for how late this is! It's been like a month since I updated! :o I really am sorry! All you great fans had to wait that long for another stinking chapter that isn't even that great. **

**I'm sorry this is more of a filler. Not as epic as you probably wanted, but Jim and Alice get back together :D! I was writing this at 1:00 in the morning for the past few nights. I'm uploading this now at 1:33 AM so sorry if my writing is kind of crappy.**

**Really life's been pretty hectic. I guess I was finishing up school so I didn't have much time to write, and not only that, but I just haven't found a lot of inspiration for this story lately. I've been really focused on my story that's not fan fiction that I hope to publish someday.**

**I just can't stop writing it, and I know that's a lame excuse, but I seriously haven't found much time for Jim and Alice lately. Don't worry everyone! I can assure you that The Eternity Star and the rest of the Sky Sailor Saga will be FINISHED! I will finish it, so you don't have to worry about me losing interest halfway through the book and never completing it as if I've fallen off the planet or something.**

**I wouldn't do that to you guys, and I love Jim and Alice too much not to finish their intricate story I've constructed. It just might be a while between updates because of the other story I'm writing.**

**Speaking of my other story I did write a short story to go along with it which is posted on my deviantart account and my fictionpress account. It's called The Untold Stories: Arella and Tuscanar and I'm really proud of it and encourage all of you fantasy fiction lovers to check it out!**

**You can find a link to those sites on my profile, so please read them and give me feedback! I'd really appreciate that!**

**Phew! Long description! Anyway…**

**Special thanks goes to: Jess036, lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, ZabuzasGirl, and EternalRandomChick**

**Thanks you guys! You are all awesome to me! :D**


	18. Undisclosed Measures

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Undisclosed Measures**_

"Are you crazy? Wait, that's a stupid question, you are crazy," Dalia snorted a she, Jim, Alice, and the rest of their friends made their way to the library to deposit Alice's book and from there head over to Smithy's apartment. Alice rolled her eyes. Her friend had done nothing else but complain about how dangerous the situation was since they'd left the ship. "I mean, of all things! I know you and Jim are hopelessly in love, but that doesn't mean you have to give in to everything he says."

"Dalia, this is my choice, and I trust Jim not just because he's my boyfriend, okay? I suggest you start putting a little more faith in him as well," Alice scowled.

"Oh, fine, fine, let the adrenaline junkie get us killed, that's a great idea," Dalia snorted. Jim walked ahead of the group with Doug and Ray, but the three boys were still able to hear the conversation.

"Dalia, please," Alice begged, keeping her voice low. "I agree it's not the best idea, but Silver can help."

"Really? In what way that doesn't involve us all getting arrested for aiding a wanted pirate?" she scoffed.

"Look, if you have a problem, go back," Jim snapped, sliding to a halt and whirling around to face Alice's roommate. "You don't know anything about Silver," Jim snarled.

"I know enough to know that I don't have to know much about him to know that Silver's neck could very soon be supported by a hangman's noose," Dalia growled. **_(A/N: XD I had fun writing that quote)_** Jim glared at her, his fist clenching at his sides. Alice stepped between them.

"Both of you stop this. I've had enough fighting to last a lifetime. Nobody is forcing you to come, Dalia, if you don't like it, you can go back," Alice said.

"Yeah, go back and wash off your algae skin," Josephine snorted from behind them. Before Alice could stop her, Dalia had spun around and slammed her fist into Josephine's gut making the girl double over from pain and lack of air.

"Dalia!" Alice gasped.

"Don't tell me you're taking sides with the cadet whose trying to steal your boyfriend, Alice," Dalia snapped. Alice looked appalled.

"I am not taking anyone's side. She should not have said that to you, but you should not have punched her," Alice scolded before turning to Jim. "You stop bickering with Dalia. Everyone just calm down."

"Calm down?" Josephine screeched. "She punched me," she accused, pointing her manicured finger at Dalia and shaking her black curls out of her face.

"You know what I love most about all of this?" Ray supplied, wrapping an arm around Dalia and Jim's shoulders.

"What?" Doug asked, stepping closer.

"The adventure. Mmm, delicious, isn't it? Now come on, guys, how many times do we get to do sneaky stuff like this? It's just like in those old story books. The great stories. The one's the really mattered as a kid. Now come on, stop being a bunch of rapscallions and let's go find Smithy's place," he grinned, patting their backs and skipping forward. Dalia sighed and apologized to Jim, but Alice seemed to be the only one that realized she had said nothing to Josephine. It didn't seem to make a difference. The pompous sixteen year old behind her resorted to muttering curses under her breath directed at Dalia's back. Alice ignored her glare when Jim reached over and took Alice's hand as they walked.

They reached the library with time to spare just as they'd hoped. Depositing the book it was only a quick walk over to Smithy's apartment. Silver had suggested moving on soon, and Alice sincerely hoped he hadn't already left. Reaching the second landing, Jim grabbed the brass knocker and let it bang against the door three times.

For a moment nothing happened until a shaky voice called out.

"Who's there?"

"Smithy, it's us," Alice called back. "Alice, Jim, Doug, Dalia, Josephine, and Ray." There was the sound of several locks being pulled back as the door was finally flung open. In the doorway stood a relieved looking Smithy, his skin as colorful as ever. He smiled at all of them.

"What are you guys doing here? Sorry about the locks, but with wanted pirates you never can be too careful," he whispered.

"Is Silver here?" Jim asked. "We need to talk, and we don't have much time."

"Oh sure, come on in," Smithy said, holding open the door was they all shuffled into the cramped living space. Once the door was secured once again Smithy headed down the hall to find Silver. They didn't have to wait long. The cyborg's looming shape lumbered down the halls until he stood in front of the group of cadets once more.

"Jimbo? Alice? What are ya doin' here again? I would a thought yeh would 'ave left," he chuckled as Morph flew out of Jim's pocket and greeted Silver again, always happy to be in the presence of an old friend.

"Well that's what we thought too," Jim began. "We don't have much time, Silver. The only reason we came back was because we found out about Alice's necklace," he fired off a rapid explanation. Silver hesitated in petting Morph.

"Is tha' so? Where does it lead?" he asked. Jim and Alice relayed the information, almost seeming to talk over each other. When they had finished Silver blinked in surprise.

"So it seems teh Cap'n and all o' yeh have it figured out already," he grunted, taking a seat in the armrest in the sitting room.

"That's sort of why we came," Jim wavered. "Silver, we all want you to come with us."

Silver got right back to his feet.

"I will do no such thing! Have yeh gone bloomin' daft, boyo?" he demanded.

"Silver, hear us out. You don't have to stowaway on the ship. Jim and I thought you and Smithy could take a longboat to Terebellum and hide out close by so that when we need you we can message you," Alice explained. Jim nodded along with his friends. Silver still shook his head.

"Jimbo, Alice, it's much too dangerous. I can't take dat risk. Yer safe wit teh captain on yer mission," he said.

"Yeah well last time the captain was brutally injured and Alice and I had to go it alone," Jim grumbled, crossing his arms. Silver's face hardened.

"Yeh know tha' wasn't me fault, Jimbo. I tried ta stop Meltdown from hittin' yeh with the cannon." Meltdown had been the gunner aboard the RLS Legacy on their adventure to Treasure Planet. When Jim, Alice, Amelia, and Delbert had escaped in the longboat, he had fired a laser ball at them that cracked several of Amelia's ribs, gave her internal bleeding, and blew off their longboat engines, forcing them to crash onto the planet.

"Wait. What's this about the Captain getting brutally injured?" Ray asked, pushing his way forward.

"Look, Silver, what Jim's trying to say is that we'd feel more comfortable if you came with to help us if Dancer shows up again," Alice explained, ignoring Ray's comment.

"I still think it's really irrational," Dalia mumbled. Silver sighed as he looked between all of the cadets.

"Hide out in a longboat until yeh message me to follow?" Silver eyed them down. Jim and Alice shook their heads as Morph also trilled in agreement. "An' what would I do when yeh start yer adventure, eh? Follow behind on a longboat teh whole time? That's a rash idea, an' both o' yeh know it."

"Jim, Alice? Might I interject that Silver on a longboat _is_ a bad idea. Captain Amelia could very well spot him following the ship, or a meteor shower could hit and he'd be caught in the undertow, or a supernova, or –"

"Doug?" Jim interrupted, turning to face his friend. "We get it." Doug fell silent as Silver rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Jimbo, bein' able to go on another treasure hunt compels me jus' as much as you, but I jus' t'ink a pirate like me gettin' caught on another adventure especially by Cap'n Amelia will be teh end o' me," he sighed. Jim took a step forward.

"Please, Silver? We want you to come with us. You and Smithy could help," Jim pleaded. Silver sighed as he rubbed his face and was quiet for a long moment.

"An' I'll jus' hide out around Terebellum until yer ready ta find me?" he asked. Jim and Alice nodded.

"But I'm warnin' all o' yeh. If I get teh sense me whereabouts are bein' sniffed out, I'm gonna turn and flee for me life, understand?"

Jim and Alice nodded again.

"Alright. I don't speak for Smithy 'ere, but I'll just grab me things an' get goin'," Silver cleared his throat.

"Yes!" Alice whooped as Ray also joined in.

"Man, guys, I never knew this is what adventure meant to you," the dark skinned boy teased.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Jim shot back as Morph squealed and Smithy's skin rippled the color green.

"I don't see how this could possibly end well, but I'm already breaking the law hosting a wanted pirate so…" he trailed off and smiled as he too headed down the hall for his things. Josephine, who was leaning against the table, scowling at how Jim looked at Alice, let her gaze slide over to the clock on the wall.

"Jim," she called, immersing herself in the group and forcing her way between Alice. "Jim, the time? We've spent at least fifteen minutes doing all this. We better hurry back," she announced, standing closer than Jim really felt necessary. Alice's hands curled into fists at her side as her blood boiled watching Josephine lean in as if she and Jim were about to share a kiss. Jim put his hands on her shoulders and tried to step around her, but Josephine was fast. She wasn't letting Jim get out of it this time. She wrapped her arm around his, fitting into his side and pulling him forward. Alice and the rest of their group watched in interest to see what the girl was hoping to accomplish.

Jim's cheeks were pink as he pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Josephine, stop. You can't do that, I've told you before. Alice and I are dating, what part of that don't you understand?" he demanded, losing his temper with the girl.

Josephine was furious. She was annoyed with the way Alice always got the attention, the handsomest boy in school along with a great adventure. It just wasn't fair. So, thinking fast, Josephine decided to try something she had never tried before.

She wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, and before any of the astounded onlookers could protest, kissed him. Square on the lips. Jim's eyes bulged as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back as he himself stumbled into the wooden table. Josephine was breathing hard and had barely enough time to think before Alice called her name.

"Josephine?" The girl looked up right as Alice slapped her across the face. Her eyes widened as Alice stood there, fuming, looking like a volcano about to erupt. "How dare you kiss him? How dare you kiss him like that?" Alice shouted. Josephine smirked.

"Scared, Alice that I might steal your precious boyfriend?" Alice made to go after the girl when Dalia and Jim intervened, grabbing Alice's arms as she struggled. Even Morph pulled on a piece of Alice's hair to help.

"Let me at her! Let me at her, you know she deserves it!" Alice roared.

"Oh do I?" Josephine screeched, advancing on Alice when Doug and Ray grabbed her back as well.

"You cockroach!" Alice shouted. "I swear if you ever kiss my boyfriend like that again –"

"You'll do what?" Josephine sneered. "Glare at me? You have no talent, you're nothing!"

"Want a bet?" Alice spat, yanking her arm out of Dalia's grip and trying to wind up and punch the girl when Jim grabbed her wrist in a firm hold.

"Stop it, Alice. Stop," he ordered, but when Alice tried to pull away, Jim whirled her around and pushed her gently into the table. "Stop!" Alice blinked as she looked up at Jim's crackling blue eyes staring at her like bolts of lightning. "Enough. She's not worth it," he lowered his voice when he realized he had gotten her to snap out of it. Alice scowled and stared at the ground as Josephine pushed Doug and Ray away.

"Was this why you asked me to come, Alice?" she yelled, tears flooding her brown eyes. "So you could rub it in my face how brilliant your life with Jim is? I hate you! I hate everything about you, because you get whatever you want." Alice stared at her rival with narrowed eyes right as Silver walked back into the room.

"What in blue blazes is goin' on in here?" he demanded, eyeing all of them down. Josephine wiped at her tears furiously as Doug, Ray, and Dalia all shared rather astonished looks that a fight of such magnitude had broken out. They had never seen Alice slap someone like that, and the way her face expressed such contempt for the other girl shocked them.

"It's nothing," Josephine cleared her throat. Silver crossed his arms as Morph nervously flitted over to his side, chirping.

"Tha' ain't look like nothin' ta me, lassie," he commented, noting Josephine's tears.

"It's nothing!" Josephine spat and without another word, turned and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. There was a long pause as everyone held their breath.

"Ray and I'll go get her in case any of Dancer's men are lurking about," Doug commented, grabbing Ray as the boys headed for the door. Dalia looked between Jim and Alice who seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I'm coming too," she agreed, scrambling out the door after them. Silver looked between Jim and Alice as the couple stared back.

"Yeh two best get goin' so as not to arouse suspicion," he commented. Jim nodded as he took Alice's hand and called to Morph. The shape shifter cooed affectionately and rubbed against Silver's double chin before taking refuge in Jim's pocket once more. Jim and Alice gave an awkward goodbye, knowing they'd see him again soon enough as they left the apartment.

Jim kept his pistol at the ready in case they were jumped by any unsuspecting ruffians, but in the crowded town everyone seemed concerned with their own business. He swallowed and looked at Alice who glared ahead, not seeming to notice Jim's hand on her back.

"You didn't need to slap her like that," Jim said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah? So now I'm in the wrong?" Alice whirled on him, her green eyes flashing, her lip curling into a sneer.

"Wha -? No! That's not what I meant or…well – I mean –" Jim struggled before sucking in a deep breath. "Hitting her and trying to go after her like that really wasn't the best idea, Alice, that's all I'm trying to say."

"Would you have stood by and watched me get kissed if a guy did that to me?" Alice snapped.

"No, but that's beside the point."

"Then what is the point? Girls should let their boyfriends get kissed, but guys shouldn't?" Alice claimed.

"No, Alice, I – What did you think I was going to do? Return the gesture?" Jim asked, pulling her to a halt and putting his hands on her arms as he stared down at her. Alice refused to meet his gaze, glowering in every other direction as she stayed silent. Jim blinked in amazement. "You really expected me to kiss her back? Wow thanks for trusting me. I'm glad I know my girlfriend thinks I'd kiss other girls for the heck of it," Jim threw up his hands, his own annoyance flaring to life.

"Of course I didn't think you'd return it, I'm just scared of losing you Jim!" Alice shouted, gathering some unwanted attention as several pedestrians looked their way. Jim watched as Alice shook her head. "You're the only thing that keeps me from feeling like I'm drowning," she whispered, not meeting his eyes. "In all the fairytales the prince and princess kiss and that's it. I don't know how to react, Jim. I never prepared myself for the weird twists in a relationship. I thought it was as plain as black and white, but it's not and I'm scared now. I don't want to let the best thing in my life slip away before –"

Alice's rambling was cut off as Jim shook his head, a smile on his lips and a chuckle in his throat as he pulled her into a kiss. His arms wrapped around her back, his hands positioned there, gripping her academy uniform and bringing her closer, closer still as he kissed her hard, relaying all of his feelings for her. Alice kissed him back, one hand on his arm, the other on the back of his neck. When the kiss ended, Jim planted one last kiss on her cheek before pulling back and grinning from ear to ear. Alice was wonderstruck as she stared at him silently laughing at her.

"Do you think _I_ want to give up the best thing that's happened to _me_?" he asked in return. Alice blushed and looked down as Jim kept his arms around her. "Honestly, Alice, does our relationship have to be this complicated? I love you and that's all there is to it. I feel as if it could be black and white but together we happen to paint it every color in between."

Alice's gaze snapped up as she took in Jim's face, his sincere blue eyes and gentle half smile. She returned the expression as realization struck her.

"T-that's the first time," she stammered. Jim's brow furrowed.

"What's the first time?" he asked. Alice bit her lip, her cheeks glowing.

"The first time you said you loved me," she muttered. Jim looked taken aback as he let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. I thought it went without saying."

"Yeah but saying it out loud makes it so different," Alice said.

"Does it?"

"It's more official…" Alice trailed off, unable to stop her smile as she looked back at Jim. "I like it." Jim shook his head, grinning, as he took her hand and nudged her forward, continuing up the street.

"I'll say it again, if you like," he joked.

"Well go on, I'm waiting," Alice shot back in her own teasing manner.

"I love you."

There was a moment of hesitation as Alice let that word sink into her skin and imbed in her heart.

"I love you too."

**A/N: And I was going to make this chapter longer, but then decided not to. Sorry for the spontaneous drama and romance, I wasn't planning on writing it until it happened. Like a pain splatter…**

**Oh well, I thought you guys would like the drama anyway. My bad if it's not that great, but to me I feel like that's the best drama I've ever written which is pretty sad. Not my best writing in this chapter but it is 1:44 in the morning right now. I need sleep! Yikes!**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, so yeah in all the past chapters with Jim and Alice love I was real careful not to have them say they loved each other. Why? Well because when you're in a new relationship you don't come right out and say I Love You after a couple dates. It takes time and trust, and Alice and Jim have been together for half the year now, they sure do trust each other. **

**Once again I'm going from experience. My first relationship when my ex told me he loved me I was like, "whoa!" It was pretty cool. But enough about me.**

**Also I added a bit of background on the Treasure Planet voyage I guess if other people need it to help them understand, I'm thinking like my parents if they ever read this. Authors often pepper in details from the previous story in the second book so it jogs their readers' memories.**

**So yeah the next chapter will be more interesting because it actually has some action! Woo! **

**And Josephine, she's really having a rough day. Don't worry, the sun will shine on her again soon, as annoying as she is to the rest of the group. Dalia has a mean streak. Just kidding she's more "I'm gonna get real mad and punch someone if you say stuff like that" sort of person, she's also not one to take risks. **

**And Alice. Hooweee! Boy does she have a defensive mechanism or what? Yeah, bet ya didn't expect that! Well I didn't either, the idea came to me while writing it. Sorry again if this chapter is bad and the drama seems totally random. **

**Special thanks goes to: lazyx1000,Jess036,madliv(for the awesome support on A New Beginning), Twitterpated Yaoi and (For the many favorites), and PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid. **

**Thanks all of you for the continued support especially my three top reviewers: lazyx1000, Jess036, and PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid! You guys mean the world to me! I wish I could reach through the screen and hug you all.**

**Everyone should also check out PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid's complete Treasure Planet series and her book project on deviantart!**

**And of course Jess036's Treasure Planet fan fiction! **

**And my book project on deviantart. The link is on my profile :) **


	19. The Keeper's Caveat

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Keeper's Caveat**_

Alice seemed to be in a permanent state of bliss the rest of the day after her conversation with Jim, and launching the Legacy proved to be just as spectacular as the first time. Captain Amelia had not yet chosen a commanding second officer, still grieving over Mr. Arrow's death. It also seemed to be because whenever a crewmember would approach her hoping to raise their status she scrutinized them to a point where they knew the rank was off limits. B.E.N was his normal chatty self as he and Morph followed Jim and Alice about the ship when they weren't already occupied by their role as navigator and shape shifter.

When Dalia found out B.E.N was a Bio Electronic Navigator, she couldn't help but study his design and question him on how he managed to navigate so thoroughly. B.E.N then went on a tangent about how he was originally built by an engineer on a ship over a hundred years ago and how Flint had picked him up on a pirate raid after killing B.E.N's original owner. From that day on Captain Flint had acted almost as a father and mentor to B.E.N, albeit a cruel and abusive one, teaching the robot everything he knew. B.E.N even showed Dalia his chest computer, eager that someone was actually interested in what he had to say for once.

Thankfully Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia had learned from their prior mistake of hiring a mutinous crew for a voyage; the crew aboard the RLS Legacy was not nearly as suspicious as the original band of pirates. Although most of the spacers had come from Crescentia Spaceport, Captain Amelia had personally seen to signing them up this time, and she had given no indication that there would be any reward in the matter.

Most of the crew Jim and Alice acquainted themselves with turned out to be lonely men or women looking for another day in the Etherium. Several of the spacers were quite entertaining and joked around with the cadets all the while getting their job done in a very efficient manner. As Captain Amelia called our orders from the helm to begin the process of casting off, Jim and the rest of Alice's friends, excluding Josephine who had gone below deck the minute they reached the ship, joined the crew on the masts as they unfurled the sails.

Alice stayed on the main deck out of everyone's way as she watched the others climb onto the thin wooden booms and untie the ropes, letting them slide through their fingers as the half-circle looking sails unfurled like flower blossoms and were once again secured. As much as the girl wished to be able to join her friends, the masts aboard the Legacy were far higher than the masts on the VESA Magna and she couldn't shake off the memory of the dream machine back at the Interstellar where she had been aboard the Legacy and had slipped and fallen before waking up in a cold sweat.

"Brace up!" Amelia called as the ship gained elevation and Alice watched the sails catch the wind. The Arcturian solar crystals imbedded in the sails caused them to sparkle with golden sunlight as the energy was then directed down the mast to the engine room below. Alice saw the lights on the center mast glow one by one as the power made its way to the aluminum thrusters at the keel of the ship.

Alice watched it all with the same happy satisfaction she felt every time a ship was launched from port. She was so immersed in the beauty of the moment she didn't hear B.E.N come up beside her until he spoke.

"Hiya, Ally!" he called making Alice jump.

"Jeez, B.E.N! Don't scare me like that," she gasped, putting a hand on her chest. B.E.N chuckled.

"Sorry, Ally. I just came to ask why you weren't with Jimmy up in the shrouds." Morph spun in a little circle, squeaking at Alice as the girl smiled and tickled the pink protoplasm who giggled in return.

"I'm afraid of heights, B.E.N," she told the robot, leaning back against the mast as Morph rested on her shoulder.

"Oh-h-h, well that's nothing to be afraid of," B.E.N grinned. "The only thing really terrifying is the possibility of slipping and falling to your death," he shrugged. Alice rolled her eyes but had to smile.

"That's the reason I don't go up there," she explained.

"Oh right, heh. Say whatever happened to that Silver fella -?" Before B.E.N could spew any more information Alice grabbed his mouth in a tight hold.

"B.E.N! Jim and I told you not to say anything out loud," she hissed. "Don't mention him, okay?"

"Why not?" B.E.N asked despite his muffled voice from Alice's hand.

"Because he's a pirate, and we don't want him getting caught," Alice whispered. B.E.N let out an understanding, "oh-h-h-h-h."

"But Ally, he tried to kill us on Treasure Planet, and didn't he tie up the Captain and Doc? Didn't he plan a mutiny and point a gun at you?" B.E.N reasoned when Alice loosened her grip on his mouth a fraction. "What if he comes back?" he gulped, looking around the ship as if Silver would magically appear with his cyborg arm changed into a laser flintlock.

"He's changed, B.E.N. He actually helped me save Jim's life back on Treasure Planet," Alice explained.

"Huh, so he's not going to kill us?" B.E.N asked, tapping his chin with his finger when Alice let him go.

"No, he's on our side," Alice smiled. Morph nodded in agreement before transforming into a miniature image of Silver. Alice made sure no one had seen, but the rest of the spacers were still too busy. Morph reformed and stuck out his lower lip in a sort of pout. Alice smiled.

"It's okay, Morph, we'll see him again soon," she assured him as the blob licked her cheek right as the gravity went out. Alice felt herself floating upward as the ship rose in the sky, the gentle robin's egg blue sky mixing with the dark royal blue of the ever twinkling Etherium. The girl let out a gleeful laugh as she tumbled about in the air.

"Yikes! I'm still not used to this!" B.E.N gasped floating next to her.

"Hey, Alice, having a flying time?" Alice looked up to see that Jim had recently descended the shrouds and was now floating toward her with a teasing half smirk. Alice whooped in reply.

"Sure am, Jim," she called as Jim took her hand and twirled her into his arms right as Amelia called to their specialist: Mr. Powel to activate the gravitational pull.

"Mr. Powel!" she called. "Engage artificial gravity!" Mr. Powel, a rather hulking alien like man saluted.

"Aye, Captain," he called and pushed down on a lever next to the generator just below the helm. A purple shock wave traveled across the deck as the machine spun to life. Jim and Alice both landed on their feet, laughing at the excitement and at B.E.N who yelped and fell onto the deck with a loud clang. When the robot sat up his eyes blinked images of yellow canaries circling around. Morph erupted into a laughing fit as B.E.N shook himself and got back to his feet.

Dalia, Doug, and Ray finally joined the laughing group.

"Hold onto your hats, guys, I saw the engines on this baby. She's gonna go fast," Ray announced.

"We know," Jim smiled as he kept his arm around Alice's waist and gripped the center mast for support. Alice kept a firm grip on Jim as well before reaching over and taking Dalia's hand. One by one her friends all linked arms as the familiar roar exploded from the engines blasting the ship into the depths of space. Alice let out a hoot of delight, thinking back to the first time she had traveled aboard the RLS Legacy, her first voyage to the stars. Jim laughed beside her as did Dalia and all her other friends. When the Legacy returned to a cruising speed all of them untangled themselves from each other.

"That was a lot more fun than the VESA Magna," Doug laughed, adjusting the weight of his wing that was still resting in a sling.

"How's your wing holding up?" Alice asked.

"Not bad. The medic aboard gave me a lot of pain killers," he explained, shrugging a bit. Alice then looked at Jim who still had a decent cut from the crash landing in the longboat, but the skin was now pink and healing over. It seemed too long already. So many things had happened since they had left the Interstellar.

"Alice?" Alice blinked and looked up to see her friends staring at her in concern. She smiled in reassurance.

"Sorry, guys, I just zoned out. I'm going to go put my jacket down in the bunkhouse," she told them, peeling off her dirt stained, singed, and ripped academy jacket. One thing she was sure of. When they all got back to the academy they'd need new uniforms. So far their leather boots were holding up alright, and Alice was glad her pants weren't torn in any awkward places, but her white shirt and creamy pants were blotted with dirt and other blackened smudges.

As Alice made her way to the bunk house she secretly hoped Josephine wouldn't be there. Truth be told Alice was starting to feel bad. An underlying sense of guilt was boiling beneath all of her jealousy.

_She deserves what she gets,_ one part of her grumbled. _How dare she ever try to kiss my boyfriend?_

"_Was this why you asked me to come, Alice?"_ Alice blinked as she flashed back to Josephine's response. "_So you could rub it in my face how brilliant your life with Jim is? I hate you! I hate everything about you, because you get whatever you want."_

At the time Alice had been too far consumed by her malice and raw jealousy that she hadn't given any thought to Josephine's actual feelings.

_I can't believe I feel guilty_, Alice thought, shaking her head as she walked down the stairs. _I don't have everything I want. Josephine is just a witch._

But even mentally calling the girl names made Alice shudder. How could she think such things when she'd spent fifteen years of her life as an outsider? She knew what it was like to be teased. Perhaps that was why she felt guilty and Alice knew in that instant what the right thing to do was, however displeased her uncivilized half would be.

Josephine was indeed in the bunk house when Alice came down. The black haired girl had her back to Alice as she sat in one of the hammocks. Alice swallowed hard, creeping past as she placed her white jacket in an empty bunk on the opposite side of the room. A part of Alice wanted to flee the premises as soon as she had completed her task, but a peculiar noise reached her ears making her halt.

Josephine sniffed as another sob escaped her. Alice swallowed and felt guilt sinks its claws deeper into her heart. Here Josephine lay brokenhearted below deck while she and Jim shared playful banter and talked about how much they loved each other. Alice's stomach twisted unsure of how to proceed. Something just felt wrong about the whole scenario. Alice knew that Josephine had been a (as Dalia would put it) Uropian Saddlefuzz, had taunted Alice on numerous occasions, and had tried to kiss her boyfriend, but Alice just couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. Especially since her own mother refused to send her any letters since she was viewed as a disappointment.

In a way the two girls were similar to some aspects. But instead of drawing into herself like Alice had done, Josephine had expressed her unhappiness through putting others down and attempting to seek out approval from Jim. Before Alice could contradict herself, she took a few cautious steps toward the sobbing girl in the room.

"Josephine," Alice whispered, her voice shaking. Josephine stopped and hastily wiped away her tears. She said nothing so Alice took another step forward, the girl's back always facing her. "I –" Alice stopped. Was she sorry? Was she truly sorry for all that she'd said to the girl, and all that she'd done? If she was sorry and if she told Josephine this would the girl take it as an invitation to continue pushing Alice around and trying to break off the girl's relationship with Jim?

Alice bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath before she released it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. Josephine was still for a moment as Alice waited, shifting her feet around.

"I don't want your stupid apology," Josephine finally spat. "I don't want anything to do with you or your precious Jim. Just go away," she choked on her sob and broke down again in her hands." Alice's brow furrowed.

"I don't mean to rub it in your face," Alice said. "I just – I don't know. I don't want to lose him, Josephine. Not when I've only just learned my place. I had no friends in my Boarding School." Alice paused and swallowed as she took a seat on the floor, sitting cross legged. "I had no one until I met Jim and Silver. I don't want you to feel this bad. I want you to be just as happy –"

"Oh really?" Josephine snorted, interrupting Alice. "If you wanted me to be happy you'd back off of Jim."

"If you wanted Jim to be happy _you'd_ back off of him," Alice responded her temper elevating before she shook her head and calmed back down. "Why do you like him so much?"

"Because I want a boyfriend! I want someone to hold me for once in my stupid life! And you have that with Jim, and I want it. He's everything perfect in a guy and I just don't understand what he sees in you," Josephine scowled. Alice swallowed hard. She would be lying if she didn't admit Josephine's words stung her.

"Well, he does see something in me. You just need to wait for the right man –"

"Don't you dare tell me that, Alice," Josephine roared, waving a finger in Alice's face. "I won't wait forever for someone who may not even exist." Alice sighed and looked at the girl with a slightly exasperated expression.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Josephine, but I won't let you keep pushing me around. I just came to say I'm sorry if I made you feel bad, and I'm sorry if it seems I'm rubbing my happiness in your face. The truth is I don't have everything. I don't have parents or an actual place to call my own. I'm jealous of _you_, Josephine," Alice explained, hugging her knees to her chest in embarrassment.

"Me?" Josephine asked, surprised. When the girl realized she wore such an astonished expression she tried to backtrack and feign indifference.

"You have parents, you have a home, you have great friends at the Academy. You know who you are. I don't. Now I suppose I could pity myself, and complain about all that I don't have, but I don't want to, because I do have something. I have friends too, and I have been given the chance to start a new life. Other than a boyfriend, you have more than I could ever dream of having," Alice finished in a whisper.

"You dream of having a mother who never writes to you because you're such a disappointment? You envy my friends at the Academy? Please, they don't have two sickles worth of sense in their heads. The only reason I hang out with them is because I have nowhere else to go," Josephine finished, her lower lip trembling as she sucked in a deep breath trying not to cry. "I want to work on a ship," she continued once she was sure her voice wouldn't waver. "It's been my dream to become one of the best gunners aboard a space galleon, but how can I do that when nobody wants to me to?"

Alice watched the girl touch her forward and sniff.

"I love my mother. I've spent my entire childhood trying to please her, but it was never enough. No matter what I do, I'm not perfect enough for her. I want to be special, I want her to care and support the fact that I enjoy artillery, but she won't. She hates every part of me. She hasn't sent me one letter since I enrolled in the Academy. She hasn't even replied to the one's I've sent her back. Only my dad does, and he says she sends her love, but I know she doesn't. It's all a lie. Just a stupid…lie." Josephine's voice broke on the last word as she choked on her tears again, her throat clenching as she felt the familiar lump form there. Alice felt even worse for Josephine now that she realized exactly what she was going through.

"I know it may seem like she thinks you're a disappointment, but I know she still loves you, Josephine, and you are a good gunner," Alice pointed out. "I think you should go for the position. Just practice hard and show your mother your true colors. If she can't accept you for that than she's a very undeserving mother," she said. Josephine rolled her eyes, wiping her nose on her jacket sleeve.

"What about you?" she asked. "Do you go for your dreams? You don't have much potential." Alice ignored the last taunt and shook her head.

"I want to be a rigger one day. I don't know if I'll ever amount to a good spacer, but I'm going to try," she said, her voice firm. "I've been given a chance to do great things, and I want to live up to that potential."

The bunk house was quiet for a long moment. At last Alice opened her mouth again.

"And if you started being a little nicer to the others we'd be glad to have someone like you around," she gave the girl a comforting grin. Josephine sneered at Alice.

"I don't want to be friends with any of you," she retorted haughtily. Alice sighed again as she got to her feet.

"Well my offer still stands. I'm going up on deck to find the others. I'll see you around."

As Alice left the hold Josephine wiped away her remaining tears as she stared down at her feet. The girl was in between decisions now more than ever. If only she knew the right one to choose.

* * *

><p>Later that evening the cadets were all sharing dinner at the same table as their cook passed out a type of mixed grain meal he had whipped up for all of the spacers. Jim, Alice, and the others were all in an animated conversation over their ideal fantasy ships.<p>

"Well I don't think I want my own ship. I'm just going to stick with rigging for now," Doug announced, scooping up some dinner and finishing it off.

"No kidding, any engine room is fine for me," Ray added.

"There's no way I'd ever be a captain," Alice chuckled as Dalia nodded, pulling out a compass she kept dangled around her neck.

"I'm all for navigation. Hmm, I guess that means that Jim will have to lead us," the girl teased, elbowing Jim in the side. The boy laughed and shook his head.

"If I ever become a captain I doubt I'd be able to lead any of you anywhere with the way our group is now. You'd probably disobey every command given," Jim said, unable to hide his smile.

"Naw mate, I'd follow you into a black hole and back if you knew what you were doing," Ray told him. Jim gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, but after that incident on the Magna, I'm not so sure I'm ready to be a captain quite yet."

"Oh give me a break, Hawkins!" Ray threw up his hands. "You were born to lead, besides we escaped them pirates didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Jim muttered. Their group was silent a while as they ate their dinners and Alice played with Morph who was trying to steal part of her meal. All of them looked up when Josephine came to join them. She stared at the empty seat next to Jim, but to everybody's disbelief she turned away from the opportunity and sat down on the other side of Dalia.

Jim cast Alice an amazed look, arching an eyebrow as if asking why this was. Alice could only shrug in reply as Josephine ate her dinner in silence.

"So," Alice cleared her throat to keep everyone from ogling at Josephine like she was some sort of new specimen. "Ships…right?"

The conversations resumed after that.

Once dinner had concluded most of the crew turned to the bunk house, happy to get some rest before their early morning jobs about the ship the next day. The only people that remained awake at this hour was the night watchman in the crow's nest, Amelia and Delbert at the helm (the couple wanted to spend a semi romantic night alone as an engaged couple), and Jim and Alice who were just heading up from the galley when Josephine grabbed Alice's arm to stop her.

"Can I…talk to you?" she asked. Alice looked at Jim who shrugged before Alice nodded and the girl walked a few feet away from where Jim stood waiting.

"What's up?" Alice asked. Josephine sighed and blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Thanks. For what you said."

"It was nothing," Alice smiled. "If you ever need anyone I'd be happy to –"

"That's all I wanted to say," Josephine interrupted coldly, refusing to allow Alice to finish her sentence before she marched down to the bunk house. Alice shook her head. It seemed like the girl might never enjoy Alice's company, but a thank you was better than nothing.

"What was that all about?" Jim asked, coming up beside Alice as the girl rubbed her face.

"Josephine and I talked some things out earlier in the bunk house," Alice explained.

"Uh, what did you talk about?" Jim asked as they walked beside the rail of the ship.

"I said I was sorry for how I had slapped her. I really hadn't meant to turn into a rampaging monster, but I was just so angry. I…think she's sorry too," Alice sighed. Jim smiled.

"I think you did the right thing," he said. "Saying you were sorry was a good idea. Is that why she didn't sit next to me at dinner?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded as they stopped and leaned over the rail of the ship to stare at the passing stars. "At least, I think. She's having some family issues, and she doesn't have many friends at the academy," Alice explained.

"I thought she had loads of friends," Jim frowned. Alice shook her head.

"No, they're not exactly good friends, just people she hangs out with because she has no one else." Jim leaned his shoulder into hers.

"That seems harsh, but you know Alice out of all of our friends I think it was good you talked to her," he smiled, giving her a little nudge. Alice nudged him back, grinning as well.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Jim replied. "You're good at that…bringing out the better person people have inside."

"I don't think so," Alice shook her head, blushing as she gazed out at the stars. "I just think everyone deserves a chance to start again," she whispered. Jim watched her and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Alice accepted the invitation as she turned so her body faced his. Jim took her hands between them as they shared another heartwarming moment. When they pulled away both of them were rosy faced. Jim looked at the ground unable to stop his growing smile.

"Ah, we're…we're getting better, right?" he teased, talking about their blossoming relationship. Alice laughed as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Yeah, I think so." There was an awkward silence and for a moment both of them were unsure of what to say. "So, do you want to keep walking?" Alice asked, motioning forward.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Jim settled, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walked side by side around the ship talking about an assortment of topics, discussing their favorite foods or drinks, talking about Jim's solar surfer back home, how they hoped his mother was okay, and other such exchanges.

"I really hope we get to the academy soon. My clothes smell really bad," Jim commented, lifting his arm to sniff his armpit. Alice laughed and pushed him away.

"Gross, Jim!"

"Oh come on, you don't exactly smell crescent fresh either," Jim teased as Alice looked at him in mock astonishment.

"Thanks for telling your girlfriend she stinks. You're great at this boyfriend kick, Jim. And besides, at least I'm not smelling my armpits," she pointed out giggling.

"Ah so you wouldn't mind if I did this…?"

"Jim!" Alice squealed with laughter as he wrapped her in a tight bear hug, rubbing his academy jacket against hers.

"Don't you smell nice now," he smirked as Alice pushed him back and fixed her shirt.

"Boys are disgusting," she wrinkled her nose.

"You love it though," Jim joked. Alice rolled her eyes about to return the jibe when something shiny caught her attention.

"Hey, look," she gasped pointing to the spyglass on the deck of the ship. She walked over, bent down, and picked it up. "This must be one of the crew's," she smiled, taking her jacket sleeve and wiping away some of the dirt on the lens. Jim grabbed it from her next, looking it over. "We should return it," Alice said.

"We can ask around tomorrow. I wonder how far you can see out of –"

"Captain! Longboat ho!"

Jim and Alice jumped at the sudden call from the crow's nest. Delbert and Amelia were pulled out of their romantic reverie as Amelia pulled out a spyglass and trained it out on the darkness of the Etherium. Jim and Alice leaned over the rail of the ship as Jim too looked through the small telescope, scanning the starry sky.

"Do you see anything?" Alice asked as Amelia took the helm and turned the ship around.

"No…wait, yeah I see a longboat. It looks like someone could be in trouble," Jim answered.

"Alice, Jim!" their captain called from the helm. The couple looked up as Amelia ordered them to wake the crew. The two of them did so, racing below deck and back up with a sleepy crew behind them just in time for the longboat to bump against the ship's bow.

Everyone could now clearly see that a person was in the boat.

"Filthy pirate!" Amelia scowled, pointing her gun on the shadowy figure. "Climb aboard or I'll shoot," she ordered. The man whimpered as he pulled his coat closer to himself and tried to scramble on board. Two crewmembers grabbed the man's arms and hoisted him onto the deck of the ship were he fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably, a few bottles of liquor falling out of his pockets.

"Please! I mean no harm! I came to warn ya!" the man wailed, covering his head as Amelia and the rest of the crew kept their guns trained on him. By the way the man was dressed nobody would doubt he was a pirate especially since there was a small white scar in the shape of a 'P' on his hand. He had been branded.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Ray yawned as he Doug, Dalia, Josephine, B.E.N, and Morph approached Jim and Alice.

"Jimmy, what's happening?" B.E.N asked. The robot couldn't sleep so he had been below deck in the galley

"There's a pirate aboard," Jim explained.

"A pirate?" B.E.N cried as Jim pushed through the crowd for him and his friends to get a better look at the desperate man.

"They're coming! Ya gotta turn around!" the pirate wailed when Jim, Alice, and the others all let out surprised gasps.

"Jook!" they cried.

Amelia's sharp eyes turned on them in astonishment.

"You know this fiend?"

"Yeah he – yeah," Jim stammered as Jook's face lit up.

"Yer the stooderntz! Please, yeh gotta turn around right now," Jook begged, grabbing onto Jim's jacket and yanking him forward. Jim grabbed the man's hand.

"Who? What's going on, Jook? How did you find us?"

"No boy, yeh dun understand! Yeh gotta run right now! I've been trying to warn yeh since yeh were all on Oberon," he gasped. Jim blinked.

"But you weren't with us on Oberon you –"

"I followed yeh from teh market," Jook panted, his beady eyes wild with terror. Jim and Alice shared a look.

"That was you that was following us?" Alice exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because he's coming! Because he wanted me ta follow ya," Jook bellowed spit flying from his lips.

"But who's coming?" Jim demanded right as a far off boom could be heard. Captain Amelia and the rest of their crew all looked around in fear.

"Him," Jook whispered, pulling Jim closer so his deep voice was right in his ear. "The Bloody Dancer."

Captain Amelia leapt back breaking the spell as she ran for the helm.

"Prepare the ship for battle, load all cannons, and gather weapons!" she ordered.

"Captain!" the man in the crow's nest cried as he pointed off into the distance. All of them turned to see the outline of a ship approaching fast on the horizon.

"The Wolf Rayet," Dalia inhaled a sharp breath as the crew sprang into motion. "Guys, it's happening again!"

"No it's not," Jim shook his head, glaring down at Jook who was still sobbing against his leg.

"Jimmy, Ally! What are we gonna do?" B.E.N yelled, grabbing onto Alice in a death grip.

"B.E.N, go to the helm with Dalia if we can't fight them off it'll be good to have an escape plan. Chart the safest course out of here," Jim ordered as Alice pushed B.E.N off, patting his back to calm him down.

"Think you can handle that, B.E.N?" the girl asked.

"At your service, Ally," B.E.N bowed as he and Dalia ran off.

"Raymond, you can help with the engine rooms. I know that we've already got a full set crew, but each of us can help in our own field of expertise," Jim explained.

"On it, Jim," Ray nodded and grabbed a gun from the armory before he raced below.

"Josephine, you can help with the cannons, you're great in that field." Josephine just nodded as she hurried off.

"And what about us?" Alice asked, motioning to her and Doug.

"Us? Us!" Morph mimicked, twirling around their heads as he zoomed in front of Jim's face and gave a nervous purr. Jim patted Morph's head and allowed the scared little fella to burrow into the safety of Jim's pocket once more.

"We make sure that those pirates don't get anywhere near the Captain's stateroom," Jim growled, pointing to the locked door.

"Why? What's so special about her stateroom?" Doug inquired.

"Alice's necklace is inside," Jim explained. Doug's eyes widened in understanding right as the ship lurched to the right as a cannon ball struck their bow.

"But Jim, I've only got one good wing, I'm off balance," Doug exclaimed as he, Jim, and Alice all straightened back out.

"I've got your left side, Doug," Alice told him. Doug gave her a weak smile as they looked at Jim who told them to run for weapons. The boy himself then looked down at Jook who was sniveling rather obnoxiously.

"Jook, I don't know whose side you're on, but if you can I need you to help us fight," Jim told him, yanking his leg out of the man's grasp and leaning down. The Wolf Rayet was now circling their ship using any opportunity to impair the Legacy. With Amelia at the helm she was quick to maneuver out of the way, and with Josephine now firing back using one of the Legacy's newly refurbished cannon the pirate ship was taking on more damage.

Jook hocked back and spit at Jim's question which the boy found rather disgusting.

"Boy I ain't on anyone's side! I jus' wanna survive," Jook told him. Jim scowled, reaching for Jook's jacket and searching the pockets.

"You're a coward, Jook," Jim spat, finding what he was looking for as he pulled it out and cocked the pistol. "A wretched excuse for a pirate." With those final words Jim jumped up and ran to help his friends leaving Jook in a state of mixed emotions.

Alice and Doug were at the helm ready for the fight about to take place. The pirates seemed to realize their hope of rendering an imperial heavy scout such as the Legacy useless was taking a turn for the worse. Their only option was to board and attack face to face, something Jim knew the crew would eventually attempt due to the treasure Dancer so desired in Amelia's stateroom.

Luck, however, was on the crew's side since Amelia's excellent commandeering skills had allowed the Legacy to retain most of its strength. The cannons were still fully usable and the sails remained sucking in solar light allowing for a quick getaway if need be. Jim was caught in the thick of the battle as the pirates swung over. Using the stun mechanism on his pistol he shot down pirates attempting to board, watching them fall into deep space. He was taking aim at another pirate attacking one of his crewmembers when he heard a howl of fury just behind him.

"Jim!" Alice screamed as the boy was thrown onto the deck, the crazed pirate standing over him, a musket, cocked, loaded, and pointed at his heart. Jim watched the man's finger locate the trigger, but before he had any time to activate his weapon a steel sword came down over the man's back.

Jim's eyes widened as Jook stood over the now dead pirate holding the sword as he glared down at Jim, miniature volcanos erupting behind his tiny eyes.

"How dare ye call Jook a wretched pirate you sorry sickle scum back, two faced conniving crusty barnacle ye!" Jook roared, pointing the sword in Jim's face. Jim held up his hand, pushing the blade away as Jook spat again and held out his free hand. A smile graced Jim's lips as Jook pulled him to his feet.

"Look out!" Jim gasped, shooting a pirate over the old man's shoulder.

"I ain't look out for no one but meself, boyo. Get yer sorry bum up ta tha' helm and fight the good fight," Jook snapped as Jim shook his head unable to stop his breathy laugh as he ran for the helm, dodging gun blasts and other skirmishes. Alice and Doug were busy at the helm defending Amelia's stateroom as B.E.N yelped and ducked out of the way from oncoming gun blasts. Dalia was near the gravity generator fending off more pirates while Captain Amelia ran past to go save her fiancé, Delbert, who was currently cowering behind several crates attempting to fire at the pirates who were closing in fast. Jim shot a pirate sneaking up behind Dalia and the girl gave him a wave of thanks before diving back into the fight.

Jim was just about ready to race up to the helm to help Doug and Alice when someone landed in front of him.

"Jim Hawkins," came the sinister voice. Jim looked up into the eyes of Edward Bloody Dancer himself. The fox man's orange tail swept out as he adjusted his vest and pointed his musket at Jim causing the cadet to back up. "I am very dissatisfied that you lived after our last confrontation," Dancer said, his voice as dark as the inside of a black hole.

"It's too bad you're not hanging at the gallows by now," Jim spat back, lifting his own pistol and pointing it at Dancer. His hard stare momentarily left the man's eyes to travel down. There, just as Alice had said, was the other necklace. Black obsidian stone shining under the light of the stars.

"Ah yes, the necklace. Such a pretty piece of jewelry. Perhaps prettier now that you know it's true worth, eh?" Dancer smirked noticing Jim's gaze.

"Give it up, Dancer! The Eternity Star is just a myth," Jim growled trying to very subtly manipulate the man into giving up the fight. Dancer laughed a rich laugh.

"Do you really believe that, Hawkins?" he asked keeping his musket pointed at Jim who took another step back, his own pistol raised. "Or are you just agreeing with little Alice up there?" Dancer jerked his thumb toward the helm without taking his eyes or his weapon away from the boy. Jim glanced up at the helm in horror before looking back at Dancer, his eyes shining like blue balls of fire.

"Ready to die, Hawkins? Don't you know your life hangs in the balance?" Dancer sneered taking another step forward.

"Make one move on me, and I'll shoot," Jim promised keeping his pistol trained on the pirate captain in front of him, both of them prepared for the end.

Meanwhile at the helm Alice had been trying to help Doug who was being flanked by two pirates when the familiar bone chilling voice resounded behind her.

"Alice -!" The girl spun around right as a sword clashed against hers.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Alice shouted at the woman in front of her, as the two pulled back, their swords slamming together in the battle of a lifetime, both acting and reacting in defense and offence of their rival.

"Excellent fencer, I see your mother in you," Leah chuckled as if their bout was only a friendly competition.

"I want to know about my parents and what you've done to them," Alice spat, rage overtaking her as their steel cutlasses clanged again. Perspiration dotted Alice's brow and upper lip as she glared daggers at Leah, struggling to hold back her opponent's weapon.

"Here's a little secret, Alice. They're gone and they are not –" on the word 'not' Leah pulled back and sliced Alice's thigh causing the girl to cry out and lose her footing. "coming –" another slice to Alice's arm. "Back!" Alice's sword was flipped into the air where Leah caught it and pointed both lethal weapons at the girl's throat.

Down on deck Captain Amelia and Delbert were doing all they could to fight off the marauding pirates. Amelia's sharp green eyes scanned the deck. The pirates were being beaten back, some returning to their ship, but not fast enough so that Jim or Alice had any chance of surviving any time soon.

"We're going to need something a lot more powerful to get rid of these blackguards once and for all," Amelia scowled, ducking again as Delbert pushed the spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Amelia, in all respects, our situation is not exactly possessive – ah, progressive due to being forced behind some crates filled with nothing but gunpowder," Delbert shook his head, shakily firing another shot over the crate again. Amelia's ears perked up a devious smile curling on her face.

"Dearest did you say…gunpowder?"

In the boiler room the ship's main engineer and mechanic had all but abandoned his post realizing the fight was now above on deck.

"Hey man, let's go and help the crew," the alien man called to Ray whose eyes were scanning the engine room, the wheels turning in his brain, already formulating a plan in his mind's eye.

"You go, I'll be up in a sec," he told the mechanic. The man shrugged passing Ray off as a coward as he ran for the fight above. Once Ray was sure the man was out of the engine room he dove for the wires in the electric box on one wall gripping one green wire between his teeth as he unplugged and re-plugged red and blue colored wires, sliding them into different slots.

"I may not be good at face to face combat, but oh man," Ray laughed to himself, taking the green wire and reconnecting it before diving for one of the steaming pipes. "I am going to give this ship a kick like she's never imagined!" Once he had finished with his job in the boiler room he took out his pistol that had been tucked into his belt and ran up on deck. The fight was still on, but the pirates were being pushed back. They weren't ready for a well prepared crew such as the RLS Legacy's.

"Dalia," Ray gasped spotting the girl fencing with a pirate next to Josephine who was firing a musket at nearby attackers: hitting them point blank every time. "Dalia," Ray panted, shooting the pirate in front of her so he went down.

"Ray what are -?"

"No time to explain. We've got to get to the helm. There's something I need to do that will help us escape," he panted seeing some pirates retreat to their ship and fire up their cannons once more.

Dalia glanced up at the helm, her eyes widening.

"Let's go," she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Josephine demanded, shooting down another pirate and following them to the helm where Doug was losing his battle. Alice was nowhere in sight, but Amelia's door was open.

"Doug! Hey you slimy git," Ray roared shooting at the pirate about to end Doug's life. The man had no time to react as he was blown backward from the sheer momentum of the hit. He wasn't dead, but unconscious. Doug was panting.

"Ray, Dalia! You guys –"

"Hold onto that thought, Doug, I'm going to kick this ship into gear," Ray interrupted diving for the control panel.

"No! It's Alice!" Doug cried as he, Dalia, and Josephine all ran into the stateroom.

Leah, who had been forcing Alice to pick the lock on the cabinet by sword point, looked up in surprise to see the three cadets barreling into the room.

"Stay back," Leah warned. "Or little Ally gets it." All of them hesitated as the sword was pressed into Alice's back. Then Dalia shook her head.

"I really don't like you," the girl sneered raising her pistol and pointing it at Leah's head.

"No wait -!" Alice yelled.

BANG!

The sound reverberated around the room, the shock forcing Dalia and Josephine back into Doug as the three toppled to the ground. Gray and green gas filled the room causing everyone to choke and cough.

"Get out," Alice wheezed at her friends, crawling forward when she realized Leah had fled. "Get out, it might be poison!" The three of them hurried toward the door when Doug shot one of the windows behind Amelia's desk in order to help air out the room. Once they made it out into the night Alice slammed the door shut behind her, seeing Leah swinging back over toward her ship.

"That was close," Doug panted. "Who knew that woman had a bomb?"

"She comes prepared," Dalia grumbled. Alice wasn't listening as she leaned over the helm. Ray was underneath the control panel fixing…something. B.E.N was using Morph (transformed into a frying pan) to beat back some other pirates. Amelia was protecting Delbert who was…strangely pushing a small crate closer and closer toward the thick of the pirates. But Jim, where was Jim?

Alice's eyes locked on the boy facing off against Dancer both of their weapons loaded and ready to kill.

"Jim!" she cried. "Guys! We gotta help him!"

"Seems like we came just in time."

All of the cadets looked up in shock to see Smithy and Silver flying in on a longboat laughing as they pulled out their weapons. Silver's cyborg arm transformed into a cannon that began to hum.

"Silver," Alice laughed in relief. "How did you -?"

"No time ta explain, Alice. Stay down I'm goin' ta help Jimbo," Silver warned as Smithy flew the boat to the side of the ship allowing the two to board. Smithy immediately disappeared, camouflaging with his background as he sped off to help in the fight. Silver, on the other hand, scanned the deck with his cyborg eye until he found what he'd been seeking.

"Jimbo," he whispered, his eye turning blood red as he focused on the pirate captain threatening the boy's life.

"So what's it going to be, Hawkins?" Dancer cackled, staring Jim down under the rim of his three cornered hat. "Your death would be honorable."

"If you think for one second I'm going to let you kill me then you need to set your priorities straight," Jim retorted.

"Very well," Dancer scowled, one hand reaching behind his back. Jim noticed the move and prepared to pull the trigger. Dancer's hand was just clamping down over the gaseous bomb when an imposing shadow came up behind him, pressing the enormous circular barrel of a cannon into the pirate's back.

"I wouldn't even t'ink about it," Silver growled. Jim's face lit up, trying to contain his laugh when Dancer's expression, for the first time, contorted to one of fear and indecisiveness.

"Forget it, Dancer," Jim smirked. "You've lost."

Dancer's eyes flashed in amusement as he let out another laugh. Jim hated it when the bad guys laughed; it meant they knew something you didn't.

"Not quite yet, Mr. Hawkins," he grinned, showing all of his sharp teeth on his sly face as he lowered his gun and pulled a cartridge from it, flipping a switch.

"No -!" Jim's shout was cut off as Dancer tossed down the miniature grenade forcing both Silver and Jim back from the explosion. Jim was knocked on his back, part of his sleeve on fire. He hurriedly patted out the flames and got on his hands and knees, his vision blurry and his hearing muted from the tiny explosion. It wasn't enough to kill, thankfully, just enough to disorient your enemies. "Dancer," Jim panted, scrambling to his feet and snagging the man's coat before he could escape.

Dancer let out a howl of rage as he swiped at Jim, but the boy wasn't letting go, not this time when he knew what Dancer had. Tackling the fox man back, Jim reached for his neck, snagging the chain of the necklace and pulling back with all his might. Time seemed to slow down. The chain broke as the necklace tumbled through the air, sliding across the deck. Dancer swept his clawed hand across Jim's face making the boy cry out in pain as Dancer threw him down, getting to his feet and pressing his boot into Jim's chest, reaching for the dagger under his vest.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Hawkins, in the afterlife!" he yelled. Jim's eyes widened in horror when a shot rang out hitting Dancer's hand. The pirate screamed in rage and pain as he dropped his dagger and fell back clutching his arm. Silver stood close by his arm now transformed into a pistol. The cyborg himself wanted to blast the brute from there to kingdom come with his cannon, but he couldn't risk hitting Jim in the process.

Dancer looked at Silver fast approaching and then down at Jim letting out an animalistic howl. He had lost the necklace and if he killed Jim and went after it he wouldn't have the opportunity to escape.

"You haven't seen the last of The Bloody Dancer, James Hawkins!" he bellowed, taking his foot off of Jim and running to the rail. Silver fired at his retreating form, but Dancer was quick as he grabbed one of the ropes attached to the Wolf Rayet and swung back to his ship. Jim clutched his bleeding face trying to get up, but the world was spinning. The stars seeming to mix with the battle going on. "Stop him," he choked out, but even he knew it was too late.

At that moment another explosion lit up the night injuring the rest of Dancer's crew. Amelia and Delbert had succeeded in lighting up the gunpowder. The few pirates that now remained alive and conscious sprinted toward the Wolf Rayet who trained its cannons on the Legacy.

Jim was just managing to get to his feet when Ray successfully rewired the control panel and slammed his hand down on a blue button. The Legacy lurched forward, shooting off into the night with such fire power the Wolf Rayet was left in their space dust. Unfortunately for Jim and the rest of the unsuspecting crew, they were thrown backward. Jim's head slammed into a stack of barrels that tipped over, crashing down on him, missing him by inches as the boy blacked out for a moment.

When Jim, at last, came to it was quite a few minutes later. The crew was beginning to recuperate now, attempting to help their colleagues and cover their dead friends. The medical officer aboard the vessel was doing all he could to help the injured. The few spacers that survived with minor injuries were having wild discussions about what happened and why the ship had so suddenly taken off.

"Jim," Alice gasped as she and the rest of the cadets ran to his side along with Silver and Smithy taking up the rear.

"Lad, yeh alright?" Silver asked, as Jim blinked hard.

"The necklace," he cried, grabbing Alice's hand.

"I got it, kid. Slid right into my feet," Smithy smiled as he passed the necklace to Jim who was breathing hard.

"Jim, you look terrible, I'll go get the medic," Alice said, seeing the deep scratches down his right cheek as she tried to get up. Jim squeezed her hand to stop her.

"I'm okay," he panted sitting up as Morph flew over and began licking his left cheek, happy his friend was alive. Jim laughed, pushing the protoplasm away as Morph then dove for Silver, greeting his longtime friend.

"Good ta see ya too, Morphy," Silver smiled, patting Morph's head and tickling him with a cyborg finger.

"Jim, what is wrong with you man?" Ray demanded, crouching down in front of his friend next. "All of us thought you were a gonner when we saw you facing off Dancer," he joked.

"No kidding," Dalia nodded. "You and Alice would've both been scrambled eggs."

"What happened to Alice?" Jim asked.

"Long story," Doug waved him away. "At least we got the other necklace to find the Eternity Star."

"And at least you're safe," Alice added, smiling at him.

"Yeah, thankfully Silver was there to – wait! Silver, you've got to get out of here," Jim gasped, finally registering the situation they were in. Silver opened his mouth to reply when another voice interrupted.

"Long John Silver."

The group of cadets along with Smithy and Silver all turned around to see who had spoken only to come face to face with a row of spacers, Amelia in front, all pointing some form of weaponry at the cyborg's heart.

"You are hereby placed under arrest for crime of mutiny against the Royal Navy and her Majesty's Empire."

**A/N: Wow, what a surprise another month late chapter? Another let down from your author? I don't even think I can keep apologizing for this guys because you're all probably mad that I say sorry and then take another month to write the next chapter heh *guilty face* **

**So in this chapter you really get to take a peek into Josephine's mind as to why she wants to be with Jim so bad, her struggles at home, etc. And there will be more on her background later in the story…I think, I haven't really planned it out yet, but I'll try to squeeze it in somewhere. **

**And Jim and Alice do the whole romance shindig again. I personally like writing fluffy scenes between the two of them, but I'd like to hear my fans' input. Do you guys like the fluffy kiss scene junk? Or do you prefer action over romance or do you like both? Let me know how I'm doing in that area because I'm always afraid to add too much romance and have my readers go, "Get to the action already!"**

**Speaking of action do you guys think I wrote this battle scene okay? I tried to really focus on all of the character especially Delbert and Amelia and B.E.N. I'm sort of bad at writing B.E.N and Delbert's characters so do you think I did that alright or should I try and rewrite it?**

**And Silver and Smithy came to help! Yay! And now Jim and Alice have both necklaces! Woo! And Jook was the one following them in chapter 14: Fragile Things.**

**So yeah, I guess I'll say sorry for uploading this like a century later, but in my defense I've been having a rough time battling the skeletons in my closet and my issues with not being able to sleep and stuff. I'm seeing this really nice and spunky counselor now, but still…**

**Ahem, yeah so sorry guys. I really am sorry. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Special thanks goes to: JessyHeick, lazyX1000, and PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, oh and zerkon2000**

**You guys are seriously amazing! **


	20. War of Pranks

**_Chapter 19_**

**_War of Pranks_**

Jim, Alice, and the rest of their friends waited impatiently in the galley of the Legacy. Jim's face scratches had a large bandage over them while Alice's cuts from Leah's sword were also bandaged. In fact all of their friends looked tired, wary, and worse for wear. Jim was pacing back and forth. He had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes since the rest of the crew escorted him and the others to the galley.

They were being confined until Amelia was done wringing Silver and Smithy out in her stateroom. If Jim or Alice had had their way they'd be up there right now defending the cyborg, but because Amelia realized the two would not stop trying to talk over her until she let Silver go she decided to keep them in the galley until she was done with the mutinous pirate.

"She can't do this!" Jim shouted, slamming his fist down on one of the tables.

"Actually, Jim, I'm afraid she can," Douglass sighed, leaning against the wall in defeat. Ray, Dalia, Josephine, and Doug were all lounging nonchalantly in areas around the galley. The only person moving around so much was Jim, who continued his pacing after his outburst. Alice was lying with her head down on one of the tables, her hands knotted in her hair as if stressed out from the whole situation.

"You know," Dalia began as all of them looked at her. "I don't mean to sound arrogant but, I told you so!" she said, her long nose in the air.

"Dalia," Alice spat, appalled that her friend could be so brazen at such a time.

"What? I did! I told you both not to be surprised when he ended up strung up at the gallows." Jim clenched his teeth, fury boiling beneath his skin. It was taking all of his willpower not to throw something at Dalia. How could she say such things? Didn't she know Silver was like a father to Jim?

"And you're always right, aren't you Dalia?" Jim sneered.

"In this case, yes I am! Jim, you're so blind when it comes to your emotions," Dalia spat. Jim glower deepened as Ray stepped in between the two of them, putting a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Hey, now, guys, let's just cool down, alright? It's no one's fault. Silver chose to join the fight. He knew the risks," Ray said, patting Jim's back. Alice got to her feet, flinching as she put weight on her wounded thigh.

"Jim," she began, walking over to Jim and taking his hand as she met his questioning look. "We need to tell the Captain," she whispered. Jim's expression was indecisive as he looked around the room, hoping to find some other assurance.

"Tell the Captain what?" Doug asked, straightening up. All of them stared at Jim and Alice who seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Would it make a difference, Alice?" Jim breathed.

"Yes it will," Alice asserted, determined to fight the no nonsense Captain Amelia to her grave over Silver's freedom. Morph, who had been oddly silent resting in the corner by Josephine, flew over toward his friends and gave a worried trill. Jim held out his hand so Morph could sit on his palm.

"You're right," Jim finally nodded. Morph wiggled his little gelatinous body as he morphed into an image of Silver in chains before he transformed back, his lower lip trembling as tears flooded his big round eyes.

"Oh, Morph," Alice soothed. "We won't let that happen," she promised him. Morph whimpered.

"Okay, this is great and all, but what exactly are you going to tell the Captain?" Doug asked again. Jim and Alice shared another look.

"We are going to have to tell her everything. About how he was a father to us, and especially how he helped Alice save my life in the core of Treasure Planet," Jim explained.

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell her any of that before?" Dalia asked with raised eyebrows.

"It seemed too personal," Jim sighed. "And Captain Amelia has had it out for him ever since the voyage so I didn't see a need to tell her," he shrugged.

"Nobody knew except us, and you guys," Alice added.

"Stars, you guys really think she's going to let this one slide? She's pretty bent on chucking him into prison for a lifetime…or worse," Ray rubbed his cheek.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jim muttered. There was a moment of silence followed by the sound of voices up the galley stairs. All of the cadets looked up to see Delbert stepping down into the galley.

"Jim, Alice, she's ready to see you two in her stateroom," he announced. Jim and Alice shared wary looks. Morph followed after as the Doctor led them up on deck. "It's not good, you two. It's going to take quite a bit of convincing if you wish to see Silver survive another day," Delbert added. Jim blinked and stopped in his tracks, causing Alice to run into him when they saw Captain Amelia's stateroom door open and out came several of the crew escorting Silver and Smithy down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jim demanded, noticing the metal band around Silver's cyborg arm, deactivating it and causing it to hang limp at his side. Before Delbert could explain Jim and Alice pushed forward, through the crew.

"Silver!" Jim called.

"Jimbo, lad, tis alright," Silver warned him.

"What are you doing to him?" Jim demanded.

"He's being held in the brig for now," one of the spacers answered.

"No, you can't do this, it's not fair!" Alice exclaimed, nodding to Smithy who hung his head. "Both of them are good men!"

"It's not our decision, ma'am," another man added, looking genuinely sorry. "It's the Captain's."

"Doc, she can't lock them up, she just can't," Jim cried, turning to Delbert pleadingly. The Doc looked torn.

"Jim, he's only being held in the brig for now. No final decision has been made," Delbert replied, putting a comforting hand on both teenagers' shoulders. Jim and Alice looked at Silver with pained expressions.

"Yeh two, I'll be alright. Don't yeh worry about me," Silver smiled his toothy grin. Morph gurgled and rubbed against his cheek. Silver released a weak chuckle as the spacers led him away, Morph returning to Jim's shoulder. Alice took Jim's hand to comfort him as they followed Doppler up to Amelia's stateroom. The minute the door opened both teenagers rushed in.

"You have to let him go, Captain," Jim proclaimed upon entering the room. He and Alice ran up to Amelia's desk. The feline scowled, her ears flattening against her head.

"Mr. Hawkins, Miss Alice, you don't seem to realize the seriousness of this situation. Mr. Silver committed the crime of mutiny, a high offense against her majesty's Empire. Not only that, but I thought you two of all people would understand. He tried to kill us on Treasure Planet!" she retorted in exasperation.

"Captain, please. He was like a father to me. To both of us," Jim pleaded, setting his hands down on her desk.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I'm afraid I can't release him just because he is dear to your hearts," Amelia replied.

Jim rubbed his face. Alice looked heartbroken. Morph melted into a puddle in an empty coffee cup on Amelia's desk, clearly distraught.

"I lost my father, when I was eight years old, Captain," Jim began, swallowing hard as the memories burned in his brain. "You don't know what it's like to feel worthless for years. I was a screw-up, Captain. I was a juvenile delinquent going nowhere. You of all people should realize this! And then Silver, he came and he…he acted like the father I never had. You don't know what that feeling is like," Jim finished, almost out of breath.

Amelia was silent for a long minute, her lamp-like eyes unblinking as she stared down at Jim. Her ears twitched, her arms clasped behind her back: an authoritative stance.

"Yes I do," she whispered. Jim and Alice blinked in surprise. Even Morph perked up a bit, seeming to realize the change in atmosphere. "Do you think it was easy, Mr. Hawkins, becoming a captain at such a young age? And that's gender aside. Do you think I received the Green Badge of Honor because I lived a joy life? There are terrible things in my own past, Mr. Hawkins that you could not even begin to fathom," she concluded, her sharp green eyes distant as she reminisced.

"Then you understand?" Alice tried. Captain Amelia focused her attentions on Alice. Before the upstanding woman could reply, Jim interrupted.

"He saved my life," he stated. Alice, Amelia, and Delbert all looked at him. "On Treasure Planet. Alice and I haven't told you. We didn't think it necessary. When we were in the core, I was attempting to re-wire Flint's old ship carrying several piles and treasure chests of gold. Silver came aboard when the ship was hit by a rogue laser beam sending the three of us falling from the ship. Silver and Alice grabbed onto one of the pedestals, but I…I was thrown from the edge and just managed to grab ahold of a brick sticking out of the cavern wall.

"Alice couldn't reach me. I was sure I wouldn't make it back in one piece. But Silver, he had grabbed onto the ship full of treasure. He could have chosen to sail off with the treasure, but instead he chose to help Alice reach down and save my life. All three of us watched that treasure hit the energy beam and explode. Captain, he gave it all up in the end to save me. To save both of us. He gave us both a second chance. And here we are, months later, cadets of the Interstellar Academy, glowing like solar fires," Jim smiled, straightening himself up. Alice was grinning as well, and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Before Silver escaped, Captain, he gave Jim the last of the gold he'd scraped from the core to rebuild the Benbow Inn since he had burned it down," Alice added.

"All of this happened and you never told us?" Doppler gasped, adjusting the spectacles on the bridge of his nose. Jim was silent, only Alice gave a small nod. The two cadets then turned back to Amelia to see her reaction. Her thin eyebrows were knit together as she stared long and hard at her desk.

"He was the one that started the mutiny that ended Mr. Arrow's life," she whispered.

"But Captain –"

"I understand that Scroop cut Arrow's lifeline, Mr. Hawkins," she raised her hand to stop him. "But I will not overlook this mutiny. Not when I lost someone dear to me."

Jim and Alice's faces fell. Delbert cleared his throat and took a step toward his fiancé.

"Amelia," he began, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The captain didn't push him away. "I know this is very difficult for you, but I believe Mr. Arrow would have wanted you to let go of the past."

Jim and Alice waited for Amelia to blow up at the doctor, yell at him, tell him off, but she did not. Instead she returned a curt nod.

"I will not overlook his crimes against the Empire. It is my duty as a captain to bring him in, but," Amelia paused and took a deep breath. "I will allow him to take the place of our current cook, at least until this voyage is through," she finished.

Jim and Alice's eyes lit up. Morph let out a squeal of happiness and gave Amelia's cheek an affectionate lick.

"But, Captain," Alice started. "We already have a cook."

"Not a very good one. I do have to admit, Mr. Silver's cooking is probably the only thing I enjoy about his character," she replied. Jim and Alice both chuckled at that. "Now, Smithy, he has aided a wanted pirate, in his home as well. That crime is not nearly as severe, but I'm afraid I must also hand him over to my superiors."

Jim and Alice went quiet again as Morph rested on Jim's shoulder, purring as he nuzzled the boy's neck, not seeming to care about anything more. They both didn't want to see Smithy hauled off to prison, but they knew better than to hope for anything more.

"Now then, onto more important matters. We do have the other necklace, do we not?" Amelia continued.

"Right here, ma'am," Alice nodded, taking off the other necklace and passing it to Amelia who strolled toward her gun cabinet and reached in for the other. Holding up both necklaces she then turned toward the two cadets.

"Now that we have both necklaces, we do indeed have a map to the Eternity Star. This means that we will be targeted again by those pirates. As unexpected as the last attack was, this worries me that we will be attacked with even more vigor in the near future. Knowing this and keeping in mind that the Eternity Star might lead to a weapon of galactic proportions, I believe we should compare the route of the Eternity Star to that of the route back to the Academy. I do not think it wise to risk allowing these necklaces to fall into the wrong hands, lest this legend be true as well," she finished. Jim, Alice, and Doppler all nodded in agreement. "That being said, does anyone know how to activate this map?" she inquired.

Jim and Alice shared a look before Alice raised a nervous hand.

"I think I might know," she said. Amelia passed the necklaces to her. Alice took her own and ran her thumb over the back. Sure enough, there was the tiny, uniform indentation in the stonework. Alice then brought the other necklace up to the dim lighting and turned it around in her fingers, searching for a corner to the piece of obsidian. Just as she had hoped on the backside of the second necklace there too appeared to be a small, smooth rectangular edge jutting out, and when Alice held the two close together it was quite obvious they were meant to fit together.

Without hesitating a moment longer, Alice pressed the two pieced together hearing a satisfying click. Jim, Alice, Morph, Amelia, and Delbert all listened intently as the necklaces clicked and clacked, something deep within the stonework coming together like the tiniest of gears, and then, just when the quiet noises stopped, a powerful green light exploded from the necklaces casting the room into a dim glow as it extinguished the other lamps. All of them took a step back as the green light formed a grid on the floor of Amelia's stateroom. From the grid blue holographic images began to float up off the ground.

"Planets," Jim breathed.

"Galaxies, star constellations, nebulas," Delbert added in awe. Captain Amelia reached forward to touch one of the spinning planets when the grid suddenly changed, depicting a tiny blinking light steadily moving away from a very familiar moon.

"That's Oberon," Jim gasped, pointing to the moon circling the Planet Oriza. "So then that must mean that this blinking dot is –"

"Us," Captain Amelia finished.

"Fascinating! This map seems to use the same intelligent pixels found in the map to Treasure Planet," Delbert exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, but this just tells us where we are, not where we're supposed to go," Jim said matter-of-factly as Morph moved about the room, ogling over the shiny hologram.

"Not necessarily," Alice shook her head, tapping Oberon. Immediately the map zoomed out depicting a bigger image of the galaxy and a thin yellow line zigzagging across space from destination to destination, finally stopping at a shimmering white star.

"The Eternity Star," Jim whispered in awe.

"Very well, it appears that our next destination is much closer than Terebellum," Amelia announced, already measuring the distance between their ship and the other planets.

"So that means…?" Alice trailed off.

"It means our final destination is The Eternity Star," Amelia nodded. Jim and Alice shared excited expressions as did Delbert who seemed thrilled to embark on another adventure. "Doctor, what planet is this exactly?" Amelia then turned to her fiancée. Delbert peered at the holographic image of the planet, prattling off some nonsensical information on the distance from Montressor and Oberon.

"I believe this is Planet Eridanus, home to many rivers," Delbert explained at last. "Yes, a very gentle planet and gathers most of its power from dams and mills instead of solar plates on roofs of houses."

"Very well, we shall set a course to Eridanus where I will notify the Academy of the dangerous situation we find ourselves in and how we will continue onward to find The Eternity Star as well as sending a letter to your mother, Jim. When docked I suppose the two of you and the other cadets shall need a change of clothes," Amelia announced, staring at Jim and Alice's disheveled attire.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Alice said.

"Very well, these necklaces are not to leave this cabinet under any circumstances besides mapping out our destination," Amelia ordered. "So, if you would please, Alice."

Alice pulled the necklaces apart, the grid disappearing and the lamps flaring back to life. Alice passed both necklaces over into Amelia's outstretched palm in which the woman then proceeded to lock them away in her gun cupboard. While her back was turned, Jim suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute, what about Jook?" he asked.

"Jook?" Amelia inquired, her pointed ear raised in interest.

"Yeah, the pirate who warned us about Dancer," he said. Amelia's lips pursed.

"He will remain in the brig currently until I can investigate his background further," she explained. "Is that all Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jim replied as Alice nodded.

"Very well, the two of you are dismissed for the night. I shall speak to your crewmembers and have them release Silver and Smithy from the brig, but I am not taking chances. Silver is not to move anywhere around the ship without being accompanied by two guards that will be posted outside the galley," she informed, her voice hard. Alice and Jim knew how much it bothered her to let a fiend so casually walk about her vessel, and they decided not to argue with her standards.

"Yes, Captain," Alice answered as Amelia and Delbert bade them goodnight. Alice and Jim stepped down from the helm to see a few crewmembers still being treated for minor wounds, while the rest had gone down to the bunkhouse to sleep for the night. Alice was thankful they had moved the few dead bodies below, a feeling of sorrow weighing on her heart as she thought about the poor men who had lost their lives in the battle.

"I can't believe someone could be so cruel," Alice whispered, surveying the scene.

"Who?" Jim asked. Alice turned to look at him.

"Dancer, of course, and Leah, and all the bloody pirates on that ship. I just don't understand how far you would have to sink to disregard a person's life for treasure," she sighed. Jim squeezed her hand to reassure her as Morph cooed and burrowed against her cheek.

"We should probably tell the others," Jim spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Jim, what do you think will happen to Silver after this journey is over?" she asked as they headed toward the galley. Jim hesitated.

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't," he answered, a tad of helplessness entering his voice. "But I think," he began again catching Alice's green eyes for comfort. "That we are going to find out very soon."

Alice returned a tiny smile as the two entered the galley to tell their friends the news, and hopefully find rest later that night.

* * *

><p>Alice's nose twitched in her sleep as a peculiar smell reached her senses. She released a quiet moan, turning over in her hammock, trying to ignore the small sting of pain as she put weight on her sliced thigh. Yet the scent continued to tempt her, wafting into her dreams.<p>

"Not the carrots…" she mumbled into her arm as her brain began to awake, the scent now overpowering her, pulling her out of her dream. At last the darkness of sleep subsided leaving Alice bleary-eyed and exhaustedly awake. Lifting her head she noticed that half the bunk was empty due to the spacers already up on deck for the day, but the few that remained behind mixed with the still sleeping bodies of her friends. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes before yawning and stretching.

As she was just beginning to run her fingers through her hair, she realized the scent of something very familiar was still tickling her nose. Leaving the crew's quarters, Alice stepped up on deck, the smell even stronger.

"Wha…?" she swallowed, realizing it must be coming from the galley nearby. Following her nose to the Legacy's kitchen she passed by the two guards posted at the top of the stairs and smiled. If the guards were there that meant Silver was below, and if Silver was below it meant one thing and one thing only.

Bonzabeast Stew.

Alice heard the familiar whistling as she stepped down into the dimly lit galley. She grinned as she crept closer, watching the man switch his metal arm from tool to tool as he salted, fried, and chopped vegetables and other ingredients to be added to the meal. As he turned around to add in the celery he stopped, spotting Alice unable to hide her excited smile.

"Alice! Good ta see yer up," he gave a jolly greeting. Alice couldn't stop herself. She ran forward and hugged him, taking the man aback. Silver smiled, switching his utensil back to his cybernetic hand as he returned the embrace. "Ahem, so you an' Jimbo must've put in a good word for me, eh?" he smirked, pushing Alice back. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, but she still doesn't trust you," Alice's face fell.

"Aw, don't worry about it lass, it'll work out in teh end," he assured her. Alice grinned, glad that Silver was back. Even being away from the cyborg for a couple of days was painful. He was almost like a father to her, and Alice was happy she could, for once in her chaotic life, let a grown-up take care of things instead. "Jimbo ain't up yet then?" he asked, continuing with his cooking.

"No," Alice shook her head. "I guess not. I should probably go wake the others up."

"All o' yeh slept in pretty late taday. Tha' fight took a lot out o' ya then I suppose," Silver added.

"Yeah I guess so. Say, where's Smithy?" Alice asked, noticing the multicolored man was nowhere to be seen.

"He's up in the shrouds. I tell ya tha' man doesn't get out much," Silver chuckled, pouring hot water into a large round bowl. "Could yeh hand me tha' bottle o' cooking rum, Alice?" he asked, pointing to the small bottle on the opposite counter. Alice nodded and was just about to reach for it when it hopped out of the way. Alice was puzzled a moment before realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Morph," she groaned as the bottle grew a mouth and grinned at her.

"Morphy, enough o' t'at now," Silver scolded. "Where's the real bottle?"

Morph chirruped as he reformed and pushed the real bottle of light rum out of the cupboard and into Alice's hands. Alice smiled and patted his head before handing Silver the bottle.

"Morphy's been playin' tricks on me all mornin'. Yeh little blob o' mischief," Silver smiled, as Morph giggled and stole a tiny cracker from an opened box on the counter.

"I have an idea of how to occupy him," Alice suggested.

"Anything," Silver replied.

"Alright, Morph, come here. I have a plan," she called to the blob. Morph finished off his cracker and floated toward her as Alice whispered in his ear (not that she was sure the blob actually had one) her master plan. "Can you do that?" she smirked. Morph saluted and scurried out of the galley. "Hey, wait up," Alice laughed chasing after him as they slipped back down into the bunkhouse. Alice was glad to see that the last of her other crewmembers had already awoken and left leaving just her friends from the Academy.

"Perfect, and…go Morph," she urged. Morph transformed into a feather, floating over to Jim first and ticking his neck. Jim twitched a smile curving on his lips.

"Stop…Alice…" he whined in his sleep. Alice tried to contain her burst of laughter. He was dreaming about her? Probably about a kiss as well. Alice watched as Morph continued to tickle Jim's face until the boy's eyes snapped open, slapping at his neck and tipping out of his hammock with a loud thump. "What the -?" he gasped, looking around the room. Alice quickly scrabbled against the stairwell wall so he couldn't see her while Morph, the floating feather, snuck over to Douglass next while Jim rubbed his eyes still confused as to what had awoken him.

Despite Morph's attempts to wake up Doug, the boy was already covered in feathers, and therefore didn't feel a thing. Morph changed tactics, forming a hand as he tipped Doug's hammock. The boy let out a cry of horror as he hit the ground.

"Whoa, what happened?" Jim asked. Alice was trying desperately not to laugh.

"I-I don't know –"

"YOW!" Doug's comment was abruptly cut off as Raymond jumped sky high out of his hammock and fell on his butt on the wooden floor. "Something bit me!" he cried right as Dalia and Josephine snapped away from the sudden outburst.

"What's going on?" Dalia slurred as Josephine rolled over, scowling.

"Can't any of you learn to shut up!"

"Wait a minute…" Jim trailed off, noticing a floating feather disappearing up the stairwell. Alice tried to run away, but she was laughing too hard to escape as Jim caught her. "Alice?" he asked, arching an eyebrow when Alice burst out laughing. "Did you put Morph up to this?" he demanded.

"Maybe…" she replied innocently. Jim shot her an annoyed look before he grew a smirk of his own.

"I'm going to get you two back," he threatened.

"Bring it on, Hawkins," Alice taunted and Morph spit as Ray and Doug stumbled over rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"You did this, Alice?" Doug demanded.

"You guys were all a bunch of lazy bones. I thought it would be funny," she smiled.

"You are so dead, Alice," Ray warned. "Don't close your eyes ever again, and watch your back," he teased.

"Like I said, bring it on," Alice shot back.

"I got your back, Alice," Dalia volunteered, pushing through the group of boys. "I always like a good prank," she grinned deviously.

"Oh really? I doubt you even know what a prank is?" Ray joked.

"You wanna bet, Peters?" she demanded, shooting him an icy glare.

"Yeah, I really do."

"I think we've formed an alliance," Jim leaned in and whispered to Alice.

"Boys against girls, let's do this," Alice wrung out her hands.

"I'm in," Doug chuckled, raising his unbroken feathered wing.

"Same here," Ray added.

"Count me," Jim agreed. Alice peered over the boy's heads to see Josephine irritably pulling on her boots.

"Hey, Josephine, want to join our team?" Alice called. Josephine rolled her eyes.

"No," she responded, pushing past them all as she headed to the galley for breakfast, or rather lunch.

"Well, since there are three boys and only two girls, we get Morph," Dalia announced, grabbing the gelatinous blob out of the air and tickling him. Morph squealed in delight.

"Not fair!" Jim argued.

"Fair," Alice retorted.

"Fine," Jim huffed. "But that won't stop us."

"You sure about that, Jim?" Alice smirked. Jim was about to reply when his stomach let out a pitiful rumble.

"Truce for breakfast?" Doug supplied, his stomach rumbling as well.

"Truce," Alice agreed as they all headed to the galley.

"For now…" Dalia added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>It would only take a day at most to reach the planet Eridanus, so Jim, Alice, and the others commenced the war of pranks immediately. Since Silver no longer had any cabin kids to boss around, and since Jim and Alice didn't have much else to do, they volunteered to swab the deck that afternoon just to relive the "good ol' days".<p>

It was here that Dalia and Alice thought up their first prank. It was a very minor, easy to complete task, but still amusing. Alice made sure to position herself far away as she and Jim mopped. Jim was just returning to the bucket of soapy water, about to dunk his mop in when the bucket tipped, sending dirty water all over the deck and a very small bar of pink soap. Jim stared down at his soggy boots in irritation.

"Alice –" he began when he noticed Alice was too far away to have done anything. She was laughing though, which told Jim she had something to do with this. Bending down toward the bucket, Jim felt the invisible string knotted to the bucket's handle. "Great," he muttered, realizing the string was attached to Alice's mop handle. She winked at him. Jim scowled and took a step forward to confront her on the manner when he stepped on the bar of soap, just as Alice and Dalia had hoped. Alice erupted into a fit of giggles when she spotted Jim's horrified expression right before he slipped and hit the deck.

When the boy got up his backside was now completely soaked with grimy water. He glared at Alice who couldn't stop her laughter. But before the girl knew it, Jim had gotten back to his feet, strutted toward her, grabbed her bucket of water and –

"No, Jim, wait!" Alice screamed as he threw it at her so that her whole body was now soaked.

"Like I said," he laughed. "Watch your back."

"You –" she began, running and trying to tackle him to the deck, only instead, she slipped on the same bar of soap and fell back on her butt. Jim couldn't stop his laughter now as he helped her up and pushed her wet hair out of her face. Alice was glaring at him as he leaned in as if to plant a kiss on her lips before he stopped.

"Careful, you don't know what you just started," he breathed, giving her a quick kiss before picking up his mop and walking away leaving Alice breathless and shivering from his quiet threat.

The pranks didn't end there.

That afternoon, Dalia found eyeballs from a Bonzabeast in her sandwich making her scream and abandon it all together. In retaliation, Alice put the Bonzabeast's hairs in Jim's drink making the boy choke and spit. Trip wires were set up, buckets of water placed above doorways.

In one instance, Alice and Dalia had Morph transform into a rat and scurry out of the cupboards when Ray opened one since the girls knew he hated rats. The scream that erupted from the boy's mouth was forever remembered by the two of them, but they did eventually have to tell Silver there weren't actual ship rats in his kitchen, they had just been playing a prank.

To even the score, Jim told Alice she had to go down to the cargo room that evening to grab something out of a barrel for Silver. When Alice went down, and opened the barrel, she noticed the toxic warning sign on the bottom of the lid and freaked as she slammed the lid back on the barrel.

They'd even managed to pull Josephine and B.E.N in for some of them, but only some since B.E.N blew the prank and Josephine found the other pranks to be rather childish.

"Alright, B.E.N," Alice told him. "I need you to pretend your mechanical parts are breaking down when Jim comes up on deck," she explained.

"Ooo, acting! I love acting," B.E.N grinned. "So what's my role?" Alice shook her head as she explained again.

"Do you get it, B.E.N?" she asked.

"Roger, Ally," he saluted as Alice smirked and ran to go get Jim. When she and the boy ran back to the helm, B.E.N was on his knees sobbing into his hands.

"My eyes are busted! My wires broken!" he wailed, making sure his eyes blipped strange images as he waved his arms in a crazed matter. "Jimmy, you've gotta help me, I think I'm dying!" he continued to exclaim.

"Okay, just hang in there, B.E.N," Jim panicked, looking at Alice.

"Jim, what do we do?"

"I-I don't know, I've never –"

"Psst, Ally," B.E.N whispered as loud as possible and right in front of Jim. "I'm pulling the prank, just like you said, I'm not really broken." Jim straightened up, crossed his arms, and sent Alice a look that clearly said he was annoyed. Alice could only face palm in return.

Josephine was actually the one to suggest the next prank. When Doug was asleep in the bunkhouse, she suggested drawing a mustache on his beak with a black marker for when he woke up. It was a great idea, and Doug could not understand why everyone kept snickering when he was around until at last he checked the mirror and groaned, scrubbing the black mustache off.

All of their friends were having so much fun, and not so much fun, that they didn't realize they had nearly reached Eridanus until the planet came into view just the next morning.

"Truce on the pranks?" Jim asked as the three boys joined Alice, Dalia, and Josephine by the rail the next morning.

"Truce," Alice agreed shaking his hand.

"Phew, glad that's over," Ray sighed.

"What are you talking about, I was just getting started?" Dalia taunted. Ray flushed.

"Er, yeah, so was I!"

"Whoa, just look at all of those rivers," Alice pointed to the planet covered in a network of canals and blue river lines.

"Great, we'll all be salmon swimming upstream after we leave this place," Josephine grumbled crossing her arms. As Alice laughed at the joke, socializing with the others, Jim glanced up.

"What's a salmon?"

**A/N: Blerrggghhh, so I guess this is more of a filler chapter. I wanted to finish it and post it up before tomorrow, the first day of school. I feel like I've accomplished a lot of what I wanted to accomplish before school started.**

**I finished another Untold Stories, I finished this chapter, I finished another chapter to my Skyrim fanfic, and I wrote half of a paper! Woot woot!**

**Also, I've just decided that I'm going to upload chapters to this story every month. I'll try to get them out earlier, but I'm really lazy. But I promise, no later then a month! I won't force you to wait a year for the next chapter! That'd be just cruel.**

**And I hate writing filler chapters so I'm sorry if this sucked. I tried to bring more B.E.N and Morph humor into it since I feel like I forget about those guys a lot. But I find it difficult to write about B.E.N so do you guys think I capture B.E.N's character okay?**

**I often will go through this story forgetting about minor characters that could still chip in. Most of the time I focus on Jim and Alice, but I always have to go back and think, "Alright, when was the last time I incorporated Amelia or Delbert or Morph or B.E.N or Smithy or Doug or Ray or Dalia or...etc.?"**

**So let me know if I'm forgetting a key character.**

**And yeah the ending was a little weird. I didn't know where to end it. It seemed to...sort of flow, but I don't like it as much as the other chapter endings I've written... :P**

**Also, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! I used to have like 9 page long chapters, and now I'm writing 15 pages or more. I suspect the next chapter is going to be very long because of the awesome epicness coming up!**

**So be prepared everyone!**

**Brazeu: I am not sure if you have an account on this site because someone has an account with the same name hehe. Either way, thank you! I'm really happy you liked the action and the cliff hanger! :D**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000,JessyHeick, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, MusicAnimal, MrXanaBanana, bigtimecrazy123, bandgeek14, UnderlandianMoon, and of course just all the wonderful people favoriting or reviewing my stories! You guys are so great! **


	21. A Shot in the Dark

_**Chapter 20**_

_**A Shot in the Dark**_

Alice sighed as she stared at her reflection in the glass shop window. Dresses. The coins in her hand could afford two more outfits until she could properly wash and stich up the ones on her back. Thankfully, Doppler always came prepared. He had given all of the cadets some money to buy some essential clothing. Jim and the boys were down the streets at a men's clothing store whereas Alice, Dalia, and Josephine were spread out, all looking for women's attire that didn't involve lace, sparkles, beads, or any extra cloth material. All the while they were shopping, the others, save for Morph and Captain Amelia (who was at the Intergalactic Post Office), were back on the Legacy.

"Find anything?" Dalia asked, coming up behind Alice. The girl turned around with in irritable look.

"Just dresses. Honestly, I know it's traditional, but we can't run around battling pirates in poufy skirts!" Dalia laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a show?"

"Show! Show!" Morph mimicked, transforming into an image of Dalia as he floated above her head. The girl sent him a look as Morph giggled.

"I for one," Josephine began as she joined them. "Think that dresses are elegant and nice to wear, the only reason I haven't bought one is because I am on a voyage," she grumbled. Alice's lips twitched upward in a tiny smile. At last the three girls decided to rejoin the boys who were just finishing up.

"Find anything?" Jim asked Alice as Morph buzzed around the boy's head.

"No, nothing, it's either week old clothing or else a dress," Alice sighed.

"Yeah, you in a dress," Jim snickered. Alice glared at him.

"Just because I've never worn a dress, Hawkins, doesn't mean I won't!"

"Oh really?" Jim quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Alice crossed her arms, giving him a playful glare.

"Alright, then when this whole mess is over, I want to see you in a dress," he winked. Alice's cheeks turned red, realizing the corner she'd backed herself into.

"I know you two are mating, but please stop flirting," Doug groaned. Everyone turned to look at him. Ray just started cackling.

"It's dating, Doug," Jim rolled his eyes. "That makes it sounds so weird."

"Yeah," Alice shivered. Doug sighed.

"I don't see how that is weird, this strange dating thing you mention makes no sense," he muttered.

"Wait, you don't actually think –"

"An-n-nd, so we were going to try shopping at the men's outfitting store," Dalia interrupted loudly before Jim could finish. Alice was as red as a solar flare by now. Jim's cheeks turned pink as well.

"Wait, you wanted to shop _here_?" Ray asked, pointing to the store just behind them.

"Where else? They only sell dresses at the stores we tried," Josephine replied.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot," Jim shrugged, rubbing his neck. So it was settled. All three girls entered the store and demanded shirts and pants. It was rather comical to see the clerk unsure of what to do, and it didn't help that Morph imitated his expression. At last he relented, giving them their clothing and pocketing the drubloons. Alice was so happy to be in a new pair of pants and a shirt, not to mention fresh undergarments, that she gave a little cheer of delight causing several customers to give her an odd look. As she left the store she felt a lot less unsanitary. She felt normal once more as did the rest of the girls.

Alice's favorite color had always been blue. Her favorite attire were tan cargo pants and a blue long sleeved shirt, but this time she decided to try something different. She did choose a similar pair of tan cargo pants stuffed into her boots, but instead of blue, she chose a long sleeved maroon shirt to accompany it.

"You look…different," Jim ran a hand through his hair as she immerged. Morph yawned, seeming tired after the shopping as he snuggled into Alice's new pants pocket for a nap.

"Thanks, Jim," Alice retorted sarcastically.

"No, not that you look bad, I'm just used to seeing you in a white academy uniform," he smirked. Alice nudged him as she held up her bags of clothes.

"The other girls are still in there. Where's Doug and Ray?" she asked.

"They went back to the ship," Jim explained. "Do you want to go look around some more or are you done?" he asked.

"I'd like to look around some more if that's alright. I've never been on a shopping trip," she smiled. Jim grinned and shook his head as they headed up the street. The boy himself was back in his familiar olive green pants and long sleeved tan shirt, a brown belt securing the material. They looked through many shop windows, making faces at the dresses and ogling (well, Alice did more ogling than Jim) over the jewelry. Jim seemed much more interested in a mechanics store up the road. The boy pressed his face against the glass in excitement as he stared at all of the gleaming tools he could never afford.

"Wish I had these for my solar surfer," he sighed. Alice patted his back.

"Someday, Jim, someday," she assured him, turning to face the busy street when something caught her attention.

"Oh wow!" she grinned, taking off, before Jim realized she was gone. Alice ran toward the book store, fascinated by the shelves of the masterpieces stacked in the window. The girl was so preoccupied with reaching her destination, she did not notice the large black shadow in the alleyway beyond.

The figure waited, its heart pounding as, at last, time seemed to slow. Alice passed the alley, her eyes spotting a book that read: Across the Galaxy when she felt a burly hand snap out into the sun and wrap around her arm. Alice had no time to react as she was jerked forward so forcefully she lost her balance and was pulled into the alleyway, her back up against the pirate's chest.

The man drew a knife, but Alice was fast. Within moments her adrenaline had spiked. She whipped her elbow back, hearing a satisfying crunch as it connected with the man's nose. The man let out a cry of pain, letting go. Alice tried to worm out of his grasp and back into the sunny street when the man grabbed her back.

"Jim -!" Alice had no time to respond before the beefy hand was covering her mouth and air supply. Morph, who had awoken at all of the commotion, noticed Alice's predicament and squealed as he zipped forward to save his friend. The pirate let out another yell when Morph grew himself a pair of sharp fangs and bit the man's bottom, tearing off a piece of his pants. Morph smirked, the fabric in his mouth. It was enough for Alice to temporarily squirm out of his grasp. She sprinted down the alleyway, Morph following after fast since it was the only place she could run to now.

"Jim! Somebody!" she screamed, realizing she had no idea where she was going. The alleyway opened up into a small courtyard behind several of the shops. Alice slid to a halt, her breathing heavy, her eyes flickering every which way, trying to locate an exit. There were several alleyways leading off of the circular cobblestoned path, but when Alice turned for each alley, another pirate emerged. They had her surrounded.

"No," she choked, her eyes filling with tears, her heart stopping. How had they found her again? How? She continued to look around frantically for an exit. The pirates smirked, believing they had her cornered, until at last Alice spotted a smaller alleyway just big enough for her to slip through. Making a snap decision she darted for the alleyway, shouting for help with Morph turning into a siren and blaring out a warning bell. Just before Alice's fingers could skim the brick, she felt her legs catch on something.

The netting wound around her legs and tangled her feet as she slammed into the ground scraping her hands and knees. She was being kidnapped. Alice's eyes filled with horror. She had _been_ kidnapped. The pirates advanced, happy she was finally at their mercy.

"Morph, stay with me," Alice pleaded, knowing the little blob would be her only means to find help later. Morph hid in her pocket, too terrified to face the pirates alone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Alice. I am really, really infuriated that you continue to evade my clutches," Dancer clucked as Alice rolled onto her back, shooting him a glare of utter disdain.

"And I am infuriated you continue to defecate your acidic maliciousness around the galaxy," she spat back.

"Well, I do my best," Dancer smirked, pulling out a small piece of fabric. Alice's eyes lingered on the material.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"It means it's time to go rock a bye baby, sweetheart," he sneered, reaching down and grabbing the back of Alice's head. The girl tried screaming and struggling as Dancer held the cloth to her face, covering her nose and mouth area. Alice realized what it must be and tried to hold her breath. In response, Dancer forced the cloth forward, until Alice realized with dread she couldn't hold it any longer. She released the air and took a deep long breath. Something tasted like cinnamon on the back of her throat as she inhaled.

And just like that Alice's eyes drooped. Her brain scrabbling for consciousness. The last thing she saw was Dancer's beady black eyes and flaming orange fur before she passed out on the spot.

* * *

><p>Jim was in a panic. He had felt Alice leave his side just a moment before, but he didn't think she would have disappeared this fast. He had looked up and down the street, but there was no sign of her amongst the bustling crowds. He had even ran to the bookstore across the road, but the man behind the counter said she had never entered. As Jim left the shop, thinking she was with Dalia and Josephine he could faintly hear screaming and a blaring siren type sound coming from down an alleyway close by.<p>

"Alice!" Jim cried, sprinting down the alleyway and nearly colliding with a tall man dressed in a dark clothes, a three cornered hat pulled low over his eyes as he carried a rather long looking brown sack over his shoulder. "Sorry," Jim apologized, sprinting to the end of the alley. The boy had no idea that the man had smiled a sly smile that showed all of his sharp teeth while loading the long sack into the back of a cart and with a flick of the reigns, took off.

The alleyway Jim was in opened up into a courtyard, but all signs of danger, or Alice for that matter, were nonexistent.

"Alice?" Jim called, cupping his hands around his mouth before shaking his head and running back the way he came. Where could she have gone? Jim tried to swallow his rising fear as he spotted Josephine and Dalia leaving the clothing store they had just been in. "Josephine, Dalia, have you seen Alice?" Jim panted, running up out of breath.

The girls looked at each other.

"I thought she was with you," Dalia replied. Jim's face turned white.

"Stars above! She's missing!"

"What?" both girls exploded.

"You don't reckon it's those pirates again do you?" Josephine snarled, her eyes flashing with hatred at the defiled men and women that wouldn't leave them alone.

"We've got to get back to the ship, now," Jim ordered as the three of them took off, all the while calling Alice's name just to make sure, but the closer they got to the ship the more Jim realized that Dancer's threat had rung true.

_"You haven't seen the last of the Bloody Dancer, Hawkins!"_

If Jim hadn't seen the last of Edward Dancer, and if Alice was suddenly missing, the boy recognized what that really meant.

Alice was in very grave danger.

* * *

><p>Alice's head spun as swirls of colors danced behind her eyelids. Voices slithered in and out of her ears, infecting her mind until she was forced to embrace the waking world.<p>

"She doesn't have the necklace…"

"Did you check –?"

"Yes, I've patted her down…"

"She's of no use…"

"Ransom…"

Alice moved her head that was hanging at an awkward angle as she peeked open an eye. Her arms and legs were tied behind her to a chair she currently sat in. Her head was pounding now that the drug was wearing off, but her throat still tasted a bit sweet and she licked her dry lips in response.

"She is of absolutely no use to me now!" Dancer roared, slamming his hand down on the wooden table near the wall of the expansive empty room. Alice lifted her head and blinked, taking in her surroundings. It looked as if they were in an old abandoned water mill. Rusted pipes ran along the walls, the windows were square frames near the ceiling of the tall room made of a gray concrete floor and smooth, dirty yellow walls. There were bolts and scuff marks along the floor as if rather large pieces of machinery once rested there. Several broken gears even lay around the room. A rotting wooden table still resided near the far wall which was where Alice, Dancer, and Leah were now located.

On the far side of the chamber, there appeared to be a network of hallways and doors leading to other areas in the building. Alice yanked at her restraints, but there was no way she'd get out of this one without a blade.

A couple weeks of Interstellar Academy training kicked in.

Find something sharp, her professor would say. Alice craned her neck to locate any sharp object, but to her dismay the only thing that could cut her bonds was a sword and knife in Dancer's belt.

"I say we kill her, that will show Hawkins not to mess with me ever again," Dancer roared, pulling out his gun and pressing the barrel into Alice's neck as the girl leaned back, her heart racing.

"No," Leah replied in her usual calm manner. "You do not seem to understand the gravity of this situation."

Dancer cocked the pistol, his patience thinning. Leah rolled her eyes.

"So, this little twerp doesn't have the necklace, but what do we have?"

"Nothing! We're just as worse off as we were before," Dancer scowled.

"Wrong," Leah held up her finger. "We have her."

Alice blinked as Leah pointed at her.

"And what can she give us?" Dancer sneered.

"The necklace," Leah answered. "If we hold her for ransom, Hawkins will find her. When he does he will do anything to save her. He'll hand over the necklaces, we'll kill him in return, and we walk free to find the most powerful weapon in the galaxy," Leah explained. Alice's forehead was covered in perspiration and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when Dancer pulled away his gun.

"If your plan doesn't work, she's the first to go," he announced, his tail bristling, his ears laid back.

"It _will_ work," Leah retorted with confidence. Dancer let out a huff of breath before he left the room, slamming a wooden door behind him. Alice listened as the echo faded away before turning to face Leah who was standing, feet spread, arms crossed, sharp blue eyes staring at Alice with an unreadable expression.

"So why don't you just kill me?" Alice asked, trying to break the silence and Leah's peculiar stare.

"Not all pirates are imbeciles, some of us have brains, it's how we've survived longer than the rest," was Leah's cool response. There was silence again. Alice really did not want to be conversing with her worst enemy, but she couldn't think through a way to escape with Leah watching her every move. The pirate woman cocked her head, her lush blonde hair falling past her shoulder.

"You look a lot like your mother."

Alice blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear at that moment, but nonetheless it fanned the still burning embers in the pit of Alice's stomach.

"Oh yeah?" the girl challenged, arching an eyebrow. "How about you tell me where she is?"

Leah smirked.

"Definitely your mother in you," she answered, taking a seat across the table from Alice and propping her feet up on the surface.

"You can't just say stuff about my parents and tell me nothing in return!" Alice yelled, leaning forward in her seat only to be stopped by the ropes around her chest.

"Uh, I just did," Leah replied in a sarcastic voice as she flipped her knife around in her hands. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you the minute I have the chance," Alice snarled. Leah laughed.

"First of all, you won't get that chance, second of all you have too much of your father in you to actually take a life –"

A bang reverberated around the room as Alice tipped her chair back and slammed the wooden legs against the concrete.

"Stop it!" she bellowed. "I want to know about what you've done to my parents right now!"

Now…now…now….

Leah waited until Alice's echoing voice had died away before she got to her feet and walked toward the girl making Alice suddenly cower in fear.

"Honey, if you knew the truth of your past it would tear you apart," Leah whispered, her voice slithering into Alice's ear. The girl froze up as Leah pulled away. "Besides, you'll be dead soon anyway, and even if you do manage to escape and start your brilliant future, what have your parents ever done to be a part of that?"

Alice hesitated, her mind spinning.

"They left you on the doorstep to a Boarding School. They left you behind."

Alice's eyes welled with tears. She tried to look away but Leah noticed.

"That's right," the pirate said. Alice blinked hard, erasing her water eyes. When she was sure she could speak again without choking on her words she looked back up at Leah with a glare as dark as a roiling storm cloud.

"Where. Are. My. Parents?" she seethed. Leah flinched this time, her façade missing a beat. Alice let a tiny triumphant smile curl at the corners of her lips.

"Your parents are gone, Alice, and they are not coming back," Leah whispered at last. Alice shook her head.

"You're lying –"

"Am I?" Leah demanded, her moment of weakness turning to anger. "I wish I could lie to myself, sometimes, Alice, but that doesn't happen. Do not look for something you are not ready to find."

Alice was shocked. Shaking her head Leah stepped forward once more.

"You look like your mother," she breathed, holding her knife up in front of Alice making the girl cringe, but the pirate made no intention of hurting her. Instead she jammed the knife blade down onto a chair a foot away. Alice caught the pirate's eye before she scowled and swept from the room leaving Alice breathless and…hopeful?

The girl's eyes found the dagger stuck in the wooden chair. It was perfect, but Alice knew that Leah would not have been so careless unless she meant to, but why would Leah want to help Alice escape? It seemed as if Alice's life was one big puzzle and she was slowly picking up the pieced, and yet none of them fit together.

Either way, this was her only chance to escape.

"Morph," Alice whispered, staring down at the quivering blob still in her pocket. "It's okay to come out now. I have a job for you." Morph slipped out of Alice's pocket, awaiting orders. "Did you see the way we came from?"

Morph nodded enthusiastically as he transformed into a picture of himself cutting open a hole in the bag Dancer had shoved Alice in before peering about at the road flying by.

"Great," Alice grinned as Morph reformed. "I need you to go find Jim and the others, okay? Go find him and lead him here as fast as you can. Tell him that there will be pirates," Alice warned. Morph transformed into a tin soldier as he saluted before he licked Alice's cheek to reassure her and took off out one of the broken windows near the ceiling.

Now Alice was alone. Her freedom only a foot away, the blade gleaming under the trickling sunlight.

"Time to cut some rope."

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Jim cried, racing up the boardwalk onto the Legacy with Dalia and Josephine behind him. "Captain!"<p>

"What seems to be the matter, Mr. Hawkins?" Captain Amelia demanded, leaving the helm with Delbert, Doug, and Ray behind her.

"Alice, Alice is missing. We were checking out different stores, and I don't know, I turned around and she was gone," Jim explained, panic seizing his chest.

"Blast it," Amelia cursed under her breath right as Silver headed up the galley, flanked by two crewmembers.

"What's dis I hear of Alice missin'?" he asked. Jim could only shake his head, already expecting the worst as Doug tried to console him. Amelia curtly explained the situation.

"I'm coming ta find her," Silver announced, his cyborg eye changing to a threatening orange.

"Mr. Silver, need I remind you that you are still under arrest? Just because you are allowed minor privileges aboard my vessel is by no means an invitation to search for Alice," was Amelia's icy reply.

"Ma'am, Alice is like me own daughter. An' I am not gonna stand by and watch her get slaughtered by some fiendish rogues," Silver growled.

"Last I checked you were trying to slaughter us all on Treasure Planet," Amelia snarled.

"What's going on?" Smithy asked materializing behind Ray and causing the boy to let out a yelp of surprise.

"Man, you need to stop doing that," the dark skinned boy grumbled.

"Alice has most likely been kidnapped by pirates," Doug told the multicolored man while Amelia and Silver returned to bickering.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Jim shouted over both of them. "We need to find Alice before it's too late!"

"I agree with Jim," Delbert added, trying to get his fiancé to see reason.

Amelia and Silver glared at each other, both cautious in making the next move when out of nowhere a squealing pink protoplasm shot on deck, slapping into Jim's cheek.

"Wha -? Morph?" Jim blinked in astonishment as Morph let out desperate cries, tugging on Jim's finger. "Morph, what is it? Where's Alice?" Jim asked, hope etching itself on his face. Morph transformed into a neon arrow, blinking at the street beyond the Legacy and continuing to tug on Jim's hair.

"We'll need weapons if this we're going to save Alice, and a majority of the crew. We need to take them by surprise," Amelia announced before whirling on Silver. "You are allowed to come, but if I see one wrong move against us, I will gladly blast you from here to the netherworld, understood?" Amelia snarled.

"Aye, ma'am," Silver nodded as she raced off to prepare the crew. Dalia and Josephine ran for weapons while Delbert looked about warily.

"There are far too many pirates in this universe," he sighed before placing a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jim, we'll get Alice back. I'm sure of it," he reassured him. Jim let out a breath when B.E.N clunked over.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I bet you know exactly how to get her out of this," he grinned. Jim shook his head.

"I really hope I can figure it out," Jim sighed, rubbing his face. It was a war against the pirates. The prize? The necklaces leading to a star of mass destruction, and Alice was now caught in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Stupid rope! Just cut," Alice snapped, trying desperately to wear away the rope binding her wrists. It had taken her at least a minute to move toward the knife jammed into the opposite chair, another minute to try and cut her rope against the artifact, but all she managed to do was push the chair with her weapon of freedom away from her. To try a different tactic she had attempted to extract the knife jammed into the wooden surface and after much embarrassing flopping about (which Alice would never mention in a future story) she had the knife in her bound hands.<p>

At last she began cutting her ropes while keeping her sharp eyes trained on the room just in case Dancer or Leah decided to come back. With one last crazed growl Alice tore through the material, her wrists flying free with such force the knife went flying and her chair teetered for a moment.

"Aiieeee," she gasped before leaning her weight forward and feeling all four legs return to the ground. The girl let out a thankful breath before she noticed her knife a few feet away. As difficult as it was to scoot over toward the weapon it was easier with untied hands and it wasn't long before the girl was pulling the last of the rope away from her while slipping the knife in her belt.

"Now to get out of here," she breathed, jogging through rows of old tables and chairs toward a door at the other side of the hall. Carefully turning the knob, Alice pulled the door open a crack. When she was sure the hallway was vacant she swung the door open all the way and was all ready to sprint down the hall when she felt a familiar grimy hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Miss me, Dollface?"

* * *

><p>Captain Amelia led their crew through the streets as fast as she could. Jim was hot on her heels as Morph led the way past the busy town square and toward a river just out of the more populated area.<p>

"Where is she Morph?" Jim panted as their group slid to a halt, but the boy was sure he already knew. Morph zoomed ahead pointing to the old water mill up ahead.

"The water mill? That's their hideout? How lame," Ray slapped his forehead.

"Quiet," Amelia ordered as she shouldered her musket. "We're going to split into groups and trap them. Smithy, take one group around the back. Smithy nodded as he led some of the men behind the old wooden wheel which once churned water. Amelia then looked at the rest of them.

"Now all of you follow me. The minute we enter the building prepare to engage the enemy," she warned. "And Jim, I need you to find Alice." Jim kept his pistol at the ready as he nodded in understanding. Their group hurried forward, not noticing that there was a second level to the larger mill and that staring through the window was Edward Dancer.

"How did they find us?" he bellowed, whirling on Leah. The woman simply shrugged as Dancer threw a plate at the wall with a cry of fury as he tore out of the room leaving Leah alone with her tiny, unnoticeable smile.

* * *

><p>It was the pirate that had grabbed Alice in the alleyway, and he did not look at all happy about his now broken nose. Alice struggled, but the man just smirked, holding her tighter than ever before.<p>

"Think again if you are gonna try and break me nose, sweet cream." Alice let out a small growl and bit his hand, but the man ignored the pain by clenching his teeth. "Dancer will be pleased I caught our little escapist," he spat, nudging her forward when Alice remembered the dagger in her belt. Without stopping to think how well her plan would work, Alice went limp in the man's arms. The pirate didn't expect this and struggled to hold her up, his grip loosening when Alice pulled the knife out of her belt and slashed the back of the man's hand. He pulled back just as he had last time, yowling with pain while Alice ducked out of the way of a flying fist.

In the few combat classes she'd taken at the Academy, her professors had strongly suggested she use her thinness and lack of upper body strength to her advantage. Whereas some of the other students were burly and quick to attack, Alice was fast and nimble. Her instructors had taught her a few ways to avoid an attack aimed for a central hit.

Alice ducked out of the way and slashed the man's arm, determined not to seriously injure him with the weapon. The man swung again, but he was off balance, and Alice was able to nick both knees so that he tumbled onto the ground in pain. Alice looked at her now red-stained knife with worry. The man was injured, but he'd survive. Lingering a moment longer, Alice warned the man not to follow her before she took off through the maze of twisted halls once again.

* * *

><p>As Amelia, Jim, and the others approached the front door they could see two pirates standing guard. The minute the pirates noticed the band of people in front of them, one hurried inside while the other open fired. Jim cocked his pistol and before anyone could react the boy had shot the man right in the chest causing the pirate to stumble as he was knocked unconscious.<p>

"You have a good aim, Hawkins," Amelia remarked with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you, Captain," Jim replied as they ran for the large wooden door leading inside.

"Doctor, secure this man and make sure he doesn't get lose. The rest of you follow me inside," the captain ordered, leading them into the water mill and short hallway toward an enormous factory sized room. There were old tables and chairs still set up, but the room was deserted. Jim noticed the cut rope and tipped chair in the center of the room.

"Alice was here -!" But before the boy could take another step the room was swarmed with pirates firing shot after shot toward the unsuspecting group. Jim and the others all tipped over the tables and dove behind them to use as protection.

"Mr. Hawkins, we'll hold them off. Find Alice," Amelia ordered. Jim nodded, covering his head as he ran off and down another hallway, taking a sharp right. What the boy failed to notice was the locks of brown hair ducking down another hallway close by, but someone else did notice.

"Alice," Dancer snarled as he grabbed his pistol with his left hand, his right hand still wrapped up from the last time Silver had shot him. The pirate captain was about to advance when four of his crew rushed down the hallway.

"The girl has escaped and we've been surrounded by the Legacy's spacers," one of the pirates panted.

"Really?" Dancer sneered, grabbing one of the men by the shirt collar and tossing him forward. "Get the girl!"

The men nodded in understanding taking off toward the wooden stairs at the end of the corridor with Dancer right behind.

Alice's breathing was heavy. She had heard the sounds of gunfire and the clashing of steel swords in the room she had just came from, but when she had tried to join in the fight (since she knew Morph must've returned with help), four of the pirate scum had noticed her and forced her to run in the opposite direction. She gripped the wooden railing of the stairwell when a blade came out of nowhere and pinned her shirt sleeve to the banister. Alice's eyes widened, turning around to see the four pirates still chasing her with Dancer right behind.

"Oh bugger!" she cursed, trying to yank out the knife, but it was no use. The man who had thrown it was pulling out another dagger from his belt, and Alice knew this time he wouldn't miss. Ignoring the knife in her shirt sleeve, Alice yanked at the material hearing a painful rip as her new maroon shirt tore at the sleeve. She ignored it and continued up the stairs where she was met by a barrage of bedrooms, bathrooms, and even a kitchen.

Alice ran into the first room she saw which was the kitchen. She slammed the door behind her locking it before she grabbed a rotting chair and pressed it up against the entrance. She knew it wouldn't hold them for long. She looked around the small space for any sort of escape, but there were no windows. Instead she ran for the drawers, searching for a larger weapon to defend herself with, but it was no use. She couldn't hold off five well-trained pirates by herself, and the people who once lived here had obviously taken their silverware with. All that remained were a couple of rusting spoons.

Letting out a cry of anger and defeat, Alice grabbed the spoons and threw them when she suddenly heard the door handle being jiggled.

"Break it down!" came Dancer's faint order. Alice shook her head as the first crash came, reverberating around the room and causing the girl to quake. Alice spun around as the second crash came, the hinges on the door beginning to bend from years of wear.

And it was then that she saw it.

It was a chute.

At first Alice thought it was a laundry chute, when she realized that there was a button on the wall. Her eyes lit up. It was a food carrier! It was an elevator that had once carried food down to the kitchens below. Grinning from relief Alice ran to the elevator and squeezed herself in. It was a tight fit, but she would be able to make it out and that was all that mattered. Right as the door burst open, Alice pressed the button on the wall praying that the elevator still worked. There was the sound of gears grinding above her, but very slowly she began to lower down into the wall.

"Stop that machine!" Dancer ordered, but it was too late. By the time the pirates tried to reach her, Alice was already in the dark walls and going down, down, down. Her heart pounded in her ears. What if she got stuck? What if she never made it out? She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. She couldn't panic like Jim might in this situation. Thankfully the elevator didn't stop until she reached her destination, but Alice was beginning to wonder if it was a smart idea to begin with.

Back on the third floor Dancer led the pirates down the stairs as fast as he could and toward the basement steps leading to the dim darkness below. Just as the last pirate was hurrying to follow them, Jim burst through an entrance on the opposite wall, the wooden door slamming into the pirate with such force he was knocked unconscious and crumpled on the floor. Jim blinked and peeked around the door to see the lifeless pirate, a few of his teeth missing. He cringed at the sight before grabbing the man's knives and scrambling away in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>There was a moment where Alice was completely disoriented. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and when they did she realized she was no better off in this old basement storage room than she was in the upstairs kitchen. There was only one way out, but by the time she tried to escape through the single doorway the pirates would nab her within minutes. Alice climbed out of the elevator and scanned the room for a place to hide, grinning when she found the perfect spot and not a moment too soon.<p>

The door swung open and in came Dancer and the other pirates.

"She ain't in here, boss," one of the pirates spat, his voice high and squeaky. Alice kept quiet behind the dusty couch close to the doorway. If they moved just a little farther into the room…

"Search it, she can't have gone far," Dancer commanded as the pirates began tearing through boxes.

_Come on_, Alice thought, seeing Dancer's feet take a step closer to the elevator. _A little closer…_

The lead pirate swished his bushy tail out behind him before walking over toward the elevator. Alice smirked. It was perfect. She army crawled out from behind the couch and through the doorway. She was just getting to her feet to sprint back up the stairs from the basement when one of the pirates spotted her.

"There she is!"

"Shoot!" Dancer cried. Alice grit her teeth, her eyes wide as she grabbed the door and pulled it closed right as the blasts tore through the wood. Then she was running, her adrenaline off the chart, her eyes wild, her heart beating as fast as it had ever beat before. Dancer was the first out as he chased after her up the stairs back into the main hall. Alice dodged his gunshots as she ran for the broom cupboard at the end of the hall with Dancer in a hot pursuit.

Jim, on the other hand, was feeling desperate as he found his way back into the main hall with still no sign of Alice. It was then that his eyes focused on something running down the hall.

"Alice?" he gasped when something hit him head on. Jim struggled as the pirate wrapped all of its six skinny arms around him and pinned him to the floor.

"Oh ya won't be saving yer girly girl taday, lad," he smirked as Jim twisted and tried to hit back, but two other pirates came up and pinned his arms down. The boy grunted, trying to pull away, but it was futile. "That's right, keep struggling," the man grinned, showing off his blackened teeth.

"Let – me – GO!" Jim roared. The pirate pulled out a dagger and Jim's eyes widened as he raised it above his head about to plunge it into Jim's stomach. The boy saw his panicked expression reflected back in the dagger. Not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes and prayed it would be quick.

* * *

><p>"Guys, this isn't working," Doug panted, shooting pirate after pirate from his place behind the table. Dalia brought her knees up to her chest.<p>

"Well you're right about that, but what can we do? We have to keep firing," she replied.

"Something tells me that Jim and Alice are in trouble," Doug shook his head. "We should go find them and help them. The others can hold off the pirates for now."

"Wow, great idea, oh Lord of Psychic Ability," Ray scoffed, ducking a shot behind fired at his head. "How did you come up with that one?"

"Well first of all Jim and Alice are always in trouble," Doug pointed out, beginning a lecture in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Those two attract all the attention, and the pirates here could be being used as a decoy, and as you can see that Leah and Dancer are nowhere to be found, and if you look closely at the crew you can tell some of the riggers are missing and –"

"Okay, we get it!" Dalia snapped.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Josephine agreed.

Ray and Doug shared a look.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'm in."

"Then our window of opportunity is right now!" the girl shouted as all three of them dove out from behind the table toward the unguarded doorway across the room. Once they were safe inside all of them paused to catch their breath when Josephine let out a scream.

"Grrr!" It was the pirate that Alice had injured earlier before. He had grabbed onto Josephine's ankle, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Uh, did he just growl at you?" Ray arched an eyebrow.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!" he roared.

"You like pain?" Dalia snorted, taking the butt of her gun and clubbing him over the head so he was knocked into oblivion. "Try wearing a corset."

"Nice," Doug grinned as they all began running once more.

"Thanks," Dalia smirked, swishing her orange hair over her shoulder.

"But, wait, you don't wear a corset so how does that -?"

"It was the spur of the moment Raymond, just deal with it!" Dalia shouted over him leaving the boy to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alice flew into the broom closet, slamming the door behind her, grabbing a giant wooden plank, and jamming it between two storage racks to bar the door. She heard Dancer slam into it and begin jiggling the doorknob.<p>

"You don't stand a chance, Alice," he called through the door. Alice wiped the perspiration from her brow as she stared around at the piled boxes in the cramped space. Once again she was trapped. Alice let out a breath of annoyance. How did this happen? Why was she always the one to get trapped in a room with pirates about to murder her and serve her body sunny-side up? Her eyes searched the room frantically when they caught sight of the light trickling into the room behind some boxes near the ceiling. Alice climbed the stack of useless things as she pushed away the tiny crates to reveal a window just big enough for her to climb through to the outside.

"Yes," she breathed, grabbing the sticky latch and yanking it forward.

The window popped open.

* * *

><p>Jim didn't know what else to do. He was stuck with three pirates on him and one about to carve out his insides and hang them up to dry.<p>

"Say goodbye," the pirate cackled as Jim squeezed his eyes shut expecting to feel pain, but strangely enough he felt the pirates' holds lessen.

"Goodbye," returned another voice when Jim heard three gun-shots, the pirates all falling off of him and landing in piles on the floor. Jim rolled the body off of him and sat up in a daze to see Dalia, Ray, Josephine, and Doug all standing over him.

"Man, these guys are heavy," Ray complained as he dragged the bodies into a pile in a closet nearby. Dalia held out a hand and helped Jim to his feet.

"Came just in time, didn't we?" she grinned. Jim gave her a tiny smile when his face paled.

"Alice!" he cried, turning and taking off down the hall.

"Hey, wait up, Jim!" Doug called as all of them raced after him to see that the broom closet had been broken into, but Dancer and Alice were gone.

"There!" Dalia gasped, pointing to the open window.

"I'm going after her," Jim called, jumping up and sliding through the window. Ray, Dalia, and Doug all made to follow him when Josephine held them back.

"Wait, I have an idea," she told them, turning and running in the opposite direction. Doug and Ray looked at Dalia who shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Just as Alice had slid through the window minutes before, she heard the door to broom cupboard burst open. Her feet hit the packed earth as she ran forward, looking for a way back around to the front, but stone walls protruded from either side of the mill as several inactive wooden wheels to obtain power from the river sat blocking her path. The only thing left was a back door, which Alice tried and realized it was locked, as well as a long wooden dock where boats once might have sat, rocking against the structure. She could just detect the flaming bushy tail of Edward Dancer when she made a snap decision, running to the end of the dock and ultimately a dead end.<p>

Alice had never been a good swimmer. She hadn't done much swimming in her entire life. When she was running for the end of the dock she expected herself to take a flying leap off of it and into the frigid water, but as Alice got closer and closer her muscles tensed. She wasn't afraid to learn how to swim, but hurling oneself off of the end of a dock wasn't exactly stellar step-by-step practicing.

The young girl slid to a halt before she could toss herself into the water. She was mesmerized a moment when she saw the blue waves lapping at the legs of the stiff berth. For a moment all was silent.

Alice felt the hand wrap around her neck from behind making her let out a yelp as her body was slammed into Dancer's chest. Before she could struggle, the pirate captain had taken out his pistol and jammed the barrel into her neck.

"Tell me where the necklace is and I won't kill you," he growled.

"Let her go!"

Alice looked up to see Jim standing at the end of the pier, his own pistol raised.

"Hawkins, how nice of you to join us. Unfortunately I have run out of patience for you and your girlfriend's constant escape acts, so I've decided to put an end to this performance. Prepare to watch her die," Dancer snarled. Alice tried to pull away when she felt dancer's arm around her neck tighten causing her to let out a raspy squeak of pain. "That's right, squeal, Alice. Squeal in front of your boyfriend as he watches the light leave your eyes," Dancer whispered in her ear, the smell of his dead breath causing Alice to let out a tiny cough.

At that moment the back door burst open and out came Smithy, Silver, Captain Amelia, and Delbert all pointing guns at Dancer.

"Let her go, now, you pirate scum!" Amelia spat, her teeth bared in a snarl.

Dancer just laughed a crazy laugh.

"Kill me. Kill me and it will be over, just like you want, but tell me Captain, do you really want to risk killing her? Kill me, I'm out numbered, but I promise all of you that I will drag her down to the grave and back again if you so much as put a finger on that trigger," Dancer growled. Amelia hesitated, her finger leaving the trigger with some difficulty. She told the others, including Jim, to lower their weapons.

"And now the real production begins," Dancer jeered.

* * *

><p>Josephine and the others made it to the second floor with little difficulty. Most of Dancer's crew was fleeing due to being overpowered by the Legacy's men and women. There had been no sign of Leah anywhere, which the four friends took as a good thing. Josephine ran to the end of the corridor to a bedroom with a window overlooking the back of the water mill.<p>

"I still don't understand," Dalia said as she and the others joined Josephine. "Why aren't we with Jim trying to save Alice?"

"Because Jim," Josephine began as she cocked and loaded a musket she had had slung over her shoulder. "Is a sucker for his emotions. He thinks in a very linear pattern when it comes to the ones he loves, and I don't think he realized what a situation Alice would be in," Josephine explained as she threw open the window catching a breeze. All of them crowded around the space and looked outside to see that Dancer now had Alice and therefore had complete control over the situation. Captain Amelia and the others had all lowered their weapons, but their bodies were tense.

"What can we do to stop this?" Ray demanded, looking worried.

"You can't. I can," Josephine sneered as she lifted the musket and took aim. Her finger found the trigger when Doug pushed the barrel down.

"Are you nuts! You could hit Alice!" he cried.

"I won't hit Alice if I time it right," she snapped back.

"Josephine, you're a great gunner, and awesome at artillery, but this is insane! You'll get her killed!"

"No I won't," Josephine spat.

"Oh, come on guys, she's not worried about killing Alice. After all Alice is the one standing between her and a love life with Jim," Dalia snorted, crossing her arms. Josephine gave her a dark glare.

"I may hate Alice's very core, but to go so far as to consider me a murderer of an innocent person is beneath you," she seethed, standing up and squaring herself off against Dalia who took a step back in surprise. "So do you want me to save someone's life, or not?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

"If you hit my friend –" Dalia warned as Josephine turned away, taking up a stance at the window once more, her eyes squinting as she cocked the firearm.

"I don't miss," she assured them as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>When Alice heard the noise, the first thing she thought of was thunder, but then she realized it wasn't cloudy. After that everything happened so fast the girl's brain was unsure of how to piece it all together.<p>

The purple laser shot was hurled through the air toward Alice whose eyes widened, the glow reflecting in her irises. Then she felt it. The momentum. Knocking the wind out of her.

Dancer's hands released her, his gun went flying. Alice went flying. The world felt like a blur of colors in slow motion as she hit the deck, feeling the burning sting in her shoulder. The girl was completely rattled as she lifted herself up on her hands, looking at Dancer clutching his bleeding left hand in pain. Sound returned to the world as did everything else.

"Alice," Jim cried, running up to her and grabbing her in a tight embrace as he held her on the edge of the wooden dock.

"Jim, ow, stop," she pleaded, looking down at part of her singed shoulder. Jim pulled back quick as Silver and the others hurried over. Dancer tried to reach for his weapon, but Amelia kicked it into the river before stepping on his back and holding her pistol to his head.

"Edward Dancer you are placed under arrest for your scandalous, thieving, and pirate ways. It gives me great pleasure to do this," she grinned as Delbert, giving a triumphant nod, handed her some rope to bind the fox man's still injured hands.

Smithy stood behind Silver as the cyborg bent down next to Alice and Jim. Jim was holding on tight to her hands determined not to let her go while Silver examined her wound.

"It ain't serious. I think with a bit of bandages and healing cream, yeh will be right as rain, Alice," he smiled. Alice let out a thankful sigh as she buried her head in Jim's shoulder.

"But who shot Dancer?" she asked after she and Jim pulled out of another hug. Jim's brow furrowed.

"I don't know, it came from the second floor I think," he said. Silver got to his feet and drew out a spyglass, training it on the window before he smirked.

"I t'ink the two o' yeh will want ta see this."

**A/N: Well I was uploading this to deviantart first when the website completely got rid of my awesome chapter description because ANOTHER STUPID VIRUS was trying to infect my computer! I don't know about you guys, but that website literally attacks my computer on a daily basis, but I suppose I'll keep using it :P**

**Anyway! I have to go do homework so I'll make this quick. Basically I feel like this chapter turned out pretty good despite the fact that I don't feel as if I captured Jim's character as well as I'd have liked. **

**But I had so much fun writing about Dalia, Doug, Josephine, and Ray working together ^^ **

**I actually had this idea in my head a while ago and I am happy that I was finally able to put it in this story! Sorry for the length of this chapter as well guys *sweating a little***

**Song I used to write this chapter: Running, Fighting, Waiting by Hans Zimmer from the Sherlock Holmes Soundtrack**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, and SweetxPandemonium! You guys are totally awesome! :D**


	22. Trial and Error

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Trial and Error**_

Alice took a deep breath, biting her lip nervously. No matter how many times she had replayed the scene in her head, she just couldn't figure out why Josephine had done what she did. After Dancer had been contained, the rest of the crew had regrouped and returned to the ship bringing the dangerous pirate with them. It was there that the medical doctor aboard the Legacy wrapped Dancer's burned hand before he was tossed in the brig with two guards posted on either side. Amelia was taking no chances with all of the pirates aboard her ship. Alice didn't know how to feel about Dancer on board with them. She shivered just at the mere thought that he was so close, but she was glad he was locked up for good this time. At last Alice shook her head to clear it and approached Josephine sitting on some barrels staring out at the passing stars.

"Why did you do it?" Alice asked quietly. "Saving me, I mean. I thought you hated me."

Josephine didn't speak for a long while, but when she did, her tone was a tad condescending.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't think anything," Alice replied, leaning on the rail of the ship. The RLS Legacy was quiet. Everyone was in the galley enjoying dinner while the ship creaked and groaned in the stellar winds.

"I'm not a murderer," Josephine sighed at last. "I'm not just going to sit idly by when someone's in trouble. How cruel do you think I am?" she grumbled, turning to face Alice.

Alice, herself, had no answer to that.

"Maybe it's because I'm sick of fighting you. Jim likes you a lot. I get that, but I am so tired of everyone overlooking me. I want my time to shine too you know?" she choked, her lower lip trembling. Alice's gaze turned compassionate and she reached forward to place her hand on Josephine's shoulder, but the girl subtly moved away. "And I don't want to apologize, because that just makes me feel worse. You've been so nice to me no matter how rude I've been to you. Just get angry with me for once, Alice!" Josephine snapped.

"I did get angry at you," Alice chuckled. "I started a food fight with you."

Josephine faltered.

"I slapped you…" Alice continued, her smile falling. "Besides, I don't think you have to apologize. You saved my life, that's better than any one word," she shrugged, turning her head to face the dark Etherium. It was a few minutes before the girls said anything.

"At least Dancer's locked up," Josephine said, breaking the silence. Alice caught her eyes and the black haired girl passed her a very tiny smile.

"Yeah, at least he's locked up now. No more pirates," Alice grinned, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Seriously, that guy was nuts," Josephine commented. Alice laughed.

"Well, he was a pirate, what do you expect?" Alice was rather astonished when Josephine also let out a quiet giggle.

"Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me," she teased. "Too bad Leah got away, though. I would've liked to use her for target practice as well." At this sentence, Alice felt as if a stone had just been dropped into her stomach. She had analyzed everything Leah had said to her ever since the whole attack ended, and Alice still didn't understand why Leah had been so careless with her dagger. It could have just been a coincidence, but Alice didn't feel like it was. The pirate woman hadn't even participated in the battle. It was as if the minute Alice's parents were mentioned, Leah became a different person.

"_I wish I could lie to myself, sometimes, Alice, but that doesn't happen. Do not look for something you are not ready to find."_

What did she even mean by that? Why did she wish she could lie to herself? And was Alice truly ready to discover the information about her past? She felt ready, more ready than she ever had been in her life. Her parents had always been a distant shadow, something she would never have and yet Alice was okay with that. She had no memories of her parents, so the word parent was just another vocabulary word to her…until now. Now she was so close. It felt like she was trying to catch smoke with her bare hands, but at least she could now see the gray-black manifestation, before it had been invisible air.

"Yeah…too bad," Alice whispered.

* * *

><p>Alice lay in her hammock that night, unable to sleep at all. So many thoughts were rushing through her head and her shoulder still burned from where Josephine's gunshot had nicked her skin. It didn't help that Dancer was in the brig now. His crew had been scattered, Leah was once again missing, and the fearsome pirate captain was locked up to be brought back to parliament and put on trial after their voyage was through.<p>

Thankfully, all of Alice's other friends and crewmates got off with a few bruises or scuff marks. There was nothing serious. It appeared they would have smooth sailing from here on out, but Alice still couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, Leah's words were in her brain. She was always chasing down something she couldn't see, but deep in her subconscious she knew that what she was trying to find was her parents.

Her eyelids felt heavy that night, and yet they wouldn't close.

At last Alice gave up entirely and crept up on deck once more. She opted to pace back and forth to try and clear her head in the chilly wind, but still it was no use.

"Why is this happening to me?" she demanded. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

Alice jumped so hard she nearly fell over as she turned to see Jim swinging down from the shrouds.

"Jim, what are you doing in the shrouds?" she asked.

"Just lost in thought, I suppose. So why are _you_ up?" Alice's face fell, her lips turning down in the corners as she looked at her feet. Jim noticed and took a step closer, putting one hand on her shoulder and using the other to tilt her chin up. "You can tell me anything, you know," he whispered. Alice let out an exhausted breath.

"Yeah, I know. It's just my parents again. I don't understand why it's so hard just to figure out where they could be," she complained. "I mean, is that too much to ask for?"

"It's not too much to ask for," Jim shook his head.

"Then why can't I have what every other kid in the universe has?" she choked, her eyes filling with tears once again. "And why do I keep crying so much?" she grumbled, wiping away her tears. Jim chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug which Alice returned, tightening her hold.

"We'll figure out what happened to your parents, Alice. I know we will," he assured her. Alice took in a deep breath, burying her face in his shoulder. She was glad he was there for her. In fact, Jim was always there for her. She didn't think there was anything they couldn't accomplish together.

"Thanks," Alice breathed.

"Don't mention it," Jim mumbled, pulling back just enough to give her an intense stare.

"What is it?" Alice asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and neck. Jim shrugged, tearing his gaze away.

"Nothing. We should try to get some rest."

"Jim…"

"Really, Alice, it's…it's nothing," he murmured. Alice stopped him from moving away.

"Hey, if I have to tell you what's wrong, you have to tell me," she ordered. Jim took a deep breath.

"I was just – I was just thinking about what could've happened to you," he sighed, giving in at last. Alice cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could've died! Alice, when I saw that bullet…when I heard that gunshot I just…"

"You freaked out?" Alice supplied as Jim gripped the roots of his hair. His terrified blue eyes met hers.

"Well, yeah. You joined me in the dream machine, Alice. You know I'm afraid of losing the ones I love, and I could have lost you today. You could've died right in front of my eyes. You don't understand how it feels to be so helpless while someone you really, really care about is at the mercy of a monster." Jim turned and slammed his fist onto the rail. "I think we should turn back from this voyage, or at least you should go back. I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, his tone desperate.

"I didn't get hurt," Alice smiled, leaning against the rail beside him. "And Dancer's locked up. There's no way he can hurt me now. We've made it this far, we should keep going. We won't lose each other, not if we all stick together."

"What about Leah? She's still out there, and I know she'll be back, and when she comes back…" Jim trailed off, staring at Alice. "Alice, she'll kill you!"

Alice was quiet. She hadn't told Jim about how she'd escaped, it just seemed too private. The girl was more confused than she'd ever been in her entire life. Leah had helped set her free, or maybe she hadn't. Maybe it was all a mistake and maybe Jim was right. Maybe Leah would be back.

But something just felt off about the whole situation to Alice. She didn't know what it was, but something was different this time. Leah was no longer a cold killer, she had something in her that Alice had never seen before.

"Well," Alice started, deciding not to mention it just yet. "She needs to gather another crew, Jim. That could take weeks. We have plenty of time to get to the Eternity Star by then." Jim didn't look convinced. "Besides, if she does come back, we'll win, because we can handle anything when we're together," Alice teased, taking his hand. Jim let out a puff of breath before he looked at her with the familiar half smile. Alice was captivated. His cerulean eyes shown beautifully under the light of the passing stars. She was happy at least one person out of the entire universe understood her completely.

Gathering her courage, she cupped his cheek, leaned in, and initiated another kiss. Jim's body shifted forward, his hands sliding around her waist to bring her closer. The boy's heart always stopped when he kissed Alice, when he was close to her, when he could feel her warmth encasing him and know that she'd always be there, that she really did care about him, and he cared about her as well. When their lips finally parted, both of them smiled, their noses brushing. Jim opened his mouth when Alice stopped him.

"Don't ask if we're still bad at the couple thing," she warned, shooting him a playful glare. "Because I think we've got it pinned."

Jim laughed, kissing the corner of her mouth and then her cheek.

"I was going to say that I love you, but you know…if you don't want to hear it…"

"No, wait, yeah, I want to hear that," Alice argued.

"Too bad, you missed your chance."

"You're a jerk, Hawkins," Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Well if my girlfriend is calling me a jerk I'd say we need to work on this relationship a bit," Jim teased. Alice grinned and shook her head.

"You're stupid."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Both of them burst out laughing once more until Alice bit her lip to contain her cheesy smile.

"We've got this. We can do this. We can. We're going to the Eternity Star. I know it'll be great," she said, maintaining her optimism.

"Yeah, we can do this. Pirates, no problem," Jim joked as the two of them giggled, pulling each other into a hug. Jim buried his face in her shoulder and neck already falling back asleep. Alice's eyes were slipping closed as well.

"We should go back to bed," she whispered.

"Mmmhmm…" Jim breathed, his eyes still closed as he kept his own head on her shoulder, not wanting to move it. Alice laughed under her breath as she pushed him off and together the two of them climbed down the galley stairs to the bunk house below.

* * *

><p>"So you're putting him on trial?" Jim arched an eyebrow as he stood in front of Captain Amelia's desk.<p>

"Indeed, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia nodded.

"But won't he be on trial when we drag him back to parliament?" To be honest, Jim had started warming up to Jook. The crazed old pirate wasn't such a bad guy, maybe just a bit loony from all of the alcohol he'd consumed over the years.

"He will be, yes, but I'd prefer to know who I'm hauling to jail before I chuck them inside. He did warn us about the pirate raid, and as Alice has already mentioned, he freed you and the others aboard the Wolf Rayet," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh. Alice told you that?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Do not worry, Mr. Hawkins, I only want some answers to a few questions I have. Although it is, as I understand, difficult to crack anything out of that blubbering idiot, so I have a proposition for you," she announced.

"And what's that?"

"If you and Alice would be willing to join me in this trial so to speak," she replied. Jim was taken aback.

"Really? I mean, we don't know much about Jook either, how could we help?" he inquired.

"You've spent more time with him than I have. Perhaps you know a few of his habits," she answered. Jim pondered this. Jook did save his life, and the pirate had asked to be rescued by the cadets. Maybe Jim and Alice could help.

"Okay, sure," he shrugged. Amelia gave him a look. Jim was confused until he realized what he'd said. "Oh! I mean, I'd be happy to help, ma'am," he corrected. Amelia smiled.

"You're turning out to be a smart spacer, Cadet Hawkins, but there are still a few things you need to brush up on," she saluted. Jim returned the salute with his own shy smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

Captain Amelia told Jim to go find Alice while she had some of the crew bring Jook up to her stateroom.

"Wass goin' on here?" Jook demanded. "I can walk, good sir," he spat, pulling his arm free as the men escorted him into Captain Amelia's stateroom. Jim and Alice stood together off to Amelia's right.

"Thank you, you may leave us now," Amelia told the men who nodded and left closing the door behind them. "Please have a seat, Jook," she waved her hand toward the chair in front of her desk.

"Yeh lock me up in a brig an' invite me for tea, I ain't sittin' in nuffink, ma'am," he grunted, crossing his arms. Amelia blinked before she shrugged.

"Very well, you may stand. I just have a few questions for you, Jook."

"Are yeh two hearin' this crazy woman? She wanna lock us up, pah! We can take her! En Gard!" he cried, reaching for his sword but realizing the weapon was missing. Jim and Alice shared worried looks, concerned for the man's health as he spun around in a little circle. "Where in blue blazes is me sword?" he demanded.

"Actually, Jook, we're with the Captain. She's here to help," Alice explained. Jook froze.

"Yeh traitors!" he spat, jumping forward and leaning over the desk. "Come 'ere and I'll give ya a piece o' me mind!" Jook roared, trying to climb over the desk when Amelia and Jim held him back.

"Jook, we just want to ask you some questions. You're not being threatened," Jim told the drunken man, forcing him down into the chair across the desk. Jook huffed, but gave in as Amelia began again.

"Jook, I have here a list of fiends that are wanted by the Empire, but as I see you are not here. So if you would be so kind as to give me your name and tell me how you ended up aboard the Wolf Rayet, we could carry on our merry way."

"Merry," Jook snorted, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Me name's Jook, ma'am. At least, tha's what I've been called for as long as I can remember. Back in me day I was a pirate feared by all!" he slapped his hand against his knee.

"Really?" Amelia replied, raising a thin eyebrow. Jook nodded.

"I was known as Henry Blackwater Fletcher! I could take down Imperial ships with me bare hands!" he cried, jumping to his feet pretending to strangle an imaginary enemy. Amelia quickly checked her list, but was stopped from doing so when Jook slammed both hands down on the wooden surface in front of her. "Nobody beat Blackwater!"

"So then, what happened? How'd you end up aboard the Wolf Rayet?" Alice inquired. Jook hesitated, his eyes becoming hollow and distant.

"Whoa, steady there," Jim cautioned as Jook fell backward. The boy grabbed the pirate's arm and helped him into the chair again.

"Thank yeh lad," Jook sniffed, sobs now wracking his body. Jim, Alice, and Amelia were surprised by the man's sudden change of mood. "I need rum. I need meself some rum now."

"I'm afraid I'm confiscating the alcohol at the moment, Mr. Fletcher," Amelia told him.

"RUM!" Jook roared causing all of them to jump. "Give me some blasted rum!"

Amelia's ears twitched before she nodded to Alice who understood and left the room to find some sort of alcoholic beverage. Once the door closed behind her, Jook wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"They killed me brother," Jook whispered, staring at the ground.

"Who did?" Amelia inquired. Jook looked up, his eyes red.

"Procyons," he growled. "Back during the Procyon War. Took 'im from me. I ain't seen him since."

"Then how do you know he's dead?" Jim asked.

"What else would them blasted coons 'ave done with him?" Jook shouted. "Aye, they killed him. Where's me rum?"

"Here," Alice said, handing him the bottle as she reentered the room. Jook pulled the cork out with his teeth and took a swig of the intoxicating liquid with a satisfied sigh. "Much better," he grinned, beginning to chug the bottle. Jim turned back toward Amelia who shook her head.

"He's on the list, and he's guilty of several years of offense against the Empire," Amelia explained, checking over the papers spread out on her desk.

"Well, that was to be expected," Alice shrugged. Jim rubbed his forehead.

"The Procyon War. I heard about that. I think it happened when I was four years old. At least, that's the age I remember hearing the most about it, not that I remember much."

"What about the Procyon War?" Alice asked. "And yes, Jim, it did happen when we were four."

"Jook lost his brother in the war," Jim explained. Amelia rubbed her temples as Alice let out a quiet 'oh'.

"The Procyon War was a dangerous time in our galaxy's history. It went on for only two years, but it was a bloody battle. The Procyons wanted ultimate power, and were striving to overthrow the Queen and Parliament through the use of potent juggernauts that they called ironclads," Amelia told them, standing up from her chair while Jook finished off his rum and passed out in the chair in front of them. "Thankfully the Empire managed to stop the threat. I was part of the Navy back then, and fought in that war and I have the scars to prove it.

"Once the Empire regained control they forced the Procyons to obey three rules. The first was that they would not form any sort of uprising ever again. The second was that all of their ironclads were to be melted down or reverted to scrap metal. Finally the third was that their communications towers and combat bases be shut down for good," Amelia concluded. "They've been silent ever since, but restless. I dropped out of the Navy shortly after the war. They were big on protocol, I was big on results."

"So what does that mean for Jook?" Alice spoke up as she nodded to the unconscious pirate. Amelia shook her head and sighed.

"He's harmless now. I'll have to discuss his fate with my superiors, but I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to get him on some form of parole," she said before turning to Jim and Alice. "You two are free to leave now. Fletcher will be brought back down to the brig shortly."

Jim and Alice nodded as they gave Jook and Amelia one last look before leaving the room and stepping down the helm's stairs.

"Jim, if Captain Amelia wanted to put Jook on parole, couldn't that mean she might be willing to do the same for Silver?" Alice asked as they stopped at the bottom of the steps. Jim looked over her shoulder and spotted the two guards still posted above the galley stairs. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Silver's not as old and mad as Jook. He knew, and still does know, exactly what he was doing when he started that mutiny," Jim sighed. Alice stomped her foot furiously.

"It's not fair! Silver's a good man, he probably deserves parole more than Jook!" she ground out.

"Well, we don't know if he does. Jook's a good man too, Alice, and we don't know everything about Silver's past," Jim argued an image suddenly surfacing in his mind of Silver killing someone. What if the cyborg _had_ killed someone? Jim shook his head. No, he would never have killed anyone…would he? Jim felt his stomach churn as he began to realize that what he knew about the man was next to nothing. Even when Jim and Alice had asked how Silver had gotten his cyborg parts all he'd said was that he'd given up a few things chasing a dream, that dream obviously being Treasure Planet.

"I don't care; I don't want him thrown in jail, or worse…" Alice trailed off, looking pale. Jim nodded, banishing his curiosity about Silver's past. If the man had wanted to talk about it he would've.

"I don't want him gone either, Alice," Jim sighed, rubbing his neck. Alice bit her lip.

"Then you know what we're going to have to do, right?" she whispered. Jim wished there was an easier way, but he knew she was right.

"We'll have to get Silver off this boat."

* * *

><p>Dancer sat in his cell keeping his head bowed with his three cornered hat pulled low over his eyes. He said nothing as Jook prattled away in the cell beside him. He had not looked up when the guards had come and dragged Jook away to be questioned, nor had he looked up when Jook returned unconscious. He expressed no emotion simply listening to the brute beside him breathe deep and even as his mind wandered.<p>

But Dancer's ears twitched when he heard the door to the brig open and in come Captain Amelia herself ready to interrogate him. Dancer knew simply by the sound of her footsteps. Even her walk was authoritative.

"Mr. Dancer," she spoke, addressing him. Dancer kept quiet, meditating on the floorboards beneath him. "Well, I'm glad to see you have some aspect of holiness due to your prayers that will more than likely go unanswered."

Dancer's lips twitched upward in the ghost of a smile. Amelia noticed.

"Before you try to plead your case, I've come to see if you have any final words before we return to the police with you in tow. I'm afraid you won't be graced by my presence anymore after today," Amelia sighed. Dancer let out a dark chuckle.

"It is indeed a shame. I find it quite amusing by the way you gloat over your victory. Mustn't we all learn victory has a painfully short life?" he replied. Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed. How do you plan to, perhaps say, end this victory then?"

"Well, that would defeat the purpose," Dancer answered in his collected voice.

"And what would that be?"

"The purpose being that you are afraid I am planning to escape, and you are absolutely correct, Captain. I am planning an escape."

"I can have my crew pat you down again, because it seems you found it very pleasing the first time," she growled.

"On the contrary. I believe you're referring to certain women, in which you'd be, once again, absolutely correct," he smiled. Amelia shook her head.

"You may plan all you want, Dancer, but you cannot escape this ship. Trust me, you wouldn't want to anyway, because the minute you set foot off this vessel it will be in chains, and if you are not in chains when you leave you can be absolutely certain you will be eventually and the iron links will be hand smelted by yours truly," she warned him, narrowing her eyes before she turned on her heel and marched away, nodding to the guards posted at the door as she did.

"Oh, but Captain," Dancer began, chuckling as he reached into his boot, his fingers brushing the impossibly small bump. "That is where you are dead wrong. Escaping this ship has never been simpler, and it will never be more fun."

* * *

><p>The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the brig as down the stairs came a rather short alien man with fish-like qualities late that night.<p>

"I'm told to relieve you of your night watch," he said to the guard currently on duty. The guard looked over his shoulder at the dark hold and Dancer's cell before he turned back to the fish-man.

"Dancer's been awfully quiet. I don't like it," the other guard responded. The fish man took the guard's keys which he attached to his belt while he cocked and loaded his musket.

"He's probably just counting down the days of his execution," he replied. The guard shook his head.

"I don't know about that. Just make sure he doesn't attempt anything…funny," he replied before turning and leaving the hold. The fish-man rolled his eyes as he yawned. He'd be one crabby crew member if he didn't get some sleep tonight. Perhaps one little nap wouldn't hurt. Dancer was probably sleeping himself. Just as the man's eyes were beginning to droop, Dancer spoke up.

"You think I'm amusing?" he asked in a low voice. The guard stood up straighter and raised his musket.

"Hey, shut up," he warned. "Or I'll kill you myself."

"Huh," Dancer hummed. "It would much quicker than the noose. I hear people can spend hours suffocating at the end of that thing. Sometimes they don't tie it right on purpose so your neck won't snap the minute the trap door leaves your feet," he smiled a sadistic smile in the gloom.

"You're the one that's on death row, buddy, I wouldn't be as excited about it if I were you," the guard replied, but took a step back in fright as Dancer's orange face suddenly appeared from out of the shadows, pressing up against the bars, his sadistic grin spread wide over his expression.

"I do not fear the grave. Death is nothing but an omen. I am not afraid to fall into his blackness, gamble with his dice, nor rot in the grave he's dug for me," he whispered. The guard shivered.

"I said shut-up!" he ordered.

"I do not fear the worms that will feast on my flesh –"

"I. Said. Shut. Up!" the guard roared, taking steps forward and forcing his gun between the bars to jab Dancer in the heart. The pirate chuckled.

"I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You're not sorry," the man fumed. Dancer cocked his head, sliding his hand forward a couple bars down.

"No, I suppose I'm not," he shrugged, the darkness too thick for the man to notice Dancer's still-burnt fingers on his almost healed hand fingering the key to his cell.

"You will be," the guard snarled. "You'll fear heaven and hell when you're dead, you monster."

"Hell is just another stop on my journey to the ultimate destination," Dancer replied, his finger sliding the key off its ring.

"Then what's your destination?" the guard demanded. Dancer pulled the key free with little to no movement of the key ring itself. Extracting his hand, Dancer slipped the artifact into his pocket, smug.

"My destination is infinite power and all the wealth in the world," he replied. The guard rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"You're crazy," he scowled. Dancer laughed a high-pitched rather maniacal laugh until the man turned away for good, returning to his seat against the wall. Once he had done so Dancer halted his laughter and retreated to the corner of his cell to wait, the mischievous grin never leaving his face. It didn't take long for the exhausted guard to let his eyes slip closed. Dancer watched from his place in the shadows, staring at the man as his breathing soon became deep and even, his body sliding down the wall a bit from his spot atop the barrel. Without a second more to spare the pirate pulled out the key and reached his hand through the bars to fit it in the lock. With a twist and click the door swung open leaving Dancer, as silent as the grave, to pad past the guard who remained sleeping, having no idea what was happening.

Picking up the man's musket Dancer leaned down and pulled out the very tiny cylindrical bump from his boot. If all went well he wouldn't have to use it, but the fox-man rather hoped he would. If only there was a way to use it on Jim and Alice while they were sleeping, but the cylinder wasn't meant for harm, just for a very dramatic distraction which Dancer then loaded into his newfound musket. The fiend thought for a moment. He'd need a weapon to kill them silently. A knife would suffice, but Dancer knew he didn't have time to find one. He needed to focus on his mission: escaping. If his memory was correct a certain planet would be just under the Legacy by now. It shared the same solar system with Planet Eridanus.

_Those fools have no idea what they've just started_ Dancer thought with a smirk as he silently climbed the stairs pulling his hat over his eyes as he did so. The ship was quiet as Dancer crept through the doorway and up the stairs to the vacant upper deck. The sails creaked and swayed in the breeze absorbing the starlight all around them. Dancer's eyes shot upward. The only guards on duty were a man in the crow's nest and the helmsman.

The pirate rolled his shoulders determined and prepared for what he was about to do. Keeping the musket at the ready Dancer set foot on the deck, strutting across the surface as if he was meant to be there. It wasn't long before the night watcher in the crow's nest gasped spotting the pirate's bushy orange tail.

"Prisoner escape! The prisoner has escaped!" he cried frantically. Within moments the crew of the RLS Legacy was rolling out of bed, pulling on their boots and racing up the stairs to stop Dancer from escaping.

"Jim, what's going on?" Alice mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she grabbed Jim's hand while the two of them raced up the stairs. Jim looked just as bleary-eyed but awake enough to know exactly what was happening.

"Dancer's escaping!" he gasped as the two of them followed by their friends and the rest of the Legacy's crew cornered Dancer beside the stairs leading below deck and ultimately to the longboat hold.

"Hold it right there, Dancer," Amelia growled, pointing a loaded gun at his heart. Dancer simply chuckled as he raised his own weapon. Despite being greatly outnumbered, the pirate's eyes gleamed victoriously, and in a heart-stopping moment everyone, including Amelia seemed to realize what he was about to do.

"Amelia!" Delbert cried and, in a single act of chivalry for his beloved, slid in front of her knocking both of them to the ground as Dancer pulled the trigger.

But the weapon didn't discharge a laser blast like it was supposed to do; instead it detonated an explosion, knocking half the crew back. Alice was thrown into Jim as both of them collided with the deck while smoke pooled about the disoriented spacers.

"He's escaping!" Amelia coughed hard into her arm, her eyes burning and blurring. There was a moment of panic where everyone rolled around or ran into each other trying to locate Dancer, but it was far too late.

By the time the stellar winds blew the remaining smoke and cinders off of the deck, all of them could clearly see that Dancer had escaped. Amelia sprinted for the longboat hold with Jim, Delbert, and several others right behind her.

"Are you okay?" Dalia coughed, coming to Alice's side as the girl pushed herself up and off of her knees.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Jim, Amelia, Delbert, and the other crew members had just reached the longboat hold to see Dancer taking off in one of the skiffs. Jim felt chills race up and down his spine as Dancer looked directly into the boy's eyes and smiled a nasty smile that conveyed his very thoughts. The Bloody Dancer had escaped once again, and again he would return.

"Blast it! I want this ship turned around at once!" Amelia ordered one of the spacers behind her. The man nodded and sprinted for the helm with the rest of the group racing to their stations. Delbert took a step closer to the open hatch and stared down at the enormous gray-blue planet beneath them. It was at least three times the size of Montressor.

"Amelia," Delbert called to his fiancé, his face stricken. Jim and Amelia approached his side and looked down seeing Dancer's tiny longboat approaching the planet. "He appears to be heading to Procyon."

"Procyon?" Jim gasped. "But aren't the Procyons still mad at the Empire?" Amelia's lips pursed.

"They are indeed, Mr. Hawkins, which is why it would be very unwise for us to follow him. He played his cards well."

"So we're not going after him?" Jim asked. "Why not?"

"Because if we charge into Procyon territory unannounced I don't know what they'll do. The Procyons are loyal to the queen for now, but their loyalty hangs by a thread. That rogue won't get far on their planet, and if he does manage to somehow come after us again then we'll be ready. Our best choice for now is to find the Eternity Star before any more troubles surface. I will, however, send a radio transmission to the Procyon people explaining that a criminal is in their midst," Amelia growled and swept from the room, furious that the pirate had managed to elude her clutches once again.

Jim turned to Delbert who looked very worried.

"Jim, I don't even know if it's worth it finding this star anymore. After how much danger it has put us through…" he sighed and shook his head. Jim could only stare down at the planet in silence, the blue surface reflecting in his eyes.

"That only means that whatever is on this star must be very, very valuable," he replied before turning to face Delbert. "Do you really think we could find a weapon there, Doc?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Jim. I think it's quite possible, and that is what worries me because if this star has such a cataclysmic weapon and if we were careless enough to let Dancer escape once again, then I believe we've made a big error," he concluded. Jim's brow creased with worry.

"A really big error," he whispered, Dancer's smile still engraved in his mind.

* * *

><p>Dancer lowered the longboat onto the rocky cliff side with ease. It wasn't until he was sure the skiff had powered down did he begin to laugh a full, gleeful laugh.<p>

"They stand no chance against Edward "Bloody" Dancer!" he cheered, slinging the musket onto his back, about to take a step down the rocky path when he heard a deep growl.

"Freeze."

The command was so simple and so silent, and yet it still made Dancer's body turn ice cold.

"Drop your weapon," came the second, heavily accented, command. Dancer was hesitant at first before he slipped off the musket and tossed it on the ground. "Turn around." Raising his hands in surrender, Dancer turned around to see that seven raccoon looking men with war paint on their furry faces were all pointing their own artilleries at him. The reason Dancer hadn't seen them was because of their hiding spot. They were all hidden in the jagged rocks that made up the side of the pointed mountain range covering most of the planet's land and Dancer knew exactly who they were.

Procyons.

The Procyon people were a race of raccoon-hybrid looking creatures. Their eyes were dark and sinister, their fur mostly light brown save for the dark war paint around their eyes and facial area. A majority of the group wore gray button up shirts and white pants tucked into black boots except for the one Procyon man who had spoken. Instead this man wore a bright blue captain's vest with several medals pinned to his chest and four bars down his right shoulder giving Dancer the information he needed. This man was an admiral.

"Who are you?" the admiral began, approaching Dancer with a mistrustful expression, his gun still raised. Dancer simply chuckled.

"I am not your enemy. I am a friend, and I am here to bring you very valuable information," he replied. The admiral rolled his eyes.

"You're a pirate; you are not my friend. Hang him," he ordered some of his comrades as he turned away while a few of the more burly Procyon men stepped forward grinning in delight while they twisted a thick rope around their fingers.

"I may be a pirate," Dancer struggled, surprised at the man's abrupt readiness to kill him. "But I know of something that can help you! I have a way to defeat the Empire!"

With that the admiral stopped. Dancer had caught his attention and the pirate knew it.

"The Empire is far too huge for one man. Your barter is futile," the admiral replied, turning his head in the slightest.

"Oh, I do not have the power to take down the Empire…yet, but I know of a map that leads to a place that might just have a weapon that could bring the galaxy to its knees," Dancer smirked. The admiral turned to face the pirate at last. Taking three steps toward him he leaned in with an icy cold calculating expression. Dancer looked up, his expression fearful for the first time when the two of the stronger Procyon men came to his side. With one look from the admiral they had grabbed Dancer and forced their weapons up against his throat. Dancer gave the admiral a look as the Procyon smiled smugly.

"Tell me, comrade, where is this map you speak of?"

**A/N: Woot! Got the next chapter done! I have to say that I really like writing dialogue for bad guys! It's so much fun XD**

**I also apologize for the sappy romance. I'm not good at writing romance...and stars above Delbert's character is so hard to capture! So I apologize if he seems out of character.**

**So Jook has a brother, eh? And now you finally get a taste of what Procyon is like. I can assure everyone that Procyon is going to become a very, very huge plotline soon.**

**So get ready! Because it's coming soon! Muahahahaha!**

**Actually, we're like two chapters away from the climax so I'm also pumped up for that. And this chapter title had a double meaning: Trial and Error. Trial because they interrogated Jook and Error because they let Dancer escape :) I feel so sneaky...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. The Aeronautical Armada

_**Chapter 22**_

_**The Aeronautical Armada**_

It was raining on Planet Montis. The droplets fell from the stormy sky in coin sized transparent blobs shattering upon contact with the brown jacket pulled tightly around Leah's body. Her breath came out in wisps as her long blonde hair stuck to her face. The pub sign creaked in the wind.

_A foot lashed out and broke down the door with a satisfying crunch of wood._

Leah blinked and shook her head as she hurried inside the cramped tavern. Drawing her collar up around her she took a seat at the counter ignoring the wild chatter in the surrounding area.

"A small brandy," she requested as the bartender nodded and turned away. Leah stared down at the wood breathing hard through her nose as the man turned back around and set the bottle in front of her with a thud.

_Glass shattered as she threw the precious vase off its shelf._

Leah hesitated a moment before she reached her hand out and grabbed the bottle to take a satisfying sip. Just as her lips touched the bottle's rim a searing pain shot through her head causing her to set down the liquid and gasp.

_Her hand found the familiar place around her pistol's weapon. The design was smooth to the touch, the paint on the trigger beginning to wear from years of use. She was smiling. It was an act of revenge and it was absolutely beautiful. _

"Hey, lady!"

Leah had her eyes squeezed shut and her head down. At the sound of the man's voice she raised her head just enough to stare at the burly alien beside her.

"What?" she whispered, her hand sliding to her hip where her knife was concealed. The man pointed to her drink.

"You gonna finish that?"

Rolling her eyes Leah pushed the bottle toward him as the man snatched it up and lumbered off leaving Leah feeling almost nauseous. She had done it. It was in the past now and it was to be forgotten. Besides, the crime was well deserved. Leah tried to reason with herself. It wasn't all her fault. She had just pulled the trigger. She had pulled the trigger on plenty of other victims. It wasn't like this was any different.

"Not any different," she whispered. It was in the past.

But it wasn't in the past.

Green eyes and long straight brown hair. The all too familiar expression. Rebellion. Determination. Fire.

"_I want to know about what you've done to my parents right now!" _

Leah sucked in a shuddering breath, the Eternity Star long forgotten. Who cared for a treasure trove anyway? It was more than likely a hoax just like all of the maps she'd found in the past. Dancer was nothing but a fool.

It was all about Alice now.

And Leah knew she had to tell her.

It was time Alice learned about who she really was.

* * *

><p>Jim lounged in the near empty galley save for Silver who was finishing up lunch for the crew. The boy was quiet as he picked at a stain on the surface of the table. How was he even supposed to broach a subject like this?<p>

_"Hey, Silver, how's it going? Really? Well, that's good. Say, have you ever killed anyone? You are a pirate."_

"Yeh alright there, Jimbo?" Silver called causing Jim to jump. Morph mimicked Silver's words as he floated about the galley joining his old master.

"Uh, fine," Jim shrugged. No, he wasn't fine. He was far from fine. Not only was a murderous pirate on the loose again, but Silver, the man Jim respected more than his own father, might have quite possibly murdered someone in the past himself. Jim knew Silver was double-sided. The cyborg was charismatic when he needed to be and dangerous when threatened, but despite Silver's mutinous actions aboard the Legacy Jim had never really thought that the pirate would actually try to kill him and he had never thought that just because Silver had a soft spot for Jim and Alice didn't mean the cyborg hadn't tried to harm someone else in the past and succeeded in doing so.

"We won't let Dancer get those necklaces, Jim. An' I'll be blasted from 'ere ta Kinapis before I let 'im touch yeh and Alice," Silver patted Jim's shoulder as he came and sat down across from the boy, passing Jim a mug of hot cider. Jim gave him a tiny smile as he took a sip of the cider, but Silver could tell something was still bothering him.

"Silver," Jim began as he took in a deep breath before continuing. "Captain Amelia was thinking about putting Jook on parole," he breathed out. It was a much better starting point than coming right out and asking Silver what other horrible things, if any, he'd done in his life.

"Is she now? Well, I can see why she'd only want 'im on parole, but an old chap like Jook?" Silver shook his head. "With his alcoholism I doubt he'd pay much attention ta the law. Still has it in his head tha' he's ol' Blackwater Fletcher."

"Alice thought you should be put on parole," Jim said taking another sip of his drink.

"Did she now? Oye, Alice has a big heart. A lil' too much in faith in me ol' bag o' bones," Silver chuckled. Morph gave a sleepy chirrup from his place in Silver's pocket.

"Why?" Jim asked. "I don't think you should go to jail either. It's not like you've done anything really terrible, have you?" Jim replied albeit a bit quicker than he'd expected. Silver, who had been tickling Morph in his pocket, looked up at Jim, his smile slipping from his face.

"Aye, the mutiny was me worst act o' piracy," he agreed with a thoughtful expression on his face. Jim immediately released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. So Silver hadn't done anything worse than a mutiny. "But I ain't proud o' all the t'ings I've done, Jimbo. Don't mean tha' I'm clean. I've meddled in plenty a pirate's wrongdoings. But it also don't mean that I ain't sorry," Silver concluded fixing Jim with a knowing look. The boy squirmed under the gaze as he broke eye contact and went back to looking at the table. "I'll let yeh in on a lil' secret, though," Silver smiled his cheerful attitude returning as he leaned forward. "Yeh an' Alice have made me go soft."

Jim laughed as Silver joined in. It seemed a while before both of them could settle down again. They were laughing just for the sake of laughing and being happy after all of the recent struggles they'd gone through. Jim was glad Silver was with them. The old cyborg had become quite the father figure to him.

"Need help with dishes tonight?" Jim offered thinking it would take his mind off of things if he were to complete some act of normalcy and pretend he wasn't a cadet in the Interstellar Academy.

"Missin' teh cabin boy life, eh Jimbo?" Silver teased. Jim smirked.

"Nah, I miss more of the 'longboat rides of death' as Alice likes to call them," he retorted doing air quotes. Silver let out a jolly chuckle.

"Well what are yeh waitin' for then? Go pilot one! Yer more than able to."

"Yeah, the captain would love that," Jim shot back. Silver smiled.

"I never t'ought yeh was one ta follow teh rules, Jim."

"Well I am a cadet now. It sort of comes with the package," Jim shrugged as he ran a hand through his cropped brown hair. When in school Jim had been mindful of his hair making sure to comb it down and keep it from becoming as windswept as it had been on the voyage to Treasure Planet, but up here in the stars he didn't mind the untidiness. It made him feel much less restrained and he was glad to be back in his familiar baggy green pants and earth yellow shirt.

"Yeh'll make a fine spacer one day, Jimbo. I know yeh will, an' yer pap was daft leavin' a gem like you behind," Silver commented as he got to his feet to check up on the lunch which was currently bubbling over the stove top. Jim looked at the ground trying to contain his proud smile. As Silver returned to cooking and Jim stood up to help with any excess dishes there was a loud crash as Raymond tripped and summersaulted down the stairs, landing on his face with his feet in the air. Jim and Silver looked up to see the boy raise a hand with his thumb up.

"I'm okay!" he called, though with his face pressed into the woodwork it sounded more like, "Um oh k."

Jim arched an eyebrow his lips twitching upward in an amused expression.

"Right," Ray panted as he got to his feet with Doug carefully stepping over him.

"You have terrible balance," Doug told him.

"You're the one with a broken wing," Ray grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"What's up?" Jim asked as he walked toward his friends.

"The girls have challenged us to a little spar up on deck," Ray explained.

"A spar? What do you mean?" Jim cocked his head.

"He means your mate wants to practice some fencing with you," Doug snickered. Jim's expression hardened.

"Doug! How many times do I have to tell you? She's not my mate! She's my girlfriend," Jim slapped his forehead.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you?" Doug responded in a very dignified tone.

"Okay, guys, whatever. Alice and Jim are lovers. Can we at least agree with that?" Ray groaned.

"I can agree wit tha'," Silver called over his shoulder. "Yeh should 'ave seen the two o' them on the voyage to Treasure Planet."

Jim's face colored as Ray and Doug burst out laughing.

"You know, Silver, I may have underestimated you. I'd be glad to hear all of these little stories later on," Ray told him.

"Well I'm happy I can grace yer presence wit me tales, Mr. Peters," Silver winked.

"Okay, okay. So why does Alice want to fence me?" Jim rolled his eyes as he tried to change the subject.

"She wanted to get in some practice. I think it has to do with the boys versus girls thing though because I'm fencing with Dalia," Ray told him.

"What about Doug? Isn't that a little unfair?" Jim asked.

"Believe me, Jim. I'll stick with artillery. Josephine was going to teach me some techniques with my useable wing in case we end up in battle again soon," Doug said. Jim and Ray both gawked at him. The bird boy felt a little bit defensive and uncomfortable.

"What?" he demanded.

"Josephine's teaching you how to shoot? I thought she hated us or something," Jim replied.

"Correction, she hated me and Doug. She thought _you_ were attractive," Raymond held up a finger. Jim shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"I think she really had a change of heart," Doug answered. "I mean, I dunno. I was practicing hitting some rogue asteroids earlier today when she approached me and said she could teach me some moves."

Jim and Ray shared a look.

"Well she did save Alice's life," Jim reasoned. Ray still looked indignant as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not over the fact that she poured milk in my boots at the beginning of the year. I mean, seriously? Who does that? Your first year at the Academy and you pour milk in someone's boots!" he huffed. Jim and Doug tried to hide their smiles.

"Come on," Jim shook his head as he nudged the boy's shoulders while slipping his hands into his pants pockets and heading up on deck. Ray didn't seem to like the fact that he had been ignored but he shrugged it off as the boys joined the three girls on deck. Dalia was sitting forward on a barrel as she braided her orange hair with her cat-like paws. Meanwhile Alice was examining the different swords they had close by and Josephine was loading a pistol with laser clips.

"So I heard you were challenging me to a fencing match?" Jim smiled as he approached Alice. The girl smirked.

"Indeed I am, Mr. Hawkins," she winked. "I need to brush up on my skills. I thought you could use the practice as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim agreed.

"Swordplay is a ridiculous sport. Everyone knows one shot from a gun could travel far faster than the edge of someone's blade," Josephine snorted as she twirled the pistol around in her hand. Within seconds Alice had grabbed a sword, whipped around and caught the trigger hold of Josephine's gun before the girl flicked it up into the air and caught it with a triumphant smile.

Ray burst out laughing as he leaned against the barrels next to Dalia who also snickered somewhat.

For a moment Josephine looked like she'd been hit by a space ferry.

"Only if their opponent isn't paying attention," Alice teased as she handed the pistol back to Josephine who scowled and grabbed the weapon.

"If you want to learn proper artillery, you can follow me, Douglass," she sneered as she strutted past Doug who gave Jim and Ray a sheepish grin before following her to the opposite side of the ship.

"Well get on with it already. I'm placing my bet on Alice," Dalia hollered.

"Oh we're betting? Why do you get to choose the better fencer?" Ray whined. Jim picked up a cutlass and gave them both a look.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your faith in me."

"You're welcome," Dalia answered cheerfully. Alice took up a fighting stance as did Jim as they prepared to begin the match.

"You're so going down," Alice winked. Jim gave her a daring smirk.

"In your dreams, Alice."

Just as Jim was about to make the first move a holler resounded about the deck.

"Jimmy, NO!"

Jim gasped as he was tackled backward by none other than B.E.N.

"B.E.N?" he asked in disbelief as he stared at the robot on his chest.

"You were going to hurt Ally!" B.E.N cried looking terrified. Jim and Alice laughed at the poor robot as Alice helped the both of them to their feet.

"No, B.E.N. We're practicing. It's a friendly spar," Alice told him.

"Ohhh," B.E.N replied as he rubbed his metal chin. "Huh. Why practice with real swords? That seems a little dangerous. I mean I don't know about you, Jimmy, but I don't want Ally to die and if she – well, you let me know if I'm rambling," he chortled and leaned on Jim's shoulder as the boy crossed his arms and smiled at B.E.N.

"No, B.E.N, we wouldn't want Alice to die," Jim agreed as Alice laughed and walked over.

"Hey, B.E.N, you could keep score. Every time one of us is knocked off our feet the other one gets a point. Can you be our game keeper?"

B.E.N seemed excited by this idea and he saluted rather obnoxiously.

"Game keeper at your service, Ally!" Jim and Alice sent the robot over toward Dalia and Ray who were still waiting in anticipation. Alice and Jim grabbed their swords once more and prepared to fight.

"I'll go easy on you," Jim told Alice, not exactly excited by the idea of pushing his girlfriend to the ground. Alice couldn't help her mocking laugh as she shook her head.

"Come at me, then," she taunted. Jim's blue eyes flashed at the challenge and ran for her as he swung his sword to lightly jab her side, but before the boy had any time to realize what was happening Alice had disarmed him and pointed her sword at his throat. Jim swallowed as he looked down the blade.

"Alright, but I was going easy on you," he pointed out as if to regain some of his pride. Alice wore an amused expression and turned to B.E.N.

"That counts as a point, B.E.N," she told the robot.

"Got it, Ally!" he called and pulled out his chest computer to keep tally.

"Dude, Alice has got this down," Dalia grinned and elbowed Ray who didn't look too happy that he hadn't been able to bet on the better player.

"Come on, Jim! Stop going soft! I need to win this!" he hollered, standing up on the barrel to increase his height. Jim rolled his eyes as he and Alice once again took up a fighting stance. There was a momentary pause in which both of them circled before Jim faked for Alice's right and went to her left. Alice seemed to have been expecting the move for she twirled her sword around and once again disarmed Jim with her sword tip tapping his chest.

"Then try something a little harder," she goaded. Jim's determination flared to life. It wasn't long before both of them were locked in many matches, but as Jim soon realized Alice was winning far more than he was. He never knew she had such an excellent talent for swordplay. He knew she was good at it to some extent, but she was pulling moves even Jim hadn't learned yet.

"How do you do that?" he panted for breath once she had disarmed him once again. Both of them were sweat slicked and exhausted.

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "It's not like I've taken many classes at the Academy. I just see the attack about to be made and I – I stop it," she shrugged as she and Jim tossed their swords in one of the barrels close by.

"You should think about taking more advanced classes when we get back," Jim smiled at her. Alice gave him a breathy chuckle.

"We'll see. So who won guys?"

"You, obviously," Dalia clapped as she ran to her friend and threw an arm around Alice's shoulders. The girl laughed at Jim and Raymond's sour expressions.

"Oh lighten up, you two," Alice told them.

"Ally you beat Jimmy by a total of seven times!" B.E.N told her as he pushed the computer back into his chest and his eyes bugged out a bit.

"Of course she did," Ray grumbled as he gave Jim an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't look at me. I did try," Jim threw up his hands.

"Yeah, don't give Jim a hard time. He's much better at artillery, mechanics, and flying than I am," Alice smiled as she walked over and Jim smiled, tossing his sword in the open barrel and wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Always know how to make another person feel good," Jim teased. Alice laughed as Dalia rolled her eyes.

"Enough flirting. It's my time to kick Raymond's butt," she grinned, grabbing a sword. Ray looked outraged.

"Oh, yeah? Just because I bet on the loser doesn't mean I'm gonna lose," he retorted, grabbing his own sword as Jim and Alice then took their seats on the barrels.

"This should be fun to watch," Jim snickered. Alice giggled as she leaned over toward B.E.N.

"Hey, B.E.N. Do you mind keeping score again?"

"Sure, Ally," the robot nodded. Needless to say the fencing match was rather evenly matched. Dalia and Raymond both fought with passion since both of them were determined not to lose. At last their ten bout match finished with Raymond panting for breath while standing with his sword pointed at Dalia who had lost her own weapon.

"Who won?" Dalia barked at B.E.N who jumped at the command and looked at the tally.

"Ray won by two points. Wow, it's almost a tie!" the robot exclaimed. "Did I do a good job keeping watch, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, B.E.N," Jim nodded as he put a hand on the bot's shoulder before telling him he was probably needed back at the helm for navigation. As if to emphasize this point Amelia came out of her stateroom and called to him, saying she needed his help plotting a safe course past Procyon since they were still far too close to the planet for her liking.

"No more arguing," Alice held up her hand as Ray boasted about his skills while Dalia looked ready to strangle him. The girl did not take well to losing. "Let's just go see how Doug's artillery lesson is going," she suggested and nudged Dalia away from Ray who had a devilish grin on his face. Jim came up beside his friend.

"Okay, you need to stop," Jim said as Ray opened his mouth to call after the girls.

"What? Can't a man revel in defeating a girl in battle?" Ray complained.

"Not a gentleman. Besides, I think she got the idea," Jim gave Ray a pointed look. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled as they approached Doug who was shooting a few asteroids in the distance.

"How's Doug's shooting coming along?" Alice smiled as she approached Josephine.

"He's incompetent," Josephine grumbled. Doug shot her an annoyed look.

"You said the last time I pulled the trigger I had a good shot," he complained. "Besides, I have a broken wing. It's harder without two hands."

"That is a ridiculous excuse. It's as good a time as any to learn how to shoot with one wing because one of yours is broken. How did you possibly survive the last couple of pirate attacks?" Doug's beak turned red in embarrassment and frustration. "Though, I guess you're not all bad. You have improved," Josephine sighed still unsure of how to treat Alice and the others nicely. Doug's beak returned to its familiar blue color and he smiled somewhat.

"See? That's good news," Alice praised. "Why don't you try hitting that asteroid way out there," she suggested, pointing to a shadow on the horizon.

"Or that one," Ray muttered as he pointed to a similar one that had just come into view.

"Hang on," Dalia frowned as the navy blue horizon was suddenly filled with massive black shapes steadily moving closer to their ship. "Why are there so many of them all of a sudden?" Jim squinted as he leaned over the rail to get a better look. As the shapes approached their outline became more noticeable. Jim caught his breath.

"Because those aren't asteroids," he gasped. All of them blinked and backed away as the man in the crow's nest called down to Captain Amelia who stood at the helm arguing with Delbert probably about some miniscule detail. Amelia pulled out a spyglass and raised it up to take a look. Jim watched her expression become a fierce glare.

"What is it?" Alice asked him as Jim turned back to the approaching objects.

"That's a fleet," Jim told her as the ships came into view. For a split second Jim had a grim thought that Dancer had assembled his own pirate fleet, but it didn't seem very logical and at a second glance toward their flags the boy realized that it wasn't pirates at all.

It was the Procyons.

Alice and all of their friends backed away as the heavyset ships charged forward with what appeared to be no intention of stopping. Amelia called down to the engine room to halt their own ship's progress lest they collide with one of the ships which were now spreading out and beginning to turn.

"What are they doing?" Raymond inquired as the group of friends stood back to back while the crew of the Legacy prepared for a battle.

"They're circling us," Alice commented.

"It's a blockade," Doug added. Jim looked at the helm for Amelia's instructions, but the feline seemed as immobile as a boulder. She didn't engage the enemy, if they were an enemy at all. The crew awaited orders, but their captain was stoic in appearance.

"Steady," she finally commanded as the fleet of Procyons sealed off any possible chance of escape they had. Jim could see the Procyon raccoons-like men on the ships closest to the Legacy as they completed their job quickly and concisely which appeared to be placing boardwalks down so they could march across onto the deck of the Legacy. The crew prepared for battle, but Amelia kept her hand raised to halt any acts of violence from occurring. Her green eyes were a steely glare. Everyone fidgeted nervously, even Delbert seemed to be preparing for some sort of fight.

Jim, Alice, and their friends backed into a center mast as the Procyons lined the outside of the deck with their weapons. The burly men were calm and collected and showed no emotion. This worried Jim quite a bit. Unlike the pirates' wrathful body language, these men gave no hint of what they could possibly be thinking. They were silent killers, if they were killers at all. As the last of the men diffused across the deck, keeping the Legacy's crew packed together in the center a lone Procyon man strutted across the boardwalk between his commanding vessel and their Imperial Heavy Scout.

"Captain Amelia," the raccoon man grinned as he pulled off a feathered three cornered hat and bowed. His attire was rather peculiar. The man wore a baby blue uniform with gold buttons all the way up to his tight collar. A similarly colored cape was pinned to his shoulders which had four gold bars stitched into the fabric of his shirt. Jim realized with surprise that this man was an Admiral.

"Amos," Amelia growled as she stepped down the helm's stairs to approach the Procyon leader. The man's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Greetings, comrade," he called to her as she approached him. "It's been too long since we've met. I am genuinely pleased to see you."

"I can't say I feel the same about you," Amelia spat. Alice and Jim shared a look. Whatever history these two shared it wasn't at all good.

"Ah, well, that is most inconvenient. However, we have only come to collect our dues and be on our way, so if you would please hand over your jewelry box, my armada will be on it's merry way."

"How did you -?" Amelia began in a shocked tone.

"Know?" Amos finished with the faintest hint of a smirk. "I had a bit of a tip off," he shrugged and nodded to one of his men who hailed the other ship. Jim, Alice, and everyone else's eyes bugged as they spotted Dancer being wrestled by two Procyons onto the deck of the Legacy.

"You fools!" Dancer cried as he struggled against the men's hold, but they were far taller and wider than the pirate captain. "You're making a grave mistake," he snarled at Amos who didn't look at all fazed.

"How so?" the Procyon admiral inquired.

"I am the one who discovered the necklaces before you. I am the one that led you to this ship!" Dancer screeched. Amos gave Dancer a curt nod.

"That is very true, but seeing as you are of no further use to me I am inclined to kill you here and now," Amos shrugged as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Dancer's head. Dancer froze, even he wasn't foolish enough to challenge the Procyon leader now.

"Lower your weapon," Amelia ordered him. "This pirate scum is in my custody."

"Well seeing as he came to me and that I have captured him once again, one could say he's in my custody now, but I care little for pirates. Where are the necklaces?" Amos asked as he lowered his pistol.

"Those necklaces are of no concern to you, Amos," Amelia growled. Amos simply smiled and shook his head.

"Something to hide, Amelia?"

Amelia's response was a stony expression.

"Very well, the hard way then," he sighed as he waved to his men who started forward. Jim raised his fists as Doug and Josephine pulled out their weapons, but because there were so many guards and not all of the crew had grabbed a weapon, they were easily overtaken.

"Alice," Jim gasped as a Procyon man yanked his arms behind his back and pinned him to a mast where he and his other friends and crewmates were secured. Even Silver was being held down by six Procyons since they were wary of his cyborg arm. Amelia, despite even her remarkable acrobatics, was quickly restrained as well.

"This is treason against the Empire, Amos!" Amelia roared as she was secured against an opposite mast with the remainder of the crew and alongside Delbert.

"Well, the way I see it, there won't be an Empire to commit treason against if these necklaces really lead the way to a place called the Eternity Star," he waved his hand dismissively as several more Procyons broke into Amelia's stateroom and ransacked the ordered vicinity until they cracked her gun cabinet at last and came out holding a very small cedar box. Jim pulled desperately at his bonds, but it was no use. He had to stop Amos before he got those necklaces. It was bad enough Dancer and his crew of pirates had sought them, but Jim couldn't even begin to imagine how a readily-armed war fleet might abuse the Eternity Star's power.

"The Eternity Star is nothing but a legend. You are committing high treason for nothing, and even so the Empire is far too powerful for you to defeat with your useless group of warriors," Amelia sneered. Amos took the cedar box in his hands and stroked the wooden surface for a moment.

"I have waited far too long for another opportunity to break parliament in half. I will not waste another if the legend is deemed true," Amos replied as his eager eyes gazed down at the box. Just before he was about to open it, Jim called out.

"Wait!" the boy cried. Amos stopped as everyone turned to look at Jim in interest. Jim felt sweat erupt on his brow. He had to keep Amos talking, long enough for someone to come up with a plan. "Why do you hate the Empire so much?" Jim asked. Amos walked over so he stared deep into Jim's blue eyes.

"They are oppressive, little child," Amos answered. Jim felt wholly affronted by the man's use of the word, "child" as if to demean the brown haired teenager and make him seem even more helpless than he already was.

"In what way, _big child_?" Jim shot back in a mocking tone as he glared at the Procyon Admiral. Amos' lips twitched upward in a tiny smile.

"Your face seems familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"No," was Jim's curt response. Amos rubbed his chin before he snapped his fingers.

"Of course, I remember now. You're Jim Hawkins. The boy who discovered Treasure Planet. I do believe you worked as a cabin boy under Amelia's charge and…oh my, this story plot just keeps getting better and better," Amos laughed. "Well, I suppose I should answer your question. I would not want to insult a treasure hunter, now Interstellar Cadet. The Queen is an overpowering shadow that intimidates and rules the galaxy with an iron grip."

"And you think you'd be any better?" Jim asked, noticing movement in the corner of his eye but keeping his gaze transfixed on Amos. Even the guards' attentions were now boringly focused on Jim and didn't notice what was going on behind them. Amos gave Jim a condescending laugh.

"You are still young, little one. I would rebuild the galaxy under the reign of a new power. I would control every aspect of the Etherium. I would be unstoppable," Amos raised a fist. It was Jim's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, I'm young, but I gotta say that was the most ridiculous speech I've ever heard," he laughed. Amos's brow furrowed.

"You question my ability?" he seethed.

"I question your sanity," Jim continued to snicker when Amos suddenly grabbed his throat and slammed Jim's head back against the mast so he momentarily saw stars.

"You are a bug to be squashed under a boot, Hawkins," Amos growled. Jim noticed the movement in the background become more prominent. Despite trying his hardest not to draw attention there, his eyes moved just a fraction of an inch. Within seconds Amos had spun around and pointed his gun at Amelia who had cut free with a knife she'd stored in her long black boots which traveled up the length of her thigh.

"Captain, please drop the weapon," Amos spoke although it was more of a command. The Procyons were quick to wrestle the weapon out of the feline's hands and secure her once more to the mast.

"Blast it," she hissed.

"I may have underestimated you," Amos turned to Jim with an arched eyebrow. Jim responded with a livid look. The Procyon leader then turned back to the box and flipped it open before reaching inside and pulling out both of the obsidian stone necklaces. Dropping the box, Amos examined the peculiar pieces of jewelry. "How exactly do these odd trinkets work?" he asked. Looking up he spanned the crew, searching each of their faces for any hint. "The hard way, again?" he groaned as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Captain Amelia.

"No!" Delbert cried as he struggled against his ropes, but it was useless.

"Whoever knows how to unlock the map please say so now or your Captain dies," Amos drawled as if the crew was an inept class of children and he was a displeased teacher.

"Wait."

Jim looked up as his gaze rested on Alice across the deck. She too was secured to the mast Delbert and Amelia were. Alice was chewing her lower lip, a sign that she was nervous.

"I know how to unlock the map," she let out a defeated breath. Amos' lips twitched upward suddenly far more interested in her than any other person on board.

"Uh-ah, she's a pathological liar," Douglass spoke up from his spot next to Alice. Jim and Ray shared a look as they joined in.

"Yeah, she lies. Don't believe her," Ray called out.

"Never tells the truth about anything," Jim agreed.

Amos chuckled as he untied Alice from the mast and dragged her forward before thrusting the necklaces in her hands and pointing the gun to her head.

"I'm waiting, dear," he whispered in a deadly tone. Alice's hands trembled as she looked down at the two necklaces. How could she just hand them over? She couldn't, but what else could she do now? She had saved Captain Amelia's life at the cost of…what?

Suddenly Alice felt very, very tired. Everything having to do with these necklaces was pushing her to the breaking point. She stared down at the stone Jim had given her for her birthday. That day felt like it had happened years ago. Amos cocked his weapon.

"Having second thoughts?" he sneered. Alice blinked and looked down before shifting her gaze toward Jim. He was just as defeated as she was and gave her a tiny indiscriminant nod to let her know her life wasn't worth the risk. Grabbing the pieces of obsidian, Alice fit the two necklaces together just like she had done before. The familiar click and the _whirr churn whirr_ of the mechanism inside resounded around the silent crew before a brilliant green light shot from the necklaces forming a grid on the deck of the ship. Amos blinked in surprise as he stared around at the map of their sector of the galaxy.

Even Dancer looked startled. This was as far as he'd ever gotten with the necklaces before.

Amos studied the grid a moment longer, his dark eyes taking in everything before he looked back at Alice holding the necklaces. She suddenly felt very afraid. As much as she wanted to chuck the cursed pieces of jewelry into a black hole she knew that if Amos actually took them and if he did discover a weapon…

Her face paled as he approached her and her heart thundered in her chest, but all the Procyon did was pluck the necklaces from her palm and pry them apart so the map disappeared.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered, reaching forward to brush a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes when Alice flinched and backed up. Amos smiled. "Good," he said. "You should be. Disable their laser cannons and their engines, Mosely. Cripple them, but don't send them adrift," Amos ordered one of the other Procyons who nodded and raced below. Judging by the grease stains on the man's shirt he was an excellent mechanic.

"But…why?" Amelia asked as Amos and his crew began to recuperate. "Why not just blow us from here to kingdom come?" Amos took in a deep breath of the cool Etherium atmosphere.

"Because I am not heartless," he purred. "I do not resort to the most violent way to get what I want. So long as you cooperate then there shouldn't be a problem," he explained.

"I will never cooperate!" she snarled at him. Amos shrugged seeming disinterested.

"Suit yourself. I am giving you a choice, Miss Smollet. I am letting you live. Would you prefer it if I blew you sky high?"

Amelia's response was a sinister expression. If looks could kill, Jim thought, Amos would have spontaneously combusted right then and there.

"It is your choice, Captain. However, I warn you now that if you come after me I will be forced to terminate you," he breathed. There was a long moment in which everyone seemed to hold their breath when at last the Procyon known as Mosely returned up on deck smirking as he flexed his fingers.

"Engines disengaged and cannons disabled, Sir," he announced. Amos nodded.

"Excellent work, Mosely. Cut them loose but do not let your guard down men. Retreat back to the Turbulence and bring the pirate!" he barked. Jim felt his bonds loosen along with the rest of the Legacy's crew, but they were helpless as the Procyons kept their weapons drawn and prepared to fire lest one of them step out of line all the while three of them were dragging a kicking and screaming Edward Dancer back aboard. As Amos finally retracted the boardwalk away from the Legacy he turned and gave them all a very manipulative smile. "Prepare your precious Empire, Captain. Soon I will be unstoppable!"

With those final words the mother ship of the Procyon fleet (the Turbulence) began to turn leading the group of ships back toward their planet and to safety. Amelia immediately took up a place at the helm barking orders.

"Hawkins, pass out the weapons for the crew. Smithy please escort Mr. Silver back to the galley. Miss Lozenge, take the cannon on the starboard side. Williams, the cannon on the port side. B.E.N, up here plotting the fastest course after those rogues. Mr. Robinson, take your engineers as well as Mr. Peters to the boiler room. The rest of you keep those sails unfurled and everything tied down!"

The crew jumped into action. Jim helped pass out the desired artillery but he knew it was futile. The Procyons were already far ahead of them and they had disabled their only way to fire back and follow them.

Josephine had jumped into the cannon seat all ready to blast the coons from there to kingdom come when she flicked the switch for the cannon to warm up and…

Nothing happened.

She cursed under her breath as she and Williams, the other gunner called out to Amelia.

"The cannons are dead!"

Amelia scowled and grabbed the ahold of the open pipe attached to the helm allowing the helmsman and/or captain to communicate with the boiler room and crow's nest.

"How are our engines?"

There was a momentary pause before Amelia felt the steady hum of the ship that was always beneath her feet die. The noise of the engines behind dramatically reduced.

"Uh, yeah, there's a bit of a problem," Ray's voice rattled in response.

"Are we adrift, Peters?" Amelia demanded.

"Yes, but it's fixable, just like that crazy Proc had said. We can get the ship back up and running in a day, but Robinson is afraid that we might encounter more pirates or other dangers. If we can have smooth sailing for just the next twenty four hours the ship will have enough capacity to make it to the nearest planet besides Procyon."

Amelia frowned as she stared out at the Procyon ships that were now only pinpoints in a starry sky.

"Delbert, how far until the next planet?" she asked her fiancé as he approached.

"Well if I remember correctly it's about three days until we will reach Planet Montis, that is if nothing goes wrong as Mr. Robinson has suggested. Amelia tapped her chin then turned to face the rest of the crew that was awaiting their next move by standing about the deck and clutching their weapons.

"He's played his cards well," she hissed under her breath before calling down to Jim and Alice and telling them to gather the weapons and return them to the armory. The two shared worried looks but did as they were told while Amelia grabbed the pipe once more.

"Mr. Peters, when do you think we can get our cannons up and running again?"

Delbert turned to look at her and she sighed.

"If we're adrift it is better to have some sort of way to defend ourselves," she waved her hand when Raymond responded.

"Our cannons are fine. He just switched around some wires in the circuit board," he explained. Amelia nodded in understanding and turned to the crew to explain the news.

"We are adrift but our cannons will be running soon and we remain on a steady course toward the closest planet besides Procyon which would be Montis. The ship will take twenty four hours to repair the engines enough to make it to the planet which is three days away. From there I will notify the empire immediately of what happened and we'll begin repairs on the ship. I'm afraid this voyage has officially ended. We will return to Terebellum once this vessel is ship-shape and await orders while the cadets will return to their training. Dismissed," she concluded and turned toward her cabin.

Jim and Alice shared a look.

"I'm sorry, Jim," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't have unlocked the map, but –"

"I know," Jim sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not your fault. We had no choice."

Doug, Dalia, and Josephine all wandered back over to share in the silence.

"What do you guys reckon is gonna happen?" Doug asked quietly.

"The Procyons have caused trouble in the past," Dalia began rubbing her chin. "And now they have a map to a weapon that could eliminate our government? I don't know about you guys but I don't have a good feeling about this."

Alice agreed feeling sick to her stomach as she looked past the railing out toward the quiet stars. They wouldn't be quiet much longer.

* * *

><p>As the helmsman of the Turbulence directed the ship and the rest of the fleet farther and farther from the Legacy Amos' thoughts were shattered as Dancer let out another scream of rage.<p>

"Quiet yourself, comrade," Amos snapped at him as he turned to face the thrashing pirate. Dancer shot him a boiling look.

"How dare you! I led you to the necklaces! Why can I not join you?" he yelled. Amos' anger finally showed through.

"Because you are a backstabber. You are a liar and a cheat and you have absolutely no experience in military affairs. It is because you are useless and foolish and ridiculous. You find power and hand it over on a silver platter to a hostile armada? What sort of imbecile does that? I'm surprised Amelia hasn't cast you into a black hole yet," he growled. Dancer held his breath.

"She's tried," he sneered. "But no one can defeat the Bloody Dancer."

"I have no patience for egotistical brats," Amos retorted as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Dancer who froze. "Anything else you'd like to share?"

Dancer's eyes narrowed.

"Just a question. How do you know the Legacy's captain so well?" Amos passed Dancer a mysterious smirk.

"She and I have a longstanding mutual hate relationship and I plan to indulge in my moment of victory. Our rivalry dates back to the first Procyon war," he sighed. "But you would not understand these matters."

"I understand…" Dancer began as he sized up the men holding him. "I understand just fine!"

On the word fine, Dancer whipped his elbow back with enough force one of the brutes holding him let out a grunt as the breath was knocked out of him. Twisting his body he managed to kick the other's knee so the man's legs went limp and he toppled to the deck in a cry of pain. Amos spun around to see Dancer trying to make his escape while the rest of the crew closed in on him.

"Stop!" Amos ordered as his crew faltered and Dancer continued down below deck no doubt toward the longboats. "Let him go. I care little for pirates. The swine will live for now," he said as they all heard the sound of an engine revving and a longboat taking off into the glittering Etherium sky.

Edward Dancer was headed for Planet Montis

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry but I'm losing my touch. I just feel like I'm not writing any of this well which sucks because the next chapter is the climax...**

***le sigh***

**I don't know. I can't write B.E.N's character well or Delbert's and I'm not doing so great with Jim's anymore or Amelia's...ugh! I'm losing my talent. I feel so tired all the time and school and job interviews and college stuff is really draining me of all my creative energy. I'm trying, I really am but something's not clicking. I don't know, I feel sort of hollow lately like I'm missing that old spark I used to have and it's barely a burning ember now...**

**Well, whatever, I'll keep trying so please forgive this gross writing.**

**So Alice is going to learn about her past, eh? Leah's having a change of heart and reliving several awful memories. I bet you're all starting to figure it out, but don't worry, I still have more tricks up my sleeve *devious grin***

**And then Silver and Jim have some more heart to heart father son moments and Raymond and Douglass provide classy comical relief and Alice is pretty good at swordplay. Um, also Amos, he's now the main bad guy. The big Kahuna. He will play the major bad guy in the next book after this one. So we're getting close to the end of this story :)**

**I have to say that in the next book I will be borrowing heavily from the Treasure Planet game called The Battle at Procyon, even the title will be the same, so I don't take credit for all of that stuff. Amos is based off of the Procyon Ambassador in the game with the accent and everything. We'll be digging a lot more into the Treasure Planet universe. You'll get to see how their government works, different places in space, etc.**

**So Amelia has also had run ins with Amos. That will also be played upon. There are going to be a lot of stories and histories coming up in the next book. It's going to be a massive story line that I really hope you guys will all love and that I'll be able to write it well.**

**And Dancer has escaped again! To Planet Montis this time where Leah is currently residing and where the crew of the Legacy is headed. I hope you're all pumped guys! :D**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, OceanaRose, and alexachuPEW for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are great!**


	24. Hanging in the Balance: Part 1

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Hanging in the Balance **_

_**Part 1**_

Alice stared down at the planet with a despondent expression. She could see the large town in the distance and the faint hubbub of the populated area reached her ears. Beyond that were the rolling farmlands and animal herders among the bluffs and upturned rocky hillsides. Beyond that were the streams and the sun kissed paths weathered after years of use and the occasional tree if one stopped to look for shade beneath the fruit bearers. Beyond that, still, were the sky and the clouds and beyond that were the stars and among the stars were the Procyons on their way to one place in particular: the Eternity Star.

Alice's fingers involuntarily reached up to the hollow part of her neck where the obsidian necklace had once rested against her skin. Her body prickled with unease and emptiness. She couldn't believe that right when their adventure had started it had been ripped away. Her first voyage with Jim had worked out so well, but this seemed like a journey that was bound to fail from the start. Her curiosity ascended into a loud crescendo that was quickly snuffed out hopelessness of their situation.

Someone touched her shoulder causing Alice to jump and spin around to see Jim.

"Sorry," he grunted. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Alice shrugged, not really looking at him.

"What did you need?" she asked. Over the past three days Jim, Alice, and the rest of the crew hadn't spoken much. The weight of what had happened seemed to settle on everyone like heavy silt.

"Captain wanted us to go into town and buy some more tools to repair the ship," he answered, holding up the bag of drubloons. Alice took a deep breath and nodded as they turned and left the ship, heading for town. The threat of pirates and Procyons had all but diminished since they no longer had the necklaces and Dancer's crew had been scattered.

Except Leah.

Alice pushed that thought out of her head as if trying to fend off one of the mantabirds, enormous white space birds that looked quite similar to a manta ray, flapping in the sky high above her. She turned to look at Jim whose jaw was set and his eyes empty as if he were far away.

"You know, it might not be so bad," she shrugged, trying to lift both of their spirits. Jim blinked and looked at her. "I mean, the Eternity Star might not even be real, and when we get back to Terebellum we'll have the entire royal navy on our side."

Jim gave her a thoughtful nod.

"I know it just…it's just hard to know we were so close and now it's so far away and a massive weapon is now in the hands of a band of people who want to overthrow everything this galaxy was built upon," he finished.

"Well, when you put it like that," Alice retorted.

"How else should I put it?"

"I don't know," she answered with a helpless sigh. "I don't know, Jim. I'm just trying to be happy that none of us have died yet."

"I suppose that's true," he agreed. "We haven't died yet. You're right. I'm sorry," he whispered. Alice nudged his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. Let's just worry about the tools first."

As they approached the town the two of them were almost overwhelmed by how many people there were. Kingcove was a far larger municipality than Benbow or North Portmore, Alice and Jim's hometowns. It wasn't nearly as large as Crescentia spaceport, however, which the couple was grateful for. Alice spotted a bakery down the street as she and Jim searched for the hardware store. The sweet aroma of pastries and cakes reached her nose making her mouth water.

"Think we could get away with buying a spheroid?" she teased. Jim looked at the store and weighed the money bag in his palm before he shot Alice the all too familiar daring smirk which meant that they were going to do something that they probably shouldn't do, but they were going to do it anyway.

"Let's go," he said and led the way toward the bakery.

"Jim, I was kidding! We shouldn't spend the money on pastries. If Amelia finds –"

"Amelia won't find out," Jim interrupted Alice as he held the wooden door open for her and they stepped inside. Almost immediately both of them felt as if they had been dipped in frostings, honey, and other sweet sugary good things. The smell was overpowering. Alice's eyes found the spheroids covered in her favorite crispy glaze. Jim noticed her look and snickered.

"Still think we shouldn't buy anything?" he muttered. Alice shot him a look.

"Hurry up and buy them before I change my mind." Jim ordered two spheroids, a food very similar to a doughnut, before handing one to Alice and indulging in his own. They left the bakery in higher spirits.

"I guess all we needed was some sweets to calm us down," he joked as he bit into his food. Alice scoffed as she gave him a push.

"Yeah, and you wasted money that was meant to repair the ship," she reprimanded. Jim smiled.

"You said yourself that you wanted some."

"I did not, I just implied it and I was completely joking," she huffed as she took another defensive bite of her sweet roll. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Sure you were…"

The couple continued on their quest down the road until they spotted a wooden sign depicting a wrench over a small shop with glass windows filled with all sorts of tools. Jim kept the bag of drubloons close as they entered the store and gazed around at the shelves of wood and tools and other such goods used to repair ships, houses, or any other sort of construction work.

"So what do we need?" Alice asked him as she finished off her spheroid and Jim swallowed his own last bite. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled list of items.

"Here, you find this half of the list and I'll find this half," Jim told her as they scanned the items. Alice nodded as she walked to the opposite side of the building in search of her half of the list. Jim turned on his heel and poked through several crates. As his hand was reaching farther and farther down one of the larger used boxes, his fingers suddenly brushed something soft causing him to gasp and pull back just an inch before digging down again and gripping the fabric. Being careful not to rip it in half, Jim pulled the white cloth material out and ran his fingers over the Arcturian solar crystals imbedded in the fine material.

"Oh, please don't touch those."

Jim looked up in surprise to see what he could only assume was the shop owner. The man was thin, his shaggy blonde hair pulled back out of his face. He appeared to have canine characteristics, quite like Delbert, but without the glasses and general sense of knowledge the doctor normally carried with him.

The man took the sails from Jim and placed them back in the crate.

"Wouldn't want them to rip, would we?" he smiled and nervously rubbed his hands together as he looked Jim up and down. The boy shook his head.

"I was just looking, Sir. I actually build solar surfers at home so I can handle a sail," he explained feeling the need to defend his dignity and prove to the man he wasn't a clumsy child.

"Really? That's fascinating," the man said, looking rather astonished as if the mere aspect of Jim being able to do anything at all was compelling. Jim tried not to snort as he turned to pick up the fine sail material when the shop owner stopped him again. "However, best if we leave it alone, aye?" he smiled, his brow beaded with sweat. Jim slowly pulled his hand away not sure if the man was bonkers or had an obsessive disorder.

"Er, alright, well I just need these tools. Our ship is being repaired down by the docks," he cleared his throat and handed the man his list. The shop keeper scanned the list.

"Ah, yes, I have most of these in the back. Please, stay here and don't touch anything," he begged before spinning on his heel and leaving the premise. Jim tried to stop his amusement from showing when Alice walked toward him.

"Find anything?"

"The clerk is getting me the stuff, but he doesn't want me to touch anything. I think he's a little neurotic," Jim replied. Alice giggled and reached out a hand to grab a box of screws off the shelf beside them.

"Oops, I touched it, and nothing happened," she winked before putting it back. Jim laughed as he too grabbed an item, a screwdriver, and twirled it around in his hand.

"Maybe I could help Ray and the other engineers with fixing the ship. I know a solar surfer isn't exactly comparable, but I learn quick," Jim shrugged and fiddled with the tool.

"You're pretty good with mechanics, Hawkins," Alice teased. "But I think you're a much better leader." Jim's cheeks turned pink and he coughed trying to hide it by replacing the screwdriver.

"My voice still shakes when I give commands, though," he whispered, his eyes growing distant. "And I don't know if anyone will ever respect me when I one day become a captain. I don't even know if I'll be a good captain. What if I fail and people die because of my mistakes?" he sighed and slumped against the shelf.

"Jim, don't talk like that. Of course people will respect you, and no one is going to die," Alice argued. "Besides, I've never heard your voice shake. You're a natural at all things nautical. You've definitely got the makings of a captain in you," she praised. Jim gave her a grateful smile when the owner returned with a box filled with everything on the list.

"That will be £1," he told Jim as his gaze slid to Alice. Jim pulled out the bag of money and gave it a quick count before handing all of it over and taking the box in his arms.

"Thank you, Sir," the two thanked him as the canine pocketed the money and shoed them out the door. Alice closed the wooden structure behind her before letting out a huff.

"Well, he sure didn't like us," she stated in a sharp tone.

"He probably thought we were troublemakers," Jim shrugged and adjusted his grip on the box.

"I don't care what he thought we were he – argh!" Alice cried out when out of the corner of her eye she spotted something glint in the sunlight and not a moment later the sharp sting of the honed surface had nicked her skin and sent her falling back into the door. All of it happened so fast that when Alice came to, Jim had all but dropped the crate and grabbed her shoulder.

"Stars above!" Alice gasped and let out a shriek of pain when he jostled her wound.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he demanded, prying her fingers away from where they were clamped down over her still burned shoulder from Josephine's shot. Alice's hands were trembling from the sudden adrenaline rush and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. "Put pressure on it," Jim ordered and looked up when his mouth went dry.

"I was trying to do that," she hissed through clenched teeth and set her head back, but Jim wasn't paying any attention. His heartbeat stopped at what he saw.

"Alice, look at the door," he ordered in a softer tone. Alice grumbled something under her breath but turned her head and looked down to see a knife imbedded in the wooden door just centimeters from her injured shoulder. She caught her breath as time almost seemed to stop. Alice's blood turned ice cold as she stared down at the knife with the folded piece of paper tied to the hilt. Her eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of the familiar pirate, because Alice knew Leah was the only one she had met with that sort of knife throwing talent.

Pulling the knife free from the wooden door, she slid the paper off of the hilt and folded it open to read. Jim hovered over her as they held the letter together and scanned its contents.

_If you want the truth about your past, meet me at the topmost caves of Mount Spire. Come alone._

_~ Leah_

Alice didn't even realize she had been holding her breath until she heard Jim's voice echoing from some faraway place. Her world was spinning, her vision was blurry, and the only thing she heard was a high pitched ringing sound.

"Alice?"

Alice blinked as her eyes focused on Jim and then she realized he had one hand on her uninjured shoulder, the other pressed against her cheek trying to steady her.

"Are you dizzy? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Jim asked his voice filled with worry. Alice released the breath she'd been holding and gave her head a slight nod. She wanted to blame it on blood loss, but the wound wasn't deep enough to lose that much blood and even so Alice was almost certain she might've just gone into a state of shock.

"Yes," she croaked out. "Yes."

"Your hands are shaking," Jim pointed out as he took her hands and tried prying the note from her, but Alice wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch it," she growled. "Jim, I've got to –"

"No you don't," Jim interrupted in a forceful tone, knowing exactly what she wanted and not daring to grant it. "No you don't. We need to get back to the ship, we'll tell Captain Amelia and the others and we'll figure it out, alright?" Jim asked, taking her hands to make sure she understood. Alice didn't respond, her green eyes already straying to the mountainside ridges that jutted all about the planet and along the grassy hillsides where farmers and herders resided living peaceful lives as they tended to their livestock and crops. "Alice," Jim ordered, tilting her face back so her eyes met his that were shining with concern. "Promise me you won't go looking for Leah on your own."

Alice opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Promise me," Jim begged. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again.

"I will promise nothing until I've heard what Captain Amelia and the rest of our friends have to say about this," she replied. Jim sighed but he nodded.

"Fair enough. Keep putting pressure on that wound. Let's hurry back in case any pirates are sneaking around."

* * *

><p>They had all gathered in Captain Amelia's stateroom as it usually was when they discussed private matters with the captain and doctor, but this time, much to Amelia's dislike, Alice had invited all of her friends including Smithy, Silver, B.E.N, and Morph. Alice's arm had been re-bandaged while Jim had told the other cadets about the letter.<p>

Amelia scanned over the letter three times just to make sure she had analyzed every word before she looked up from her desk to see all of them standing there expectantly.

"Absolutely not," she finally announced. Except for Alice, everyone around the room seemed to release a collective sigh all at once. "Did you think I would let her go alone? With a pirate?" Amelia demanded as she eyed the others down after experiencing their reactions. "I'm not daft, you know!"

"But Captain –" Alice began when she was cut off by Amelia who held up her hand.

"Alice, you think I'm going to let you gallivant off with a deranged pirate who has been, as Jim has informed me, trying to murder you since the first day you met her aboard the Wolf Rayet?" she asked giving Alice a pointed look. The girl stiffened in anger.

"I'll bring a gun then, or a sword," she muttered glaring at the floor.

"Yeah, as if you'll be any match for a skilled pirate," Ray snorted. Alice shot him a wrathful look and the boy backed off.

"Well, he is right," Doug began and rubbed his beak with his wing. "I mean, in all honesty, Alice, Leah has a lot more years of experience unlike you. We're all only cadets with not even a full year of Academy training yet," he pointed out. Alice clenched her teeth and took a threatening step toward him.

"We escaped the Wolf Rayet didn't we? Besides a drunken pirate, we didn't have any help from 'experienced professors or captains or naval commanders or any other almighty warriors from the cosmos!" she roared, throwing up her hands.

"The key word there is 'we'," Jim pointed out as he gave her a hard look. "Besides, you had help, Alice. It wasn't one on one."

"She knows about my past! You don't expect me to just sit here!"

"You want to get up and try to leave then I will personally tie you to the stern and keelhaul you the rest of the way home, you lunatic," Dalia jumped in. "I mean, Alice, you're my best friend! You think I'm going to let you jump on board the apocalypse ferry? 'Hey guys, all aboard the RLS Suicide, next stop: crossing blades with a pirate only you'll be utterly outmatched'," she mocked. Alice let out a shout of frustration.

"You don't understand!"

"Yeah, we really do," Jim snapped back.

"No you don't! Stars forbid you would understand, Jim, you and your perfect family," she bellowed. Alice was acting out of complete spite now. She was so close. She was so close.

And yet so far away.

They couldn't dangle something like this in front of her and then snatch it away.

Jim's look darkened like star collapsing in on itself.

"Yeah, because my dad abandoning me and my mom at eight years old is just the perfect family," he breathed out in a dangerous voice. Alice faltered, realizing she might as well have just poked a sleeping dragon.

"Enough o' tis now," Silver interrupted as he placed a heavy hand on each of their shoulders and forced them apart. "Alice we can all understand why yeh want what yeh do, but we're worried about yer safety," he said in a collected voice. The girl stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"I could go with her," Josephine grinned. "I could bring a rifle and snipe from the rocks above or something."

"And I could camouflage," Smithy added in excitement.

"If I'm going, I'm going alone," Alice said firmly.

"Well, it was an offer," Josephine huffed and swished her short black hair with her hand.

"And who said you were going anywhere?" Amelia arched an eyebrow. "Especially alone."

"Captain, please," Alice began again tears now pricking her eyes at the hopelessness of her situation. Morph cooed from Silver's jacket and floated to her side to cheer her up, but not even the shape shifter could make her crack a smile this time.

"Ally don't cry, we just want you to survive, that's all, and not get killed by a crazy pirate woman," B.E.N clunked over also trying to cheer her up. "I remember Captain Flint's temper and if she's anything like him, wow, I'd be scared. Gulp, actually I am pretty scared. Jimmy, are you sure Leah's not coming here to the ship?" he leaned over and asked Jim. Jim sighed.

"No, B.E.N. She only wants Alice."

"Oh, well in that case," B.E.N smiled and supported his self on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, you do have to understand that Leah is very dangerous. We're only doing this for your own good. Besides what would Jim's mother say if she found out I let you yonder, er, wander off with this pirate?" Delbert gave her a comforting smile. Alice squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Why would she care? She's not my real mom anyway," the girl whispered. A heaviness seemed to settle upon the group at Alice's words.

"She cares because I care," Jim answered at last. "Because we all care, and no, Alice, we're not your parents, but you might just have to accept the fact that your parents are gone."

"If you had a map that told you where your father was right now, at this very moment, Jim, would you want to look or would you say, 'it's in the past'?" Alice asked him. Her tone was not harsh nor condescending nor provocative. She really was curious. Jim opened his mouth to answer when he hesitated. Truth be told there was not a week that went by where Jim didn't think, at least once, about where his real father could be.

But he couldn't tell Alice this.

"I…wouldn't," he struggled through before seeming to find his courage. "I wouldn't look. Because I don't care about him anymore."

"Oh, but I think you do. I was with you in the dream machine, Jim. I know what still haunts you," Alice retorted.

"Enough from all of you. This matter is settled. Alice, you are not to leave this ship at any time. I want everyone else to keep an eye on her," Amelia announced as she stood up.

"I'm not going to be babysat," Alice growled.

"You will until we cast off and I am sure you no longer have the desire to throw away your life so quickly," Amelia replied, giving Alice a hard stare. "Now all of you dismissed. If I hear of any trouble, Alice, I can personally assure you that I will assign you cabin girl duties until you can prove to me you are a mature young lady training to be part of Her Majesty's Empire, do you understand?"

Alice was not at all happy with the way Amelia had just treated her, but she had no other choice than to obey.

"Yes, ma'am," she said while lowering her head and stomping out of the stateroom. She didn't care if she acted like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum, and she didn't care much for what any of them said. She was still going to get off of this blasted ship and meet Leah. All she had to do was play her cards right, a bit of advice she'd picked up from Silver and his charismatic personality. A tiny smile curled at the corners of her lips. Patience and, as much as she disliked it, surrendering was the key.

Only Alice had a plan and, in secret, she had not and would not surrender.

* * *

><p>Jim didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to do? Alice already hated him for keeping her away from her past and she opposed the idea of Jim following her up on deck after dinner just to make sure she didn't sneak off anywhere. Now he was lingering near the port side while Alice sat in the shrouds (close to the deck because of her fear of getting too high) on the starboard flank.<p>

She had been sitting there for a while and Jim did feel guilty. He wanted Alice to learn about her past just as much as she did, but he couldn't risk her life for it. It wasn't worth it. Her comments still stung him about his father, but he knew that she had only been acting out of anger and frustration. She didn't mean it and in a way Jim thought he caught a hint of jealousy when she had talked about his mother and family. She wanted at least one parent. Jim, thankfully, had one very caring mother who was at the Benbow wondering if and when her son would come home.

The boy sighed and ran his hand through his windswept hair. He had to say something. Did sorry cut it? Would it be wrong to apologize for keeping her on board and continue to do so after saying he was sorry?

Taking a deep breath Jim decided the best way to settle this was just to say something. He walked across the deck with his hands in his pockets at last stopping beneath the shrouds and looking up at her. Alice seemed at peace, for the moment anyway.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Alice," he began. "None of us do. If there was another way I'd want you to take it, but there isn't and putting your life in danger for some truth that may just be a lie isn't worth it."

Alice's jaw tightened as she held her tongue.

_What if it isn't a lie? There is a chance_, she wanted to say. _Besides, there is no other way, so why won't you just let me go?_ Although she did feel a tad guilty. Jim was only trying to protect her. There was no doubt in her mind that when that boy told her he loved her he meant it.

"I know, Jim," she whispered making sure her voice was level and her face blank. She didn't want to express her frustrations. If she could just get Jim to back off enough for her to slip away…

"You do?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked down and didn't fake the laugh that escaped her at his surprised expression.

"Yes, I really do. I guess I was just mad. Now that I think about it, it was a pretty stupid idea to meet Leah," she said. Jim narrowed his eyes, giving her a suspicious look. Alice realized with a start that she might've sounded too convincing there. "Not that I don't still want to find out about my past, but, I don't know, Jim," she groaned and hopped off the shrouds to stand in front of him. "It's like waving food in front of someone who is starving and then snatching it away. Except I'm not hungry for cheese and dip, I'm hungry for the truth."

Jim looked at her as she ran her hands through her straight brown hair.

"I know," he breathed. "But we'll find the truth a different way, Alice. One that doesn't put your life in danger."

Alice gave him a smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Jim, I'm sorry for the things I said to you," she mumbled into his shoulder. Jim hugged her back.

"No problem," Jim grinned back as they pulled away.

"Really, you've been there for me in so many ways, ever since Treasure Planet and –"

"Don't," Jim whispered making Alice give him a puzzled look. He smiled and leaned in, pulling her closer. "Don't say a word."

To say Alice was happy she and Jim had made up again wouldn't entirely be the whole truth. Although she thoroughly enjoyed his close proximity, the smell of spice and purps on his clothing as they kissed trying to find that comforting familiarity they both shared, Alice still felt guilty. She felt like she was lying and was so caught up in her tumultuous thoughts she didn't realize she had stopped kissing him back.

Jim pulled away when he realized she wasn't returning the affection.

"You okay?" he asked, wondering if he had done something wrong or had been too bold.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine," Alice smiled and looked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jim asked his forehead creasing in unease.

"No, of course not. Just, my past…" she trailed off staring at the darkening sky and the lights of the town in the distance. Jim took her hands and laced his fingers between hers.

"Alice, I told you we'd find out about your past, but not with Leah," he said. Alice sighed and nodded before kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to get some rest," she mumbled and left for the bunk house leaving Jim standing on the deck feeling more than helpless that he couldn't cheer her up even with his (and Jim blushed at the term) amorous behavior. Leaning over the railing of the ship, he pondered what to do before at last caving to sleep and joining his crewmates in the bunk house. Little did he know that Alice was still awake, watching him. She stared at Jim across the room, watching him remove his boots and curl up in the hammock.

She felt another stab of guilt when she reminisced on when she'd do the same thing on their voyage to Treasure Planet. She'd been unable to sleep then because she had been fending off her crush on him. Now she sat awake because she was determined to discover the truth about her parents.

She dozed off in light drifts here and there throughout the night but continuously woke up to hear the rest of her cabin mates snoring. Turning on her side she focused on Jim across the room again. For a moment she was embarrassed at the idea of watching him sleep, but it calmed her down. She knew what she had to do in just an hour or so. She'd have to get up and sneak off the ship and whether she'd be killed by Leah or not Alice did not know, but she was willing to risk it because it meant she'd learn about her parents.

And there was still the fact that Leah might have intentionally placed her knife in that chair, saving Alice from Dancer's wrath.

Jim mumbled something in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. In a few hours no doubt he'd be wide awake panic stricken when he realized Alice was missing. It was still dark out when the girl finally climbed out of her hammock, but by the way a sliver of light was poking over the horizon she knew dawn couldn't be far off.

Getting to her feet she slipped on her boots as quietly as she could while approaching Jim. His brown hair was disheveled as he lay on his side curled into his hammock with one arm supporting his head like a pillow. His breathing was deep and even, he was lost in the world of his dreams unlike Alice who was very much awake. Her heart was pounding when she realized she was actually going to do this.

She very, very carefully brushed some of Jim's hair away from his forehead before leaning down and pressing her lips to his temple.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I have to do this."

Getting back to her feet she turned and crept toward the stairs leading out of the bunk house while Jim groaned and turned over in his sleep behind her. Alice waited in the shadows of the stairway. It appeared the only one up at this hour was the person on watch in the crow's nest. Alice held her breath and waited for him to turn away from the gangway leading off the ship before she made her move. She raced off of the deck and down the gangplank before the man could see her and wake the others.

Alice didn't hesitate to get as far from the ship as she could. She continued running until she was sure she was away from the docks and absorbed by the empty streets of town. Slowing to a walk she panted for breath and looked around. The sun was just barely peaking above the horizon. Everyone was still in bed and Alice shivered at the thought that dangerous folk could be lurking in the dark alleys at this early hour. Still she continued her quest, pushing past the fear. As Alice finally made it out of the town the sun was now lighting up the horizon and several people were stepping out of their homes and onto the fields to tend to their livestock and farms early. The mountainous terrain was beautiful as the sun touched the dewy green grass and sturdy fence posts.

Everything about this place was gorgeous. There was a very narrow cobblestoned path that led out of the town and past the fields, through the rolling grassy hills and bluffs where the mountains stretched high overhead. There were hardly any trees in sight. The terrain looked almost as if the ground was a mass of grassy waves except where the tectonic plates had forced some of the gray white rock to poke through the surface. All in all it was beautiful.

Yet, despite the beauty, Alice realized with a start she had no idea where Mount Spire was located. It could be any number of the large surrounding cliff faces. As the golden sun climbed high in the blue cloudless sky, Alice noticed a farmer close by herding some sort of peculiar creature forward. It looked to be a mix of a sheep and a cow. It had the stature and strength of an ox but the fluffy white fur of a sheep.

"Excuse me," she called to the stocky old man, his skin bronze from working many tireless days in the sun. The man looked up and scratched his balding head before spitting and approaching the fence where Alice stood.

"What can I do for ya, ma'am?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Mount Spire," she replied. The man shook his head.

"Ain't no one been up there for a while, ma'am. Lots of caves ta be explored, but ain't no one come back after explorin' em," he said in an ominous voice. Alice swallowed hard. She wasn't exploring caves but that didn't mean she might not come back.

"I was just curious. I'm supposed to meet someone there," she explained.

"Friend o' yours?"

"You could say that," Alice shrugged. The man let out a breath of air and pointed down the road toward the closest mountain. It was a tall slender alp, quite different from the wider ones in the surrounding area.

"Thank you, Sir," Alice thanked him and continued on her quest. The farther she walked the more the sun came up and the more Alice saw of this slice of Planet Montis. Herds were everywhere about the rolling green hills. The stone path eventually became nothing more than a dirt road winding up over one of the ridges ever leading toward Mount Spire. As Alice walked she admired the scenery and slowed her step to gaze down over the tiny town far in the distance now and to survey the hundreds of miles of natural mountainous beauty. The long stretch of ridge Alice walked along was like the spine of a snake. It connected with Mount Spire and the path curled around and around the mountain higher, higher, higher, higher. Alice stopped cold. She couldn't. It was far too high.

She had to.

Scanning the path she realized it was wide enough near the bottom. It was only near the top that it became narrower. Sucking in a deep breath she continued her climb. She hopped across a small stream of mountain water that trickled down the ridge's rocks toward the farmland far below. When she finally reached the mountain trail the dirt became rock and Alice began her ascent. It wasn't a hard climb and the road was wide enough so that if she stayed close to the mountain wall she wouldn't even have to look down. She kept her gaze transfixed on the sky, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't become paralyzed with fear and that she might make it back to Jim and her friends in one piece. She had no weapon but for this she could not blame herself. The young girl would've easily been caught if she had tried to break into the Legacy's armory and grab a sword.

Still she felt vulnerable and opted to grab the next large stone or thick stick she saw as some form of defense even if it was a pitiful one.

The sun was reaching early afternoon by the time Alice's sore legs finally came to halt in front of the first dark cave the farmer had warned her about. The line of caves continued on up the road, and thankfully the path narrowed before the snow and ice from higher up could reach it. Alice's legs and hands were trembling but she stepped forward with a lifted chin as if in defiance. She would learn about her parents.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness, hearing her voice echo deep into the monstrous mountainside. It was quiet after that except for the howling of the wind wearing away the stone. Alice was just about to turn and try the next cave up when a voice stopped her.

"Alice."

Alice snapped her head up and clenched her fists as she set her feet prepared for a fight. The familiar icy blue eyes greeted her as the blonde haired pirate stepped through the gloom. Her hands were on her hips, her three cornered hat pulled low over her eyes. Surprisingly, her expression was neutral and displayed no hint of malice or pleasure.

For a long time both of them were silent until Leah spoke the words Alice had been hoping to hear for what felt like years now.

"It's time you learned the truth about your past."

* * *

><p>Jim was frantic. No, he was beyond frantic. He was in full-out panic mode. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so bloody daft? He let out a shout of anger and grabbed at the roots of his hair.<p>

"Jim, we're going to find her, but pulling your head off won't do anything any good," Doug cautioned as he equipped himself with a laser flintlock and a cutlass.

"Yeah, calm down," Ray agreed also slipping weapons in his belt.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_" Jim shouted. "She played me. I can't believe how stupid I was," he groaned and rubbed his face. "How can I calm down when she might be dead, or dying, or –"

"You must, Jim," Dalia ordered. "Because guess what? We don't know if she's dead yet and if we're going to save her, again, we're going to need to be in control," she finished. Jim knew she was right and took the pistol Josephine passed him. He felt almost betrayed by Alice's actions. What he had thought was a dream earlier that morning hadn't been a dream at all.

The gentle brush of his hair, the tender caress of her lips against his temple.

_"I'm sorry. I have to do this."_

"She didn't have to do it," Jim snapped making Josephine jump beside him.

"What in Kinapis' name are you talking about?" she demanded. Jim shook his head.

"I can't believe she would do this! Right after she assured me she wouldn't wander off," he growled feeling more than upset. Jim was angry, betrayed, scared. It was not a good mix of emotions. "And we're running out of time!"

"Are we ready then?" Amelia asked as she surveyed their group. It was B.E.N, Morph, Dalia, Josephine, Doug, Ray, Delbert, Smithy, and Silver. Amelia had agreed to let Silver accompany them again but only because he had proven he cared for Alice and up on the mountainside there was nowhere to run.

"We'll find Alice, Jimbo," Silver assured him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's very brave, yeh know."

"More like stupid and naïve," Dalia snorted from somewhere behind them.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I'm sure Ally will know exactly how to get out of it," B.E.N agreed.

"No, she won't. She jumps into things and I always have to save her," Jim spat.

"Okay, when was the last time she jumped into something and you had to save her?" Ray snorted. Jim faltered.

"Well I've had to save her plenty of times as of lately."

"Yeah, but she wasn't diving head first into them. Alice is smart, Jim. She'll at least buy us time because no doubt she knows we're going to follow her," Doug told him. Jim clenched his teeth as Amelia raised her eyebrows waiting for them to finish.

"Well if you lot are done with your little chit-chat, might I suggest we be on our way so we can actually rescue Miss Alice?" she said. There was a series of 'Aye, Captains' as their shore party began their hurried quest to the top of Mount Spire. Jim's heart was beating so hard he was sure it might crack his rib cage soon. They gathered directions from a local townsman who pointed them in the direction of the narrow mountain and they pressed on. The scenery was beautiful, but Jim had little time to admire it. His eyes didn't stray once from the mountain on their extended trek because up there, somewhere in the caves, was Alice. Whether she was in trouble or not, Jim did not know, but he knew he would find out.

His worst nightmare was coming true.

A person he loved was about to die.

And this time, Jim wasn't sure he could save her.

**A/N: ****Music used for this half of the chapter: ****Katniss Afoot, The Hunger Games Soundtrack by James Newton Howard****  
><strong>**  
>So I decided I would split the climax to this story into two parts because the chapter is incredibly long. It's already 25 pages on my word document and I thought it would be a lot to handle in one sitting. Plus I haven't finished it yet so I thought I'd give you guys some info to tide you over and then give you the rest ^^<strong>

**Once again this is only part 1 of a 2 part finale. In the second part to this chapter you'll finally learn all about Alice's past! Phew, sorry to cut it off right there guys, but I promise Part 2 is coming soon!**

**So a few things about this chapter.**

**I've had this idea for the finale for a while now. Planet Montis is basically the Latin word for Mountain, and it's a very mountainous region.**

**Mount Spire is actually a reference to my non fanfiction book I hope to publish someday as well, so I sprinkled in some sneakiness there.**

**And I thoroughly enjoyed Dalia's comment about keel hauling Alice XD**

**So what's going to happen to Alice now? Will Jim and the others reach her in time? Stay tuned to find out! :D**

**Special Thanks Goes To: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, lazyX1000, and JessyHeick and to all of the other wonderful people out there who are reading this story or reading my other ones and favoriting, commenting, and watching :) You guys are amazing! **


	25. Hanging in the Balance: Part 2

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Hanging in the Balance**_

_**Part 2**_

"I did not think you would come," Leah said slowly, seeming to choose her words. Alice had her lips pursed as she glared at the pirate in front of her.

"Why? Because you think I'm a coward?"

"Because I think you are smart and a cadet of the Interstellar Academy does not often act as naïve as this," Leah answered. "It was reckless, what you did."

"Would you prefer if I walk right back down this mountainside then?" Alice demanded, her posture bristling with anger and suspicion.

"No. I am glad you came."

"I hope you won't delight in proving my actions were wrong," Alice said.

"Your actions were not wrong. I am glad you're here, but I suggest in the future you step wisely," Leah responded, her voice ever calm and collected, very different from the past few times Alice had seen her. The young girl narrowed her eyes.

"I don't take advice from a pirate," she growled. Leah's eyes flashed with a hint of sadness.

"You will, Alice. Trust me, you will," she sighed and shook her head. Alice pondered her ominous reply before she took a threatening step farther into the cave.

"I thought you were going to tell me about my past. Well? What's the story? Are you going to finally tell me how you killed them? Killed my mom and dad? Murderer!" Alice spat as she took a few more steps forward. The look Leah gave Alice next was one the girl would soon rather forget. It was a look that was so pained, so desperate for a lifeline that had been cut, never to be retied. It was a look that suggested sorrow and guilt beyond Alice's wildest dreams.

The girl caught her breath as Leah motioned for a boulder close by.

"Have a seat, Alice. This is going to be hard to explain, and you won't believe me when I'm done."

"Then why tell me?" Alice asked as she cautiously took a seat on the massive rock. Leah rubbed her eyes and for a long time she didn't reply.

"Because your mother would have wanted me to."

A heavy silence seemed to settle around the cave. It was a silence so thick Alice was afraid to breathe lest it infect her and wrap around her windpipe. Leah turned away, facing the brilliant blue afternoon sky as her lips parted her breath caught in her throat and she began.

"Your mother and I knew each other, Alice. Long ago, when we were only teenagers. No older than you are today…"

_ "Ha! Got ya there, didn't I?" Charlie smirked as she slid off the roof and twirled the coin between her fingers. _

_ "That's not fair!" Leah whined. "You cheated! You –"_

_ "Pick pocketed?" Charlie smirked as she held up the golden coin. "You gotta act tough if you're gonna live on the streets, prissy pants!"_

_ "Give me my coin back," Leah demanded and held out her hand. Charlie winked and tossed it back to her._

_ "Come on, that man over there looks like he's got some plunder. Let's see if we can…borrow some of it for a while."_

"She was like my older sister," Leah whispered with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Taught me everything I knew about the streets. Charlie was short for Charlotte of course, but if anyone used her real name it wouldn't be long before she'd beat you to a pulp and toss you into Hubble deep field."

_"Charlie?" Leah whispered as she crawled over the mass of sleeping bodies under the stone bridge that night. "Charlie?"_

_ "What's up, Leah?" Charlie whispered back. Leah sat beside her best friend and stared up at the stars. _

_ "I've been thinking. We do a lot of plundering, eh?"_

_ "Yeah, so?"_

_ "What if we took it to the next level? Like pirates and stuff? We could actually set sail then, take off to distant worlds." The look Charlie gave her made Leah flinch._

_ "We're not going anywhere and I ain't no pirate so shut your trapper about that stuff or I'll stuff a tuber down your throat so far you'll suffocate, understand me?" _

"I did understand her. It didn't take me long to figure out why she wanted to stay. She stayed because there was a connection to her past there. She was an orphan. A lot of the kids in the street rat gangs were, but Charlie took it worse than the others. She'd spend days just staring at the orphanage hoping one day someone would adopt her, but no one ever did. At eighteen she finally gave up I suppose."

_"Hey, Leah," Charlie whispered, rousing her friend who slept beside her in the dirt. Winter was coming to Planet Seillesa and that meant less food, no warmth, and lots of sickness. _

_ "What is it, Charlie?" Leah yawned and sat up to see her friend had painted her face black with mud and held two knapsacks up. _

_ "Let's be pirates."_

"So we were," Leah shrugged. "It was the start of our pirating days. We stowed away aboard a Royal Light Ship and got off on the next port. We took any job we could at first all the while pick pocketing and stealing anything and everything shiny within a two mile radius. We began stashing our funds. The more we plundered, the more we were able to buy."

_"How much for the knife?" Leah asked the clerk._

_ "Since when do you know how to tosser knives, Leah?" Charlie laughed from where she'd been observing the guns in their cases._

_ "I can throw a knife," Leah bristled, trying to maintain her dignity._

_ "Oh yeah? Prove it," Charlie smirked._

"I was atrocious at it. Thankfully your mother and I met someone in port a few days later that taught me a few tricks. I kept on practicing and eventually got it down. Your mother favored swords herself. She was an excellent fencer. She could take down full grown men by the time she was nineteen which was when we decided to move out to a pirate port, get our hands a bit dirtier. It wasn't long before we made a name for ourselves. We were the unstoppable duo. We pillaged, we plundered, we murdered. Well, at least I murdered. You can be thankful your mother never killed anyone. Threatened them, she did. Injured them and sent them fleeing to the hospital, she did. But she never took anyone's life. Her slate was clean, besides all of the thievery on her hands. The two of us were sisters. We were partners in crime and no cop could catch us."

_"Let me go!" Charlie shrieked, wrestling with the men who held her hands behind her back. Leah was next. The women bit and clawed at every inch of skin they could find, but it was no use. Both of them were forced on their knees in front of the Captain._

"But that moment ended when she met him."

_The Captain looked down at her and arched an eyebrow. His eyes were a stunning shade of forest green, his face handsome, his hair a wispy brown. He would've tempted any other fair maiden that crossed his ship, but with his luck he had to collide with two dashing pirate rogues. _

_ "What's your name?" he asked Charlie as she blew a strand of her disheveled straight brown hair out of her face. _

_ "Why should I tell you anything?" she demanded. The Captain passed her a smile. It was not a threatening smile, nor dark. It was cheerful and kind and amused at her resistance._

_ "Well, the both of you can give me any name you like, I suppose. You're still going to be put on trial in front of Her Majesty's Parliament," he shrugged. _

_ "I'm your worst nightmare," Leah passed him a devious grin. _

_ "Charlie," Charlie whispered at last. "You can call me Charlie."_

_ "That's an odd name."_

_ But she said no more on the subject as she was dragged below deck to the brig aboard the Royal Light Ship (RLS) Nightingale. _

"That was only the beginning of their relationship. At first he only visited our cells to interrogate us on what we might've done, but as the days went by it became more and more apparent that he was taking a strong liking to your mother, Alice."

"What was his name?" Alice choked out.

"Theodore."

_ "You look cold," Theodore whispered as he sat in front of Charlie's cell._

_ "Well, it's not exactly a furnace down here," she grunted but gave him a tiny smile. Leah sat in her own cell watching them in disgust._

_ "You can take my jacket, if you want," Theodore grinned back and removed his blue coat while unlocking her cell and opening it just enough to toss it inside before closing it and locking it once more. Charlie looked at the object as if it were foreign to her._

_ "Sorry, but that'd bruise my ego."_

_ "Okay, but it's there if you want it," Theodore smiled and left the hold._

"He was very soft spoken. Very kind, even to me despite the fact that his attentions were always on your mother. As more of this unfolded I began to figure out that your mother didn't want him to find out about her life and law breaking habits. She kept those things from him. I think she was afraid that if she told him, he would think less of her despite the fact that he already knew she was a pirate."

_"What are you doing?" Leah demanded. _

_ "What do you mean?" Charlie asked in mock ignorance as she wrapped his jacket around her shoulders._

_ "All of that? You're fraternizing with the enemy!"_

_ "I am not, he's being nice to me and I'm taking advantage of that, just like a pirate," Charlie argued although she seemed to struggle with the last word. Leah scoffed._

_ "Yeah, right."_

"I didn't believe her, and the more I saw the less I liked. The more she became smitten with your father the less she thought about escape, about our bond, about being pirates, about being rich. Love had overtaken her. I do not blame her. She had finally found the only family she'd had."

_ "I'm escaping," Leah growled as she pulled off the iron bars from the window on her cell in the prison yard. "You can be hanged with your precious Theodore, for all I care."_

_ "Leah, please, it doesn't have to be this way," Charlie pleaded from where she stood beside her friend. _

_ "Yes it does!" Leah whisper-hissed. "Yes it does! You may not have killed anyone, but I have. I'll be hanged, but you might get off on parole. That doesn't mean you shouldn't still come with me. Those stuck up Navy twits hate pirates. I'm giving you a choice now. Me or him, but if it's him you will regret your decision and I promise you that," Leah replied in such a deadly voice Charlie took a step back._

_ "Please don't make me choose," Charlie whispered as tears pricked her eyes. _

_ "Well, I am." There was a long pause before Charlie shook her head and took a step back as if to say she was staying behind. _

_ "I have a chance to turn my life around. Theodore cares for me as a person, not an object, not a criminal, but as an actual human with feelings," she breathed. The pain Leah felt at her decision was enough to push her over the edge. She felt abandoned, betrayed by her oath sister. The one girl who had ever looked out for her was now leaving her behind and reaching for new peaks while Leah had to return to the streets. The harsh reality was sinking in faster than the eighteen year old girl had thought. _

_ "Fine, stay behind. Like I need you. Like I ever needed you," Leah spat and climbed out the window into the night leaving Charlie to sink down on her jail bed and sob._

"I did escape but I didn't leave the planet until I was sure I knew how her trial had gone. She did get off on parole. Her crimes were not nearly as heavy as mine, but she was forced to stay grounded for a year and perform community service of sorts in an attempt to right only a few of the wrongs she had done over the years. Meanwhile, your father was with her every step of the way. He loved her for who she had become, not for who she once was."

_"Charlie," he smiled as he leaned across the table to kiss her cheek. He'd heard pretty much everything in the trial, and that didn't stop him from loving her. She was clean now and he knew she was willing to start anew. _

_ "Charlotte."_

_ "What?" he whispered and pulled back. Charlie passed him her all too familiar devious grin._

_ "My real name is Charlotte."_

"Well, they were just smitten with each other, I suppose. I was angry and confused. I spend most of my time planet hopping and stealing and escaping and killing when necessary. I can't say I'm proud of this, but I do not feel guilty for my actions either. I believe they are rightly justified. There is one act, however, that I cannot make right," Leah trailed off, her eyes becoming hollow and distant. To Alice's surprise tears had pricked the pirate woman's eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered, but dreaded the truth. There was a long moment where Leah appeared to be unresponsive.

"I killed him."

_A foot lashed out and broke down the door with a satisfying crunch of wood._

"What?" Alice whispered.

_Glass shattered as she threw the precious vase off its shelf._

"I killed your father, because of you."

_Leah had heard. Oh yes, she'd heard. She had capped the anger over the years like pounding a cork into an erupting volcano. It would only delay the imminent annihilation. The pavement was wet beneath her feet as she stepped forward with an almost deranged speed. Toward the house to kill him. Kill the man who had stolen everything from her. Kill his child. Because that baby could never be hers. _

_ "Take Alice and go!" she heard him shout from inside the house. And then she was there. She'd prove to Charlie that she had made a big mistake. She'd drag her back to the life she once lived. Her foot lashed out and broke down the door with a satisfying crunch of wood. Leah stood in the doorway wearing a sickening smile. She swept through the house, approaching a room at the end of the hallway. She noticed a vase sitting atop an end table. With one push the fragile object hit the floor and shattered._

_ She knew where he was. _

_ Entering the room the image engraved itself in her mind. He stood there in his rumpled clothing. The window behind him was open and Charlotte and Alice were gone. He had his pistol cocked and loaded and pointed at her heart._

_ "Freeze!" he ordered. "Lower your weapon!"_

_ Her hand found the familiar place around her pistol's hilt. The design was smooth to the touch, the paint on the trigger beginning to wear from years of use. She was smiling. It was an act of revenge and it was absolutely beautiful. _

_ "Oh dead man, you are dead wrong. I know you can't pull that trigger. I know it."_

_ She pulled the lever. It was so easy to take his life. Too easy. Just pulling the lever and he was dead. How could someone's life be that easy to take away?_

"I don't know what came over me," Leah choked as she pulled out of the memory and she was shaking now, her eyes welling with tears. "All I remember was the rage. The anger. And then he was dead." Turning her back to Alice she wouldn't let the girl see her tears. "And I am so, so sorry for what I did. I have been forced to relive that day ever since. Your mother took you away but I didn't know where she hid you. I knew what happened to her, though. I knew what happened to her."

_ "Batten down the hatches men!"_

_ Charlotte stood at the rim of the black hole, her brown eyes filled with horror. This was it, she thought. There was nowhere else to run to. The horrible understanding came over her. Alice. She'd never get to see her daughter again. _

_ Her eyes welled with tears, but she could do nothing now as she sank into the abyss. _

_ Maybe, just maybe Alice would live a better life and someday, perhaps, she'd touch the stars and find the face of God._

"She didn't make it. She hid you somewhere and took a voyage to erase the sorrow for losing your father. She intended to come back. She always intended to come back, but then the black hole...I'm the reason your parents are dead, Alice. My actions killed them both, and I don't ever expect you to forgive me, because I don't even forgive myself."

Alice felt dizzy. She felt as if the world had just been turned on its opposite axis. She felt like the universe was a glass window that had just shattered raining down on her, slicing into her skin. She was suffocating. She couldn't breathe. Her gaze was transfixed on the wall across from her as she processed everything Leah had said. The pirate was the reason her parents were dead. Alice's suspicions were proven true.

It was an effort just to move her eyes, but Alice did. They focused on Leah who still had her back turned. She wanted to feel that anger. She wanted to reach deep down inside of her and find the same rage that she had expressed in the water mill when Leah wouldn't tell her. Now that Alice knew, she wasn't sure if it was any better than before.

Her eyes watered and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she cried. At first the tears were silent as she buried her face in her hands and gave little chest-chokes. Leah was the one who killed her father thus setting off a series of unfortunate events that had altered Alice's life forever and could never be undone. Leah was the reason she'd grown up in a school full of people who pushed her around. Leah was the reason her parents were dead. Leah was the reason for the years of loneliness and hurt and longing and mystery Alice had felt for fifteen years of her life.

But no matter how hard Alice tried to discover that inner fury and direct all of her sorrow and vehemence toward the disgusting woman in front of her…she couldn't do it. She couldn't even find it.

And Alice knew why.

Leah might have been the reason Alice grew up and never knew what a parent was like, and she might have been the reason Alice hadn't had many friends…

But she had been the reason Alice had met Jim.

She had been the reason the two fell in love.

She had been the reason Alice was able to go to the Interstellar Academy and meet Doug and Ray and Dalia and Josephine.

She had been the reason Alice got to experience an incredible adventure with pirates, meeting B.E.N and Morph and Silver, who was more a father than she could ever ask for.

She was the reason she had met the stoic Captain Amelia, the bumbling Doctor Doppler, and even Jim's mother who had treated her with utmost kindness ever since they had let Alice stay with them.

Alice pondered for a moment that if Leah hadn't done the things she did, would she have fallen in love with another boy? Would she have different friends?

It was like what Jim had been trying to tell her all along.

Maybe Alice didn't have her parents, but she had him and her friends and she had been surrounded by people who cared about her.

Alice wiped her eyes as more tears came when she realized that they were probably on their way right now. They were probably worried sick. Alice shakily got to her feet as Leah turned back around to face her, her eyes dry once again. Alice sniffed and shook her head.

"I can't forgive you," she breathed. Leah said nothing as the girl stood there. "I can never forgive you."

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. How did you know I was Charlotte and Theodore's daughter?"

Leah was silent for a moment.

"Because you look exactly like your mother. You fight like her too. You have her fire. But your eyes…"

"They're my father's aren't they?" Alice choked out and Leah nodded.

"And you have his heart. Everything about you is soft spoken, Alice. Your father would be proud that you're following in his footsteps at the Academy. He attended that school himself," she whispered. Alice tried to hold back another sob as she wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. The thought of her father, her real father, looking at her proudly was almost too much to handle because Alice knew she'd never see his face. Never experience the care he and her mother could have given her.

"What's my last name?" she muttered when she had finally collected herself.

"What?" Leah asked.

"What is my last name?" Alice annunciated, shooting the pirate woman a fierce look. Leah's lips parted.

"Perez," she answered. "Your full name is Alice Renee Perez."

Alice almost seemed to sway on her feet once again. She had spent all sixteen years of her life always wondering if she'd ever find her parents, always feeling left out because her friends had full names and she didn't.

But now…

Alice Renee Perez.

The words echoed in her mind, swarming her heart and making her feel so alive that Alice actually cracked a grin.

"My name is Alice Renee Perez."

Just like James Pleiades Hawkins or Raymond Wesley Peters.

She had a name and a place in the universe after all.

"After your mother's year of being grounded your father proposed. They moved to Planet Hora and were married which is where your house still stands," Leah began again.

Alice's heart seemed to stop.

"Hora?" she gasped. "But I lived there the whole time! I never thought – I never thought my real home was so close! What town did they live in?" Alice demanded.

"North Portmore," was Leah's response. Alice's heart was beating a mile a minute now. If they lived there, they could have been buried there. Alice's head raced with the possibilities. It wasn't much, but maybe, just maybe she'd get to see a fragment of her parents after all.

Alice looked up, her mouth hanging open yet she was unable to utter a sound. At last she shook her head.

"What made you want to tell me? This whole time you've been trying to kill me," she said in a quiet voice. Leah paused as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Because you remind me of your mother. I've murdered before, Alice, and I've never felt guilty. It's just my way of life and I am not sorry, but I have been running from these nightmares since the day your father died. I can't fend off the guilt anymore. I thought that when I killed you they'd stop, but when I saw you in the water mill…when I saw you react just the way she would –" Leah broke off and clenched her shaking fists. "You're just like her. I still resent the part of you that is your father, but I can't ruin that. I can't take away the last memory of her. And as much as I wish I could erase my wrongdoings for doing what I did to your father, I can't. I'm sorry," she finished as more tears stemmed from her eyes. Alice watched Leah growl and wipe them away.

"I still can't forgive you," Alice shook her head as she took a step back. "But you _are_ letting me go, then?"

"Yes. I'll come after you again someday, but not now," Leah shot her a grin. Alice didn't return the expression.

"I can leave and you won't attack?" the young girl clarified as she backed toward the mouth of the cave. Leah gave a small nod. Alice's heart wrenched painfully as she kept her eyes on Leah and hesitated. A fleeting thought that Leah was lying did cross her mind, but Alice banished it when she reasoned that Leah had no incentive to lie especially since she was letting Alice go.

"I can't forgive you. I don't know if I will someday, but not now." Alice's eyes blurred again as fresh tears escaped her. "But thank you, for telling me the truth."

Leah opened her mouth to respond when her eyes focused on something over Alice's shoulder and her expression concocted to one of horror.

"What a wonderful reunion!" bellowed a crazed voice.

Alice froze, her eyes wide. She'd know that voice anywhere and it sent chills up and down her spine. She couldn't believe it was even possible! He had been captured by the Procyons!

But when Alice turned around there could be no mistake.

Dancer was back and ready for bloodshed.

"This time I'm not letting any of you get away. Very clever to sneak off after the incident at the water mill, Leah," he spat, waving around his pistol.

"I choose my battles," Leah shrugged. Alice was glad at least one of them was in control. For a moment she was taken aback. Leah was on her side now, and both were up against a common enemy: Dancer. Though for how long Leah would stay on Alice's side the girl had no clue.

"Well, then you should have no problem choosing this one. You're going to help me kill her. I will barbecue her on a stake if I have to. I will throw her off this star forsaken cliff, but oh little Ally will pay," Dancer cackled. Everything about him screamed insanity. He had lost every battle he had picked and now that the necklaces were in the hands of the Procyons his only sense of victory came from killing Alice.

Alice's brow was beaded with sweat but she knew Jim was coming. The others couldn't be far off now. She had to buy them time. Keep Dancer talking.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, her eyes following the barrel of Dancer's gun.

"I have acute ears and I know how to hide. It wasn't that hard to overhear you and that brat Hawkins' conversation," he scoffed. "But I've learned my lesson. Today you die."

Alice dropped to the ground as Dancer pulled the trigger, the shot narrowly missing her. Something jumped over her toward Dancer and when Alice looked up again Leah was wrestling with the pirate captain over his pistol.

"Go!" she bellowed as Dancer pressed forward trying to throw her off, but Leah was quick and threw an uppercut to his jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch. "Alice, get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

Alice scrambled to her feet and sprinted out of the cavern, but when she turned to flee back down the mountain, Dancer, who was wrestling Leah quite close to the opening and the winding path down, grabbed his pistol and shot at her missing her skin by inches. There was only one other way Alice could take and it was up. The girl didn't hesitate; she sprinted up the rocky path that twisted around the mountain.

Meanwhile Dancer then pointed his gun back toward Leah and when the woman froze he used that hesitation to twist her arm causing her to cry out in pain before he kicked her hard in the gut and sent her sliding across the cavern floor watching with satisfaction as her head slammed into a rock close by and lay still. He very well could have shot her, but he only had four shots left and he knew he'd have to save those for Alice. The girl had fled farther up the mountain and Dancer laughed as he chased after her in a hot pursuit. Eventually there would be nowhere else to run.

Alice's heart was racing faster that a comet as she pumped her arms and legs to go faster. Her fear had not only erupted from Dancer arriving, but because she was now running up the side of a mountain on a path that was narrowing rapidly. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, Alice nearly was sent flying off the edge when the road took a sharp turn. Sliding to a halt, she lost her footing landing with an agonizing thump on the rock and skidding across the ground until her legs were partially dangling off the edge of an impossible height.

Gasping for air and scrambling back Alice felt like screaming but found that no noise could come out. Her whole body shook as the fear infected her brain, wrapping around her like a poisonous snake and suddenly she couldn't breathe, but she had to keep going especially since she saw Dancer round a similar bend down the path.

Jumping to her feet, Alice pressed on despite the horror. If she slipped and fell she'd die for sure. It was her worst nightmare. Her biggest fear. The path narrowed again as it turned once more, but Alice kept going, facing her panic, trying to calm herself by thinking about Jim and the shrouds. She could climb the shrouds. This was no different.

But this wasn't a ship. This was a mountain.

Alice refused to look down. One glance would cause her whole body to lock up in horror. As she turned the final bend to the top she realized that her luck had finally run out. And this time her whole body did freeze as if someone had turned her veins to ice. She couldn't move. Something was constricting her chest. She couldn't breathe. She was panicking only she couldn't calm herself down this time.

Because what lay in front of her could not possibly be considered a path.

The rocky road became nothing more than a thin sliver of a ledge, twisting the rest of the way up.

Below it was nothing. Hundreds of miles of air and sky, but no way down, and no way back.

Alice shook her head as tears pricked her eyes.

"No!" she screamed, grabbing at the roots of her hair, because she wasn't strong enough to face this. She just wasn't that strong.

"I'm going to kill you Alice!" came Dancer's shout from behind the turn. Alice thought about her parents. She thought about her friends. She thought about Jim.

_You can do this,_ she thought she could hear them whisper. _It's the ledge or Dancer_.

_You can do this._

Just as Alice saw the fox man round the corner, she made a snap decision. Forcing herself up against the mountainside wall she took the first step out onto the ledge. Her whole body shook. Tears fell from her eyes and she kept her gaze focused on the horizon despite feeling the limited foothold space.

_Don't look down_, she thought. _Don't look down_. Alice took another step and then another. Slowly, but surely she was edging out onto the ledge, further from safety, or harm, depending on how you viewed the situation. If she could just make it around the last mountain turn she'd be out of Dancer's range.

But the girl was moving far too slow, and Dancer was not a patient man.

He slid to the edge of the road and let out a triumphant bark of laughter.

"You're mine now!" he cried as Alice's eyes met his in a single moment of fear. He cocked his pistol and pulled the trigger. Alice flinched, but contained her natural reaction to maneuver out of the way as Dancer missed, his blast missing her by inches. One wrong move and she'd be gone for good. Breathing heavily, Alice turned her face toward the cliff and took another two steps to the side when she felt another shot narrowly missing.

Dancer cursed in rage.

Only two bullets left and she kept getting farther away.

Cocking the gun once more he narrowed his eyes as he focused on her tiny frame. She was shaking so bad she could hardly take another step. A smirk curled at the corners of his lips. This time he wouldn't miss.

Alice whipped her head toward him, her whole face beaded with sweat when she saw the barrel of the gun aimed at her heart and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she wouldn't make it out alive.

How stupid could she have been?

She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

Dancer's finger put pressure on the trigger before pulling the tiny lever back discharging a laser blast to end all laser blasts that flew toward Alice…

…And missed by a mere inch.

Leah had returned, Alice had no idea how the woman had made it to the rocky outcropping above Dancer when she did, but somehow the pirate had managed to jump down on Dancer in a surprise attack throwing off his precision. Dancer let out a caterwaul and Alice watched with a heaving chest and scared stiff posture as the two of them wrestled. One moment Leah was on top, the next was Dancer. She knocked his gun out of his hands sending it sliding off the cliff.

"No!" Dancer shrieked as the woman grabbed his throat in a vice like grip, but Dancer was fast. Kneeing her in the stomach he managed to throw her off before pulling out the knife in his boot and straddling her so her head was right beside the edge of the cliff.

Pinning her arms to her chest, Dancer held the knife to her throat with a sickening expression as he pulled it back, getting ready to go in for the kill.

Just as suddenly as his moment of victory had come, it ended with Leah kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine causing him to let out a howl of pain as she grabbed his wrist still holding the knife and twisted it so the blade faced his chest. Just as Dancer tried to turn the knife around and gut her, Leah pushed up with her hand, nailing him in the chest cavity.

Time seemed to stop.

Dancer froze.

For a moment Alice wasn't sure what had happened until the pirate captain released a violent shudder and reeled back just enough for Alice to see the knife sticking out of his chest and the blood soaking through his shirt. Leah was panting for air. Her lip was split and there was a nasty bruise and a trickle of blood on her forehead, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

The blonde haired rogue stared deep into Dancer's hollow eyes as he opened his mouth to gurgle out a sentence but none came. Leah watched him a moment longer before she used her knees to throw him off of her, over her head and off the cliff, sending him tumbling to the ground below.

Everything in Alice's vision began to spin as Leah sat up and wiped the sweat, dirt, and blood off of her face and shirt before getting to her feet panting for air.

"It's safe now," she told Alice. Alice let out a squeak of horror because she was still stuck on the edge of a precipice, looking down into an abyss. "Baby steps, Alice," Leah told her as Alice nodded, shuffling her way back along the edge to the safety of the road. Once her feet touched the solid ground, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath as her whole body shook from fear, adrenaline, and exertion.

She closed her eyes.

The knife entered Dancer's chest.

His body flailing like a ragdoll as he sped through the air.

"How did you get up there?" Alice breathed, still not opening her eyes. Leah understood what she meant.

"I explored the caves earlier. One of them leads to the top of the mountain, just above the end of the road," she explained. Alice gave a curt nod, trying to calm down but finding it impossible to do so.

His body flailing.

The knife in his chest.

"Alice!"

Alice's eyes snapped open when she heard the familiar voice. She was too weak to stand. Leah turned to look back down the road just as Jim rounded the corner followed by Captain Amelia, Delbert, Silver, Smithy, and all of her friends.

"In the name of her Majesty's Empire, I command you to get down on the ground!" Amelia ordered as she pointed her gun toward Leah. The pirate woman let out a little chuckle as she got down on her knees and put her hands behind her head.

Jim sprinted to Alice's side along with the others the minute he knew it was safe. Dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her he gave her a slight shake.

"Alice, are you okay? What did she do? What happened?" he demanded. Alice looked up with fresh tears in her eyes as her lower lip wobbled and at last she broke down, sobbing against him in deep helpless cries as she wallowed in his arms, in her friends' arms as they held her close and consoled her and in their fortress of warm limbs (except for B.E.N, whose metal appendages were quite cold) Alice felt safe for the first time in what felt like days.

"Shh, we've got you, Alice. We've all got you," Jim whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin making her swallow back another cry. Here she was safe. Here she was sound.

At last.

All of them waited, with Leah properly restrained for Alice to pull together. They had no idea what sort of traumas she had partaken in and they weren't about to force it out of her. Once Alice was finally strong enough to stand, Dalia and Jim helped her to her feet as she wiped her eyes and thanked them.

"Alice, if you can give us any information at all right now on what happened, we'd all be grateful," Delbert spoke in a soothing voice as he approached her.

"Yeh take yer time now, Alice," Silver added respectfully. Alice frowned.

"Didn't Leah tell you?" she choked out when she caught the pirate woman's eye and saw Leah give her a very indiscriminant shake of her head.

"She has nothing to say that would interest me. It's all very clear that she lured you here to kill you," Amelia snarled, her ears flattening against her head as she and Smithy kept firm grips on Leah's bound hands.

"Yeah, nothing she can say. Putrid pirate, thinking she could pull the wool over our eyes! Put 'em up!" Ray sneered as he raised his fists.

"Ray, her hands are tied behind her back," Doug pointed out. Ray seemed to deflate at this added knowledge.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll deal with her later."

"I'll be on her for target practice as well," Josephine volunteered.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Lozenge. This woman will be judged before parliament at last and if I'm not mistaken, she'll more than likely receive a healthy end at the gallows," Amelia responded.

"What? No!" Alice cried, pushing past Jim and Dalia. "Captain, Leah saved me! She didn't try to kill me at all!"

"Then why were you on the ground with her standing over you when we got here?" Smithy inquired. Amelia arched an eyebrow as if to say he had a point. Alice then explained, in a very condensed manner, all that had happened since she left the ship, conveniently leaving out the story of her past. She concluded with Dancer's death and she procured a violent shiver when she saw the knife in his chest as if projected on the inside of her eyelids.

"She saved you?" Jim asked in disbelief. Alice had no more energy to fight back. She was exhausted, scared, and weak which is why her response was but a curt nod.

"Whether this pirate has saved you or not I am still at a liability to place her under arrest," Amelia answered as she took ahold of Leah's arm. "I believe I'll have to warn the local authorities about this incident as well and point them toward Dancer's body," she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Alice. I truly am sorry. Jim, take Alice back to the ship quick. I believe she's earned some much needed rest," Amelia said. Jim nodded and wrapped his arm around Alice as she curled into his side and was led back down the mountain. The others followed after, but would stay behind to locate Dancer's body.

Alice squeezed out a few more tears and shook her head. Jim was worried. He had never seen her this quiet, this pale, this terrified.

"I wish I had been there," he muttered. "I should have kept you safe." Alice snapped him a look.

"Jim, this isn't your fault. It's mine, because I decided to go," she told him in a hushed tone before looking away again.

"You shouldn't have had to face your fear like that," he breathed. Alice shrugged.

"But I did. I think Professor Ingram's wisdom is finally catching up to me," she gave him a weak smile to ease his worry, but even that came off as strained. Alice just did not have the effort to try to console him when her own knocking knees were about to collapse.

"Are you sure Leah wasn't lying about your parents? Did you find out what happened to them?" Jim asked. At this Alice visibly sagged and Jim had to tighten his hold lest she fall over.

"Why would she save me if she was lying? She was going to let me go when Dancer showed up. I think she's sorry for what she did, but I still can't forgive her…" Alice trailed off as her hollow green eyes gazed at the horizon. "I will never forgive her."

"Forgive her for what?" Jim cocked his head in puzzlement. Alice bit her lip and shook her head again.

"I-I can't, Jim. I just can't. Not right now," she choked out as more tears flooded her vision.

"It's okay, Alice. I understand. When you're ready to talk about it, we can talk about it," he assured her despite the fact that he was now burning with curiosity. Alice muttered a 'thanks' as they reached the bottom of the mountain. Alice vowed never to return to the cursed place again as the Legacy finally came into view. When they once again stood on main deck Alice drew away from Jim, her face tilted toward the sky in a wistful expression.

"I'm going to go lie down," she whispered and turned away from him to walk down to the bunk house.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jim asked, still worried about her. He couldn't imagine the grief she'd gone through up there. He knew, just be her expression when he'd asked that her past was not a cheerful one to reminisce on. Not only that, but she'd had to face her greatest fear of heights and watch a man's life die before her very eyes.

Jim had no way to compare and no idea how to comfort her.

"No," she answered. "I want to be alone."

And be alone she did. Alice was thankful the crew's quarters were empty when she sat down in her hammock and rolled onto her side begging for sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she saw Leah, her words snaking into her brain.

"I killed him. I killed your father."

Dancer's empty eyes as the life was sucked right out of him, the blood soaking through his shirt. His body falling.

Falling like Alice would have fallen.

By the time Alice's physical fatigue overtook her emotional attentiveness it was late in the afternoon and the others had returned. Hopefully in her sleep she'd find solace as her mind wandered to the cliffs of Planet Montis and the stars beyond.

Then came the nightmares.

**A/N: Well it's about damn time I uploaded this :XD: Sorry for the wait, I'm sure you guys were expecting it sooner. Life caught up with me again. So this is finally the end to the climax chapter!**

**More to come soon! I just haven't been able to type on my laptop lately because my left wrist hurts really bad from typing so much. Sorry if the next chapter takes longer because of this. I have resorted to old fashioned writing with pencil and paper heh.**

**So yeah, I hope the climax wasn't bad. It always sounds better in my head -.-**

**You finally know Alice's past! And she has a full name now! A full name! Whu-what!? Plus, you got to see how Leah's flashbacks from previous chapters tied back in.**

**And, I don't know, I hope it doesn't seem to unrealistic that Leah suddenly joined Alice's side. She's still not fond of the girl, but she doesn't have the heart to kill her because she feels so guilty and feels like she'd be killing her friend. **

**Well hey, Darth Vader in Star Wars joined the good side when Luke was like, "Daddy! Save me! D:" **

**Yeah...**

**I dunno, and the action, let me know how you guys felt about that. The dream machine was certainly important, eh? It all ties back together. Alice had to confront her fear just like she had to in the dream machine.**

**And she's not willing to talk about it with Jim yet, she's sort of in a state of shock I suppose. Yeah, once again, it all sounded way better in my head until I puked it up on a page and...yeah...just yeah...**

**Anyway, leave a review and let me know how it was guys! :D**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and JessyHeick and of course all of my other readers! Thank you for reading this! Thank you for the support! :)**


	26. Nightmares and Lullabies

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Nightmares and Lullabies**_

Alice sighed as she lay in her bunk that late afternoon, her mind whirring with all of the things that had happened to her. Particularly the truth of her past. Alice Renee Perez. That was her name now. It felt almost foreign after living for sixteen years only known as Alice. Her heart lurched as she thought of her parents next. They were gone. There had always been a part of her that hoped she'd someday find them again and be a family.

A single teardrop slipped down her pale cheek. Her green eyes glistened with unshed haunted memories of her past and the truth she had tried so hard to find. Now that she had found it, the pain was like an unbearable weight resting on her heart.

Trying to contain her sobs she focused on the hammock above her. The tears were salty and wet against her temples as they escaped the corners of her eyes and mixed in her brown hair.

Her heart slowed then as she breathed deeply her eyelids fluttering closed as she was lost to the tumbling world of dreams.

_The visions were difficult to make out as they came in faded bursts of color, but Alice could see them, and in her dream, somehow, deep in her subconscious she knew what she was witnessing. _

_ The woman was tall with long straight brown hair falling past her shoulders, stopping at her mid back. She looked so familiar and yet so far away. She was laughing. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown as the man next to her smiled and spun her closer. Alice noticed the couple's attire. The woman wore a flowing white wedding gown while the man, his eyes a piercing bright green and hair an untidy golden brown, stood in a handsome naval blue uniform with a gold trim. A captain's badge under his right shoulder._

_ The scene flickered as the couple kissed and a peculiar black smoke covered Alice's view, the setting changing._

_ The woman was frantic now, reaching into a cradle as she picked up a baby wrapped in delicate pink blankets. The man was shouting at her. Although Alice could not feel her body she witnessed the scene in a corner of the dark room. There were no sounds only images as an overwhelming feeling of sadness flooded her heart. The moment seemed to hang in the balance as Alice's mother caught her father's gaze. Brown crashing with beautiful green. A single tear reflecting the light of the moon through their window slid down the mother's cheek as she fled._

_ The man yanked open a drawer retrieving a pistol and cocking it as a shadow appeared on the far wall. And Alice knew who it was. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Leah entered the room, her lips twisted upward into a sadistic smile. _

_ The viewpoint changed. Alice felt herself sliding through the open window of the house she had just stood in and through the streets of town as she finally came to a stop where her mother stood in front of the black iron wrought gates of Haney's Boarding School. The woman looked over her shoulder as she snuck through the barred door. Alice was dragged forward, forced to watch as her mother laid her baby self down on the cold stone stairs of the boarding school, the nearest shelter the mother could hope to find for her child. _

_ Alice couldn't feel. Her body was numb, her mind flickering. The edges of the dream broke off and swirled with color, shattering the moment of Alice's mother leaving her behind. Leaving her to suffer the cruel loneliness of the universe for fifteen years. _

_ Alice found herself back in the doorway to what must have been her home. Staring down in silence, unable to move, unable to stop the images from haunting her, keeping her from reality and what she so wished was still true. Her mother knelt on the floor sobbing, clutching the dead body of Alice's father. The tears on her face dripped onto his cheeks as she cradled him. _

_ Alice tried to scream, tried to run away and embrace the vision at the same time, but she was only a spectator. A spectator who had not seen the end of this terrible nightmare. Alice fell back into darkness again, awaking a moment later like a ghost as she drifted involuntarily across the deck of a ship that was rocking back and forth. The solar winds buffeting it as it was sucked deeper and deeper into the growing black hole. Alice saw her mother there. Her normally straight hair windswept and wild as she grabbed at the mast for support, her eyes filling with tears, her lips uttering an apology to the daughter she knew would never have parents._

_ Alice felt her limbs get pulled into the black hole, a feeling of terror washing over her as she faced imminent death. And just like that the dream changed, throwing Alice back into a different vision._

_ A vision from her childhood._

_ A memory._

_ Alice watched the parents come to pick up their children from the boarding school. She saw the beautiful swishing skirts of the woman as she walked side by side the crisp man toward their son waiting in the entrance hall with packed bags, ready to go home for a few months. The woman hugged her son tight, the father giving him a courteous hand shake, and Alice felt her eyes water. Why didn't she have that? Where was her missing puzzle piece? Why didn't she fit in?_

_ "Alice?" the voice echoed, searing into her brain, the vision tilting in odd ways as if Alice was watching everything through a bent piece of glass. The hand grasped her shoulder, wheeling her around to look into the caring gray eyes of Mr. Lewis, the dean of her boarding school. "What's wrong?" he asked, handing her the book her ten year old self had dropped._

_ "Where are my parents? I want my mommy," she whined, unable to stop her tears. Mr. Lewis said nothing, just pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back, consoling her. And it was in that moment, Alice knew, she'd never have what the boy did._

_ The memory melted away replaced by yet another memory from her childhood. The first time she discovered the school library. Memories of being teased as quiet Alice, never quite fitting in with the rest of the school, always alone and confused overwhelmed her, left her gasping, twitching, begging for escape._

_**With a sigh  
>You turn away<br>With a deepening heart  
>No more words to say<strong>_

_ Her vision faded to black. The tormenting nightmares disappearing. Her mother and father gone. Dead. Never coming back. Alice sank into the blackness, loving the feeling, never wanting to wake up from this ache and cold numbness. _

_**You will find  
>That the world has changed<br>Forever**_

_The darkness lifted. And Alice found herself somewhere else entirely. For a moment she thought she was seeing more of the horror, but she wasn't scared. Something here in this dream just clicked. Perfect synchronization. A window was open, letting golden sunlight trickle in. The curtains were white just barely blowing on the soft breeze. Alice sat on a bed, unable to turn around, but she felt them. The arms were holding her close. The sweet voice sang the melody in her ear, lulling her to sleep, making her believe things would be alright. It was her mother._

_**I amar prestar aen**_

_ Alice's brow furrowed at the peculiar words. As if reading her mind, her mother's voice answered._

_ "It means 'The World Has Changed'." Alice was comforted by this, not wanting to do anything else but sleep in her mother's arms. "Close your eyes, dear," her mother whispered as she continued the lullaby._

_**And the trees are now  
>Turning from green to gold<br>And the sun is now fading  
>I wish I could hold you<br>Closer**_

_**Time and tide will sweep all away**_

"I love you Alice…"

Alice awoke with a start, shocked out of her dreams. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Then her hammock tipped and she hit the hard wooden floor of the bunk house. The pain came next, gripping her heart like a steel fist trying to crush her inside. Alice rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball, clutching her stomach and sobbing, unable to get up off the floor.

"Alice?" Alice tried stuffing her fist into her mouth to stop her open sobs, but it was no use. She couldn't get enough air. Her chest was heaving as she felt someone's cold hand on her forehead.

"Shhh, shhh, Alice. It's okay. It's alright. I've got you," Jim breathed, pulling her up into his lap where she curled into his chest, feeling his arms around her, holding her tight to himself as if to protect her from everything in the universe. It was a long while before Alice could breathe again, and even longer before she stopped crying. She was thankful Jim didn't say anything. He didn't try to comfort her with words. All he did was hold her tight, the only thing she wanted to feel.

Alice hiccupped, giving little chest chokes as her hands fisted the back of Jim's shirt, her face buried deep in his neck.

"Please don't go," she begged in a squeaky voice. "Please," she sobbed, tightening her hold. Jim gave his head a slight shake.

"I'm not leaving," he assured her, breathing out, worried about her mental health. He knew Alice was deeply wounded from finding out about the truth of her past, whatever that may be. Jim let out a little breath, rubbing her back to comfort her. At last he felt Alice stir and pull back just a fraction so their eyes found each other's.

Alice's brow creased, the sadness returning, as her eyes welled with tears.

"Jim –"

"Hey, don't say anything," Jim shook his head, gripping her shoulders, worried she would begin to cry again. "Don't say anything. You don't have to say anything, Alice," he assured her, squeezing one of her hands with his own. Alice nodded, wiping away the tears as she leaned into his shoulder once more, comforted by his presence. She blinked hard, trying to erase the image of her mother singing to her. As much as Alice did love Jim's arms holding her at the moment, she longed to feel her mother's arms instead.

And yet she would never have her mother. She would never see her again.

The tears burned in Alice's eyes again. She wanted to tell Jim what had happened. She wanted to share some of the burden with him, as selfish as that seemed, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to speak.

In fact, Alice wasn't sure how long Jim sat there with her, but it was long enough so that several crew mates attempted to go below, only to realize that they were interceding on a private moment. At last Alice lifted her head and looked away, rubbing her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jim asked. Alice knew he was curious, but she couldn't force the words out. Not yet. Instead she shook her head.

"Is there lunch? I'm hungry," she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Yeah," Jim nodded, getting to his feet and helping her up. "Yeah, we can go get some lunch." Alice took his hand in hers as he led her to the semi crowded galley. Some of their crew were still lounging around before getting back to work on the ship. Alice stopped in her tracks when she spotted the rest of her friends with their heads together whispering. When Dalia noticed Alice and Jim's presence, she nudged the others who all looked up.

Alice sat down as Silver lumbered over and set a plate of mashed potatoes and salted meat in front of her. The girl was quiet as she picked up her fork. Her mind continuously replayed her dream as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes only to realize she couldn't taste it.

"Alice, we're here for you," Dalia assured her, taking Alice's hand across the table. The others nodded their heads in agreement as Alice set down her fork and wiped her wet eyes once more.

"Thank you," she breathed when she felt Silver drape his enormous coat around her shoulders.

"Don't yeh worry about a t'ing now, Alice," he patted her back. Alice sniffed and nodded at her friends as she finished off her meal and sat there for a long time, beside her friends, listening to them trying to cheer her up. She was grateful for that at least. Burrowing into Silver's coat she allowed the tiniest of smiles to graze her lips at last. There were so many people surrounding her that cared about her still.

She was grateful for that.

* * *

><p>That night Alice followed Jim into the bunk house once more where their crewmates were already asleep.<p>

Jim was about to wander to his hammock when Alice stopped him.

"Jim," she gasped, grabbing his hand to stop him. Jim turned to look at her. Alice swallowed. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you yet. I just don't want to think about it."

"It's okay," Jim whispered, although his expression clearly said he was still questioning. Alice chewed her lower lip, afraid to go back to sleep.

"Can I…sleep with you tonight?" she asked, blushing at being so forward. Jim looked at her hammock. It was pretty small.

"Sure, if we can fit," he shrugged and walked over, removing his boots. Alice removed hers as Jim sat on the hammock, Alice following suit. Jim then tried to stretch out on it and make room for her as well, but this proved to be a very unsuccessful attempt by the way the hammock tipped nearly sending both of them to the floor. Jim wrapped his arms around her to steady them once again.

"I don't think this will work, Alice," he replied.

"Oh," Alice sighed. "That's okay, I guess. You can go back to your hammock."

Jim hesitated. He was exhausted and his hammock was inviting, but he didn't want to leave Alice if she was upset.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, get some rest."

"Alright," Jim replied, giving her a wary look. "But if you need me, I'll be right over there, okay?"

"Okay," Alice agreed as he squeezed her hand and walked to his hammock across the room. Alice rolled into hers and attempted to sleep, but found it almost impossible because of her nap earlier in the day. The minutes ticked by. Jim's breathing soon slowed to an even rhythm leaving Alice feeling scared and alone. She closed her eyes to block out the darkness when she sensed someone was near.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the stairwell to see a shadowy figure. The person stepped out of the darkness to reveal who it was.

"Hello, Alice."

A scream erupted from Alice's throat as she stared at Dancer in the darkness, the knife still sticking out his chest cavity.

And just like that she was falling into blackness, only now she was the one with the knife wound and she had tumbled off the side of the mountain instead, flipping through the air, the ground rushing up at her.

She screamed again, screaming while she jerked awake, half of the bunkhouse now in a frenzy, several of her cabin mates having fallen out of their hammocks.

"Alice," Jim gasped, rubbing sleep from his eyes and dizzily stumbling over to her side and grabbing her hand as Alice sobbed and curled into him while Jim held her close.

Most of their cabin mates grumbled at being awoken, some questioned what was happening. Jim, with the help of his and Alice's friends who had also awoken, diffused the tension and told everyone to go back to sleep as they approached Alice. Dalia knelt beside her friend and rubbed her back as Alice let out low whimpers and raised her head at last.

"What just happened?" Ray yawned coming over behind the others.

"She had a nightmare," Jim hastily explained, before turning back to Alice and wiping away her tears with his thumb. Alice shook as she looked up into Jim's face.

"It was so scary," she breathed.

"I know," Jim whispered. "I know."

"We could move to the galley," Doug suggested. "That way we won't wake the others. Unless Alice wants to go back to bed."

"No," Alice shook her head violently. "No, please don't."

"Let's find you a glass of water," Jim agreed as he helped her to her feet and stripped off his Academy jacket he had been using as a blanket earlier to drape around her shoulders. Alice, Dalia, Jim, Josephine, Doug, and Ray all shuffled to the galley and curled into the corners of the dark cabin. Josephine went around and lit the lamps casting a dim flickering glow around them as Alice stayed firmly planted against Jim as they sat down.

"I'll see if I can find some tea," Dalia muttered, fighting a yawn as she went to the back of the galley looking for mugs and teabags. Alice sniffed.

"What was your dream about?" Doug inquired, scratching his beak. Alice hesitated.

"You don't have to tell us," Jim added quickly. Alice shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I had a nightmare about Dancer. About how he died and how he…fell…" Alice stammered as she shivered and Jim tightened his hold.

"It's okay, Alice. He's gone. He won't hurt any of us anymore," Jim soothed, rubbing her shoulder. Alice looked at him with a heartbroken expression.

"My parents are gone too."

All of her friends stopped what they were doing and leaned in to learn more. Dalia came back over with the tea and passed Alice a glass. The young girl took it and thanked her friend before taking a sip of the warm liquid. She had to tell them now. She couldn't hold this back anymore.

"What do you mean? What happened to your parents?" Jim asked. Alice was silent for a while before she sucked in a shuddering breath.

"My parents are dead."

From the shocked expressions on her friends' faces Alice figured they hadn't been expecting this. Jim was the only one who didn't look surprised, only sympathetic. Before any of them could try and fill the void with empty words and condolences, Alice pressed on telling them everything Leah had told her.

It was almost one in the morning by the time Alice finished. For a long time nobody spoke. If a pin dropped in the room Alice would've been able to hear it.

"Are you sure Leah's telling the truth, though?" Jim finally spoke.

"Why would she have saved me if she wasn't?"

"But you have a name now, Alice," Doug pointed out. "And since we now have a bit of a background story to go on, we can probably find your parents."

"But they're dead."

"I think Doug's talking about their graves," Ray pointed out. Alice's lower lip trembled.

"I think they're buried in North Portmore, on Hora," she whispered.

"Your hometown?" Jim blinked in amazement.

"Leah said that's where I was born. That's where my home still stands," she mumbled. "Jim, I want to go there. I want to find them, at least find some remnant of my past." Jim nodded in understanding.

"We'll find them, Alice," he assured her. "We'll go back and find them." Alice sniffed as she finished off her tea and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain for a little while. The cozy atmosphere of the galley and her caring friends all around her, made Alice sleepy once more.

Yet every time she closed her eyes she saw Dancer and Leah and her parents dying.

She pressed her face into Jim's shirt and breathed in his smell of purps and spices. He had an all-around unique smell that comforted Alice whenever she was scared or sad because she knew that when she smelled it, it was Jim and he was close. She pressed her ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Jim's chin rested atop her head.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" he asked. Alice shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…because I see Dancer and my parents and…" she trailed off. "Please don't leave me alone tonight," she begged, her green eyes shining with more unshed tears.

"Well where are the both of you going to sleep? The floor?" Raymond grunted as he tried to stay awake.

"If that's what it takes," Jim nodded. He was going to help Alice expel these nightmares no matter what.

"Well then take my jacket at least," Dalia rolled her eyes and tossed Alice her jacket. Josephine, Doug, and Ray all did the same as Jim and Alice settled onto the floor of the galley in the corner behind the tables.

"Thanks guys," Jim gave them a weak smile as he and Alice rested against the hard wood floor beside each other.

"Whatever, it's your funeral," Ray waved as he and the others agreed but bade them goodnight and left to catch up on the hours of sleep they'd been deprived of. Jim curled up beside Alice, knowing it would be a very uncomfortable night. His arm draped across her stomach and Alice sighed as she watched him begin to drift off.

"Jim?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" Jim grunted, already half asleep. Alice pulled a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

"Mmm," he breathed which was his way of saying, 'don't mention it'. Sighing, Alice turned over, feeling his arm wrapped around her midsection, as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep at last.

* * *

><p>When Alice awoke it was in the wee hours of the morning. The smell of breakfast and the sound of voices snaked into her ears and nose.<p>

"I'm just worried about her. Her parents' death seems…like such a low blow. None of this should have happened to her," Jim sighed. Alice peeked open her eyes as she lay on her side, her back facing Jim.

"Well if none o' it had happened ta her, Jimbo, yeh know yeh would have never met her," Silver pointed out from where he was preparing breakfast. Alice heard Jim sigh.

"I know. I guess I have to thank Leah for something," he growled.

"Yeh seem more angry about Leah than Alice does there," Silver chuckled. Alice could almost feel Jim's scowl.

"It's just that I feel like Alice is suddenly trustful of her. I don't know why. Just because Leah saved her doesn't mean anything. In my opinion saving Alice was for her own twisted amusement."

"People change, Jim."

"Yeah, you changed, but that doesn't mean she has. I just want to make sure Alice is okay."

Alice pursed her lips as she sat up.

"I'm fine, Jim," she assured him making Jim and Silver look up in surprise.

"Mornin' Alice, yeh have a nice night?" Silver smiled as he added some cinnamon to the oatmeal he was cooking. Alice ignored his comment as she got to her feet and approached Jim who was sitting on the counter.

"I'm fine," she pronounced. "And Leah has changed."

"I don't trust her, Alice. Neither should you. Look at how many times she's tried to kill us, especially you," Jim argued. Alice shook her head.

"And she saved me. Remember that? She had plenty of opportunities to kill me on that mountain, but she didn't. She's the reason I'm still around," Alice huffed, feeling the need to defend the pirate.

"She did kill your parents," Jim refuted. Alice stiffened, her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, she did, Jim. She killed my dad, so thanks for that nugget of wisdom. Did I say I'd forgiven her for that? No, of course not. I'll never forgive her, but I don't want to see her hanged!"

A silence settled about the galley for a moment as Jim's blue eyes met Alice's green ones. The girl's throat constricted as she grabbed Jim's hands.

"You have to believe me, Jim. I just…maybe I am being stupid, but this is so much to handle and I –"

"Alice, it's okay," Jim assured her as he slipped off the counter and pulled her into a tight hug, keeping her packaged against his heart. "It's okay." Alice squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to shut out the world for a long time. She listened to Jim's heartbeat, she conjured the images of her parents from her dream. Her mother's lullaby in her ear. And Alice felt safe. Imagining all of her loved ones around her, wrapped in Jim's arms made her feel as if she could take on the world.

Silver cleared his throat as the two pulled out of the embrace. He let out a little laugh and patted Alice's back.

"Don't yeh be worryin' about a t'ing now, Alice. Jimbo's got yeh right looked after, he does. An' yer parents loved yeh. That's what matters most. I'm sure yer mum and pap would be proud if they could see you today," Silver praised. Alice sniffed as she smiled and gave him a tight hug next. Silver smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly before breaking the contact.

"Thank you, Silver," she whispered and yawned.

"No need for tha' now. Have some breakfast. Both o' yeh. I suppose we'll have to find a better sleepin' arrangement tonight so yer not just sleepin' on the floor."

Alice took the bowl of porridge gratefully and began to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't had much food at all the day before. Just as she was going in for another bite she saw Jim's spoon transform into a straw, sucking up all the porridge in his bowl so none remained.

"What that -? Morph!" he complained as Morph reformed in a fit of laughter before nuzzling Jim's cheek affectionately. Alice smiled at the pink shape shifter that was now buzzing around Jim's head, but when Jim tried to grab him, he'd zip between his legs or somewhere high out of reach.

"Morphy, yeh stop tha' now. Let Jimbo get some breakfast," Silver chastised as the blob cooed and approached Jim with an apologetic look. Jim smiled and cupped Morph in his hands, tickling him with his finger.

"You're a little squidge, Morph," he teased.

"Squidge!" Morph mimicked as Alice finished off her breakfast, taking her bowl and setting it in the sink beside Jim's.

"Jim," Alice began as Jim finally grabbed Morph in his hands, trapping him there. The boy looked up, the smile still lingering on his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I um…" Alice cleared her throat and nudged him a little ways away from Silver who had returned to whistling and fixing up more food for the crew. "I want to talk to Leah."

Jim's smile dropped in an instant.

"What? No way!"

"Jim, I just want to ask her a few more questions. Besides, she's locked up, what can she do?" Jim looked wary at Alice's proposition.

"Fine. If you're talking to her I'm coming with you."

"But Jim –"

"No, I almost lost you once. I'm not making the same mistakes again. Just let me come with you. After what Dancer pulled the last time we tried to lock him up…" Jim trailed off, gripping her hands in his. Alice raised their hands between them.

"She isn't Dancer, Jim. She's different."

"Not different enough for me," Jim muttered. Alice shook her head.

"Fine, you can come. It's not like I have anything to hide, just don't provoke her. Don't start accusing her. I just want to…talk," Alice struggled. Jim gave her his familiar half smile.

"You should know by now, Alice, that I'm an expert in provocation." Alice grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Can we do it now? I want to go before Amelia notices. She'll want me kept away from Leah for sure," Alice said. Jim nodded.

"Fine. Let's do this," he agreed, beginning to lead her forward. "I hope you know what you're doing, Alice."

Alice rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she re-examined her mental plan.

"Yeah, I do too."

**A/N: Song: Arwen's Song from The Lord of the Rings Soundtrack**

**Oh my gosh! This chapter just totally tanked guys and I'm really sorry for that. Cheesy lullaby to add to a cheesy emotional effect. Dude, I cannot do the emotional romance gig thing it just never works :P**

**Wah! It sounded so much better in my head! D:**

**But yeah...the dreams really don't mean anything...or do they? Take it however you'd like. They're not going to play into the story again. Perhaps it was Alice's mother actually visiting her in the dreamworld from the afterlife or maybe Alice was just having a good dream about the parents she never knew.**

**Like I said, take it however you'd like ;)**

**The part with Dancer standing in the crew's quarters, unless it wasn't clear, that was a nightmare Alice was having. I didn't really make a clear transition to let you guys know if that was a dream or if she was still awake. That was done on purpose to add suspense, so sorry if it was a bit confusing.**

**And gall darn it I suck at capturing Jim's character! Yeesh! Yeah, so I feel like this chapter just tanked, but hopefully I can make it up in the upcoming chapters. I'm trying to finish this story by the end of this year. So I hope my writing will pick up.**

**But I'm also working on a bunch of other writing at the moment as well as having to go to work and school and blegh! It totally sucks. My work hours will be longer coming up because of the holidays.**

**So yeah, hope you guys still enjoyed this lame filler chapter hehe.**

**Special thanks goes to: OceanaRose, lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and JessyHeick, and all the other great people reviewing or favoriting my stories! You guys are rocking! :D**


	27. Elusion

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Elusion**_

Alice took another step down, deeper into the bowels of the ship with Jim right beside her. The boy clutched her hand as a precaution. He didn't want any foul play to happen. The guard on duty down there glanced up in surprise at seeing the two of them.

"What's up, Jim, Alice?" he nodded to them. The man had blue skin with three eyes and peculiar webbed fingers. His name was Lester and Jim and Alice had become quite fond of his friendliness over the course of the voyage.

Alice stepped forward, releasing Jim's hand.

"I need to speak to Leah."

"Well go ahead, but be careful. I'm afraid this one bites," he warned. Alice shook her head as she approached Leah's bars before realizing Lester was still standing beside Jim who was glowering at the pirate in her cell.

"I need to speak to Leah alone, please," she requested.

"Can't let you do that, Alice. She's rum smart. She could have any number of tricks up her sleeve like old fox-face," Lester replied, referring to Dancer as 'fox-face'.

"Please, just this once, Lester. You can stand in the stairwell. And Jim's with me," Alice begged. Lester wavered as he shifted his weight.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "But just this once. Jim, you can take my gun. If she tries anything funny, don't be afraid to shoot," Lester retorted. Jim took the pistol.

"My pleasure," he grunted. Alice crinkled her nose at them as she turned back to Leah's cell once Lester had left. It appeared Jook was fast asleep in the cell beside Leah and the blonde pirate stood as far away from the bars dividing their prisons as she could. Leah leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, her three cornered hat pulled so low, no one could see her icy blue eyes.

"Leah," Alice spoke up over Jook's snores. Leah lifted her head as her gaze locked on Alice standing there hesitantly.

"Alice?" she frowned as if she hadn't heard Alice come in. Unfolding her arms, she approached the bars when Jim stepped in front of Alice and pointed the loaded pistol at her.

"I'm warning you now, Leah. Don't even try to lay a finger on her," he growled in a dangerous voice. Leah stopped mid step and chuckled.

"Hawkins, I had plenty of time to kill your girlfriend on Mount Spire. She'd be dead by now if that is what I wanted," Leah smirked. Jim gave her an unholy glare when Alice nudged him aside.

"Jim," she eyed him. Jim sucked in a deep breath before he stepped back allowing them room.

"I thought that after I told you what had happened I'd be the last person in the Etherium you'd want to see," Leah said as she looked at Alice. Alice shook her head.

"Don't think that I've forgiven you, because I haven't. I just…wanted to learn more about my mom and dad. What did they do on an average day before or after I was born?" Leah arched an eyebrow.

"You expect me to know? Alice, your mother and I separated after the trial. I have no idea what they did to bide their time," she snorted. Alice's expression drooped.

"So…you really don't know much about them?"

"I don't know much about your father, but I know quite a bit about your mother."

Alice's ears perked up as Leah smirked and proceeded to tell Alice about just a few of the adventures they'd shared as pirates of the galaxy. Although Alice knew Jim was trying to feign indifference even he had to admit he was enthralled at times.

When Leah finished her latest tale about a dangerous card game Alice's mother had won by sheer luck, Alice was twirling a strand of her long brown hair around her finger. Over the past few weeks her hair had grown out once more so it was now down to her mid back. She chewed her lip as a crease appeared on her brow.

"You'll be hanged," she whispered at last. Leah looked up sharply before she cracked a tiny smile.

"I can't evade the law forever, Alice."

"But…but don't you have a plan? Aren't you going to sneak off this ship?"

"Alice, what are you saying?" Jim asked warily, intervening at last. Leah shook her head.

"I have no plan. I do not pretend to be excited about death. I am not sorry for any of my piracy except for the death of your father, Alice. But as it is, I do not have a way to escape," she sighed in resignation. Alice sucked in a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say would more than likely lead to another argument with Jim.

"What if I – that is to say – what if Jim and I helped you escape?"

"What?"

"_What?_"

"You saved my life, and were my mother's best friend. I don't want to see you die, not yet," Alice stammered as she pressed her face against the bars.

"And she killed your father. Remember that?" Jim scowled.

"And I will never forgive you for that, but that doesn't mean I want you to die," Alice whined.

"Alice…" Leah began when Alice's expression hardened.

"Who is Parliament to deal out life and death? Nobody should have the power to take away someone's life!" she spat.

"Alice, it's the law. You'll be committing treason against –"

"Oh as if you haven't done the same," Alice turned on Jim with a fiery expression. "You're in just as much trouble as I am. You let Silver go last time. You and I both know we have to let Silver go again. So why can't we let Silver and Leah escape together?" she begged. Leah chuckled.

"She has a valid point, Hawkins, and I've seen that look. There's no use arguing with Charlie's daughter now," she said. Jim let out a hot breath of anger.

"You can stay out of this. I am not going to set her free, Alice. I don't trust her, and why should I after she tried to murder you? Or has that completely slipped your mind?" His voice was elevating now.

"And she saved me, or has that completely slipped _your_ mind?" Alice mocked in return.

"I'm not going to let you get killed over a stupid mistake."

"Well, I'm not asking for your help then," Alice ground out.

"I will get Captain Amelia involved if you go through with this plan."

"Ha, that's funny, Jim, because last I checked you have a similar plan for Silver and Smithy," Alice taunted. The silence between them was as thick as a den of thieves before at last Jim sucked in a deep breath, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Who said Silver and Smithy were going to want to ship out with her anyway?" he whispered at last. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"If they want freedom, they'll have to."

* * *

><p>"Are yeh bloody <em>daft<em>, Alice? Yer lettin' the pirate lass go free after she tried ta kill yeh an' the rest o' us more than once!" Silver exclaimed.

"Shhh," Alice waved her hands. "Silver, not so loud. I have to free her. If I have the chance to save someone's life I'm going to take it."

"I do not condone this," Jim grunted from his spot in the corner of the galley.

"Alice, that's awfully noble of you, but considering the fact that she's been the cause of so much of your misery," Smithy started while Silver sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I jus' don't t'ink it's a very good idea," the cyborg finished for the multicolored man.

"Silver, Jim and I were going to help you and Smithy escape the Legacy as well before you too got dragged back to parliament for trial. This way we can save all of you."

"Yeh were gonna do what now?"

"Jim didn't think you'd want to ship out with her, but all you two have to do is get to the nearest planet and then you can go your separate ways," Alice paced back and forth as she formulated a plan.

"Now, wait a second 'ere, Alice –"

"I could sneak into Captain Amelia's room and get the key, but I'm going to need Jim's help. He could create a distraction. The three of you could…"

"Lass, listen ta me –"

"And once we have the keys to the cell, then we could wait until nightfall when –"

"Alice Perez!"

Alice jumped back in surprise at being addressed so forcefully and with her full name for the first time.

"Lass, what yer doin' is dangerous ta both o' yeh and Jimbo," Silver continued in a softer tone. Alice opened her mouth as if to question how, but Silver stopped her by saying, "Yeh both could be in serious trouble if yeh tried to free me, Smithy, and Leah an' were caught in aiding wanted persons. Stars, yeh could lose everyt'ing yeh both 'ave worked so hard to achieve. What would yer mother say, Jimbo, if yeh were tossed in Juvie for what yeh an' Alice did?" Silver demanded, directing his comments toward Jim now.

The boy stood up straight, for he had been leaning against the wall, and spoke out at last.

"But Silver…we've helped you escape before. Alice and I can't sit around and watch you get locked up or worse," he argued.

"Just like how I can't see the same happen to Leah or Smithy," Alice added, seizing an opportunity to prove her point. Jim's expression hardened.

"This is risky. All o' us will 'ave to plan it out just right. But, I'm still not so sure about Leah, Alice. I jus' don't trust her. After all she's done ta ya, I don't like the idea of shippin' out wit her or settin' her free in general."

"I agree with Silver," Smithy nodded. "She's dangerous in my opinion. And now that I'm a wanted person I can't have them coming back to my apartment for tea and crumpets."

"Nobody said anything about stupid tea and crumpets. Besides is she any different from you, Silver, on Treasure Planet?" Alice spat, her temper over-taking her. The look on Silver's face made Alice's anger melt away a moment later. "I'm so sorry," she breathed, covering her mouth. "I didn't mean –"

"Aye, yeh can draw many connections between me an' tha' pirate lass. I suppose she did save yeh in teh end," Silver rubbed his chin.

"Alice, if you set her free, I want you to be one hundred percent sure that she's changed and she won't try to murder you again," Jim relented at last. Alice swallowed and raised her chin.

"I'm sure."

"Absolutely?"

"And completely," Alice nodded. A crease appeared on Jim's brow as he gave her a worried look.

"I just can't shake my feeling of…" he trailed off and shook his head before turning away.

"Of what?" Alice cocked her head.

"Forget it," Jim muttered as he shoved his hands in his pants' pockets and his shoulders slouched. Even though Jim had left behind the pain of many years of an absent father figure it was still easy for him to take up a familiar pose or slide into his defensive nature when he wanted to keep people out.

"Jim, what is it?" Alice pressed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of fear. There, are you happy? I'm afraid, Alice. I admit that I'm afraid of her and of what she can do," Jim clenched his teeth. Alice gave him a gentle smile.

"She won't hurt us anymore." Jim took her hands and squeezed them as they both looked at Silver and Smithy's solemn expressions.

"If yeh two are determined ta do this, then we're gonna plan it out ta make sure nothin' will go wrong."

"And what about our friends?" Alice asked. "Should we tell them?" Jim, Silver, and Smithy shared a look before Jim shook his head in determination.

"No," he replied. "They can't know."

* * *

><p>The four of them spent the whole night planning the escape, examining the steps necessary for everything to be successful. They decided it wouldn't be a good idea to commence the operation until the Legacy had once again launched after being repaired for good in a few days' time so that when Amelia noticed Silver, Smithy, and Leah had escaped she wouldn't be able to send out a shore party to search for them. During the launch Alice was to wait beneath the helm as the three boys instigated a distraction that stole Amelia and Delbert from their posts. Once away from her quarters, Alice would sneak inside and locate the key to the brig.<p>

For the next three days Alice could hardly sleep. She and Jim relayed the plan to Leah when Lester was out of the room for privacy. Jook had tried to protest, but Jim and Alice had explained that his situation was not nearly as dire and in the end he was contented to spend his days in his cell so long as he had a bottle of rum. When Alice and Jim weren't sharing secretive glances, they were participating in the jolly atmosphere of their fellow cadets, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Little did Alice know, but the morning before the launch, Dalia had noticed the hidden expression Jim and Alice had passed each other across the table. In that moment the green-skinned girl knew something wasn't right, especially since Jim then gave Alice a very indiscriminant nod once all of them heard a bell sounding on deck for the crew to begin the launch.

Alice noticed Jim's head bob and she quickly cleared her plate, stating that she wanted to be on deck to experience it. Before any one of her friends could agree to follow her, Alice had swept from the room, determined not to be a moment late. Dalia's eyes narrowed as she watched the girl go.

Once out in the bright sunlight, Alice made her way to the spot beneath the helm next to the whirring gravity generator that was already in use thanks to Mr. Wells, one of their specialists on board. Alice leaned against the stairwell, pretending to observe the launch when in reality she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The ship's sails were unfurled catching the sunlight as it rose high into the air. Dalia, Raymond, Doug, and Josephine all appeared on deck not soon after and looked for ways to aid their crewmembers in any way they could. The planet disappeared beneath them and it wasn't long before the ship had blasted off once again into the depths of the Etherium.

Still Alice waited. She chewed her lower lip. What was taking the three of them so long?

As if to answer her thoughts a menacing explosion soon erupted from the galley, sending up a puff of smoke. A tiny smile appeared on Alice's lips when she heard Delbert's questioning exclamation above her.

Right on cue, the guards posted above the galley raced below to see whatever was the matter when a second thump and the clanging of pots and pans could be heard halfway across the deck.

"What is going on in my galley?" Amelia demanded from her place at the helm.

"I can go take a look, Captain," B.E.N offered enthusiastically but before Amelia could send the navigator to investigate a woozy looking guard stumbled up the stairs covered in left over breakfast, dirt, and who knew what else.

"Captain!" he called out, approaching the helm, dripping slop along with him. Alice had to stifle a giggle when she noticed Morph trying to lick off some of the tasty food from his clothes.

"Mr. Hill, what is going on in the galley? And please clean yourself as soon as possible for you are making a mighty mess of my ship," Amelia retorted.

"Silver's stove has had a bit of a…well, a malfunction. He specifically requested your presence in the galley to help him understand if some of the mechanics stole a few parts from the stove to be used on the engines when they were in repair," Hill answered.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard. Who would take parts from a stove to use in the engines?" Amelia demanded when a look of annoyance crossed her features.

"I – I don't know, ma'am," Hill replied. "He and Smithy and Mr. Hawkins just asked if you could help them."

Alice heard Amelia grumble something under her breath before she turned to march down the stairs.

"Care to accompany me, Delbert? Whatever Mr. Hawkins is thinking you, out of all people, might help me understand his motive," she asked her fiancé. Delbert chuckled.

"I confess, Captain, I haven't the slightest clue, but I am interested in conserving – observing, what has come to be of the galley," he smiled and followed Amelia down. Alice realized with a start that this was her signal. Racing up the helm's stairs she greeted B.E.N who tried to stop her to talk, when Alice told him she was busy at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" the helmsman grunted when he spotted Alice reaching for the door to Amelia's stateroom. Alice turned to face him with a straight, confident expression.

"I left some papers of mine in there the last time the Captain wanted to speak to me. I'm only going to retrieve them and I'll be out in a moment," she answered him in a firm voice. Alice's crewmember shrugged.

"Well, alright, but be quick about it. You know the Captain won't take kindly to you invading her space without asking," he smiled. Alice grinned back as she ducked into the room, shutting the door behind her and immediately rushing to Amelia's desk. Yanking open the top drawer, she ruffled through the contents, but found only paperwork. Shutting it and reaching for the second drawer down on the right side she found only a drawer full of pictures of her and Delbert together.

"Oh that's so sweet," she smiled before shaking off her admiration of Amelia and Delbert's relationship and hunting through the next drawer. Alice's heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest as she ran through every drawer but found that there was no key anywhere in sight. "How can this be?" she hissed in frustration. If she didn't come out soon the helmsman would wonder where she was and Amelia might return at any moment to find Alice searching her room. Letting out a groan, Alice slapped the captain's desk when a peculiar noise reached her ears.

Slapping the desk again she recognized the sound of metal hitting wood. Her heart hammered in her chest. But there was nothing metal in any of the drawers so that must mean…

Alice dove beneath the desk and looked up, searching the crevices with greedy fingers when her thumb bumped something cold. A grin found its way onto her face.

"Bingo," she whispered as she extracted the key and got out from under the desk. Right as Alice made to step toward the door, the handle turned and voices could be heard just outside. Her eyes widened and panic flooded her brain. Looking around the room, she located Amelia's desk once more and dove beneath it and out of sight of whoever was entering the room.

" – Ridiculous waste of time," Amelia was saying as she and Delbert entered the room. "Silver is as daft as he is lethal."

"Now, Amelia," Delbert said in a stern voice.

"Why should I not be able to speak ill of that fiend? I want him off my vessel as soon as is possible and I want that charismatic smirk wiped off his face for all he's done to me and my ship," she growled. Alice bit her lip to contain her heavy breathing as Delbert and Amelia stopped in front of her desk.

"I know how much Silver has hurt you," Delbert began in a caring tone. "But I do believe he's trying to change his ways and all for Jim and Alice. He did have the chance to let Jim die, but he saved him."

"One small act of goodness is not enough to prove a man is entirely good," Amelia replied. There was a moment of silence before Delbert spoke again.

"Well, whatever your opinion is on Silver. I think we could try to lay it aside for now."

"Are you suggesting something, Doppler?" Amelia chuckled.

"P-Perhaps," Delbert stammered before he cleared his throat and Alice could almost imagine his blush. "Just that Silver makes me think of how we met and, well, how of course we, er, fought with each other," Delbert laughed and Amelia joined in.

"We still argue, Delbert, and I will always be right."

"Not in the field of astrophysics," Delbert grumbled, trying to retain his pride. Amelia chuckled once again.

"True, my knowledge could use some touching up in that area. Which is why I need you, Delbert."

Alice felt very uncomfortable, spying on a rather romantic moment being shared between the Doctor and the Captain, two people she highly respected. She thanked her lucky stars a moment later when a knock came at the door.

"For Kinapis' sake!" Amelia threw up her hands as she marched toward the door and yanked it open. Alice heard other sets of footsteps entering the room along with a thump and a familiar yelp as something, or rather someone, hit the floor.

"Ms. Carter, what, may I ask, are you and Mr. Hawkins doing?" Amelia demanded.

"This stupid boy started a bit of a brawl on deck," Ms. Carter responded in an icy tone. "I'm just delivering him to you for punishment."

"I didn't start it! I was defending myself," Alice heard Jim argue.

"Defending yourself with a punch to Smithy's face?" Ms. Carter scoffed.

"Captain, I swear, I didn't –"

"I saw the whole thing, Hawkins, don't try to lie," Ms. Carter sneered. Alice's eyes were wide as she listened to what was happening.

"Jim, you know better than that," Doppler reprimanded.

"Mr. Hawkins, how much trouble do you plan to get into today?" Amelia asked in exasperation. "I do not tolerate any such violence on my vessel and because of this, you and Smithy will both be cleaning the deck of Silver's slop that was dragged about by Hill earlier," Amelia commanded.

"But Captain –"

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia replied in an authoritative voice which was her way of saying, 'Shut up'. "This behavior is unacceptable as a spacer on board any juggernaut. I am thoroughly disappointed in you, especially since you are now a Cadet of the Academy and are required to act as such."

Alice heard Jim's hard response.

"I was just going to say, Captain, that Smithy might not believe me if I tell him we both have to swab the deck."

"Well, then I will tell him," Amelia said and with a few more rebukes from she and Delbert, the door to the stateroom closed once more leaving Alice alone. The girl tentatively crawled out on her hands and knees and wasted no time in slipping out of the room and down the stairs while B.E.N and the helmsman's backs were turned.

She spotted Amelia talking to Smithy as Silver came up the galley stairs, giving Jim a harsh look as he gave a mop and bucket to both the multicolored man and the cadet. Jim scowled as he filled the bucket with soapy water and went to swabbing the deck. Smithy forced a fake grimace on his face as well. Alice waited until she felt it was safe to approach Jim before she went to his side, keeping the key in her pocket.

"Jim?" she asked. Jim turned around, his frown vanishing in a moment.

"Alice," his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Did you really fight with Smithy?"

"You mean did I really mean it or did it actually happen?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course not. Smithy and I noticed that you hadn't come out of the Captain's stateroom yet and we had to find a way to get her attention so she wouldn't find you wherever you were hiding," he explained in a hushed tone.

"Thank you," Alice gave him a grateful hug when she noticed the bruise on the side of his face. "Are you alright?" she gasped, pulling back.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. No problem," he shrugged and laughed at her look. "Alice, I'm alright. We did actually brawl for added effect and man can that guy swing a punch, but don't worry about it. The two of us only got a bruise before Carter stepped in. Nothing more. Really. But did you get the key?" he whispered.

"Yes, it's in my pocket. We can bust Silver, Smithy, and Leah out tonight," she assured him. Jim smiled as they shared a quick kiss before Jim had to return to cleaning up the deck with Smithy sending him an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>Night came faster than either teenager had suspected. Alice sat in the galley with Jim, Silver, and Smithy long after everyone else had gone to bed.<p>

"Are yeh all ready for this?" Silver whispered. Jim, Alice, and Smithy nodded as the cyborg sighed before he shook his head and stood up. "Alright then. Tha's yer cue."

Jim motioned Alice forward as Morph rested on his shoulder, awaiting his part in the play they were about to perform. Alice gave Jim a serious look before she left the galley first to head for the brig. She descended the steps until she turned the corner and came face to face with Lester.

"Alice?" Lester asked when he noticed her. "What are you doing down here this late?"

"I came to talk to Leah again, alone," she replied. Lester shook his head.

"Alice, last time you had Jim with you so I felt safer, but now…"

"Please, Lester," Alice begged. "Nothing went wrong last time. Just, please let me talk to her in private."

Lester rolled his eyes before handing her his gun.

"I swear, Alice, if anything goes wrong Jim and the Captain will have my head."

"Don't worry, Lester, I'll keep away from the bars," Alice assured him with a smile as Lester gave one last grunt of disapproval before stumping up the stairs to wait on deck. The minute he was gone Alice ran for the bars as Leah stood a foot away.

"So the plan has worked so far?" she chuckled as Alice took out Amelia's key and fitted it into the lock.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is wait for Morph and Smithy."

Leah was puzzled.

"Morph? Who is -?"

"The pink protoplasm that's sort of our pet," Alice explained as she opened the door to Leah's cell and the young woman stepped out, stretching her arms as if she could already feel the freedom.

"Ah, yes. And how do we know when it's safe to make a run for it?"

Alice was about to respond when a shout came from on deck. The girl couldn't help but smile.

Up on the main deck Lester had been minding his own business, waiting for Alice to get done with her private talk once again. He didn't understand why she was so interested in the pirate who had tried to kill her on numerous accounts. Rumor had it that she had saved Alice's life on Planet Montis and knew of Alice's past.

"Poor girl," Lester cooed as he shook his head. He turned back to the passing stars to bide the time when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Lester turned to see that one of the guards posted above the galley was doing an odd sort of dance with a scrunched up face as if he smelled something real bad. Lester had to laugh at his crewmates. They sure knew how to party. The smile on his face, however, dropped a moment later when he noticed the man yelling at his friend to get the thing off of him. Lester failed to notice the rosy color of a very curious protoplasm as it escaped the man's sleeve and buzzed away while Lester walked over to inquire what was the matter.

"I don't know, I could feel something under my shirt when –"

"Ah!" Lester and the man both looked toward the second guard who was now grunting and waving his hands. "There's something under my shirt!"

Lester reached for the man's shirt when an invisible hand struck Lester's sending him sprawling. For a moment the man didn't know what could have possibly hit him before he shook it off and assumed it was the twitching guard.

"Watch it!" Lester growled.

"That wasn't me – ah!" the second one shouted.

"This ship is haunted," the first guard cried, trying to get whatever the thing was out of his buddy's clothes.

"The ship is not haunted," Lester rolled his eyes when he felt something bite his ankle.

"Ouch!" he yowled, turning to smack at his abuser when he felt another bite on his calf. "It must be space rats!" he yelled, swatting at his clothes. The men backed away from their posts when the first guard screamed and pointed at the deck. There not a foot away was the largest looking rat any of them had ever seen. It was big. It was black. And it was lethal.

"Um…I think…I'm going to…"

"Get below deck," Lester ordered as the three of them sprinted for the safety of the crew's quarters, the rat chasing them there almost all the way before finally stopping and transforming back into Morph. The little shape shifter giggled and wiggled his body before taking off back for Jim with Smithy (still camouflaging with his background) racing for the brig.

Back in the dank cell, Alice and Leah smirked when they heard Smithy's footsteps. The man materialized a moment later.

"It worked. Come on," he whispered.

"Alright, put your hair up under that hat and follow us to the galley," Alice instructed Leah. "We'll all meet up with Silver and Jim and hopefully find a way to sneak past the helmsman and to the longboat hold."

"You mean you didn't plan this out?" Leah's eyebrows rose.

"We did, but not this far ahead," Alice admitted in embarrassment. Smithy agreed as he rubbed his neck.

"If you get caught, Alice…" Leah trailed off as a warning.

"I know," Alice whispered as Smithy camouflaged once again while the two walked across the deck. The helmsman didn't seem to care about the two 'crewmates' searching for a midnight snack, and the man in the crow's nest only saw two spacer women enjoying the starlight. When they reached the galley Jim, Silver, and Morph were standing there in riveted anticipation while Smithy reappeared.

"Well? Are we ready?" Jim asked. Alice and the others agreed and were about to creep back up the stairs when a voice at the top of the steps caught all of their attentions.

"Alice, I know you're down there with Jim and Silver and Smithy."

It was Dalia. Alice and Jim panicked as Leah made to hide behind the stove when the young orange haired cadet entered the galley with a pointed look.

"And, Leah, you can come out now."

Leah cursed as she stood up from behind the stove.

"Dalia, what –" Alice began when Dalia shook her head.

"You were going to let them all go? And Jim you went along with this? I mean I can understand Silver and Smithy, but _Leah_?" the girl jerked her thumb toward Leah who narrowed her eyes to accept any challenge the girl might enflame.

"Am I not worth saving?" Leah mocked in an uncaring voice.

"To me, no."

"Dalia, Jim and I didn't want to tell you or the others because we knew you'd try to stop us."

"Darn right we would," Dalia confirmed. "But at least you'd have been honest with us. This is just ridiculous!"

"So are you going to turn us in?" Jim asked. Dalia rubbed her eyes in defeat before she shook her head.

"No, we're not."

Alice held her breath before she frowned.

"Wait 'we'? What do you mean 'we'?"

There was the sound of more footsteps as down the stairs came Doug, Ray, and Josephine all wearing similar expressions of amusement.

"You two were just a tad bit inept if you thought this would actually work without more help," Doug grinned. Alice and Jim couldn't believe their ears as their four friends stood before them ready to lend a helping hand.

"We'll help you all escape," Dalia nodded to Silver, Leah, and Smithy. "But only if Leah promises not to try and kill us ever again."

Leah smirked.

"Done," she assured the girl. Dalia still didn't trust her but she and the others relented.

"Okay, we don't have much time left," Jim announced once the formalities were set aside. "We need another distraction to get the three of them down to the longboat hold without being seen by the helmsman.

"On it," Ray saluted and before anyone could stop him he had raced up the stairs.

"Oh stars, he's going to get us all into trouble," Doug groaned as he hurried after. The rest of them stood there for a moment, not quite sure what had just happened. At last Josephine broke the silence.

"I think Dalia and I could scout ahead, make sure there's no one below deck on the way to the longboats," she suggested. Jim and Alice grinned.

"That would be perfect," Jim assured her.

"And I can camouflage again so Leah and Silver are the only ones that need to be covered," Smithy announced. Silver laughed and rubbed his chin.

"I owe yeh all one for dis. But I'm real sorry, Smithy. I didn't mean for ya ta drop everythin' yeh had to get involved with pirates."

"Au contraire, I'm glad I did. I've always longed for this sort of adventure. I've also always longed to travel. I can easily disappear if need be and this time I might find a better living space," Smithy assured him with a grin.

"Well, yeh cadets are quite teh team. The Academy is lucky ta 'ave yeh as students," Silver added as an afterthought as he turned to Dalia and Josephine.

"Aw, well, when you put it like that," Dalia joked, pretending to blush before she and Josephine also ducked out of the galley. Jim then turned to the others as a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips.

"Let's go."

As it turned out Ray and Doug's version of distracting the helmsman was telling obnoxious tales about anything they could think of, even belting out a few songs here and there to keep his eyes occupied on them, only occasionally looking back to the stars to make sure they weren't about to smash into any floating asteroids. With Dalia and Josephine scouting ahead it was no surprise to Alice and Jim when all of them made it to the longboat hold with little error. Locking the door behind them, Alice joined Jim, Dalia, and Josephine on the catwalk as Silver and Leah climbed into the longboat that was already lowering into the night sky. For a moment the boat rocked as if someone had just jumped in when Smithy materialized a minute later with a cheerful expression.

"So this is it?" Alice asked, chewing on her lower lip.

"Aye, I suppose it tis, lass," Silver gave her a small smile. Jim swallowed hard.

"Seems we're always having to say goodbye," he let out a low laugh.

"An' I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Jimbo, when yeh go an' find another map," Silver teased. Alice blinked back tears and saw Jim discretely wiping away some of his own.

"Hey, it was nice to meet you, Silver," Dalia cleared her throat to disrupt the emotional silence.

"An' teh same ta you, lass. Yeh and Josie make sure yeh take care o' Jimbo an' Alice for me." Josephine arched an eyebrow at being called Josie, but didn't protest as she and Dalia both shook Smithy and Silver's hands.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you and I thank you for letting us all go free," Smithy grinned.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome and thank you and blah, blah, blah. Enough with this emotional stuff, we don't have much time to get out of here," Leah grumbled as she stood up at last and faced Alice. "Whatever trouble you find yourself in in the future, Alice, I'm sure you can handle it. And I'm positive that you've long been desiring my absence."

"Yes. I don't want to see you again," Alice shook her head, keeping her face stone cold. "But I thank you for the apology."

"Well, I dare say it's time to ship out. Lower the longboat," Leah nodded as she turned to untie the ropes. Smithy turned away to help as well while Silver gave Morph, Jim, and Alice one last heartfelt goodbye before the cables snapped and the longboat shot off into the starry sky with Jim, Alice, Dalia, and Josephine waving goodbye.

While in the longboat Silver watched the RLS Legacy disappear for the second time before he turned to Leah and Smithy beside him, directing the longboat forward.

"So where do we go now?" Smithy asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Leah replied as a smirk curled at the corners of her lips and her blonde hair tossed about in the breeze. Silver had to chuckle. Somehow he knew he might warm up to this woman yet.

Back on the Legacy, Jim, Alice, and the rest of their friends returned to the galley.

"Well?" Doug asked once he was sure they were alone.

"They're gone," Jim said. For a moment all of them were silent before Alice burst out laughing.

"Aw, bring it in guys," she teased, reaching forward to drag them all into a tight embrace.

"Group hug," Ray agreed as they all pressed together laughing. Josephine stiffened at being pulled forward.

"Even me?" she asked. Alice gave her an encouraging smile.

"Even you," she replied and watched Josephine bow her head to hide her smile. Thoughts clashed through Alice's head like lightning as she stood in the presence of people who cared about her. It would take a while for the pain to numb from losing her parents and from seeing Dancer die, but right then in that moment she was not afraid of anything.

Alice buried her face in Jim's shoulder.

So long as she had friends, there was nothing she didn't think they could accomplish.

**A/N: Alright, alright. So this...was rushed. I rushed it and that's why it probably doesn't sound like I paid as close attention to details as I usually do. To be honest I had to re-write this chapter a few times before I got it the way I generally wanted it to go. Still, there's parts in this chapter that I find very weak, but I just want to finish this story so I can move on to the next one because the next one is way more intense.**

**So the last few chapters of this story won't be very epic, except maybe the epilogue, but that's not for another two chapters.**

**Yeah, we're like 3-4 chapters away from the ending of this story guys!**

**So Alice set Leah free along with Silver and Smithy. I apologize if it wasn't as emotional as I had planned when they were saying goodbye and I also apologize if I made it seem too easy on how they escaped, but I figured that I just wanted to whip this chapter out and then go back and edit the whole story once I finished it like I did with A New Beginning.**

**Also, Josephine is finally being accepted. The next chapter should maybe be a bit more interesting. Yeah, I don't know. The next few chapters won't be epic, but I hope I can entertain you all with a few more surprises I have on the way :)**

**Please excuse the parts of this chapter where I fudged my way through, trying to break my writer's block for this story and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, He4artBreaker101, and hophigh! **

**You guys are amazing! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and have a great New Year!**


	28. Another Account

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Another Account**_

Jim stared at Alice who was chewing her lower lip and wringing her hands out in front of her a sign that she was clearly petrified. He put a gentle hand on her knee.

"Alice, it'll be fine, really. The Doc and the Captain have it all figured out," Jim smiled. Alice shook her head but didn't say anything, too afraid to unstick her mouth. It had been another week before the RLS Legacy officially docked on Planet Terebellum, just outside the grounds of the prestigious Interstellar Academy. In that time Jim and Alice had steered clear of Captain Amelia who had been in a whirlwind of wrath at losing three wanted persons.

"If these villainous traitors keep escaping my vessel, everyone in the galaxy will believe I'm setting them free!" she had spat. Needless to say a search party had then been sent out, but Silver, Leah, and Smithy were long gone. Jim and Alice had talked it over and the two of them hoped that they'd never have to free another pirate under Amelia's charge again. The captain was beginning to suspect it had to do with the two of them.

The only pirate Amelia had been able to bring in was Jook, the drunken old spacer. She had handed him over to the authorities and he was to be put on trial in a much smaller branch of parliament. Alice and Jim, however, weren't worried. Jook was a harmless man now, albeit a drunk lunatic. It was very probable he'd get off on parole. Not only that, but Jim had immediately sought to write a letter to his mother to let her know he was safe as was everyone else. Her letter in response was a relieved one that her son was still alive.

Ever since Jim, Alice, and the rest of their friends had returned to the Academy the school had been abuzz with their latest adventure. Rumors were flying and none of the cadets could hardly make it down the hall without hearing their name whispered once. Some students admired them for their bravery, others envied their hand-to-hand combative experience, and still others scoffed and claimed it couldn't be true. Josephine's 'friends' had all but abandoned her when they found out she had gone on such a wild adventure and was warming up to Jim and Alice. They complained about her inferiority, saying that she was taking sides with liars and losers.

Alice and Dalia had been glad to help her out when Josephine came to them in tears one afternoon explaining what had happened. Ever since then their small group of friends had accepted her without question. She was no more a part of their crew than anyone else.

However, the cadets hadn't been given much time to immerse themselves back into the Academy's student body before Alice was being whisked away to Principal Coleman's main office to fill out paperwork on her new name. Vouching for her was Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler. Alice was told to wait outside with Jim while the two of them entered to put together the desired paperwork. Alice would be required to restate the story of her past in great detail so they could connect any missing links pertaining to the past she had never known.

Yet Alice was terrified of relaying the horrid information to her principal. She knew she was in good hands and that Coleman wouldn't instigate any unwelcome feelings, but Alice wasn't sure she was ready to revisit that part of her history again. She took Jim's hand on her knee and squeezed it tight as she tried to breathe deeply. Just as she did so the door opened up and Admiral Bluedwarf stepped out. He was a gentle man and gave Alice a soft smile.

"You may come in now, Alice." Alice looked at Jim who gave her an encouraging nod as she released his hand and stood up to smooth out her skirt. Upon returning to the Academy, the students had each been given new uniforms. Alice was once again dressed in the long thin white skirt and tinny black boots. As she entered the room she was greeted by Doppler, Amelia, and Principal Coleman all looking at her.

"Please, have a seat, Alice," Principal Coleman nodded to a chair in front of his desk. Alice sat down, grateful for the support. She wasn't sure if her shaking legs could handle her weight much longer. "Now I know you informed Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia here of the major points of your past such as that your parents are dead and what your full name is. However, I believe it is now time for us to understand the full story so that we may help uncover the truth just in case Leah, the pirate, was lying," Coleman explained. All eyes were now fixed on Alice. The girl wanted nothing more to sidle into the floor, but she forced herself not to shrink back as she began.

She told them everything Leah had told her. She explained, once again, what had happened on Mount Spire that fateful day. By the time Alice had finished she felt winded and weak. She wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot bath and a long nap to relax. The room was quiet for a moment before the Doctor released a very surprised noise.

"By the stars, Alice!" he cried causing everyone to now stare at him as he adjusted his spectacles, a look of wonderment crossing his features. "You're sure that Leah said Theodore Perez?"

"Yes…" Alice spoke, unsure of where this was going. The Doctor had opted to pace the room now.

"That name is so familiar but I never would have guessed –"

"Yes, the name is very familiar," Coleman interrupted. "Theodore Perez did, indeed, attend this academy. We have pages of information on him here. It won't be hard to find your birth records either, Alice, if we can trace the information."

Alice blinked back her excitement. Birth records? She had birth records?

"No, no, not that," Doctor Doppler continued. "Oh no, it sounds so familiar, but I can't – ah-ha!" Delbert cried, nearly knocking Admiral Bluedwarf's tea out of his hands. The Admiral growled as Amelia stared at her fiancé in interest.

"Delbert, whatever is the matter?"

"I remember now! I knew Theodore Perez!"

"You did?" all of them echoed in amazement. Delbert looked very proud of himself.

"Yes, I did. Well, I was acquainted with him, but we weren't exactly friends. I was more interested in my books and astrology whereas he was far more interested in the life of a spacer."

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice leaned forward, waving her hands. "Doc, how did you know my dad?"

"We went to high school together, of course," Doppler answered as he wiped away the fingerprints on his spectacles before readjusting them. "Yes, I remember it all so clearly, Alice. Your father was a very noble man. He actually stood up for me on a few accounts when I was…er…dealing with incompetent people."

"You mean you were bullied?" Alice asked.

"To some extent," Delbert blushed at the knowledge before clearing his throat. "Oh, Alice, this is fate. This is fortune. Who knew that one day I'd be looking after Theodore's daughter?"

"But, if you went to high school, then why was my dad enrolled in the Academy?" Alice inquired, her heart beginning to swell with this new knowledge.

"Because Theodore left high school on Hora during his second year, quite like you, Alice, to attend the Academy and train to be a spacer," Coleman answered.

"And I started a living on Montressor. I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't know him very well, but the moments I was in his presence I felt very cared for. He was an understanding man," Delbert added.

"And an excellent spacer, if I do say so myself," Admiral Bluedwarf spoke up. "I was his artillery professor for about a year."

"So you all knew him?" Alice grinned, unable to stop her growing wonderment. "You all knew my father?"

"Yes, I believe they did, Alice," Captain Amelia gave her a small smile. Alice tried to contain her yell of happiness. Perhaps she'd never see her father again, but at least she could know a part of him once existed and still existed through the hearts of people he touched.

"So, all we need you to do, Alice, is sign your full name on these papers and we'll get back to you on the records we'll find," Coleman cleared his throat and tapped a yellow piece of paper. Alice took the ink pen and scribbled her name down.

"But, Leah also said my parents were buried on Planet Hora, in North Portmore, the same town I grew up in. She can't have been making that up for she didn't know I lived there all my life. I want to go pay my respects. I want to meet the parents I never knew," she announced as she got to her feet.

"That may be arranged, but it must be done at a later date. You've already missed so much school time and are falling behind in your classes. I believe January break coming up may provide you with that opportunity Alice, however, that will have to be discussed with Mrs. Sarah Hawkins since she is your guardian," Principal Coleman responded. Alice felt Delbert put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out," he whispered. Alice smiled as Coleman sorted the papers and stood up.

"I believe that's all I have for you today, Alice. Captain Amelia, I'd like to have a word with you in private about this rather alarming news of the Procyons escaping with those necklaces. Research will need to be done to see if this threat is as dangerous as one might assume. I will also notify the Queen's courier of their treasonous acts. May God help us if this is as dangerous as we fear."

Coleman's last statement made a chill race up and down Alice's spine as she left the room with Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler behind her. She chewed her lip. What if the Procyons did find the Eternity Star? What then?

She was shaken from her reverie when Jim stood up and greeted her.

"How did it go?" he asked. Alice buried her anxieties about the Procyons for now. At the moment she was determined not to let the larger threats on the horizon dampen her mood about finding out more about her parents. With a contagious smile on her face she told Jim all about what had happened. When she finished Jim was grinning as well.

"So, you want to visit your parents' graves during our January break?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Yes. At least…that way I'll get to properly say goodbye."

"It's like my mom always told me," Jim chuckled as they walked back to their dorms. "The farther you go, the more likely you are to end up at the beginning." Alice gave him a sideways smirk.

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it, after all I've gone through, my parents have been so close all this time."

"I don't think they ever left," Jim said.

All Alice could do was smile.

**A/N: Wow! I cranked out the next chapter in a day! I am so awesome! Just kidding, this chapter was a really short filler chapter and thus very easy to write.**

**So yeah, we find out that Doppler went to high school with Alice's dad, that's something eh? That quote with Jim at the end about "The farther you go the more you're likely to end up at the beginning."**

**That was a quote I got from The Battle At Procyon game in which Jim actually says in his personal log he keeps.**

**I thought it fit in very nicely here. So a lot of the people knew Alice's dad because he was a very noble man and Admiral Bluedwarf is obviously quite old because he taught Alice's dad when he was around her age, before Bluedwarf was an Admiral. If you're wondering why Bluedwarf is there at all, it's because I imagine him as sort of like the vice principal of the school.**

**So yeah, that about sums up everything in this chapter.**

**Oh, and also, the threat of the Procyons is still at large. Just because Alice's life is very emotional and confusing at the moment does not mean that the Procyons have been forgotten. To Alice, she's afraid of them, but has other things she's trying to deal with.**

**So just keep that in mind. The Procyons have not yet been held accountable for their treasonous acts.**

**Oh I feel so sneaky XD**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! The next chapter is the last, but not really because I still have to write the epilogue. So we're like 2 chapters away from the end! :)**

**Special thanks goes to: Jocy723, lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and of course all the people who have reviewed it or favorited it on my DeviantART account! You guys are just so awesome!**


	29. Back to the Beginning

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Back to the Beginning**_

It was a sunny afternoon on Planet Hora. The mystic pink world rotated in its orbit as the sun beat down on the all too familiar well-dressed persons that inhabited North Portmore. The wealth was everywhere, and Alice, Jim, and Doppler were quickly put in their proper place. Money wise that is.

Alice took in a deep lungful of the familiar air as she pulled her coat closer around her shoulders and dusted off some of the snowflakes that had accumulated on her shoulder. The women of the town, despite being bundled up, still managed to portray an essence of pride with their parasols gently resting over their lacy shoulders with elegantly knitted scarves blocking out the frosty chill.

Alice had never felt more out of place and yet more welcome than she had in her life. She knew Hora was supposed to feel like home, and to her it did in a way, but not the home she was used to. Hora had been her home for so many years, but now that she returned all she could fathom were the walls of her boarding school. It seemed ironic that was the place she was returning to. Yet, thanks to the Hawkinses, Alice now knew what a real home was supposed to feel like. Montressor felt warmer to her than North Portmore which was a feeling that almost made Alice guilty. Her parents had intended to raise her there; she should feel some gratitude for that.

Alice took a step forward. One boot print left behind in the snow. With every step her stride became more purposeful.

"Alice, I'm sure we can just ask the townsfolk to point us in the direction of the graveyard," Delbert argued as they walked along. Alice shook her head as her lips pursed in determination.

"No. I need to talk to him. I have to know if he knew my dad. I have to know what he remembers of that night."

Jim was silent as he walked beside them. He was unsure of what to make of it all as well. Captain Amelia had stayed back on Montressor as had Jim's mother. When January break had finally arrived for the cadets Alice had never been more relieved. She felt that if she could just see the graves herself she might relieve some of the nightmares she'd been having over the course of the past weeks in the Academy. So it had been decided. Jim, Alice, and the others had all shared in telling Mrs. Hawkins everything that had happened on their latest journey (save for some of the more life-threatening parts). Captain Amelia went on to explain the gravity of the situation with the Procyons at the moment and that many higher ranking officers feared the worst.

Word had been sent to the queen on the topic, but many of them had yet to determine if this was a call to arms or just a bluff. Either way the Procyons had broken protocol and shown deliberate determination to rise up against the Empire. For that alone the navy was assembling a team.

When the more serious political matters had been set aside, Alice had then jumped in to explain all that had happened to her family. The girl was thankful for Mrs. Hawkins' caring attitude and warm atmosphere. Just being in the presence of Jim's mother made Alice feel safer. Delbert had then gone on to explain how they hoped to take a day of their January break to catch a ferry to Planet Hora, and from there visit the graves of Alice's parents. It had only taken a day to arrange the papers and not long after, Delbert was accompanying Jim, Alice, and a curious Morph on their quest to search for a lost history.

Just before they had arrived at the planet and in North Portmore, Alice had insisted they visit Mr. Haney, her old boarding school principal. Delbert had tried to object because he and Mr. Haney were not the best of friends, but Alice had insisted that it be done.

Doppler chatted to Jim the whole time they walked down the scarce streets, searching for the familiar gray stone walls and iron wrought fence. Alice's heart leapt into her throat as, at last, she spotted the dreary building. Ignoring Jim and Delbert behind her, she raced ahead, her mittens grabbing onto the chilled bars of the door. She gave it a shake to open it when she realized it was locked.

She didn't have to wait long, however.

"Alright, alright, now. No need to fuss. I'm coming," grumbled a rather stout man with messy blonde hair and yellowing teeth. Alice couldn't help but grin at his shocked expression when he stopped in front of the gate, a ring of keys clutched in his right hand.

"Alice? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mr. Lewis, it's me," she chuckled as Jim and Delbert came up behind her.

"Glory be! Back again, eh? I didn't think I'd see you, well, I didn't think I'd see you ever again! Missing the food then?" he teased.

"No, no. The food I can live without. It's just that…I was…I was hoping to talk to Mr. Haney again," she replied, chewing on her lower lip.

"Changing schools?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"No. It's about my past," she choked out. Mr. Lewis hesitated. Alice had always felt closer to him, the dean, in her boarding school than anyone else just because when he smiled at her she knew it was a true feeling, not something fake.

"I'll bring you to his office," Mr. Lewis nodded as he unlocked the door and held it open for all of them to step through. "I don't believe we've met, Sir," he nodded to the Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler, an old colleague of Mr. Haney's," Delbert greeted with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine, Sir," Mr. Lewis dipped his head as he lead them up toward the building. Alice was hit with a barrage of memories just as he opened the door. It was noon so many of the students were in the dining room enjoying their lunches. Alice could smell the all too familiar casserole Ms. Hein, the cook, favored. The four of them (plus Morph who was taking a nap in Jim's coat pocket) started up several flights of stairs and down corridors until they reached the walnut door with the plaque that read 'Principal'. Mr. Lewis knocked when a faint voice bid them entrance.

"Mr. Haney, young Miss Alice and Mr. Doppler are here to see you," Mr. Lewis said as Alice, Jim, and Delbert walked inside, stopping before Mr. Haney's desk. He had changed very little over the past couple of months. His hair was its usual perfect shape, his business suit as crisp as ever.

His gaze met Alice's and his thin eyebrows rose.

"Alice? What are you doing here? And Doppler," Mr. Haney added with puckered lips as if he was sucking on a lemon.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We didn't have to come here, but I recently learned about my past. I found out that my real name is Alice Renee Perez, daughter of Theodore and Charlotte Perez. The Doc here said he went to high school with my father, and since you also went to the same high school, I was wondering if you might know anything else about him. Anything at all, or maybe you remember something from the night my mother gave me away," Alice spoke rather fast as if the words were a dam that had just burst forth.

Mr. Haney was silent for a long time as he digested the information.

"You said you finally found out about your past?" Mr. Haney inquired.

"Yes, Sir. I finally found out where I belonged and I was wondering if you could tell me more about your experience with my father if you had any experience at all," Alice rocked on the balls of her feet. "Because the Doc said he went to high school with you." Mr. Haney was surprised and he rubbed his chin.

"Well, this is, rather unexpected," he chuckled before clearing his throat. "Yes, Doppler and I went to high school together," he grunted, leaning back and folding his fingers together. "But that was a long time ago. A time when the universe was against me."

"Patrick," Delbert began. "I have apologized. Besides, I did all I could."

Patrick Haney shook his head.

"I've had quite a while to think over the subject, Delbert, and I must say I am sorry for blaming you."

"R-really?" Delbert stammered, having not expected this at all. "Well that's…helpful – I mean hateful – I mean wonderful!" Delbert blundered in embarrassment. Haney snickered when he noticed Jim and Alice's curious expressions.

"Doppler and I were science partners long ago. We studied astrophysics together. We actually worked on a project together and when the day came to present the project, I was unable to attend for…other reasons. Doppler received the credit. That was the end of my astrophysics career you see." Mr. Haney sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I've long since blamed you, Delbert, for what happened that day. For it is easier to blame another for your own foolhardy mistakes. I'm afraid it was all my doing."

"Patrick," Delbert said. "You know I tried my hardest to get the judges to present you with credit as well. I never would have gotten so far without you."

"I know," Haney shook his head. "I know that now, but no need to relive the worst of our history. Now, as for _your_ past, Alice, I had no idea you were the child of Theodore Perez. Indeed I knew who your father was. He lived quite close to here in this exact town," Haney told her. Alice smiled.

"I know. Can you tell me anything about him or my mother?"

"I can say he wasn't a very reckless man in high school. He enjoyed books to some extent, and the ones that did know him said he spent a lot of time fantasizing about the sky. Sound familiar?" Mr. Haney smirked. Alice's cheeks turned pink.

"He was just like me."

"You don't bare much resemblance to him other than your eyes they're –"

"My father's color," Alice nodded. "I know."

"And your nose. Very similar to his," Mr. Haney gave a soft laugh. "After high school and after your father returned from the Academy, he and your mother kept to themselves most of the time in this town. But now I must inquire as to how you found out so much about your parents over these past few months, Alice. I never suspected you could possibly be his daughter, and are you absolutely sure?"

Alice relayed a rather quick explanation as to how she had found out and told him that the Academy had it in their records that he had married Charlotte and had a baby girl named Alice. It wasn't long before they were able to find Alice's birth records. All of it was possible because her father had served as a captain in Her Majesty's navy and thus had many documented records on him. Alice couldn't believe her father was a noble captain and her mother an ex-pirate. It seemed so very unrealistic, and yet that was how it was. A sudden idea struck her once she had finished.

"Do you know, Mr. Haney, if my parents had any other relations?" Alice asked, pondering if she had more relatives that had yet to be uncovered.

"I believe your father was an only child, Alice. However, I did hear a rumor once that he had a younger brother, but it was only a rumor and it's very unlikely the man is still around or alive for that matter."

"Why, what do you mean that he might be dead?"

"He had some discrepancies with the law, that's what I heard, but I'm not so sure such a tale is true. I would stick to believing you have no other relatives, Alice, for your own sake," Mr. Haney finished. Alice nodded in understanding.

"One more question."

"Anything, my child."

"Where is North Portmore's graveyard?"

* * *

><p>Alice could hardly contain her beating heart. This was it. She was going to visit her parents at last, though not in the way she expected. She swallowed hard as her breath came out in wisps in the chilly January air.<p>

"Jim," Alice started as she took his hand. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared that I'll finally realize the horrible truth and I'll just…break," Alice choked out, slowing her step.

"Whatever happens, Alice, I'm here for you. So is Doc," Jim told her. Delbert nodded with his own smile. Alice took in a deep breath as they reached the graveyard at last. She hesitated in taking a step onto the frozen lumpy earth of more than a dozen others who had died and been laid to rest. Alice pulled her hand away from Jim's.

"I have to do this alone," she told him. Jim searched her face before he nodded and stepped back as he and the Doctor waited at the edge of the terrain while Alice wandered through the maze of tombstones toward the dead tree near the back. Mr. Haney said her parents were likely buried by the dead tree because that's where most people who lived during that year were buried. As Alice approached the tree she more or less felt as if she was suffocating. The snow scattered across her feet in the wind. She could almost imagine the transparent ghosts of people long gone standing beside their graves as they watched her search, examining her in silence.

It was almost oppressive, having their eyes burning into her like that. Surrounded by the dead. When she finally reached the lifeless tree, Alice's eyes scanned the gravestones. It wasn't long before they came to rest on two elegant tombstones side by side. Her heart lurched and she sank to her knees in front of them.

Theodore Perez.

Charlotte Perez.

Alice blinked back the tears as she forced her voice to remain calm.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," she breathed. Only the whistling of the wind greeted her. "I just want you both to know, that I'm okay. And I hope you can forgive me for letting Leah go."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered Jim's words.

_ "I don't think they ever left."_

Her eyes shot open once again as she stared up at the two persons before her in awe. Her mother smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"We're so, so proud of you, sweetie," she whispered. Alice was afraid to move. She was afraid to break this hallucination. Her father smiled down at her, his eyes ever so warm despite his lack of body heat, or body in general.

"You did the right thing, in letting her go, Alice. You're more my daughter than anyone could ever be."

Alice was making little chest-chokes now as she tried to contain her sobs.

"I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to lose you again," she sobbed.

"Oh, dear, you'll never lose us. You never even lost us in the first place," her mother smiled. Alice bowed her head, trying to look away but her mother stopped her.

"Listen to me, Alice Renee Perez. So long as you follow your heart and use your talents for the good of others, then we will always be right there beside you. We never left. So long as you look inside yourself, you'll always know where we are," she finished and pointed to Alice's heart. Alice sniffed and nodded as she closed her eyes and brushed away the tears. When she opened them once more her parents were gone. All that remained was an empty graveyard.

Realizing she didn't have any flowers, Alice drew a heart in the snow beside each grave before she got to her feet.

"Goodbye, mom. Goodbye, dad," she breathed before she turned away and squared her shoulders. A determined expression came over her and she walked with a new sense of pride with her chin held high. No matter what happened, she'd always find them inside her heart. Alice was struck with a bolt of courage. She had Jim now, and Mrs. Hawkins, and all her new friends. That was something she'd forever be grateful for and it gave her a reason to keep moving forward.

The winter sun was high in the sky, sending sparkling patterns against everything as it reflected off the snow. And as Alice took Jim's hand to hold while they returned to Montressor, she couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face as she felt her heartbeat. Somehow she knew that now, after everything that had happened, her world would never be the same.

**A/N: Song for this chapter: Hands of Time by Rachel Diggs**

**Okay, so this is technically the last chapter save for two other things I have to upload for this story. So this isn't the end quite yet, but at the same time it is. Does that make sense? Probably not :)**

**So I'll upload the last of the chapters right after this.**

**Yup, so I finally got this chapter done and I plan to finish The Eternity Star tonight so that we can jump right on into the next book which will be soooo intense guys! At least, I hope you find it intense heh.**

**So yeah, Alice finally got to have closure with her parents, and you found out why Haney and Delbert disliked each other for so long (which was introduced in the first book: A New Beginning).**

**And the part where Alice sees her parents and stuff, she's not actually seeing them (or is she...?) I thought of it as more like she's imagining them talking to her (or is it real...?) So, once again, take it however you like. Either way she finally had closure and got to 'meet' the parents she never knew.**

**So yeah, I'll upload the rest of this story right after this! Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**Special Thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, and anyone who is reading, reviewing, or favoriting this story! You guys are wonderful! **


	30. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

A pair of leather boots clunked down the wooden gangplank before setting foot on the surface of the star for the first time. Everything that greeted the man's eyes was dead. The whole surface of the Eternity Star was a wasteland, covered in an odd coating of red dust. The trees were charred, spindly things with no sign of ever being revived of biodegraded. There was no remnant of water or life anywhere. The red star was more lifeless than an asteroid floating through the cosmos.

Amos Morgan sucked in a deep breath of the rusty smelling fumes and his eyes scanned the surface.

"There's nothing here, Sir," one of his warriors announced as he came up beside him, his gun at the ready.

"Bryant, give me the necklaces," Amos ordered as another Proc came forward and handed him the two pieces of jewelry. Amos fit the stones together when he heard the familiar click and a green holographic map exploded in front of him, only when the map zoomed in on the desire destination (the Eternity Star) the star rotated in place before disappearing back into the map.

"What? What does that mean? Where's the secret weapon?" Bryant growled. Amos took a step forward, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the land while several of his crewmembers behind him began to bicker. Tuning them out, Amos reached down and fingered the red powder between his gloved fingers. As he studied the dust further a familiar smell reached his nose.

Gun powder.

But this dust was unlike any gunpowder he had ever dealt with. Standing up, Amos Morgan's lips twitched upward in a hideous smile. His next two words were soft and collected, but they were enough to quiet his grumbling crew behind him.

"We're here."

**A/N: Music for this chapter: ****Pretty Little Liars End Credits Theme **

**Oh my goshhh! So the Epilogue is here at last! Was it intense? I know it's pretty short, but it just goes to show that Amos Morgan, Admiral and Ambassador of the Procyon people has discovered the Eternity Star. It appears it wasn't just a legend. The red dust that covers the planet...that's the secret weapon. You'll all just have to find out how it incorporates into the next story. *Insert evil laughter***

**Ahem, anyway, THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Not yet, I have one more chapter to upload here before me and my sister go run off and play Skyrim XD**

**So yup, hope you guys all enjoyed this very short epilogue!**

**Special thanks (as always) goes to: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, lazyX1000, JessyHeick, and anyone who reads or reviews or favorites this story! Hugs for all of you! Hugs everywhere!**


	31. After

_**After**_

Alice ducked inside the empty classroom, giving the door a gentle push to close it behind her.

The moonlight shown through the broad glass windows, illuminating the tables in a bluish glow.

A steady beep, beep, beep was the only noise that cut through the silence.

"Jim?" she asked, taking another step forward.

The young adult sat on one of the tables, his chest bare except for the wires attached to his skin.

The heart monitor continued its beep.

"You're doing it again." It was much less of a question than a statement. Jim bobbed his head in a nod. Alice walked over and took a seat on the table beside him. They were silent for a while.

"I'm not doing it because you think," Jim finally spoke, his voice quiet and strained.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. Jim took a deep breath through his nose.

"There's something else that the dream machine found the time we went in together. Something I didn't believe still existed," he said. Alice opened her mouth to shrug it off when Jim stopped her. "I know you know what I'm talking about, Alice." Alice released her breath of air and nodded.

"The memory of your father."

Jim stared straight ahead, his blue eyes unblinking as they caught the moonlight.

"I thought Silver helped you," Alice said, taking his hand. "I thought you were finally feeling okay." Jim let the corner of his mouth twitch upward as he shook his head.

"I know he's never coming back. That's not the part I'm afraid of. I've been thinking it over. Real hard. Ever since our recent voyage…where I could have lost you –"

"Don't," Alice warned, squeezing his hand. "Don't you go there, Jim. You won't lose me." Jim didn't respond to this. He continued speaking as if he hadn't heard her.

"The memory has intensified. And I don't know why it gets worse every time I see him leaving again." Alice watched as Jim ran his index finger and thumb over his eyes. He let out a breathy laugh. "You'd think it would get better with time, but I just don't know, Alice. Whenever I see him leaving, I just…I think about things I know he shouldn't remind me of, but I do. I think about the loneliness and the hopelessness I felt for those seven years after he left. And I just can't take it. I think about what life would have been like if I had never met you and Silver. I think about losing you, losing Silver, losing my mom, losing…losing the people that really hold me together." Jim gave a chest choke as he tried to restrain from crying.

Alice said nothing as she watched him, giving his hand a little squeeze to let him know she was still with him. Jim cleared his throat and continued.

"I remember everything I felt before my life changed. I remember what I thought every day, how much I thought if I had only tried harder to be the best for him, get his attention, then he would have stayed. I wished that there was some way for me and my mom to go back and undo the past. But there wasn't. There was nothing we could do. And I just stayed silent, trying to telepathically communicate how sorry I was about what had happened. And I thought about all of the grief and sadness and messed up stuff in the world. It made me want to escape." Jim's voice drifted off, getting quieter and quieter as he continued. "I wished with all my heart that I could just leave the world behind: rise like an angel in the night and magically…disappear." As Jim finished, his voice was little over a whisper. The tears were racing down his cheeks now like tiny streams cutting through the countryside.

He ran his arm across his face, folding his fingers between Alice's as he slid off the table, pulled the wires from his chest, and beckoned her to follow. Alice joined him beneath the window as they stared up at the sky. The full moon in all its brilliance still could not conceal the light of the stars.

"What happened that summer," Jim started again, his voice wavering as he turned to look at Alice beside him. "Changed me. Because of you and Silver, I became someone I thought I'd never be. I found a light when I never thought there could be one." Jim sucked in a shuddering breath as he took both of her hands in his and stared down at Alice's compassionate expression. "And I'm scared, Alice," he admitted, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut releasing a few more tears. "I'm scared to face these fears alone. I don't want to face anything alone anymore."

Alice was quiet as he opened his eyes revealing those cerulean irises as never-ending as the Etherium itself.

"You don't have to face anything alone anymore, Jim. I'll always be here," she smiled, putting a hand to his cheek and wiping away the tears. Jim smiled back, holding her hand to him as he reminisced on Silver's words.

_"…I mean look at yeh! Yer both glowin' like solar fires! Yeh two are something special. I just know yer gonna rattle teh stars you are."_

Silver and Alice had filled a void in Jim's heart. Where he was once empty, now he was full. And he never ever wanted to get rid of that feeling.

"He really loved us," he told Alice as they stood underneath the celestial sky. Alice smiled as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his warm bare chest. Jim hugged her back, both of them feeling the other's heartbeat.

There would always be a dark.

But happiness could be found…

…if one only remembered to turn on the light.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay I would like to say that this (chapter...?) was inspired by the most amazing Jazzy-B-Real's youtube video which can be found if you go to youtube and type in: Jim Hawkins Mysterious Skin.**

**The dialogue is taken from a movie starring Joseph Gordon Levitt called Mysterious Skin and she just fit that dialogue so well into her video that I cried a little. It's so beautiful, so please check that out! **

**So yes, I just adapted some of the dialogue from that movie and youtube video to fit this little After scene.**

**(PLEASE CHECK OUT THE VIDEO)**

**Anyway, that's it guys! It's finally over! The Eternity Star is done!**

**WOOOO!**

**But the story is far from the end. Jim and Alice's adventures...oh boy, they are about to take a massive turn in the next story! So please stay tuned for The Battle at Procyon!**

**(Yes it is based off of the computer game with my own twists and characters)**

**Soooo, stay tuned everyone! And thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story, reviewed it, read it, favorited it, drawn pictures for it, or anything else! You guys are truly amazing! :tighthug:**

**Special Thanks goes to: EVERYONE WHO HAS AMAZINGLY REVIEWED, READ, FAVORITED, ETC. THIS STORY! You guys are sooooooo freaking awesome! On to the next story at last! **


End file.
